


Fall For Me

by lazura234, lenkachu



Series: Falling [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 72,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazura234/pseuds/lazura234, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenkachu/pseuds/lenkachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Three friends reunite from the corners of the world, and are suddenly sucked into the world of KHR! What will happen to them and the true story as their actions affect the world of Reborn? NOTE/SPOILERS: Will be following the storyline after the Varia arc. Yamamoto/OC, Mukuro/OC/Chrome, Tsuna/OC. Yes. One of the characters is a boy. Yes we will make the couple gay. End of story. Don’t like it, don’t read it. </p><p>COMPLETED!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Three Reunited Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own KHR at all, except our ocs.

As the sun began to set over the horizon, an arriving plane touched down on the runway.

A young girl rested her head on her hand and casually looked out the window while waiting for the rest the passengers to exit the plane

She sighed, “I hope Kimiko is waiting for me...”

She took out her phone and sent a message to Kimiko.

**Text:**

**Sakurako: Where are you?**

**Kimiko: At the airport. Did your plane arrive?**

**S: Yeah.**

**K: I’ll be outside the luggage pickup.**

**S: Okay. I’ll see you there.**

Sakurako finally exited the plane and headed towards customs. After being checked through, she headed for the luggage pickup. When she found her luggage, she went outside to find Kimiko.

“Sakurako! Over here!” A girl was yelling her name and waving her hands over her head.

Sakurako bent her head down in shame.

“Stop yelling my name so loudly. They can hear you back in Spain.”

“Aww, but I missed you, Kura~” Kimiko gave Sakurako a bone-crushing hug.

“You’re crushing my ribs. When is Yuki arriving from Britain?”

“I’m not sure. He should be here soon.”

Suddenly, Kimiko’s phone beeped. She checked her phone to find a text message from Aoyuki.

“Oh! It’s Yuki! His plane just landed. Come on, Kura. We have to find him!”

“Okay but stop crushing me.”

“Oops~ Sorry! Now, let’s go!”

Kimiko grabbed Sakurako’s hand and dragged her to Aoyuki’s terminal gate.

“Kura, do you see Yuki anywhere? He said that he was gonna be here.”

“Let’s text him-”

Sakurako suddenly jumped with a yelp as a hand fell on her shoulder.

“Hey guys. Long time no see.” Aoyuki said, grinning.

“Yuki! I missed you!” Kimiko screamed while tackling him.

“You almost gave me a heart attack.” Sakurako muttered, glaring at the boy.

“Haha. Sorry. So we’re all here now. Where should we go?”

Kimiko’s eyes brightened. “I saw a store filled with anime and manga merchandise while I was waiting for you guys. Can we go?” Kimiko made puppy eyes.

“...Fine with me...” Sakurako answered.

“Depends. What kind of anime stuff is there?” Aoyuki asked.

“Well, I’m pretty sure I saw KHR stuff...” Kimiko recalled.

“What? KHR? What are we standing here for? Let’s go!” Aoyuki ran off in search of the store.

Kimiko yelled at him. “It’s in the other direction!”

Aoyuki stopped in place, and turned his head back towards the two girls with a sheepish look, “Yeah. I...uh...knew that. I was…just...uh...getting some exercise! Yeah!”

Kimiko gave Aoyuki a skeptical look and pointed to the opposite direction he ran. “It was over there, I think.”

The three turned their heads and searched for the store.

“I see it!” Kimiko ran off into the crowd.

“Wait for us!” The others ran after Kimiko.

When everyone else reached the store, they stood staring at the inside. The walls had posters of a bunch of different animes and mangas. The shelves were stocked with plushies, mangas, animes, and other goods. It was an anime and manga heaven.

They had lost Kimiko in the chase. Everyone looked around the store, searching for her. They found her staring at a case with Reborn plushies.

“Do you guys think there are Mukuro plushies?”

Aoyuki smirked. “Haha. I bet you want one, don’t you, Kiki? It’s obvious how much you like him.”

**ROUND ONE (non power ranking)**

“Of course! Muku-kun is so awesome! He can fight with his trident and his illusions! He has his possession bullet from the Estraneo family which lets him possess anyone he cuts with his trident. Plus, his six paths of reincarnation make him so awesome. And his laugh is the best! Kufufu~” Kimiko imitated Mukuro’s laugh.

“Psh. You’re out of your mind. No way is a pineapple fairy better than anyone else. Especially Yamamoto. No one is as awesome as Yama-chan. I mean, come on. Real men fight with swords.” Aoyuki retorted.

“Ha! What are you guys talking about? Tsuna-kun is obviously the best. He is the main character, cares deeply for his friends, and is really strong after all. If you guys had check the last manga poll, they said that Tsuna is the strongest next to Hibari.” Sakurako stated.

**ROUND TWO. (Power ranking.)**

“Mukuro’s powers are obviously the best. He beat an Arcobaleno and escaped from Vindice before. In the future, he possesses a Millefiore soldier and a box weapon. Plus he has two hell rings! Can you imagine how powerful he has to be to have TWO hell rings? Also, did you see the latest manga chapter? He was still fighting the Vindice even when Squalo, Xanxus and Byakuran were defeated!”

 

“If we’re talking about power, Yamamoto is at the top, since he powers up in every single arc. Not to mention, he has four freaking swords that he can use to fly around and slow your moves down to a torrent download. He’s also super friendly and even though he’s kind of naive, at least he isn’t dumb on purpose. AND, in the future arc, he becomes super sexy!”

“Ha! Naive? I think you mean dense. I mean come on! Yamamoto probably still thinks that mafia is a game! Beside, Tsuna is definitely the most powerful! He can freeze people’s flames or make them his own! Plus he inherited Primo’s Hyper intuition and keeps getting new powers in each arc. His future self’s hot even if you don’t see the face, and since Tsuna-kun looks a lot like Giotto, his future self is probably as hot as Giotto!”

**ROUND THREE (SEXYNESS)**

“Hot Tuna? Sounds like my dinner from last night. Anyways, Mukuro is totally the hottest one by far. His two eye colors and hair flips are so awesome. And he gets a ponytail in the future, which is so cool! The way he wears his Kokuyo middle school uniform is so hot. Like how his jacket is open and his camo shirt inside is visible. There’s so many shots of his backside in the anime that it’s not even funny. Well, it’s kind of funny. Also, he’s Italian, which is so sexy!”

“Please. Give it a rest. We all know that Yama’s the hottest. He’s like the sun in comparison to your puny embers. In the future, he gets that sexy sexy scar on his chin, has those amazingly sharp eyes, and is still strong in facing the death of both his father and technically Tsuna. That is what makes guys hot. Besides, Japanese men are way sexier than any other region’s men.”

“Tsuna-kun is a cute guy to be with whenever you go out on a date or somewhere, is hot whenever he changes into his HDWM, and there is a chance that his TYL self is HOT, because one, he’s in a suit, two, his voice is deep in the anime, and three, he is the boss of the Vongola Famiglia in the future!”

“Yuki! Stop insulting my husband! You got two insults, which means you went over your limit! That’s not fair! And besides, at least Mukuro likes girls! Yamamoto would never like boys!”

“What would you know?! He never discusses his sexuality in the anime or manga! And since when was MukuLow ever your husband?”

 

***dun dun dun***

 

Trainer Aoyuki wishes to fight. Sakurako slowly backed away from the two to avoid getting killed by their ensuing battle.

 

Trainer Aoyuki sent out himself!

 

Trainer Kimiko sent out herself!

 

Kimiko used her patented death glare on Aoyuki.

 

Kimiko’s patented death glare was uneffective. Aoyuki was looking away!

 

Aoyuki’s turn. Fight/Bag/Run/Party.

 

Fight.

 

Aoyuki used Insult on Kimiko.

 

It’s super effective!

 

Kimiko lost 20 HP and grew flames in her eyes.

 

Kimiko’s turn. Fight/Bag/Run/Party.

 

Fight.

 

Kimiko resorted to violence and used Doubleslap.

 

Aoyuki lost 10 HP.

 

Aoyuki’s turn. Fight/Bag/Run/Party.

 

Bag.

 

Aoyuki used Mukuro Merchandise!

 

Kimiko fell into a fit of squeals and a bout of fangirling.

Kimiko’s turn. Fight/Bag/Run/Party.

Fight.

Kimiko used Hyper Voice.

Aoyuki fainted.

 

Received a new Mukuro item from Sakurako.

***doo doo doo***

...Sakurako face-palmed... Sakurako rushed her tired friend to the nearest manga shelf. Luckily, they had the latest volume of Reborn! on the shelves. Aoyuki grabbed the book, crawled over to the cashier, and purchased it. Upon reading the volume, Aoyuki recovered health!

“Fufu~! Look! It’s a Mukuro dogtag necklace! It’s so awesome! I’m gonna wear this every day!” Kimiko admired Mukuro’s face on the necklace.

“Excuse me. Are you guys gonna buy anything? You’re causing a disturbance in our store.” A store employee interrupted their argument.

“Oops. Sorry.” They all apologized and began to look for plushies of their respective favorite characters.

“Look! I found a Mukuro plushie with a trident! And he’s absolutely adorable! Yes, yes you are! Kufufu~.” Kimiko started playing with her plushie.

“I found a Hyper Dying Will Tsuna! He’s so cute with his tiny gloves!” Sakurako squee-ed.

“There’s Yamamoto plushies over here! Should I get the one with the sword or the one with the bat? I can’t decide!” Aoyuki debated with himself in his head. “Grrr. Gah! Fine! I’ll get the one with the sword. Because it’s sexy.”

“Alright then! Everyone has a plushie, so let’s go pay.” Sakurako said.

They paid for their plushies and headed towards the parking lot. Each of them was holding onto their plushies.

“Mukuro, you’re so adorable. I could just squeeze you all day. Kufufufu~.”

Everyone stared at Kimiko.

Sakurako asked, “Are you alright, Kiki? You’ve been talking to your plushie for a while now, Frankly, it’s creeping me out.”

Kimiko pouted. “It’s because Muku-kun’s awesome.” She sighed. “I wish I was in the Reborn world so I could meet him.”

Aoyuki laughed. “That’s not entirely true. You wouldn’t want to just “meet him”, you would most likely glomp him the minute you saw him. But I don’t blame you. After all, I would probably love to meet Yama-chan, too.”

“Yeah. If I was in the Reborn world, I would love to meet Tsuna-kun,” Sakurako daydreamed.

Suddenly, their plushies started to shine.

“What’s happening to me?” Kimiko yelled.

Everyone looked at Kimiko. Her form was starting to fade.

“Ahh! It’s happening to all of us! What’s going on?” Sakurako screamed.

The plushies grew brighter and brighter, when suddenly, they disappeared, taking the teens with them. The parking lot was now empty.

 

 


	2. Learning How to be a Fighter in the Reborn World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own KHR at all except our ocs.

The three appeared in a white space. A table appeared in front of them. On the table, were different weapons, a new wardrobe, and rings.

“What’s going on?” Sakurako asked.

A note appeared on the table. It read: “You three have made a wish to be in the Reborn world. Your wish has been granted. This space will serve as your training room until you are ready to enter the Reborn world. You will gain power and fight alongside the Vongola Tenth Generation.”

“Oh my goodness. That’s amazing! I might get to fight alongside Tsuna-kun!” Sakurako swooned.

“Muku-kun! I get to meet Muku-kun! Fufu~! This is the best thing ever!” Kimiko screamed, still hugging her plushie.

“Hell yeah! I get to meet Yama-chan! That’s awesome. Do you think he would teach me how to wield a sword?.” Grinning, Aoyuki fist pumped the air.

“Anyways, guys, we should get training so we can meet our characters later.” Kimiko said.

 

**~Time Travel for a few weeks until training’s done. (did you really think we'd give you spoilers?)~**

 

“Alright, I think we’ve trained enough. Do you guys think we’re ready to go into the Reborn universe now?” Kimiko asked the others.

“I think I’m ready. Although, I wonder if we’re as tough as Tsuna and his guardians.” Sakurako said.

“I think that we’re good to go. Shall we?” Aoyuki asked, while adjusting his clothes.

There was a button on the table that was labeled “Press this when you are ready to enter the Reborn world. On pressing this button, it will alert the Ninth and the Arcobalenos to your arrival.”

They all stared at it.

“Well...It does say ‘Press when ready’, so I guess since we’re ready, we should press it.” Aoyuki stated, moving closer to the button.

“Okay then. On the count of three, we all press the button. Everyone, put your hands on the button.” Sakurako said.

“I don’t know. Who knows what arc we’ll land in. Not to mention where we’ll land in. We could suddenly appear on Namimori’s campus. I think we should come up with a meeting place just in case we get separated.” Aoyuki cautiously warned.

“Fine! We’ll meet at Tuna’s house! Now, I’m going to see Muku-kun!” Kimiko rushed forward and punched the button.

The button exploded, and enveloped the three of them in a blinding light.The group felt themselves being sucked into a vortex before passing out.


	3. Kimiko's Arrival in the Reborn World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own KHR at all, except our ocs.

Kimiko fluttered her eyes open to find herself sitting on the ground outside an abandoned amusement park. She was wearing a plain black shirt, white capris, and black sneakers.

“Guys? Where are you?” There was no response.

Kimiko looked at her surroundings more closely.

“Oh my gawd. This is Kokuyo Land. I’m at Kokuyo Land. How did I get here? Am I gonna get to see Muku-kun? Ahh! That would be so awesome! Wait, what arc is this? If this is after the Kokuyo Arc, Muku-kun wouldn’t be in there...” Kimiko muttered to herself, remembering the storyline.

_Should I go in? What if he’s not in there? Should I go look for the others? That’s right, I said to meet at Tuna’s house. But what if Muku-kun’s in there? Ahh! What to do?_

A voice interrupted her thoughts. “Who’s out there?” A dark, skinny figure appeared from inside the park. “You’re trespassing on our territory. Mukuro-san won’t like that,” the figure called out, pushing up his glasses.

_Oh my gawd. It’s Chikusa. I’m really in the Reborn! world! I get to see Muku-kun! Yess!!_

“Wait! Did you say Mukuro-san? Is he here? Can I see him?” Kimiko had stars in her eyes.

Chikusa narrowed his eyes. “What business do you have with Mukuro-san?”

_Uh-oh. Should I have told him that I know about them? Oops. Well, it’s too late now. How do I respond to him though? Oh no..._

“Not telling me? I suppose I’ll have to deal with you.” Chikusa took out a yo-yo.

“Wait! Stop! Don’t hurt me! I don’t know how I ended up here! I’m just an innocent girl that doesn’t know anything about Muku-kun!” Kimiko shouted randomly.

_Oops. Did I just say Muku-kun? Shoot, now he’s going to know that I know Mukuro for sure!_

Chikusa sighed. “Now why don’t I believe you?”

_Damn. Me and my big mouth. Well, I suppose it’s too late for me to take everything back. Besides, if I manage to disarm Chikusa, he might take me to Muku-kun if I force him to. Muahahahaha!_

“You’re not going to listen to me, aren’t you? I might as well use that to my advantage. Well, come at me, Kakipi.” Kimiko crossed her arms.

_Fufu~ That rhymed! Ahh! I called him Kakipi! I’ve always wanted to do that!_

“Hm. Why do you know that horrible nickname?” Chikusa froze, glaring at Kimiko for calling him that.

“Fufu~ Wouldn’t you like to know? Tell me if Mukuro’s here first.” Kimiko smirked at him.

“I’ll tell you nothing about Mukuro-san.” Chikusa jumped up and threw his yo-yo towards Kimiko. A shower of needles flew at her.

“Tch. Simple enough.”

In a flash, Kimiko took out her weapon, a double-bladed staff, and separated it in half. A chain connected the two halves, making a weapon like a large pair of nunchucks. Kimiko held one half while spinning the other half, creating a fan. All of the needles were deflected, leaving a smirking Kimiko.

“Now will you tell me where Mukuro is?”

“Of course not.” Chikusa took out his other yo-yo and charged towards Kimiko.

“I thought as much.” Kimiko reconnected her staff halves and faced Chikusa with a grin.

Chikusa threw both of his yo-yos at Kimiko, releasing a larger shower of needles. Kimiko spun her staff in front of her, creating an effective shield. She deflected all of the needles and charged forward. She continued to spin her staff, cutting the string of both of Chikusa’s yo-yos with the blades on the ends.

_Good. His weapons are useless. Now to make him tell me where Muku-kun is._

Chikusa stood still looking at Kimiko, who kept running at him. Kimiko stopped a couple of feet in front of Chikusa, took her staff, and knocked him over the head. He slumped over and landed on his side.

“Shoot. That shouldn’t have knocked him out. He seems weaker than usual. Or am I stronger? Cool! Anyways, what should I do now?’

Kimiko sat on the ground next to Chikusa’s fallen body and played with her Mukuro dogtag necklace..

_Well, I should probably go find the others. That’s right. We arranged to meet at Tuna’s house. But how do I get to his house from here? More importantly, where’s Muku-kun? I hope he’s not in Vindice already... Alright, I’ll go into Kokuyo and find Muku-kun!_

Kimiko looked at Chikusa, who was still lying next to her, unmoving.

“That’s right. You’re unconscious.” Kimiko sighed. “Oh well. Where there’s Kakipi, there’s doggy.”

She stood up and dragged Chikusa’s body towards the Kokuyo building, humming Kufufu no Fu.

“I wonder where the others appeared...Kufufu~.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kimiko Tetsume  
> Age: 15  
> Birthday: July 5  
> Nickname: Kimimi, Kiki
> 
> Appearance: Kimiko has shoulder length wavy black hair. When it gets close to the full moon, a white streak in her hair appears. When it gets close to the new moon, it disappears. Her eyes are a dark brown color. She’s proud of her height, which is 5’7”. She likes to wear a plain black shirt with white shorts and black sneakers. She always wears a black belt with secret compartments for holding weapons. Her new favorite accessory is her Mukuro dog tag necklace.
> 
> Personality: She’s very loud and outgoing around her friends, but quiet and reserved around strangers. If anyone gets on her bad side, she won’t hesitate to beat them up. She’s easily distracted by anything, especially cute boys(Pineapples that have red and blue eyes. -Aoyuki). Overall, she’s a very hyper person with a wild imagination. Her mind has no filter at all, so she says anything that pops up in her mind, which can get pretty random. She dives headfirst into situations, not stopping to think about the consequences. She has an extremely violent side which is seen when anyone threatens her or her friends.
> 
> Skills: Kimiko is fairly talented at close quarters combat. Her weapon is an extendable double-bladed staff. If she pushes a button, spikes will appear all over the staff. The staff can also separate into two parts connected by a chain, like a large nunchuck. Her secondary weapons are hira-shuriken. She can hide up to thirty on her person. There are five secret compartments on her belt that hold six stars each. In addition, her staff can be contracted to fit in pocket on her belt. If her staff and her stars fail to defeat her opponent, she will rely on her judo. Kimiko has always had the power of hyper voice, even in the real world. Hyper voice is when Kimiko yells things loudly in a very hyper manner. She has little control over it, but her voice gets louder as her excitement grows. Extremely loud sound waves have the potential to be very destructive. She has mist flames and can make illusions with ease. She also has the rare moon flame. Moon flames have different appearances based on the moon phases. When the moon is full, her flames are pure white. When there is a new moon, her flames are a dark black. Between the full and new moon, her flames are a combination of white and black. Her moon flames also give her two personalities. The full moon makes her kinder, yet more powerful, in contrast to the new moon, which makes her more aggressive, but slightly weakens her strength. The time during and approaching the new moon gives her the power of corruption, which allows her to bend others to her will when she looks into their eyes. She has the power of corruption during the new moon. This is because her powers are weaker during the new moon and she has to rely on other’s powers. The time during and approaching the full moon gives her an extremely large amount of pure power since the full moon is the highest of the moon phases. This power allows her to shoot small beams of condensed pure energy. The energy beams cause a huge amount of destruction. She doesn’t like to use the power since her personality is kinder during the full moon. Her box weapons are a speckled otter and a raccoon. The speckled otter is white with black spots. During the full moon, the black spots fade and the otter turns completely white. The racoon is black with a white striped tail, white paws, and random white markings on its face. During the new moon, the white areas fade and the raccoon turns completely black.
> 
> Other: She has a seriously large crush (Seriously large? You mean an overly obsessive fangirl/worship/stalker kind of“crush” -Aoyuki) on Rokudo Mukuro. She calls him Muku-kun. After purchasing the Mukuro plushie, she never let him down for a minute. When she fights, she attaches him to her belt. Her laugh is “fufu~” obviously because of Mukuro’s laugh “kufufu~.” Her other favorite characters in Reborn are Hibari Kyouya, Belphegor, Byakuran, Xanxus, Squalo, Dino, Basil, Shouichi, and Spanner. Tsuna is not one of her favorite characters, but she doesn’t hate him. She likes to call him Tuna to make fun of Sakurako.


	4. Sakurako’s Arrival in the Reborn World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own KHR at all, except our ocs.

Sakurako groaned a bit before she opened her eyes.

_Ow...where am I?..._

She opened her eyes to find herself in a bedroom with three familiar people staring down at her. There was a baby with a pistol in his hand, a boy with several sticks of dynamite in his hand, and a boy who was freaking out at her sudden appearance.

_Oh dear....._

“Oi! Who in the world are you?!” yelled the vaguely familiar silver haired boy holding the dynamite.

“Do I know you from somewhere?” Sakurako asked.

“How should I know? I’m asking you!”

“W-Wait! Gokudera-kun! She doesn’t seem dangerous!” said the spiky browned haired boy who was still freaking out.

“Then how do you explain the fans in her pocket? Dame-Tsuna.” the baby said.

_That’s right! This is the Reborn universe! And I’m in Tsuna-kun’s bedroom! AWESOME!_

“Hey.” said the small baby as he cocked his green gun at her. “Who are you and where did you come from?”

_Ah! Should I let them know what happened? Probably not. I’ll just act clueless._

“I don’t know. All I remember was being with my friends, then all of a sudden I ended up here.”

“I don’t believe you.” Reborn said.

“Are you sure about that?”

“Positive.” Reborn stared into Sakurako’s eyes. She resisted the urge to blink.

“Reborn! I think she’s telling the truth.” Tsuna interrupted their staring. “I don’t think she’s dangerous.”

_Aw~ Tsuna-kun is defending me~!_

“But Tenth...”

“Trust me, Gokudera..” Tsuna turns his head to Sakurako. “She’s not dangerous.”

“Well, if the Tenth says so.”

“Anyways, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi,” Tsuna said as he faced Sakurako.

“My name is Shimizu Sakurako, but you can call me Sakura.” She smiled at Tsuna.

“Gokudera Hayato. And I’ll be watching you to make sure you don’t harm the Tenth!” He glared at Sakurako.

Sakurako rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Gokudera.

“And this is Reborn.”

Reborn just tilted his head and asked, “Will you join our famiglia?”

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Sakurako stared at Reborn with wide eyes.

“Reborn! Why would you ask her that?” Tsuna was confused.

“Yeah Reborn-san!” Gokudera said in agreement. “We don’t need any more guardians! After all, Tenth has me, his right-hand man!”

_Really, Gokudera? Really..._

Reborn smirked. “She’s special, can’t you tell? Dame-Tsuna, use your hyper intuition. She’s not a normal person.”

Tsuna looked at Sakurako with wide eyes. Sakurako just sat there unmoving.

“Ehh, I can’t really tell if she’s normal or not, Reborn. What if she’s just a normal person? Should we drag her into this mess?”

Reborn looked at Tsuna and held out his hand. Leon crawled onto Reborn’s hand and transformed into a giant hammer that said ten ton. Suddenly, Reborn jumped up and hit Tsuna over the head.

“Baka-Tsuna, she’s joining our famiglia and that’s final.”

“Ow~! Fine, fine! Why do I have to get hit all the time?” Tsuna sat on the floor cradling his head.

“Because you are my no-good student.”

Sakurako stared at the two from her spot on the ground.

_Well, I guess I’m in the Vongola famiglia now... That’s right! Where are the others? I wonder where they appeared?_

“By the way, Sakura, I’ve arranged a meeting for you to meet someone at Namimori Middle later.” Reborn stated.

“And?” Sakurako asked.

“You’ll see.” Reborn said with a smirk.

_Please tell me I’m not meeting Hibari..._

**At Namimori Middle...**

_Fudge...why?!_

“Shimizu Sakurako...meet Hibari Kyoya, also known as Tsuna’s cloud guardian.” Reborn stated as Hibari walked over to Reborn.

“Infant, who is this herbivore and why are those herbivores here.”

“This person is here to fight you!” Reborn said while smiling.

“What?!” Sakurako exclaimed.

“Hn...really?”

“Yes, really.”

“Then, let’s begin.” Hibari lashes out his tonfas.

“Hiee! Sakura-san, run!” Tsuna shrieked.

“Che. Don’t bother, Tenth. Let Hibari handle that woman.” Gokudera scoffed.

“But-” Tsuna tried to respond back, but a clang was heard.

The two turn their heads to find Sakurako had stopped Hibari’s tonfas from hitting her by using fans.

“Wao. So the herbivore can fight.”

“Shut it.” Sakurako said as she knocked the tonfas out of Hibari’s hands

She then made a star symbol with her fans and made an incantation, “Lion’s Roar.”

Soon a Lion came out of the star sign and roared at Hibari.

Hibari became paralyzed by the roar.

“W-What happened?” Tsuna wondered.

Sakurako then petted the Lion before it went back into the fans, and then finally walked over to the paralyzed Hiabri.

“Face it, you can’t beat me.” Sakurako glared at him before returning to a gaping Tsuna and Gokudera.

“So...let’s head back home!” Sakurako said with a smile back at the gaping Tsuna, however Reborn tossed a pebble that Sakurako wasn’t able to notice.

Sakurako tripped over the pebble, “Whoa!” She landed on the ground.

“Dame-Tsuna, be a gentleman and help her up” Reborn kicked Tsuna’s back.

“Eh?!” Tsuna yelped and landed on the ground with his face up and guess what happened next...

“Mmph?!” Sakurako and Tsuna yelled. The two were kissing.

Gokudera scrambled over to them after regaining his composure at the scene and pulled Tsuna away from Sakurako, yelling, “Stay away from the Tenth!”

_My first kiss...was stolen...by Tsuna..._

Sakurako’s face was turning redder by the second.

“Are you ok?” Reborn turned over to Sakurako, who just sat on the ground covering her face with her hands.

Soon Hibari became unparalyzed, got his tonfas, and started walking back to the school.

_You are an interesting herbivore...Shimizu Sakurako..._

Sakurako finally stopped blushing. She stood up and sneezed.

_Was someone thinking about me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakurako Shimizu  
> Age: 13  
> Birthday: July 5  
> Nickname: Kura, Sakura
> 
> Personality: Sakurako is calm and talkative around her friends. She is kind to everyone, but she can’t stand it when her friends are being hurt.
> 
> Appearance: She’s 5’4” and has shoulder length black hair. She tends to have ribbons on both sides of her hair. Her eyes are chocolate colored.
> 
> Skills: She can handle hand to hand combat for a short amount of time. Her weapons consist of a pair of iron fans, a cross-bow, and a deck of tarot card(doesn’t get it until future arc), but her iron fans are her main weapons. Her flames are Sky flames along with the rare star flames. Star flames can create barriers, make the person invisible, and heal others since they contain sun flame’s ability. They give the user the ability to call upon the power of star signs(horoscope signs ex: Leo= Lion’s roar or Sagittarius= Star Arrow Shot), the ability of tarot card powers(random major arcana card choosing and borrow the powers of that person the user thinks of that card ex: Fool= Tsuna or Magician= Mukuro (Did someone say Mukuro? -Kimiko)), and a power boost in fighting for either the user or the user’s allies (won’t be added until the future arc also). The power boost depends on the user’s stamina. Her box animals are a white dove and a brownish white rabbit with droopy ears.
> 
> List of Tarot Cards  
> Fool - Tsuna  
> Magician - Mukuro  
> High Priestess - Chrome  
> Empress - Bianchi  
> Emperor -Aoyuki  
> Hierophant - Dino  
> Lovers - Secret~  
> Chariot - Basil  
> Strength - Ryohei  
> Hermit - Gokudera  
> Wheel of Fortune - one random card  
> Justice - Yamamoto  
> Hanged Man - Lambo  
> Death - Hibari  
> Temperance - two random cards  
> Devil - Xanxus  
> Tower - two random cards  
> Star - Sakurako  
> Moon - Kimiko  
> Sun - Reborn  
> Judgement - Ninth  
> World - everyone
> 
> Other: She likes Sawada Tsunayoshi, because he’s has a kind personality and cares about his friends just like her. She calls him Tsuna-kun. She loves to cook and bake. She wants to learn poison cooking from Bianchi. She loves animals, especially rabbits and doves. She likes astrology along with tarot readings. She gets annoyed whenever Kimiko calls Tsuna a tuna, which is all the time (It’s unconscious. -Kimiko).


	5. Aoyuki’s Arrival in the Reborn World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own KHR at all, except our ocs.

Aoyuki was suddenly awoken when a baseball hit him in the head.

“Gah!  What the heck was that? A baseball? What happened?” Aoyuki wondered.

He slowly stood up, massaging his sore head. He looked around at his surroundings, trying to find the person who threw the baseball at his head.

He was standing under a row of bleachers. They seemed vaguely familiar to Aoyuki, but he couldn’t place where he had seen them before.

_Where am I? I wonder if Yama-chan was the person who threw the baseball. That doesn’t seem very likely. I mean, what are the odds that I would appear on the school baseball field?_

Aoyuki picked up the baseball from the ground and began to roll it in his hands.

_Hn. Whoever threw this thing at my head is going to be in a world of hurt. When I find who threw this at my head-_

A voice bursted through his thinking.

“Hey! Would you mind throwing that ball back to me?” Someone asked from behind Aoyuki.

“So it was you who threw this ball! Do you normally hit people in the head with baseballs? I ought to-” As Aoyuki turned around, he came face to face with the smiling face of Yamamoto Takeshi.

_Woah. That’s. Wow. Oh my goodness. Say something! You’re staring! Dude, get a hold of yourself!_

“You...Your...baseball...” Aoyuki stammered.

“Did I hit you in the head? I’m sorry about that. Are you alright?” Yamamoto reached his hand out to feel Aoyuki’s head.

_...His hand... On my head... Calm down! Only Kimiko would scream like a fangirl at an anime expo if she saw her “husband”. I feel sorry for whoever met her first. But then there’s Yama-chan who-_

“Hey, are you alright? Maybe that ball really did hurt you. You should go see a doctor or something.” Yamamoto looked concerned.

“Huh? Oh. Yeah, I’m alright.” Aoyuki smiled at him.

_Real smooth. Say something else more intelligent you stupid._

“Uhh. So you play baseball?”

_Oh god. Of course, he plays baseball. He threw a baseball at my head. My brain is working wonderfully today._

“Haha, yeah! The field’s just over there. You want to play a couple rounds with the team?” Yamamoto pointed to the field on the other side of the bleachers.

_Heh. Played those cards right as it is. Let’s go!_

“Yeah, sure. That’d be cool.” Aoyuki tried to look nonchalant, but couldn’t keep a grin from forming.

“Great! Have you ever played baseball before?” Yamamoto led Aoyuki out from under the bleachers to the field.

“Ehh, not really.”

“Don’t worry! I’ll teach you how to play! By the way, I’m Yamamoto Takeshi.” Yamamoto smiled at Aoyuki.

“The name’s Kaji Aoyuki. But you can call me Yuki, since everyone else calls me that.” Aoyuki resisted the urge to grin stupidly, and followed Yamamoto to the baseball field.

_Yama-chan’s going to teach me how to play baseball! Yes! Wait, isn’t he a bad teacher?...oh dear god... save me..._

Yamamoto handed him a bat and stood off to the side.

“So basically you just have to go *whoosh* and watch the ball as it goes *wah* and that’s how you play baseball.” Yamamoto explained as he made vague hand gestures.

_That was...informative._

“Uhh, I still don’t understand it very well. Could you explain it again?” Aoyuki gave a sheepish look.

“Oh well, you’re just a beginner so I’ll help you.” Yamamoto stepped behind Aoyuki and put his arms around him.

“Just relax. Hold on to the bat like a handshake. I’m going to swing the bat so just follow my movements.”

_....His arms... are around me. What is he saying? Oh god. His arms... HOLY SHIT WAIT WAIT WAIT DON’T SWING-_

Yamamoto swung the bat. Aoyuki was caught off guard by the sudden movement and fell to the ground yelling. This caused Yamamoto to fall over as well, and the two were on the ground.

_Ow...I hit my head again._

“Haha! I guess I swung too fast, huh?” Yamamoto laughed. “You want to try that again?”

Oh god not again. Oh yeah! That’s right! Where did the others appear? We said to meet at Tsuna’s house, but I don’t know how to get there...I know!

“Actually, can you take me somewhere? I’m afraid I don’t know my way around here very well.”

“Oh sure! Could you wait for a while until practice is over?”

“Of course. I’ll go sit at the bleachers.”

_He looks wonderful holding that bat. Stop thinking about him in his wonderful uniform. Clear your thoughts, man. What happened to the others?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aoyuki Kaji  
> Age: 14  
> Birthday: November 29  
> Nickname: Yuki
> 
> Personality: Aoyuki is a easy going person that is friendly to everyone, but only shows his true self to his closest friends. If his friends are threatened, his rage mode is activated and will not stop until his friends’ safety is guaranteed. He greets everyone with a warm smile, just as long as he isn’t rudely awakened from his sleep, in which case he turns into his cold-hearted alter ego who will beat the shit out of everyone who annoys him until he can finally go back to sleep. But overall, he is a nice person who gives everyone an equal chance. It’s in your best interest to become friends with him, and not have him as an enemy. Aoyuki doesn’t show his interest in anyone. If he’s interested, he’ll show it and most likely tell it to their faces. If they don’t interest him, he’ll be bored. Not arrogant, just bored.
> 
> Appearance: Aoyuki has short, dark sapphire-blue hair that always looks like he just woke up, with blue eyes. He is 5’6’’ and proud of it.His alter ego has night blue hair with eyes that can be seen as blue only in the light. They both prefer light and airy clothes, as well as anything blue. He is usually seen in a tank top and basketball shorts and sandals, and rides his skateboard almost everywhere.
> 
> Skills: Aoyuki’s main fighting skills are hand to hand combat. His weapon arsenal includes, but is not limited to: kickboxing, most martial arts, quarterstaff, and jian swords, but prefers the use of his feet with steel covered boots in fighting. He has the rain flame and a one-of-a-rare-set elemental flame of wind. Wind flames tend to be a bit bipolar, but are mostly constant. However, they can be fierce and deadly when it’s power is challenged. It can be used to form solids out of the air, such as walls, steps, or platforms. He can also ride the wind, and use it to teleport himself. His box animals are a pure white wolf and a crane.
> 
> Other: If it isn’t clear as day in the chapter, yes, Aoyuki is in love with Yamamoto Takeshi, because their personalities match, and because he is lovable. Who doesn’t love that lovable person? Aoyuki can cook and bake, much like Sakurako, even though she is better. He is irritated by pineapples and pineapple hair and the color purple. Oh. And people who act like badasses when they aren’t. And people who sag. Eww. Gross.


	6. The Three Reunited Again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own KHR at all, except our ocs.

Aoyuki stood in front of Tsuna’s house.

“Well, this is Tsuna’s house!” Yamamoto cheerfully said.

_Kimimi said to meet here. I wonder if she and Kura are already inside._

Yamamoto and Aoyuki walked up the steps to Tsuna’s house. As Aoyuki was about to open the door, the door burst open and Sakurako leapt at Aoyuki.

“Yuki! I missed you! I’ve been so worried! You didn’t show up for so long! Kimiko hasn’t shown up either! Where could she be?” Sakurako looked close to tears.

“It’s okay, Sakura. I bet Kimimi went to look for her “husband” as soon as she appeared here.”

Tsuna appeared from inside the house. “Hey! Where are you going—Yamamoto! What are you doing here?”

“Haha, I was showing Yuki around town. He seems to know your new friend there. You sure have a lot of friends, Tsuna.”

Suddenly, Reborn landed on Tsuna’s head, knocking him to the ground.

“Oww! Reborn! Why did you do that?” Tsuna’s face was pressed against the ground.

Reborn ignored Tsuna, looking at Aoyuki. They stared at each other for a while.

Reborn smirked. “Will you join our famiglia?”

“Huh? Kid, you want Yuki to play the mafia game, too? Cool, we got more members. Haha!” Yamamoto laughed.

Sakurako and Aoyuki both stared at him. _He still thinks it’s a game._

Gokudera appeared from inside the house.

“Hey, baseball idiot. Did you bring another weirdo here?” He looked at Aoyuki. “Who’s this person?”

Reborn jumped on Yamamoto’s shoulder. “He’s the newest addition to the famiglia.”

“Reborn-san! Why is someone like him also joining the famiglia?!” Gokudera shouted as he pointed at Aoyuki, who was just rolling his eyes at him

Reborn just sighed, “Can’t you see, Gokudera? He’s the same as Sakurako.”

“How the heck is he the same as that woman!?” Gokudera yelled.

“Hey! My name is not woman! It’s Sakurako!” Sakurako shook her fist at Gokudera..

“Shut up, woman!” Gokudera yelled back at her.

“G-Gokudera-kun!” Tsuna tried to calm his friend.

“Sakura, you know better than that..” Aoyuki stated.

“Hmph! He started it.” Sakurako pouted and pointed at Gokudera, making him get a tick mark on his head.

He was about to throw his bombs at her, but Tsuna stopped him from going any further.

“HIIEEEEEEE! Gokudera! Don’t throw your bombs at other people!” Tsuna shouted while holding his head.

“Fine, but if that woman keeps getting on my nerves...” Gokudera glared at Sakurako.

“I told you! Stop-” Sakurako’s mouth was being covered by Aoyuki’s hand.

“Okay. Stop fighting now. Sakura, aren’t we missing someone?”

Sakurako’s eyes widened. Aoyuki removed his hand from Sakurako’s mouth when she stopped struggling.

“Where’s Kimiko?!” Sakurako’s personality changed from wanting to kill Gokudera to being close to tears.

Aoyuki sighed. “I bet she went to look for you-know-who.”

“Then we have to go find her!” Sakurako said with pleading eyes

“Find who?” Kimiko casually walked into Tsuna’s front yard, as if she owned the entire place.

“Kimiko!” Sakurako ran over and gave Kimiko a hug. However, she gasped when she noticed she didn’t have a white streak on her hair.

 _Oh dear..._ Sakurako stared at Kimiko.

Aoyuki walked over to where the two were and noticed the absence of a white streak as well. “Uh, Kimimi, how did you get here?”

“Oh, you know. My minions carried me here. Fufu~” Kimiko smirked. “After all, I didn’t know my way around here so I asked them to escort me.”

“Kiki! You can’t make people carry you around!” Sakurako chided.

While Sakurako and Aoyuki were scolding Kimiko for using her powers for evil, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were staring at the newest addition to the trio.

Reborn jumped off of Yamamoto’s shoulder and walked towards the three.

Reborn addressed Kimiko. “So, you must be one of them. Are you going to join our famiglia as well?”

“I suppose. After all, I don’t have anything to do for the next week or two.”

Gokudera glared at Kimiko. “Reborn-san! How come you’re recruiting these people to our family? The Tenth doesn’t need all these people when he has me, his right hand man!”

“Hm. It’s because you’ll need their help for what’s coming in the future.”

Kimiko spoke up. “Oh, that’s right. Do you mind if I speak with my friends alone for a moment?”

“Sure. Let’s go, baka-Tsuna.” Reborn replied. Then he kicked Tsuna back inside the house.

The three heard Tsuna crash into a wall, along with a loud “HIIIEEE”.

“Tenth!” Gokudera rushed into the house, with Yamamoto carrying Reborn on his shoulder following shortly behind.

The three stood in Tsuna’s front yard.

“So I found out what arc we’re in.” Kimiko said in a low voice so they wouldn’t be heard. “It’s the end of the Varia Arc.”

“Really? Does that mean...?” Sakurako gasped quietly.

“Yep. Muku-kun’s not here...” Kimiko sniffled, while Sakurako and Aoyuki face-palmed.

“You love Mukuro too much.” Aoyuki continued, “I noticed that Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera were wearing their rings.”

“That means we’re heading to the future!” Sakurako realized.

“Yeah...and Kimimi, stop crying....You know you’re going to see Mukuro later.” Aoyuki stated.

Kimiko pouted. “But—”

“No buts! Just wait until the choice battle!” Aoyuki said to end Kimiko’s puppy dog eyes moment.

“But that’s so much later.” Kimiko whined. She received a glare from Aoyuki. “Fine...What do we do now?” Kimiko looked at the two.

“I guess we have to find somewhere to stay.” Sakurako said.

“Do you think Reborn can get us a place to stay?” Aoyuki asked.

“I already have a place to stay. In Kokuyo Land.” Kimiko grinned.

“What did you do?” Sakurako looked suspiciously at Kimiko

“Did you use your powers for evil again, Kimimi?” Aoyuki stared at Kimiko.

“Fufu~ I only brainwashed Ken and Chikusa to be my minions. You know, the usual.”

“Really?” Sakurako face-palmed.

“Why would you do that?!” Aoyuki asked her.

“That’s what they get for not letting me see Muku-kun. Fufu~” Kimiko laughed evilly.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear anything. So Yuki, where are we going to stay?” Sakurako asked.

Suddenly, Reborn landed on the ground next to them. “Don’t worry. I’ve arranged for Aoyuki to stay with Yamamoto and Sakurako can stay with us. Kimiko already has a place to stay, huh?”

“Ehh? Reborn! Don’t jump out of the window like that!” Tsuna called from the second floor window.

“Dame-Tsuna. Worry about yourself.” Reborn grabbed Leon, who turned into a gun, and pointed it at Tsuna.

“HIIEE!” Tsuna fell backwards and the people outside heard a loud crash.

“Well, if you guys don’t need me anymore, I’ll be going now.” Kimiko walked towards the exit. “By the way, did you guys notice our phones are in our pockets? Text me when you need me. See ya.”

Sakurako and Aoyuki both reached into their pockets and took out their phones.

“Oh my gosh. I can’t believe we get a signal here.” Sakurako stared at her phone in amazement.

Reborn tilted his hat.  “So you aren’t from around here, right? Sakurako, I’ll require you to tell me what you know about us later when Tsuna’s asleep. Tomorrow’s Thursday so Tsuna has to go to school. Would you like to be enrolled in Namimori Middle School?”

“Yes! We’ll get to spend more time with Tsuna and his friends!” Sakurako grinned.

“Should we get Kimimi to go to Namimori Middle as well?” Aoyuki asked.

“She might be a bit busy where she’s going, so probably not. Besides, we don’t want her to meet the others while she’s in that personality.” Sakurako pointed out.

“Alright then. I’ll go get Yamamoto so he can take you to his house.” Reborn went back inside the house.

“Oh god. I’m going to his house. Oh god, Sakura, what do I do?” Aoyuki mumbled, looking nervous.

“Calm down, Yuki. It’s going to be okay. Text me if you have any problems.”

Yamamoto came outside. “Hey, Yuki! You’re going to be staying with me for a while, huh? Alright! I’ll show you around Namimori before we head home, okay?” He put his arm around Aoyuki’s shoulders.

Aoyuki froze, and slowly turned to stare at Sakurako with wide eyes. “Help me,” he mouthed.

Sakurako just looked at him and gave him a thumbs up.

“Sakurako. Let’s go. Mama’s making dinner.” Reborn hopped onto Sakurako’s head.

“Ehh, alright.” Sakurako headed inside Tsuna’s house.

* * *

_**What Happened with Kimiko after defeating Chikusa** _

* * *

 

Kimiko dragged Chikusa into the Kokuyo building.

_I wonder what arc this is._

She called out, “Hello? Is anyone there?” Silence answered her.

She looked around at her surroundings.

_It looks like there was a battle here. Oh no. Does that mean the Kokuyo Arc is over?_

She dragged Chikusa to a corner and began to explore her surroundings.

“Hey! Who’s there-byon? What are you doing trespassing on our territory?” A figure appeared from the shadows. “What did you do to Kakipi? I’ll make you pay-byon! Kong Channel!”

“Shit.”

Kimiko ran outside with Ken chasing her. She ran into the forest and Ken stopped. The trees were too close together for his large size.

Kimiko was up in a tree sitting on a branch, watching Ken look for her.

_Damn. What to do? I can’t go inside the building if he keeps this up. I’m a bit tired from fighting Chikusa and I probably can’t handle Ken right now. I guess it’s time to use that power._

Kimiko focused on the area next to where Ken was searching. Suddenly, a Kimiko look-alike appeared next to Ken.

“So that’s where you were-byon!” Ken lunged towards Kimiko, but she disappeared into mist as soon as Ken hit her.

“Fufu~ Just have to wear him out until I can get close without being harmed.” Kimiko muttered to herself.

All at once, a bunch of Kimiko’s with weapons appeared around Ken.

“An illusionist? How dare you be like Mukuro-san! I’m going to destroy you-byon!” Ken shouted.

He jumped up and hit the one closest to him. The illusion faded.

“You can’t do this forever-byon!”

Three Kimiko’s ran at Ken with their staffs drawn. Ken ran at them, knowing the illusions would disappear as soon as he hit them.

“Oww!” Ken was hit with several small sharp rocks hidden in the illusion.

_I’m so glad I watch Muku-kun’s battles. I already know how to fight with illusions, fufu~_

The illusions kept attacking without mercy. Soon, Ken was overwhelmed and lying on the floor, with Kimiko’s holding him down.

_Fufu~ That didn’t take very long. He seems a little weak like Chikusa._

The real Kimiko hopped down from the tree and walked over to Ken, who was on the ground struggling. She grabbed his chin and forced him to look into her eyes.

“Hey! What are you doing-byon?’ Ken yelled at her.

“Shut up.” Kimiko glared at him.

“Yes, Mistress Kimiko.” Ken droned in a monotone voice with a blank look in his eyes.

“Fufu~ I like the sound of that.” Kimiko giggled evilly. “Lead me inside, minion.”

Kimiko rode on Ken’s shoulders, while he ran back into the Kokuyo building. When they arrived, Chikusa was beginning to stir. Kimiko jumped off of Ken’s shoulders and looked at Chikusa, who was staring at her standing next to Ken.

“Well, that certainly won’t do. Doggy, restrain him.” Kimiko ordered.

Ken grabbed Chikusa’s arms and dragged him over to Kimiko.

She crouched down next to Chikusa, removed his glasses, and looked into his eyes.

“Are you going to tell me where Muku-kun is now, Kakipi?”

“Yes, Mistress Kimiko.” Chikusa sounded the same as Ken with the same blank look. “Mukuro-san is in Vindice.”

“Damn. Is Chrome here?”

“Um, who are you and how do you know me?” A quiet voice asked from the shadows.

“My name is Tetsume Kimiko and I’m taking over.”

* * *

_**After Kimiko Left Tsuna’s House** _

* * *

 

Kimiko walked around the corner where Ken and Chikusa waited for her.

“Come on. Let’s go back to Kokuyo Land. But first, we should buy dinner. How does Chinese food sound?” Kimiko asked, while jumping onto Chikusa’s back.

“I want some gum-byon!” Ken spoke up.

“You have plenty of gum back home.” Chikusa sighed. “Why do you have to ride on my back? Ken can carry you just fine.”

“It’s amazing that I can order you around and you still keep your personalities. I wonder why that is?” Kimiko mused.

**~Time Travel to their arrival back home~**

“Chrome! We’ve got food!” Kimiko shouted into the building.

“Um, I’m right here.” Chrome came out of the shadows.

“Don’t scare me like that. Here, have a dumpling.” Kimiko passed Chrome a paper plate with food on it.

Chrome looked down. “Um, thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. Besides, us girls have to stick together. By the way, can I borrow some clothes? I’m afraid I don’t have anything other than these.”

“Eh, I think there’s a room with some more Kokuyo Middle School uniforms. I can take you there now.” Chrome said, starting to stand up.

“No, no. Finish your dinner. You look like you need it. Hurry before it gets cold.”

Chrome stared at Kimiko. “Thank you, Kimiko-san.”

_That eyepatch won’t let me control her, but it doesn’t seem like I need to. Too bad Muku-kun’s not here. But, I’ll see him at the choice battle, so for now, I’ll have to take care of Chrome._

“Call me Kiki.” Kimiko smiled at Chrome, who shyly smiled back.

* * *

**At Tsuna’s House**

* * *

 

“My~! So you are Sakurako-chan?” Nana said after Reborn introduced Sakurako.

“Yup!” Sakurako nodded.

“Well, make yourself at home, I’ll be preparing dinner~”

“Oh if it’s ok with you, can I help since I’m staying here?”

“Really? That would be wonderful!” Nana said happily.

**With Tsuna, Gokudera, and Reborn...**

“Reborn-san? Are you really sure that those three are special?” Gokudera asked Reborn who was sipping his espresso.

Reborn sighed, “When the time comes, all of you will see how useful they can be.”

Gokudera and Tsuna looked at each other then back at Reborn.

“What are you two staring at?” Reborn asked as he finished his espresso.

“N-Nothing, Reborn!” Tsuna and Gokudera replied back.

**With Sakurako...**

“Sakurako, you really are good at cooking~” Nana complimented after tasting some of Sakurako’s stew.

“Thank you Nana-san!” Sakurako answered back.

“Its no problem at all dear~” Nana then looks at Sakurako.

“Hm~ I really wanted to have a daughter like you, but still I’m fine with my Tsu-kun! Oh!”

“What’s wrong Nana-san?”

“You came here without any clothes right?” Nana asked.

“Oh now that I think about it, I guess I didn’t...”

Suddenly, Bianchi walked into the kitchen and asked, “Is there anything wrong, Mama?”

“No...Oh! Maybe Bianchi can lend you some of her clothes? You wouldn’t mind right?” Nana said while turning to Bianchi.

“It’s fine with me. Follow me, Sakura.” Bianchi said as she motioned her hand.

“Okay, and thank you, Bianchi-san!” Sakurako smiled back at her.

“It’s my pleasure, and you can call me Bianchi-nee if you want.” Bianchi said.

“A-Are you sure?”

“Positive, now let’s go find you some clothes.” Bianchi grabbed her wrist and led Sakurako to her room.

**With Tsuna...**

“Huh?” Tsuna suddenly smelled something from the kitchen as he walked down the stairs.

“What’s wrong, Tenth?” Gokudera asked.

“This smells a little different than what Mom makes...”

“Really?” Gokudera said.

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Reborn sitting on Tsuna’s head walked into the kitchen and saw the stew.

“Mom? Did you make this?” Tsuna turned and asked his mom.

“No, it was Sakura-chan~” Nana replied as she continued chopping some vegetables.

Gokudera then motioned his hand to tell Tsuna to come with him to the hallway.

**At the hallway...**

“She’s trying to poison us, Tenth!” Gokudera warned Tsuna.

“Eh? But-” Tsuna tried to say, when Bianchi came down the stairs saying, “It’s alright. I didn’t cook.”

“What? Sis!” Gokudera managed to say before passing out.

“Bianchi?!” Tsuna shouted in surprise.

“Yep, I didn’t even help. It was mostly Sakura and Mama that cooked.” Bianchi said while folding her arm together

“Thank you for clearing my name Bianchi-nee!” said a voice from upstairs.

“S-Sakurako-san?!” Tsuna stared as the girl walked down the flight of stairs.

Sakurako was now wearing a blue t-shirt with a star decor along with dark blue capris.

“Yes, Tsuna-kun?” Sakurako turned to Tsuna after glaring at Gokudera.

“Oh yeah, Tsuna, she’s staying here.” Reborn said, jumping off of Tsuna’s head.

Tsuna stared at Reborn with wide eyes, “Huh? What?”

“Reborn. Is this what you meant when you said it was arranged?” Sakurako turned over to Reborn who was now being held by Bianchi

“I just said that you’re staying with us.” Reborn said with an evil glint in his eyes that made Sakurako think:

_I just met the sadistic side of Reborn..._

**At Dinner...(Gokudera left already after saying “I’m sorry” to Tsuna)**

“This stew is delicious, Sakurako.” Reborn turned to Sakurako.

“Thank you, Reborn!”

“So, Bianchi..How about taking Sakurako as your apprentice?” Reborn turned to Bianchi who ate some more of Sakurako’s stew.

“Hm....are you fine with that Sakura?” Bianchi asked Sakurako.

“Really?! I would love to!” Sakurako said with sparkling eyes.

Tsuna did a spit-take and said, “What?!”

“I will teach you the art of love~!” Bianchi said, while putting her hand on Sakurako’s shoulder.

“Yes! Bianchi-nee!” Sakurako agreed.

“Eh?!” Tsuna was shocked and began imagining what it would be like with two people who can poison others.

**Later at night...**

Sakurako was sleeping in her new room, which had a bed, a closet, drawers, night stand, and a desk. The room didn’t have much in it, but the closet held the clothes that she’s borrowing from Bianchi.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard approaching the room. The door opened to reveal Reborn standing there. He walked over to Sakurako’s bed. When he saw her sleeping, he grabbed Leon from his hat.

“Wake up.” He said while Leon transformed into a gun.

“I was already awake since you came in.” Sakurako said as she sat up. “You don’t have to point a gun at me.” She yawned.

“Hn. You can never be too sure. So, tell me what the three of you know.” Reborn jumped onto her nightstand and sat down.

“Fine. So we came from another world...”

**~Time Travel to End of Conversation~**

“And there you have it.” Sakurako finished.

“So you know what’s going to happen in the future.” Reborn looked at her.

Sakurako nodded.

“Are you going to assist us in our battles?”

“We’ll do what we can for now.” Sakurako replied as she lit her sky ring which was just a simple ring with a small topaz gem. A tiny but noticeable flame appeared on her ring and on her other finger was a ring with a star insignia on it.

Reborn stared at the girl a little surprised but his face was blank.

_Not only can she fight, but she can also make a resolve that quickly...._

Reborn tilted his hat down a bit.

_Shimizu Sakurako....you and your friends might be a great asset to our family._

* * *

**At Yamamoto’s House**

* * *

 

“So you’re staying with us, right, Yuki?” Yamamoto asked, smiling at Aoyuki.

“Yeah. Hey. Your school requires you to wear uniforms right? Will I get in trouble if I don’t wear one?” Aoyuki  asked.

“Haha, don’t worry. I have extra at home. You can borrow one if you want.”

“Are we the same size though? No, right? I don’t think I’ll be able to wear yours. Is there a shopping center anywhere near here? I need to get some clothes if I’m staying at your house."

“Hm....Oh! We can go to this store that I go to for clothes. ”

“I guess that’s fine. Let’s go then."

**~Time Travel~**

“What about this shirt?” Yamamoto held up a light blue short sleeved t-shirt.

“It’s nice. But if it’s blue, it needs to be a darker shade.”

“Alright. I think there are darker colored clothes in the back. I’ll go look for some.” Yamamoto walked towards the back of the store leaving Aoyuki to his thoughts.

_He’s so considerate, unlike the jerks at home. I really am lucky to get to stay with him. I wonder how I can get him to like me? What if he doesn’t even like guys in that way? Then what’ll I do?_

Yamamoto came back holding a pile of clothes. “How are these?

“Ehh, I guess that’s alright.”

“Haha you have to try them on. There’s a changing room in the back. Do you need me to carry your clothes for you?”

_Wow. Such a gentleman~ No, I’m a dude. I can carry my own shit. I got this._

“No thanks. I can carry my own stuff.” Aoyuki replied and headed off to the back.

_Oh. He has really good fashion taste. I like these. Although the pants could be a bit different..._

 

**~Time Travel to cashier~**

“Shit.” Aoyuki swore.

“Eh? What’s wrong?” Yamamoto asked.

“Uh. I don’t have any money... At least not money in the currency you guys use.”

“Haha, is that all? I can pay for your stuff.”

_He’s so kind. I don’t think I know anyone back at home who would do that. God. You’re a wonderful person. ♥_

“Eh, how should I pay you back?”

“Oh, you don’t have to pay me back. Think of this as a gesture of friendship!”

_!!! What. Friendship? Friendship! Oh son of a banana. Is this the rumored FZ? Damn. Damn it all. I need to talk with Sakura and Kimimi on how to get out of this._

“No, no, I insist. I could work somewhere part time to pay you off.”

“You don’t have to, but if you insist...”

Yamamoto paid for Aoyuki’s clothes and they left the store. They were heading out of the Namimori shopping district when Aoyuki saw a Now Hiring sign on a cake shop.

“Hey, Yamamoto, I’m going to go over there for a minute to look at that sign.”

“Haha, a cake shop? I’ll go with you!”

Aoyuki looked at the sign.

_This seems perfect for me! Wait. This shop seems familiar... Oh! I remember! This is the shop that Haru and Kyoko go to. Oh well. Those cakes were delicious anyway. Let’s go get that job!_

Upon entering the cake shop, Aoyuki noted that even though it was lunch time, the shop wasn’t in a rush hour. Walking over to the counter, Aoyuki asked, “I saw the sign outside. You guys are hiring right?”

“Oh, yes. We’ve been searching for more aspiring workers, however not many people came by for a job.”  

“Oh really? Why is that? These cakes are pretty delicious.”

“It’s because not many people know how to make cakes nowadays, since you can buy them in stores.”

“Oh, well, I know how to make cakes. But beside that, could I get the job?”

“Of course! Just fill out this application and bring it back when you finish it!”

“Okay. Thank you very much. Alright Yamamoto, shall we go?”

The two left the store and started to walk to Yamamoto’s house.

**~Time Travel to arrival at Yamamoto’s house~**

“I’m home! And I brought a friend!” Yamamoto said.

_There’s that word again. God damn it all. *Sob.* Damnit. I’m going to get out of that zone._

“Oh, Takeshi. Who’s your friend?” Yamamoto’s dad appeared from inside the shop.

“This is Kaji Aoyuki. He’s going to stay with us for a while, is that okay?”

“Of course. He can stay in the guest room.” He turned to Aoyuki. “Feel free to ask me for anything you need.”

“Thank you for your hospitality.” Aoyuki thanked.

“No problem. Anything for a friend of Takeshi. Oi, Takeshi, show Aoyuki to the guest room.”

“Alright dad. Come on, Yuki. Follow me.” Yamamoto headed into the house.

_I guess that’s that. I’m staying with Yama-chan. I wonder what we’ll do tomorrow._

 

 


	7. Preparing for the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own KHR at all, except our ocs.

Aoyuki walked out of Yamamoto’s house, jumped on his skateboard, and started heading in the direction of Tsuna’s house.

_Yama-chan didn’t have any extra uniforms, but I’m in my new clothes from yesterday. Psh. Whatever. Come at me, Hibari. I’ll take you on._

As he was closing in on Tsuna’s house, he noticed Kimiko, who was riding on Ken’s back. Chikusa was walking next to Ken.

“What are you doing Kimimi?” Aoyuki resisted the urge to face palm.

“These are my minions. I didn’t feel like walking today.” Kimiko announced. “You’re going to Tuna’s house, right? I’ll walk with you then. Minions, dismissed!”

“Yes, Mistress Kimiko.” said Chikusa and Ken. The two walked away.

“Fufu~ It’s so nice having minions. How come no one else has minions?” Kimiko wondered.

“Because. You’re just crazy and steal other people’s minds.” Aoyuki pointed out.

“I don’t get it.” Kimiko dead-panned.

Aoyuki face palmed. “Forget it. Look, it’s Sakura.”

The two had reached Tsuna’s house. Sakurako was watering the gardens while wearing a Namimori uniform.

“Morning, you two!” Sakurako grinned.

“What’s up, buttercup? You seem hyper this morning.” Kimiko remarked.

“I woke up early and helped Nana-san make breakfast. She went to the school pretty early and enrolled me and Yuki at Namimori Middle School. Oh, Yuki, there’s a uniform for you sitting on the dining room table.”

“Psh, no way. I won’t wear that ugly uniform. It goes against my style. Besides, it doesn’t matter. I’ll just tell Hibari that I am a new student and therefore haven’t received my uniforms yet."

Kimiko pouted. “At least you get to go to school. I don’t have anything to do today. Oh, I know!” She concentrated on her outfit. Suddenly, her clothes transformed into the Kokuyo Middle uniform. “There! I’m wearing a uniform! Now I can go to school with you!”

“Um, Kiki? That’s the wrong uniform.” Sakurako stated.

“Who cares it’s a uniform, so let’s go!” Kimiko said in a hyper way.

“Wait! I need my lunch and my book bag!” Sakurako said.

**~Time Travel~**

“Okay! Let’s go!”

“You are so slow.” Kimiko stated.

“Hey! I’m just going at my own pace!”

“Whatever, let’s just get going.” Aoyuki started skateboarding ahead.

“Ah! Wait for us!” Sakurako and Kimiko ran after Aoyuki.

**~Time Travel~**

“Hn.”

_That’s a Kokuyo Uniform._

Hibari walked over to the trio.

“For not wearing uniforms, I’ll bite you to death.” Hibari said as he lashed out his tonfas.

“Come at me, Hibari.” Kimiko said while she charged at Hibari with her staff drawn.

“Wait, Kimiko!” Sakurako called out.

Aoyuki sighed. “Is she really going to do that? He won’t appreciate that if she attacks him. I better go stop her.” Groaning, he disappeared, only to appear where Kimiko was running at Hibari, and grabbed her by the waist. “Come on. You know better than that. Now stop it.”

Kimiko pouted, “But I wanna fight him and make him my slave~!”

“Kiki, really?” Sakurako face-palmed. “Don’t you dare make him your minion. You’re going to destroy the world.”

“That’s the point!” Kimiko struggled to get out of Aoyuki’s hold.

“Kimimi. Stop it. Don’t make me destroy your collection of you-know-who.”

“Yuki, don’t you dare.” Kimiko glared at Aoyuki.

“Now now~ You two~ You don’t want me to get mad at you two~” Sakurako giggled with a sadistic laugh while a dark aura creeped out of her as a star sign came out from behind her.

“Sakura. You know you can’t intimidate me with that kind of behavior.” Aoyuki sighed.

“Kura. You don’t scare me. You should be worried about yourself. Ken! Chikusa! Save me~” Kimiko yelled.

Chikusa and Ken appeared from nowhere.

Chikusa sighed. “Stop calling us. We’re not your lackeys, you know.”

“That’s right-byon! We only listen to Mukuro-san!” Ken yelled.

“Well, you guys are here now, aren’t you? Fufu~ Attack Kura and Yuki for their insolence.”

“Kimimi. Stop using your slaves for everything.” Aoyuki scolded.

Kimiko scoffed. “You know my power’s weaker now. So what if I want to use them? Ken, make Yuki let me go so I can go attack the skylark.”

“Lion Channel!” Ken grew claws and lunged at Aoyuki.

Sighing, Aoyuki let go of Kimiko and assumed relaxed position, just watching Ken approach.

When Ken was almost in front of Aoyuki, Aoyuki kicked upwards, and knocked Ken up and backwards. Ken landed on the ground unmoving.

Aoyuki then turned around to find that Kimiko had disappeared. He looked around the school yard and found Kimiko engaged in battle with Hibari.

“The minute I take my eyes off her...” Aoyuki muttered to himself. “Sakura! Go stop Kimimi. Sakura?”

Sakurako was glaring at someone. Aoyuki was puzzled until he looked over at the school entrance. Tsuna was walking with Kyoko and Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei were following shortly behind them.

“Oh boy...” Aoyuki placed a hand on Sakurako’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Sakura. Calm down. You’re way better than she is.”

“No way. That girl’s going down.” Flames appeared in her eyes.

Sakurako marched over to where Tsuna’s group was. She was about to speak when suddenly, an extremely loud scream was heard.

Everyone turned to the source of the scream. Kimiko was running in circles, screaming at the top of her lungs and waving her hands over her head. Aoyuki grinned, and followed Sakurako as she quickly ran over to Kimiko.

“What’s wrong?!” Sakurako yelled.

“There was a bee! Oh my gosh! Get it away!’ Kimiko continued to scream.

Sakurako and Aoyuki face-palmed.

Sakurako whipped her fan out and whacked the bee away from Kimiko.

“There happy now?” Sakurako turned over to Kimiko.

“Yes.” Kimiko stated bluntly.

“Are you going to stop fighting with Hibari now?” Sakurako asked.

“Nope. Come on, Kyoya-chan. Let’s—”

Hibari was lying on the ground stunned by her loud scream.

“Damn.” Kimiko swore.

Sakurako sighed. “You have to learn how to control your hyper voice, Kiki. And stop swearing.”

“Hm~ First Sakurako beat our most powerful fighter and now Kimiko? Aoyuki also managed to knock out Ken in one shot.” said a voice that everyone knew.

“Reborn!”

“Hm. It seems like these newcomers will be of great help to the Vongola.’ Reborn smirked. “Dame-Tsuna, you can’t even beat Hibari.”

“Fufu~ I’m better than Tuna!” Kimiko giggled.

“I’m sorry for being stronger than you ,Tsuna-kun!” Sakurako bowed and apologized.

“Why are you apologizing for, Sakura? It’s his own fault for being so weak.” Aoyuki commented.

“Eh?! It’s ok!” Tsuna said to Sakurako.

“No, it’s not ok, Dame-Tsuna.” Reborn said as he smacked Tsuna with a green fan.

“Ow! Reborn! Stop hurting me!”

“I forgot to mention something about these three. They know about the mafia.”

“Ehh?!” Tsuna was shocked.

“Reborn-san! How can these people know about the mafia?” Gokudera yelled.

“Hm. I told you they were special, didn’t I? We’ll discuss this later after school.” Reborn jumps off and hand-glides to the direction of Tsuna’s house.

Everyone was silent.

Sakurako broke the silence. “Shall we head to class now?”


	8. The Sun Comes into Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own KHR at all, except our ocs.

“Kiki, you have to wear the uniform.” Sakurako stated.

“But!” Kimiko whined.

“No buts! If you are going to join me and Yuki, then wear the uniform!” Sakurako said.

“Tch...fine.” Kimiko focused her powers to change her Kokuyo Uniform to a Namimori Uniform.

“There, happy now?” Kimiko turned over to Sakurako who just nodded and said, “Let’s head to class.”

**~Time Travel to Classtime~**

“My name Shimizu Sakurako, it’s a pleasure to meet you all.” Sakurako smiled at the class.

“Kaji Aoyuki.” Aoyuki stated with a wave of his hand.

“Tetsume Kimiko. And don’t you forget it.” She glared at the other students.

“Well, these are our new students. I hope everyone makes them feel welcome. You guys can sit together in the back next to the window.”

The three took their seats.

“Let’s start class then. Who knows how to say this passage.” The teacher wrote a paragraph of English on the board.

Aoyuki, Sakurako and Kimiko all raised their hands.

“Excellent! If I may ask, where did you three come from?” she inquired.

“Spain.” Sakurako answered.

“Taiwan.” Kimiko replied.

“Britain.” Aoyuki stated.

“Oh my, so the three of you are certainly well traveled.”

Suddenly, the door was kicked open and Hibari Kyoya walked in with an aura of death.

“Where’s Shimizu Sakurako and Tetsume Kimiko?” He glared at the teacher, who trembled and pointed a shaking finger at the trio in the corner.

“That’s my cue.” Kimiko kicked open the window and jumped onto the tree branch outside.  “Catch me if you can, Kyoya-chan!” She shimmied down the tree trunk and ran out of the school.

“Wait! Kimiko!” Sakurako followed Kimiko and jumped out of the window. She landed on the ground on all fours, stood up, and ran after Kimiko.

“Hn. Leaving school grounds during class is unacceptable.” Hibari walked over to the window and leapt out.

He landed on the ground and stared at Kimiko and Sakurako’s running figures.

“Hn. Those two will be bitten to death.” He chased after the two girls.

Aoyuki stared at them from inside the classroom.

_What have those two gotten themselves into this time?_

Yamamoto walked up to Aoyuki and sat in Sakurako’s abandoned seat.

“Haha, Hibari sure loves to fight with your friends!”

“Yamamoto! Pay attention! Now, Kaji, you could read this paragraph, right? Read it to the entire class.”

**~With Kimiko and Sakurako~**

“Why doesn’t Hibari-san stop chasing us?!” Sakurako yelled.

“It’s because Kyoya-chan is a skirt chaser.” Kimiko stated with a straight face.

“What?!” Sakurako turned red.

“Fufu~ You’re so innocent, Kura.” Kimiko giggled.

“Don’t judge me.” Sakurako pouted.

“Is this the Namimori shopping district? Let’s hide over-”

Kimiko ran into someone.

“Excuse me! I’m extremely sorry! Are you alright?!” A familiar voice yelled.  

 _This voice?!_ Kimiko and Sakurako both recognized the voice.

“Oh! You two are wearing Namimori Middle uniforms! You must be new students since I’ve extremely never seen you before! Would you two want to join the boxing club!”

“Ehh?!” Sakurako didn’t know how to respond.

“No.” Kimiko flat-out refused him.

“Why not?! The boxing club is extremely in need of new members! Oh?! Hibari! Would you be extremely interested in joining the boxing club, too?!”

Hibari stood a short distance away from the three.

“Fudge! He caught up!” Sakurako shrieked.

“Shit. It was because of your shouting.” Kimiko glared at Ryohei.

“I’m extremely sorry! Does that mean you won’t join the boxing club?!”

“Shut up.” Kimiko gathered all her strength and punched Ryohei in the stomach.

The punch caused Ryohei to double over in pain. “Are you sure?! That kind of punch would be extremely useful in the boxing club!”

Kimiko sighed. “No. Come on, Kura. Let’s run before Hibari catches us.”

The two girls ran away from Ryohei, escaping deeper into the shopping district.

Hibari walked up to Ryohei and looked at him. “Why aren’t you in school today?”

“There was school today?! I extremely forgot! By the way, Hibari, who were those two girls?! They should extremely join the boxing club!”

“Hn. Forgetting to go to school is an offense that won’t go unpunished.” Hibari took out a tonfa and hit Ryohei on the head, knocking him unconscious. “Those two need to be bitten to death for causing such a disturbance in Namimori.”

**~With Kimiko and Sakurako~**

“Let’s hide at Tuna’s house until school’s over.” Kimiko thought up.

“But, Nana saw me go to school this morning with you guys!” Sakurako huffed.

“Just tell her that you aren’t feeling well.”

“Do I look sick to you?” Sakurako stared at her with a straight face.

“I can use my-” Kimiko tried to say, but ended up getting interrupted by Sakurako stating, “No abusing powers!”

“Then let’s just sneak into Tuna’s house. Fufu~”

“Why Tsuna’s?!”

“Because everyone goes there after school anyways.”

“Fine. How do we tell Yuki we’re gonna be at Tsuna’s house?”

“Text him.”

“Argh! Fine!” Sakurako whipped out her phone and immediately began texting to Aoyuki.

**Text:**

**S: We’re not going back to school. We’re gonna be at Tsuna’s house.**

**A: ...Should I even bother asking why you’re there? Whatever. I’ll go there later.**

Sakurako snapped her phone shut and told Kimiko, “Okay, Aoyuki has been notified.”

“Alright then. Let’s get into Tuna’s house and wait for school to end.”

“How are we going to get up to Tsuna’s  room?”

“Is there a tree outside a window?”

“Oh! There’s a tree outside my bedroom.” Sakurako recalled.

“Perfect. Fufu~” Kimiko plotted.

“What are you plotting?’ Sakurako looked suspiciously at Kimiko.

“We’re breaking into your bedroom.”

“We’re what?!”

“Fufu~ Let’s go!” Kimiko grabbed Sakurako’s arm and the two ran to Tsuna’s house.

When the two reached Tsuna’s house, they peeked over the wall. They didn’t see anyone in the yard, so they walked through the entrance.

"I’m pretty sure Bianchi-nee’s inside the house, so we can’t go through the front door”

“That’s why there’s a tree.” Kimiko walked over to said tree and examined it. “Is that branch next to your bedroom? It looks pretty sturdy.”

“Yeah. That’s my window. I’ll climb up first.”

Sakurako grabbed onto the nearest branch and pulled herself up to a sitting position. She stood up and grabbed the next branch until she reached her window. She pushed the window open and crawled through. Once she was inside, she stuck her head out and called Kimiko to follow her. Kimiko imitated Sakurako’s movements and fell into the room soon after.

“Ooh~ Your room is so plain. I’m sleepy. Wake me up when school’s over.” Kimiko lay down on the floor and fell asleep.

Sakurako sighed and put a blanket on Kimiko, “Don’t fall asleep on the floor out of nowhere.” She took out a book and waited for school to end.

 


	9. The Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own KHR at all, except our ocs.

**~Afterschool~**

“Kiki, wake up! School’s over!” Sakurako shouted.

“Can I go home now, teacher?” Kimiko rubbed her eyes.

“Kiki! Tsuna and his friends are home!”

“Five more minutes, mom.” Kimiko rolled over.

Aoyuki appeared. “That’s not how you wake her up, Sakura. Kimimi, look! It’s a pineapple!”

“What?! Where?!” Kimiko sat up and looked around. “Boo. You tricked me. There’s no pineapples anywhere.”

“Actually, Chrome’s here. All of Tsuna’s guardians are downstairs in the living room. Well, besides your husband and Hibari-san.” Sakurako stated.

“Aww. Kyoya-chan’s not here. Wait, so if all the guardians are here, does that mean it’s time?”

Sakurako nodded. “Yep. We have to tell them our story.”

Aoyuki pointed out. “We can’t tell them the exact truth. There are some things that we can’t say. So here’s what we’re going to do...”

**~Time Travel to a while later~**

“Dame-Tsuna. Did you gather all your guardians? I don’t see someone here.”

“B-But! You know how Hibari-san is!” Tsuna stuttered.

“Hm. Well, I suppose it can’t be helped. So, most of the guardians are here now. Tell us your story.” Reborn faced Aoyuki, Sakurako, and Kimiko, who were sitting on the floor in the living room.

“Like we said in class, all of us came from different areas.” Sakurako stated.

“I came from Taiwan, Yuki came from Britain, and Kura came from Spain.” Kimiko said.

“But originally, we all came from Japan.” Aoyuki pointed out.

“We met up after a couple years for a reunion. We had our fortune told and were ordered to come here by a fortune teller.” Sakurako said.

“We were told about the mafia and the situation with the Vongola.” Kimiko stated.

“We’ve been trained to fight near the level of the guardians.” Aoyuki said.

“We will support the Vongola tenth generation through its hardships.”

“And that’s basically our story.”

“Then how do you explain Sakurako’s appearance in Tsuna’s room.” Reborn asked.

“We were on a small plane to Japan and something malfunctioned so we had to evacuate the plane with parachutes.” Aoyuki explained.

“I managed to land near a house, so I knocked on the door, but no one was home. The door was unlocked, so I went in and passed out on the floor.” Sakurako said.

“We were all separated in the fall so we appeared in different places.” Kimiko stated.

“... Yeah.” Aoyuki mumbled, quickly glancing at Yamamoto.

Reborn  frowned but didn’t respond.

“Ehh?! So you guys were sent here to fight with us?!” Tsuna asked.

“Haha~ That must have been an interesting way of arriving!” Yamamoto smiled.

“That doesn’t seem very likely. I say that we shouldn’t trust them, Tenth! The chances of a plane crashing are less than one in every hundred flights! Besides that, the chances of the passengers becoming split up doesn’t make sense either!” Gokudera argued. Sliding over to Tsuna, he whispered in his ear, “They might be UMAs! We should take this chance to observe them!”

“G-Gokudera-kun, I don’t think that we should worry about them. They don’t seem like a threat to us. I think their story sounds plausible."

“I extremely don’t understand! I extremely believe that they should still join the boxing club!” Ryohei yelled.

“Eh?” Chrome softly said.

Lambo sat on the floor, picking his nose and ignoring everyone..

_Hm. They don’t seem too keen on letting Dame-Tsuna and the others know just how much they know about them. *smirk* Why don’t we do this then?_

“Why don’t we have them show us their power to prove themselves? This will also be a good training opportunity for you guys as well.” Reborn announced.

“How should we show you our power?” Sakurako asked.

Gokudera immediately stood up and pointed at Sakurako and yelled, “I challenge you to a battle for the Tenth!”

Reborn motioned his hand over to Gokudera, “Like that.”

Soon Ryohei stood up, “Well then I extremely challenge Kimiko to a fight! Then she has to join the boxing club!”

“Damn.” Kimiko swore quietly. “I’m not going to join the boxing club, turf top! So stop asking me!”

“Hahah! You guys got suckered into fights! That will be funny to watch.” Aoyuki laughed, pointing at them.

Yamamoto also gleefully laughed, “Haha! Then I guess I’ll be fighting Yuki!”

“...What? ...Wait, no! I don’t want to fight!” Aoyuki cried out in disbelief.

_God damnit all. Why Yamamoto? I don’t want to fight him..._

“Why does everyone wanna fight?!” Tsuna started panicking.

“Tenth! We should be suspicious of them!” Gokudera continued.

All of a sudden Bianchi walked in, “Sakura!”

“Geh! Sis!” Gokudera fainted right after seeing Bianchi.

“G-Gokudera-kun?!” Tsuna rushed over to the fainted Gokudera.

“What’s wrong, Bianchi-nee?” Sakurako turned to Bianchi.

“I’m hungry, and Mama’s not home.”

“Oh...okay, I’ll make some cream puffs for everyone then.” Sakurako headed over to the kitchen.  

“Thank you, Sakura-chan!” Tsuna thanked Sakurako..

“You’re welcome!” Sakurako replied from the kitchen.

“Bring me pineapple juice, minion! You know, because pineapples.” Kimiko yelled.

“I’m not your minion! But I’ll bring you your pineapple juice. Does anyone else want anything?”

“I want an espresso.” Reborn requested.

“Is there any milk tea?” Aoyuki asked Tsuna.

“Ehh, I think so.”

“Milk tea, then.”

Kimiko turned to face Chrome. “Chrome, do you want anything?”

Lambo interrupted Kimiko. “Ahaha! Lambo-san wants a grape juice!”

Kimiko glared at Lambo. “Is your name Chrome, you annoying cow?” She raised her fist.

Lambo’s eyes turned wide. He stared at Kimiko for a couple seconds, then started to bawl.

“Hey! Don’t make Lambo cry!” Sakurako shouted from the kitchen.

“Why not!”

Sakurako glared through the kitchen wall.

“He’s just a kid! Don’t force violence on an innocent child! Get him to stop crying! Give him some candy! I know you always carry candy on you!”

“Fine!” Kimiko reached into her pocket, took out a grape candy, and handed it to Lambo. “So Chrome, do you want anything?

“Ah...n-not really.....” Chrome replied.

“That’s not healthy! You need to eat something! Kura! Get Chrome some of your special tea!”

“Okay! So Ryohei, Yamamoto, do either of you want anything?”

“I extremely want some water!” Ryohei announced.

“Haha! I’ll have water, too!” Yamamoto said.

“Okay got it! So Tsuna-kun, do you want anything?”

“Eh? I’ll get it myself.”

“No, I insist!”

“Gosh, Kura! Just get Tuna some of your special tea!” Kimiko butted in.

“Fine.” Sakurako continued preparing the snacks.

“So, when Gokudera wakes up, you’re going to show us your resolve.” Reborn stated.

A tense atmosphere filled the room.

Sakurako came into the room with a tray with cream puffs and drinks.

“Did I miss anything?” Sakurako asked.

Everyone stared at her, but no one responded to her question.

“Did you get my pineapple juice?”


	10. Hard-Headed Rivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own KHR at all, except our ocs.

After Gokudera regained consciousness, everyone started discussing what would happen for the test battles, while eating the snacks Sakurako prepared.

“So Gokudera’s going to fight Sakura-chan, Ryohei’s going to fight Kimiko, and Yamamoto’s going to fight Aoyuki. Why is everyone going to fight each other?!” Tsuna yelled in frustration.

“Baka-Tsuna, don’t you want to see what they can do? After all, two of them managed to beat Hibari.” Reborn smirked. “More than you could do, Dame-Tsuna.”

“But I don’t understand why everyone has to fight!”

“Tenth, don’t be worried about me! I can take that woman, no problem!”

“Hey! I told you to stop calling me woman! My name is Sakurako!” She shook her fist at Gokudera while Aoyuki held her back.

“Calm down, Sakura. You’ll be able to beat him up during your battle.” Aoyuki stated. “And if you can’t, don’t worry. I’ll get revenge for you. Although you should be able to beat him easily. With his skill level at least. Also, if you don’t, I’m going to rip open your collectors edition items and break your game console. Just some food for thought.”

“Hmph. Fine. Only if you’ll lend me your strategy guides on defeating the bosses of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky.” Sakurako sat on the floor and took a cream puff.

“The first battle will be Sakurako and Gokudera.” Reborn suddenly announced.

Sakurako and Gokudera glared at each other from across the room.

“Hey, Kura. If you die, can I have your video games?” Kimiko interrupted their staring.

“No, but you can have the poster of your husband if I do die instead.”  

“Fufu~ Yay!”

“Sakura. Don’t give it to her. You know how she reacted the last time she got a freaking goodie of her husband.” Aoyuki sighed in exasperation.

“It’s only when I die, and who knows when I’ll die. Besides, you guys know that he won’t be able to defeat me.” Sakurako stated.

“Hn, we’ll see about that, Sakurako. Gokudera might manage to surprise you.” Reborn said ominously.

**~Time Travel~**

“So, Reborn.”

“Yes, Sakura?” Reborn his face over to Sakurako.

“Explain to me why we’re at the zenith point of Death Mountain?!” Sakurako yelled.  

“For your battle with Gokudera, of course.” Reborn replied.

“That’s not what I asked for.” Sakurako muttered.

Everyone from Tsuna’s house had been brought to the top of Death Mountain. There was an empty clearing that looked to be the perfect size for Sakurako and Gokudera’s battleground.

Reborn walked over to Gokudera and muttered a few words to him. However Gokudera just continued to have a smug face that seemed to be directed at Sakurako.

“I don’t like that face of his.” Aoyuki whispered to Kimiko. “It seems like he’s getting cocky. I don’t like people who are cocky or arrogant. It annoys the shit out of me.”

Right after Reborn had finished, he walked over to the center of the battleground and motioned both of his hands telling Gokudera and Sakurako to enter the barren grounds.

“I expect a clean fight you two.” Reborn stated while tilting his hat.

“What are you talking about?! This has nothing to do with boxing!” Sakurako retorted.

“Boxing?! Is it extremely time for my battle?!” Ryohei yelled.

“No.You’re worse than the cow thing.” Kimiko hit Ryohei over the head. “Hey, Yuki. Wake me up when Kura wins.”

Kimiko laid down on the ground and promptly fell asleep.

“So whoever knocks the other person out first wins.” Reborn said.

“Hmph. My name is Gokudera Hayato. You insulted my boss. Prepare to die.” Gokudera held up his already lit dynamites.

Sakurako rolled her eyes at him without a care.

***BANG***

Gokudera immediately threw the bombs at Sakurako’s feet, which created a massive explosion.

Smoke filled the grounds.

 **“ *cough* *cough*** What happened?” Tsuna tried to look through the cloud of dust.

Once the smoke cleared off, the only person that was still standing was Gokudera, but no sign of Sakurako.

“Eh? Where’s Sakura-chan?” Tsuna turned over to Reborn.

Reborn had his fedora down, “That explosion was quite intense.”

“No.....way. Sakura-chan.” Tsuna turned his sight over to Sakurako’s supposed area.

Gokudera made a triumphant smirk.

_That shows what happens when you mess with me._

Gokudera was about to head over to where the Tenth until something grabbed his leg.....

“What the?!” Gokudera looked down at his leg to find Sakurako digging .

“Oi. I’m not finished yet.” Sakurako threw herself up right from under the ground.

Right after she wiped off the dirt on her clothes, a small girl with golden hair, crystal colored eyes, and a white dress that came down to her feet was found on Sakurako’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Virgo.” Sakurako thanked the small girl.

“You’re welcome!” the small girl said before vanishing.

“Now. Let’s continue.” Sakurako turned to face Gokudera who tisked.

At this point, Aoyuki became bored, so he pulled out his iPhone to watch PewDiePie’s new Amnesia video.

Gokudera whipped out more bombs and threw them at Sakurako, “Double Bombs!”

“Oh, there’s no way I’m going underground again!” Sakurako cried out.

Sakurako’s star circle appeared, “Leo!”

“Rawr!” Leo growled.

Sakurako called out, “Lion’s roar!”

Leo’s roar stopped the bombs, however Sakurako didn’t notice the rocket bombs aimed at her.

“Aw fudge. Leo switch!” Sakurako’s star sign appeared behind Leo and changed Leo’s form into a crossbow.

“Sagittarius!” Sakurako grabbed the weapon and aimed directly at the rocket bomb projectiles.

“Star Arrow.” Sakurako quietly said she pulled the trigger.

As the arrow was closing in on Gokudera’s rocket bombs, all of a sudden, Aoyuki screamed like a girl.

“HOLY-MOTHER-OF-AMNESIA!” He screamed, shut his eyes, and threw his phone in a random direction. Which happened to be in Gokudera’s relative direction.

Right when Aoyuki screamed, Sakurako and Gokudera turned their heads over to where their friends were. But Gokudera ended up getting hit by Aoyuki’s phone, yelling, “OW!”

“Pfft.” Sakurako quietly giggled.

Then Sakurako looked up. “Aw fudge.”

She had forgotten about the arrow aimed at Gokudera’s weapons.

However, it was too late, as the arrow had touched the flame part of the rockets resulting a giant explosion in the battlegrounds.

“Sakura-chan! Gokudera-kun!” Tsuna cried.

Reborn’s eyes glinted, “The boss has to save his family. So do your job.”

Tsuna got kicked in the face by Reborn and screamed, “HIIE!”

He ended up flying into the explosion.

Kimiko suddenly sat up and yelled, “Pineapple!”

She looked around and saw the remnants of the explosion.

“Did Kura win?”

“I’m pretty sure that Sakura won. But there was an explosion. Tsuna went to go check who the winner is.” Aoyuki murmured.

“Aww. That means I don’t get a pineapple poster.”

“Guess you don’t, Kiki.” a voice from within the explosion answered.

Sakurako appeared from the smoke, carrying an unconscious Gokudera with the help of Tsuna, who was sporting a black eye.

“Battle’s over. Sakurako is the winner.” Reborn stated.

“Of course.” Sakurako grinned at her friends. “Oh, Yuki, here’s your phone.”

“Whose battle is next?” Tsuna turned to Reborn.

“I extremely want to go next!” Ryohei announced.

“Oh gawd no.” Kimiko glared at Ryohei.

“Haha! I want to battle Yuki now!” Yamamoto laughed.

“What? Oh no. Why?” Aoyuki asked in confusion.

“So who’s next, Reborn?” Sakurako asked.

“That’s a secret. We’re leaving the mountain for the next battle.” Reborn launches off with a Leon jet pack down the mountain.

“Hey! Wait for us!” Everyone ran after Reborn.


	11. Battle in the Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own KHR at all, except our ocs.

When everyone had reached the bottom of the hill, they found Reborn waiting for them.

“So whose battle is next?! I extremely want to know!” Ryohei yelled.

“Please don’t let it be me. Please god, if you love me...” Kimiko mumbled to herself.

“The next battle will be Ryohei and Kimiko.” Reborn stated.

“Alright! I’m extremely pumped!”

“Damn.”

“Ha! You’re next! Thank god I’m not next.” Aoyuki sighed in relief.

“Haha! Alright, Ryohei. Although I wanted to fight Yuki. Well, we’re last. Saving the best for last, I guess.” Yamamoto scratched his head.

“What. No. Why me?” Aoyuki turned his head up and glared at the sky.

“Ehh, Reborn. What about Gokudera? He hasn’t gained consciousness yet.” Tsuna interrupted.

“We’ll stop at the house for a while and then we’ll go to the battle location.” Reborn said.

“Wait.” Sakurako’s star sign appeared and a tiny scorpion appeared.

“Scorpio, do your job.” Sakurako commanded the scorpion who nodded back.

The scorpion landed on Gokudera’s shoulder and pierced his shoulder.

“Gyah!” Gokudera yelped.

“That should do it.” Sakurako dropped Gokudera off her shoulder.

“Kura, you’re so nice.” Kimiko said sarcastically.

“Oh, like you’re any better, Kimimi.” Aoyuki gave Kimiko a look.

“Of course, I’m better. Just watch me beat my opponent, no problem.”

“And if you lose?” Aoyuki prompted.

“If she loses, she’s going to join the boxing club.” Reborn said.

“What?! When did I say that?!” Kimiko screeched.

“Peh. I’m not interested in that kind of loss reward. Kimimi, you know what I’m talking about though, right?” Aoyuki responded, grinning evilly.

“Oh no. You’re not laying a finger on my collection.” She glared at Aoyuki.

“If you lose your battle, I’ll help Yuki.” Sakurako grinned.

“Traitors.”

“You know you’d do the same, given the chance.” Aoyuki retorted, with a small smirk.

“Hm.”

Tsuna and his friends watched their verbal battle with confusion.

“What are you looking at? Hurry up. I wanna get my battle over with. Where are we going, Reborn?”

“Namimori Middle School.”

“Shit.” Kimiko swore.

“He’s going to kill you guys, you know. Since he couldn’t get you that other time, he’s going to throw a fit when he sees you on his ‘property’.” Aoyuki noted.

“Oh fudge. How are we going to get in with Hibari patrolling the school?” Sakurako asked.

“Consider that part of Kimiko’s battle.” Reborn smirked.

**~Time Travel to arrival at Namimori Middle~**

The group stood in front of the gates of the school.

“So where specifically are we going to battle?” Kimiko hid behind the wall.

“The boxing club room.” Reborn smirked.

“What. That’s so far away. What if Kyoya-chan finds us?”

“That’s your problem, Kimimi. Don’t drag me into it. I tried to stop you from battling him, but nope. You just had to try to make him your minion.” Aoyuki shook his head at Kimiko.

“Ehh. Hibari-san hates crowding, so if he sees us all grouped up, he’s probably going to bite us all to death.” Tsuna realized.

“Whatever. I haven’t done anything to attract his attention yet. Even if he attacks me, I can take him.” Aoyuki said, with a flip of his bangs.

“Haha! Yuki, you sure are confident! I’m really looking forward to our battle later!” Yamamoto smiled.

Aoyuki paled upon hearing those words.

_Oh god why. Why me? Did I do something to deserve this?_

“Fufu. That’s what you get, Yuki.” Kimiko stuck her tongue out at him.

“Stop that, Kiki. We have to find a way to get in without being caught by Hibari.” Sakurako pointed out.

“Fufu. That’s easy enough. Chrome, shield me and Kura, will you?” Kimiko asked.

“Okay, Kimiko-san.” Chrome looked at Kimiko and Sakurako and the two disappeared.

An invisible voice sighed. “Chrome, I said to call me Kiki.”

“Ehh?! What happened to them?!” Tsuna’s eyes widened when the two girls disappeared.

“Dame-Tsuna. It’s an illusion. You’ve seen illusions before.” Reborn sighed.

“Chrome, shield yourself too. We’re going in first. See you in the boxing room. Fufu.” the voice giggled.

“Alright, Kiki.” Chrome soon disappeared.

“Hey! They extremely disappeared! What happened?! Am I still going to get my extreme battle?!” Ryohei yelled.

“Turf Top, if you keep yelling like that, we’re going to get caught! I won’t let you endanger the Tenth like that!” Gokudera yelled at Ryohei.

“Oi, Octopus Head, you’re talking extremely loud just like me! You should quiet down, too!” Ryohei yelled back.

“Now now, you two...” Yamamoto put his hands on both their shoulders. “Both of you should calm down.”

“Uhh. At this rate, Hibari-san’s going to find us the minute we walk in. Reborn, what are we going to do?”

Reborn was nowhere to be seen.

“Haha! I bet the kid went in with the girls!” Yamamoto said.

“No problem, Tenth! I’ll make sure that we get to the boxing room safely!” Gokudera announced.

“How are you going to do that when you’re just as loud as Sasagawa-kun is?” Aoyuki muttered under his breath.

“What did you say, newbie? I don’t care what Reborn-san says! I still think that you’re suspicious! If anyone here is going to endanger the Tenth, it’s you!” Gokudera accused.

“Now now, Gokudera. Yuki wouldn’t do anything to hurt anyone on purpose. Right, Yuki?” Yamamoto asked.

“Sure... But I can’t guarantee his safety.” Aoyuki glared at Gokudera.

“Anyways, Tsuna, how are we going to get in the school without getting caught by Hibari?” Yamamoto turned to face Tsuna.

“I’ll extremely lead the way to the boxing club room!” Ryohei ran off without warning.

“Ehh?! Ryohei! Wait for us!” Tsuna ran after Ryohei, with Yamamoto and Gokudera following shortly behind.

“Jeez, what’s wrong with them?” Aoyuki shook his head and walked in the direction they ran in.

**~Time Travel~**

Ryohei, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Aoyuki walked into the boxing club room.

“Thank goodness we didn’t bump into Hibari-san.” Tsuna sighed in relief.

“Fufu~ What took you guys so long?” A giggle was heard.

Kimiko, Sakurako, and Chrome sat in the center of the ring, playing cards.

“Took you guys long enough.” Sakurako looked bored to death.

Suddenly Reborn landed on Tsuna’s head, knocking him to the ground.

“Dame-Tsuna. You’re so slow.”

“Is it extremely time for my battle yet?! I’m extremely pumped!” Ryohei yelled.

“Kimiko, Ryohei, are you ready?”

“Oh gawd, it’s starting?” Kimiko stood up. “Hey, Kura, Chrome. Get out of the way. I’m going to take him down.”

Reborn jumped off of Tsuna’s head and into the ring. “Here are the rules.”

“What? There are rules? There weren’t rules for Kura’s battle.” Kimiko protested.

“That’s because Gokudera didn’t give me much time to explain the rules so I just let them wing it.”

“Then how come there needs to be rules for my battle?” Kimiko whined.

“If there weren’t rules, you might make Ryohei your minion.” Aoyuki interrupted.

“Aw, Yuki. You know me so well. Fufu~” Kimiko giggled. “But he wouldn’t make a good minion. He’s too annoying.”

“Whoever knocks the other person out wins. Also Kimiko’s not allowed to use mind control on Ryohei.”

“What? That’s not fair. Make a rule on him, too.” Kimiko pouted.

“Okay then. Ryohei’s not allowed to aim for any feminine parts. Oh. Along with Reborn’s rule, Kimimi. No man parts either.” Aoyuki declared.

“Ew. Alright, I guess.” Kimiko shuddered.

“The battle will take place in this room. Although if the battle manages to go outside, I’m not stopping you.”

“Ehh?! The battle’s going to be in here?!” Tsuna quickly went to the corner of the room taking Yamamoto and Gokudera with him.

“If the battle goes outside, Hibari’s going to bite Kimiko and Ryohei to death...” Sakurako realized.

“Don’t worry, Kura. I’m going to end this quickly.” Kimiko gave a thumbs up.

“I’m extremely going to win!” Ryohei yelled.

“Reborn, can I attack him yet?”

“Sure.”

“Yay.”

With that, Kimiko took out her staff with the blades retracted and charged at Ryohei, who was still standing next to the door.

“Fufu~ This is going to end fast.”

She raised her staff and brought it down on Ryohei’s head. However, Ryohei blocked the staff with his arm before it could hit him.

“Hey! That was extremely unfair! I wasn’t ready yet!” Ryohei protested.

“You blocked it, didn’t you?” Kimiko smirked.

She kicked him in the stomach and backed up before he could retaliate. Ryohei doubled over from the force of her kick.

“Fufu~ This is going to be easy.”

She raised her staff and prepared to hit him again, when suddenly, Ryohei stood up and punched her staff down the middle, creating a crack.

“Shit.”

Kimiko dropped her staff and jumped backwards into the ring. She reached into her belt and took out several throwing stars.

“Let’s see you punch these. Fufu~” She threw them all at Ryohei, who had no choice but to dodge them. The stars all landed in the wall.

“Is that all you got?! I’m going to extremely win!” Ryohei jumped into the ring and rushed at her. “Maximum Cannon!”

His fist was about to hit when Kimiko disappeared.

“Huh?! What happened?! Did that girl make her invisible again?!”

“Eh, I didn’t do it.” Chrome spoke up from where she and Sakurako were standing.

“Fufu~” A giggle was heard. “I did it~ But that’s not all I can do.”

Several grinning Kimikos appeared around Ryohei, each holding a handful of throwing stars.

“See if you can beat me now~” They all threw their stars at him.

Ryohei jumped up and dodged them all to the best of his ability. He managed to remain relatively unscathed, aside from a couple scratches.

“Fufu~ They’re not done yet..” The Kimikos giggled.

Ryohei turned around and saw the stars turning around and flying back at him. He jumped out of the ring and dodged them all. The stars landed in the floor.

“Boo.This is taking too long. I’ll end this quickly.” The Kimikos disappeared leaving one standing inside the ring holding an undamaged staff.

“Ehh? Wasn’t that staff cracked?” Ryohei turned his head to look at the spot where Kimiko had dropped her staff earlier. The staff had disappeared.

“Fufu~ That’s what you thought.” She charged at Ryohei, who readied himself to hit the staff again.

“Maximum Cannon!” He punched the staff, but it disappeared once again along with Kimiko.

“Nope.” Kimiko appeared behind Ryohei and hit him in the back of the neck with her fist, knocking him unconscious. He slumped forward and fell on the ground face first.

“Yay. I win. Do I get a prize?” Kimiko grinned.

“Uh, Kiki. Where did you learn that? Should we be worried?” Sakurako asked.

“Oh, I learned that back home. Self defense classes and stuff.”

“I’m not sure this is what they meant by self defense.” Sakurako pointed out.

“Meh. He’ll live. Might have a headache, but he’ll live.”

Tsuna ran over to Ryohei.

“Are you alright, Ryohei?” Tsuna asked.

Ryohei didn’t respond.

“Tuna. In case you didn’t notice, he’s unconscious.” Kimiko bluntly stated.

“Ehh?! What should we do?! Should we take him to a hospital?!”

“I brought a doctor.” Reborn said.

Suddenly, Dr. Shamal came into the boxing club room.

“Are these the patients?” He put his arms around Sakurako and Kimiko’s shoulders.

“Don’t touch me, you skirt chaser.” Kimiko glared at him and hit his hand off of her shoulder. “I need disinfectant now.”

“Ehh?! Get your hand off of me! Tsuna-kun! Help me!” Sakurako pleaded.

“Uhh, Dr. Shamal. Ryohei’s the patient. He lost consciousness during a fight.” Tsuna pointed to Ryohei, still on the ground.

“Sorry, I don’t treat males.” Shamal removed his hand from Sakurako’s shoulder and walked out of the room.

“Oh yeah. I forgot.” Reborn said.

“How do you forget something like that?” Tsuna asked.

“It’s okay. I brought someone else.” Reborn smirked..

“Is Shamal gone?” Bianchi walked into the room.

“Hi Bianchi-nee!” Sakurako waved at Bianchi.

“S-sis!” Gokudera grabbed his stomach and fell to the ground.

“G-gokudera-kun!” Tsuna ran over to Gokudera.

“Oh, Hayato. When will you get over that?” Bianchi walked over to Ryohei and looked over him. “He’s alright. He’ll regain consciousness in a couple of hours.”

“A few hours of peace and quiet.” Kimiko muttered to herself.

“So Kimiko won the battle.” Reborn said.

“So that means I’m next, right kid?” Yamamoto asked.

“Oh god no.” Aoyuki paled.

“We’re going to Namimori Shrine for the next one.” Reborn said.

“Ehh?! How come?” Tsuna asked.

Reborn ignored his question.

Let’s make the next match a little more interesting.

Reborn smirked. “Hey, Aoyuki. I’ll make your battle more interesting. If you manage to reach Namimori Shrine before Yamamoto, you’ll win and won’t have to physically fight him.”

“I’m going to assume that if he catches me, I have to fight, right?” Aoyuki sighed. “Fine. Does it matter how I get to the shrine? And can I get a head start? Because if we start at the same time, he’s going to catch me before I get out the door.” Aoyuki asked.

“Hm. Fair enough. You can get to the shrine by any mode of transportation and you get a 3 minute head start. Yamamoto will be running. If he catches you, then you lose the first round. With that said, your three minutes start now.” Reborn said.


	12. Race to Dance with Steel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own KHR at all, except our ocs.

"With that said, your three minutes start now."

As soon as Reborn uttered those words, Aoyuki took off, with only a cloud of dust left in his trail.

_Hm... if I remember properly, I left my skateboard by the entrance gate. Heh. No problem._

As Aoyuki dashed off to grab his skateboard, Reborn turned to Yamamoto, "You better get ready to start running too."

"Haha. Alright kid. See you Tsuna!" Yamamoto ran out of the room at Reborn's signal.

**_Time left until capture: 3 minutes. Distance left: 1 Mile._ **

"Fufu~ Hey, Kura! Let's go watch Yuki run!" Kimiko got an evil glint in her eye.

"Kiki, are you going to do something evil again?"

"Yep, and you're going to help me. Come on! Let's go! Bye Tuna!"

Kimiko and Sakurako ran out of the room, leaving Tsuna, Chrome, Bianchi and Reborn with Gokudera and Ryohei's unconscious bodies.

"Hey, Dame-Tsuna. Watch them until they wake up." Reborn jumped onto Bianchi's shoulder and they left Tsuna and Chrome alone in the room.

"Boss. I'm going to go back to Kokuyo Land now." Chrome left the room.

"Ehh?! What should I do?! When is everyone going to come back?!" Tsuna ran around in circles panicking.

* * *

  **~Time Travel~**

* * *

  ** _Time left before capture: 2 minutes, 47 seconds. Distance left: .82 miles._**

Aoyuki passed through Namimori park as he continued to skateboard his way to the shrine.

_Okay, at this point on, I should be able to make it to the shrine without being caught._

Suddenly, Kimiko and Sakurako popped out from behind a tree.

"Fufu~ Hey Yuki! Consider this revenge for your destroy-my-collection threats!" Kimiko yelled.

"I'm doing this only because you decided to chicken out on a fight with him." Sakurako stated.

_**Time left: 2 minutes 11 seconds. Distance left: .76 miles.** _

**Trainers Kimiko and Sakurako wish to fight!**

**Trainer Kimiko sent out Giant Pineapple Illusions!**

**Trainer Sakurako sent out Star Sign Cancer!**

_**Battle. ~Doo doo doo doo~** _

**Go Skateboard!**

**Aoyuki: Fight/Bag/Party/Run**

**Run**

**Can't run from a trainer battle!**

**Fight**

**Kick/Martial Arts/Weak Point Press/Trick**

**Trick**

"Look! It's a pineapple and a tuna!" Aoyuki pointed in a random direction.

"What? Pineapple? Where?" Kimiko turned around.

Aoyuki's attack was super effective on Kimiko!

Sakurako sighed. "Tsuna's still at school and Kiki's pineapple is still in prison. That doesn't work on me, Yuki."

**Aoyuki's attack was not very effective on Sakurako.**

_**Time left: 1 minute 38 seconds. Distance left: .64 miles.** _

"Boo. Well it's my turn now. Fufu~"

**Kimiko: Fight/Bag/Party/Run**

**Fight**

**Illusions/Hyper Voice/Star Throw/Minion Call**

**Illusions**

"Eat pineapples!" A horde of pineapples flew towards Aoyuki.

Kimiko's attack missed. Or so Aoyuki thought, only to find out that the pineapples were following him.

Aoyuki stopped his skateboard and used Hi-jump Kick!

"Hey, Yuki! I didn't get a turn yet!" Sakurako protested.

"You get it now. Since you're both battling me, you only get one turn each. I have two. Rules of double battles, man." Aoyui reminded, while still hi-jump kicking the shit out of the flying pineapples.

_**Time left: 51 seconds. Distance left .43 miles.** _

**Sakurako: Fight/Bag/Party/Run**

**Fight**

**Star Signs/Fans/Crossbow/Nag**

**Fans.**

"Sorry, but you really need to fight otherwise the battles that me and Kiki fought were all for nothing." Sakurako came closing in on Aoyuki and whacked him on the head.

"Ow! That hurt, you know!" Aoyuki cried out.

"Be thankful these are my paper fans since my steel fans are at home." Sakurako said.

_**Time left: 29 seconds. Distance left: .37 miles** _

**Aoyuki: Fight/Bag/Party/Run**

**Fight**

**Kick/Martial Arts/Weak Point Press/Trick**

**Kick.**

Aoyuki kicked a tree, causing it to break and fall towards Kimiko and Sakurako, and used that time to escape on his skateboard..

**_Time left: 9 seconds. Distance left: .19 miles._ **

**Kimiko: Fight/Bag/Party/Run**

**Fight**

**Illusions/Hyper Voice/Star Throw/Minion Call**

**Hyper Voice**

Kimiko grabbed onto Sakurako and screamed at the sight of the falling tree. The soundwaves from her scream shattered the tree into smaller pieces which harmlessly fell around her and Sakurako.

"My gawd Kiki. Don't do that next to my ear." Sakurako looked dazed.

"Hey, Kimiko and Sakurako! Are you alright? I heard a scream!" Yamamoto came running up to them.

"Wow. You run fast. Yuki went that way." Kimiko pointed to the direction that Aoyuki ran, ignoring his question.

"You're not supposed to tell him which way I went!" Aoyuki yelled at them, not looking back.

"Well, sucks for you, Yuki! Come on, Kura! Let's chase him!" Kimiko grabbed Sakurako's arm.

"Just don't scream again." Sakurako's star sign appeared.

"Pisces!" Two giant flying fish appeared.

Kimiko and Sakurako got on the flying fishes.

"Rapid waters now." Sakurako incanted.

"Holy keyblade masters, help me! Stop those crazy people!" Aoyuki yelled at the sky.

"Come on, Yama-kun! Chase Yuki!" Kimiko yelled at Yamamoto.

"Haha! Alright then!" Yamamoto ran after Aoyuki.

"Fufu, let's go Kura!"

"Yeah. Full throttle Pisces." The two fish surged forward and flew after Aoyuki and Yamamoto.

"I'll help Yama-kun a bit. Fufu~" Kimiko giggled.

Suddenly, Slenderman appeared right next to Aoyuki. He screamed, jumped off his skateboard, and kicked Slenderman in the face.

"Oh my god, Kimimi! You gave me a fricking heart attack!" Aoyuki clutched his chest and tried to catch his breath.

A hand landed on Aoyuki's shoulder.

"Haha! I guess I caught you, Yuki! That means we have to battle!" Yamamoto smiled.

"What... Damnit Kimimi. It's all your fault!" Aoyuki shook his fist at Kimiko and Sakurako, who jumped off of the flying fish and landed next to Aoyuki and Yamamoto.

"Too bad Aoyuki." Reborn suddenly landed on Yamamoto's shoulder. "The shrine was right there, too."

"Yup. He's a sadist alright." Sakurako stated.

"Reborn! Kimimi and Sakura interfered with the test!" Aoyuki protested.

Reborn smirked. "There wasn't a rule preventing that."

"In your face, Yuki! That's what you get! Fufu~" Kimiko laughed.

* * *

  **~At the top of Namimori Shrine~**

* * *

"I wonder if I can run away..." Aoyuki muttered to himself.

Kimiko and Sakurako linked their arms to Aoyuki.

"Oh no you aren't. You're fighting him since we had to fight." Sakurako scolded.

"But! But! But! This is different! You don't actually have to fight your *ahem* you-knows." Aoyuki protested..

"Yeah. Cuz mine is in prison." Kimiko deadpanned. "Oh why?! Why does he have to be gone?!" She cried out.

"Well mine won't fight. Unless it has something important to do with his family." Sakurako pointed out.

"Gah! Let me go!" Aoyuki yelled while struggling hopelessly against Sakurako and Kimiko's armlock.

_There's no way out of this, is there?_

* * *

  **~Time Travel~**

* * *

They were all standing in front of the shrine waiting for Reborn to appear and tell them the rules for the battle.

Kimiko made it rain pineapples everywhere to help set the mood.

"The heck?! Kiki! Stop that!" Sakurako scolded.

Kimiko then noticed that Aoyuki seemed out of focus.

"Hey, Yuki. You don't like pineapples, right?" Kimiko asked.

"Shuddap."

"Fufu~ That's what you get!" She stuck her tongue out.

"Yuki, are you sure you're okay?" Sakurako became worried.

"No, I'm not okay. Can I just sleep instead?" Aoyuki mumbled.

"No." Reborn stated as he landed on the ground with a parachute.

"Gah."

"Haha~ Hey kid! Are you going to tell us the rules for our battle now?" Yamamoto laughed.

"Yeah. The rules are the same from the previous fights, first to knock the other out first wins."

"Sigh. Any extra rules or limits guys?" Aoyuki asked, cracking his neck.

"Nope. Although, if you lose, I'm telling everyone your secret. Fufu~"

"W-what!? Kimimi! You can't do that! That punishment is completely mismatched with the other punishments!" Aoyuki stammered, his face completely red.

"Kiki, really?" Sakurako face palmed.

"He deserves it for threatening to destroy my collection! Besides I just happen to have a picture of him snuggling with a certain plushie~ Fufu~" Kimiko held up her phone.

"Fine! Just shut up already! I'll win, and then I'll break your phone!" Aoyuki turned to face Yamamoto. "Alright, ready man? Forgive me in advance for any pain I inflict on you." He settled into a calmer fighting stance.

"I'm ready when you are!" Yamamoto took out Shigure Kintoki.

"Battle start." Reborn announced.

"Shigure Souen Ryu Stance 1: Shajiku no Ame." Yamamoto charged at Aoyuki and thrusted the bladed towards Aoyuki.

Aoyuki countered by kicking the sword before it hit him.

"Haha~ I guess it's time." Yamamoto laughed.

"What." Aoyuki had a confused look.

Yamamoto charged directly at Aoyuki.

"Shoot." Aoyuki hissed and backed up a bit, "Ah. Forget it. This isn't worth it."

"What?" Yamamoto stopped somewhat close to Aoyuki.

"Hah. Just kidding." Aoyuki kicked Yamamoto into a tree, and Yamamoto lost consciousness.

"Yamamoto has been defeated. Aoyuki wins." Reborn announced with his Leon-bullhorn.

"What. Was that it?" Kimiko stared at the scene in disbelief.

"Yes." Aoyuki replied.

"Did Yama-kun forget to take his steroids today?" Kimiko asked.

"Well that was an easy win." Sakurako continued.

"That was anticlimactic." Kimiko deadpanned.

"This was the best possible solution to a fight without taking or dealing too much damage. Excuse me for being boring." Aoyuki sarcastically replied.

"Meh." Sakurako had a bored expression.

"I had to fight a crazy person! At least Yama-kun is somewhat normal." Kimiko objected.

"Yours isn't crazy. Just overly obsessed with everything being extreme." Aoyuki pointed out.

"At least you guys didn't have to face the hot head." Sakurako sighed.

"Tch. Whatever. So we're all done with our fights. What happens now?" Kimiko asked.

"I'll go take a look at Yamamoto and make sure he's alright." Bianchi walked over to the unconscious Yamamoto.

"Oh shit. I kicked him." Aoyuki finally realised.

"He's fine. He'll regain consciousness in a couple hours." Bianchi announced.

"Let's go back to school and see if the others have awakened." Reborn jet-packed towards the direction of the school.

"Hey, Yuki. Carry Yama-kun." Kimiko turned to Aoyuki.

"Huh?! Why me?" Aoyuki asked.

"Because me and Kiki can't carry him." Sakurako pointed out.

"Damn." Aoyuki swore.

* * *

  **~Time Travel to their arrival at school~**

* * *

 

Kimiko and Sakurako walked into the boxing club room. Bianchi and Aoyuki followed shortly behind them, carrying Yamamoto over their shoulders.

Gokudera and Ryohei were still unconscious on the floor. Tsuna saw that Yamamoto was unconscious.

"W-What happened?!" Tsuna worriedly asked Reborn, who landed near Tsuna.

"Oh, they haven't awakened yet?" Reborn answered.

"Kura can help with that. Fufu~" Kimiko giggled.

Aoyuki put Yamamoto next to the other unconscious guys.

"Aquarius." Sakurako incanted and a giant adobe clay pot appeared above the three.

Gokudera, Ryohei, and Yamamoto got soaked with the cold water from the pot.

"Gyah!" Gokudera yelped.

"Extreme!" Ryohei shot up from the ground.

"Bwah!" Yamoto yelled.

"The water has purification abilities." Sakurako smiled.

"Good morning, sunshines! How was your nap?" Kimiko grinned.

"Tsk. Damn woman..." Gokudera shook his fist at Kimiko.

"Gokudera-kun! What a relief." Tsuna sighed.

"T-tenth! How long was I out for?"

"We hoped you died." Kimiko smiled.

"Yeah." Sakurako sadistically smiled along with Kimiko.

Gokudera glared at the two.

"Ehh?! What happened?! I was extremely fighting and then everything went dark to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled.

"I won the fight, you loudmouth. Now I don't have to join your silly boxing club." Kimiko triumphantly declared.

"Haha, so Yuki won our fight, huh?" Yamamoto laughed.

"Uh yeah. Sorry about kicking you into the wall..." Aoyuki sheepishly said.

"Now now, it was a fight after all."

"Eh?! So that means those three won all of their battles?!" Tsuna's eyes widened.

"That's right." Reborn replied. "They managed to defeat three of your guardians."

"So what does that mean, Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn jumped up and kicked Tsuna in the face. "Baka-Tsuna. It means you need more training."

"Hie!" Tsuna shrieked in pain.

"Let's head home. Mama is making dinner." Reborn jumped on Bianchi's shoulder.


	13. Going to the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own KHR at all except our ocs.

Tsuna, Reborn, Sakurako, Kimiko, and Aoyuki were walking to Tsuna's house, when Reborn turned to Sakurako, Kimiko, and Aoyuki, "So, you three managed to defeat three of Dame-Tsuna's guardians."

"Seems like it." Sakurako responded.

"It wasn't too much of a challenge." Kimiko said, yawning loudly.

"Yeah, but I hated it. I kind of wish we could have settled in a way besides fighting." Aoyuki grimaced.

All of a sudden, Lambo jumped out from behind a random telephone pole.

"Lambo-sama appears! Gyahaha!" Lambo announced.

"What are you doing here, you cow thing!?" Kimiko yelled.

"L-Lambo?!" Sakurako stuttered.

"Lambo-san is not a cow thing!" Lambo took out the TYL bazooka from his afro.

"Shit." Kimiko swore.

"Oh no." Sakurako backed away.

"Hey, I think it's that time." Aoyuki whispered, nudging Kimiko and Sakurako.

Lambo, obvious to the trio's whispering, aimed for Reborn, but tripped over a rock, sending the bazooka flying towards Reborn.

Everyone stared as the bazooka fell on Reborn. The bazooka went off and when the smoke cleared, the area where Reborn stood was empty.

Tsuna started to freak out. "Ehh?! Where's Reborn?!"

"Oh you know. The bazooka hit him and yeah." Kimiko waved nonchalantly.

"Yeah. You know." Sakurako nodded in agreement.

"Hey... Kura..." Kimiko asked quietly, looking at the fallen bazooka.

"What?" Sakurako turned to face Kimiko.

"SURPRISE MOTHER F*CKERS!" Kimiko yelled, throwing the bazooka at Sakurako.

"Kiki!" Sakurako sent a death glare at Kimiko before she got shot by the bazooka.

"Kimimi. Why?" Aoyuki gave Kimiko a blank stare.

"Because." Kimiko continued.

"Eh?! What happened?!" Tsuna blinked rapidly.

"Stuff." Kimiko deadpanned.

"Nevermind. Hey, Tsuna." Aoyuki turned to Tsuna.

Tsuna was still in shock.

"Eh? What happened to that lady?" Lambo interrupted

"Nothing, cow. Isn't mama making dinner?" Kimiko reminded Lambo.

"Dinner? Lambo-san's going to eat everything! Gyahaha!" Lambo ran back home.

"Alright. What do we do about Tsuna? He's still in shock." Aoyuki said.

"Slap him." Kimiko suggested as she raised her hand.

"Don't do that Kimimi." Aoyuki turned over to Tsuna, "Hey, the bazooka only last for five minutes. They'll be back."

Tsuna snapped out of his shock, "I-I guess so..."

"Bye Tuna! I'm going to find Chrome!" Kimiko ran off.

"I guess I'll go back to Yamamoto's house for now." Aoyuki said with a wave of his hand, and jumped on his skateboard.

"Eh?! Don't leave me here!" Tsuna whined.

"Go home, Tuna. They'll be back." Kimiko reappeared behind Tsuna with a straight face that completely freaked Tsuna out.

"Hie-! Alright then!" Tsuna dashed off home.

* * *

  **~In the Forest TYL Somewhere~**

* * *

A woman with shoulder length black hair wearing a white dress shirt, black skirt, and a small black ribbon tied to her hair sat down on the grass.

"So...I'll see you again, Tsuna." the woman whispered, smiling fondly at the coffin.

_***Poof*** _

* * *

  **~With Sakurako and Reborn~**

* * *

Reborn was staring up at the sky, immobilized from the non-trinisette exposure. Suddenly, a pink puff of smoke appeared next to him, complete with a coughing Sakurako waving one of her hands in front of

her face to clear the smoke.

 _ ***Cough cough***_ "Damnit Kiki." Sakurako cursed.

Sakurako quickly noticed Reborn immobilized right next to her.

"Shoot. Hold on." Sakurako carefully picked up Reborn and began dashing through the forest.

Reborn suddenly cringed as Sakurako kept searching.

"Shoot! Shoot! Where is it?!" Sakurako began to sweat but then tripped over something.

"Ouch...What the?" Sakurako stumbled over a coffin that just so happened to have the roman numeral 'X' on it.

"Fudge. Do I dare open the coffin..." Sakurako pondered for a bit.

"No! Saving Reborn is first priority!" Sakurako marched onward, however she ended up bumping into someone.

"Oof!" Sakurako looks up to find..

"Huh? Sakurako? You shrunk!... Haha, I wonder how that happened?" Yamamoto laughed.

Sakurako stared at Yamamoto blankly, "Just get me and Reborn to the base. I don't think Reborn can resist the non-trinisette any longer."

"Huh? Reborn's alive?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Yeah. He's right here." Sakurako shows a cringing Reborn up to Yamamoto.

"Oh. Alright. Let's go back to the base. He'll be safe from the non-trinisette there." Yamamoto motioned for Sakurako to follow him as he moved silently through the forest.

* * *

  **~At the front door of the base~**

* * *

"Huh..." Yamamoto stopped.

"What's wrong Yamamoto?" Sakurako asked.

"I feel like I forgot to do something...what was it." Yamamoto thought.

"Oh well...I'll remember it somehow later." Yamamoto gleefully said as he walked through the infrared door.

"...Yuki, why do you like Yamamoto..." Sakurako muttered to herself as she followed Yamamoto.

* * *

  **~ Somewhere...~**

* * *

TYL Aoyuki suddenly sneezed, "...Is someone talking about me or am I sick...Hm... I guess its about time for that to happen isn't it?" Grinning, he began to complete his preparations.

* * *

  **~Arriving at the Base~**

* * *

"Reborn, are you ok?" Sakurako asked as Reborn stopped spasming.

"I'm fine." Reborn replied. "Hey, Sakurako. I have a question."

Sakurako had a wary look on her face. "Yes? What is it?"

"Did you know this was going to happen?"

Shoot. Where's Yuki and Kiki when you need them?

"Uh... Kind of?"

"Hm. It's been over five minutes. We should have returned by now."

"Yeah...You're right..." Sakurako pretended to be worried.

All of a sudden, the doors opened, and Yamamoto and Giannini strode in.

"Hey kid! Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah." Reborn turned to Yamamoto.

"So the suit's working for you?" Giannini asked, fiddling with pieces of Reborn's suit.

"Works like a charm." Reborn answered.

Reborn asked Yamamoto, "What's the date today?"

"Uhhh. I forgot." Yamamoto realised.

Sakurako mentally slapped her forehead.

_Really? Sigh._

Suddenly, the sound system blasted random music.

Everyone turned to the speakers wondering where that had come from, but turned back when the doors dinged, sliding open to reveal TYL Aoyuki.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Aoyuki grinned.

"Y-Yuki!?" Sakurako's eyes widened.

"Oh! Kurakura! You're here! I haven't seen you since last year, when you went with the boss to Greece!"

"Kurakura? What's that supposed to mean...what..." Sakurako stared blankly at Aoyuki.

"Hahah! It's my new nickname I gave you a few years ago! I thought it fit better anyways." Aoyuki smiled at Sakurako.

"...and the other?" Sakurako asked.

"What other? The trip? You and your husband went to Greece for your anniversary." Aoyuki said.

Sakurako was in disbelief after hearing what Aoyuki had said.

"That's beside the point! How did you get the speakers to do that?!" Giannnini yelled, the tips of his ears red from anger.

"Because I'm awesome. Also, magic~." Aoyuki grinned smugly.

"So, Aoyuki...what's the date today?" Reborn asked again.

"2-27-20XX. Why?" Aoyuki replied.

"It's nothing." Reborn tilted his fedora down.

"Haha~ Yuki!" Yamamoto waved.

"Hm? AH! TAKESHI~! You're back from Italy!" Aoyuki yelled in joy as he ran over to kiss Yamamoto.

"Yeah. Something came up, so I came back along with Gokudera."

"Hm~ I see." Aoyuki murmured as he snuggled against Yamamoto.

"Wait! Yuki! Are you guys together?!" Sakurako exclaimed.

"Hm? Yes." Aoyuki replied, giving Sakurako a cheshire cat grin.

Sakurako was in complete shock and could not respond.

Detaching himself from Yamamoto, Aoyuki skipped over to Sakurako and wiggled his hand in front of her face, "Look!"

"What?!" Sakurako screeched at the sight of a ring on Aoyuki's finger.

"Congratulations." Reborn congratulated them.

 ** _*Sigh*_** "We're not actually married yet. This is an engagement ring only. We're planning to get married after this is over." Aoyuki sighed.

"So...what's the plan?" Sakurako whispered to Aoyuki.

"Plan? What plan? For our wedding?" Aoyuki whispered back.

"No. *cough future arc cough cough about the three cough of us cough*" Sakurako silently said without Yamamoto or Reborn noticing.

"Oh yeah. You already know what's going to happen right? We're not allowed to do anything that would majorly change it." Aoyuki replied.

"Oh...guess I'll start cooking." Sakurako asked Giannini where the kitchen was along with her room.

"Oh Kurakura! I wouldn't go into the kitchen just yet if I were you!" Aoyuki called out, still hugging Yamamoto.

"Fine. I'll head to my room." Sakurako replied to Aoyuki from down the hallway.

"Uh. Kurakura..." Aoyuki called again.

"What?" Sakurako bopped her head back into the room.

"Your room is in the other direction." Aoyuki pointed out.

"Haha, I knew that... Yeah." She walked back out of the room again.

* * *

  **~In Italy~**

* * *

"Hey, Kiki. What are you doing?" A figure in a frog hat asked.

"Fufu~ I'm preparing something for a special someone, little froggy." TYL Kimiko grinned.

They were in a lavishly decorated bedroom in the Varia mansion. Fran sat in a chair in the corner watching Kimiko pack up several of her belongings.

"Eh? I thought master was your special someone."

"Of course he is! The special someone I'm referring to is something else."

"Oh!" Fran placed a fist on his left palm. "Who is it then?"

"Fufu~ You'll find out later who it is, little froggy."

Suddenly, the door was kicked open.

"Shishishi~ Is the froggy hiding in here?" Belphegor walked into the room with a large grin.

"Bel-sempai, I'm not hiding. I'm helping Kiki prepare something."

"Pft. Helping? You just sat in the chair watching me." Kimiko scoffed.

"Yep. I was supervising your preparations. I'm so helpful."

"Shishishi~ Froggy peasants shouldn't be sitting around when there's work to be done."

"But I'm already done with my work."

"Then the peasant can do the prince's work as well. Shishishi~"

"Bel-sempai, you are a very lazy prince."

"What did the froggy say?" Belphegor held up several knives.

"Ah. Kiki! Save me from the fake prince."

Kimiko sighed. "Froggy, stop calling him that. Bel, don't fight in my room or I'm going to tell Lussuria-nee."

"Shishishi~ The prince doesn't listen to peasants."

"Why can't I call him a fake prince? He is a fake prince after all."

"Don't make me resort to violence, you two." Kimiko glared at the two people in her room.

"Fine. The prince has better things to do than to hang around peasants anyways." Belphegor walked out of the room.

"Finally the fake prince is gone."

"Froggy, go get me some paper. I'm going to write a letter." Kimiko requested.

"Alright Kiki." Fran left the room.

Kimiko sighed. "I wonder how Yuki and Kura are. It's almost time."


	14. The Tuna and the Bomb Part 1

**~Back in the Present and Plus a Day~**

* * *

Aoyuki called Kimiko to meet up at Tsuna's house since Yamamoto wanted to practice baseball at the park.

**Conversation:**

**A: Kimimi, since it's that time already, let's head over to Tsuna's house.**

**K: Don't worry. I think I'm near your area.**

**A: What?**

**End of Conversation.**

Aoyuki shut his phone and turned to find Kimiko riding on Ken's back.

"Kimimi..." Aoyuki stared at Kimiko with a 'Why are you doing that again?' face.

"What? I'm lazy." Kimiko yawned.

"Nothing. Let's just head over to Tsuna's." Aoyuki quietly sighed as he continued heading to Tsuna's house.

* * *

**~ Time Travel close to Tsuna's house~**

* * *

Aoyuki and Kimiko soon met face to face with Gokudera and Haru right after talking about how scary slenderman was.

"What are you two doing over at the Tenth's house." Gokudera scowled at the two.

"Psh. None of your business." Kimiko ignored Gokudera's glare.

"What about you?" Aoyuki asked, "Why are you at Tsuna's house?"

"I'm here to bring the Tenth some Yatsuhashi!" Gokudera announced with pride.

"Hahi! Gokudera-san?!" a familiar voice cried.

"That voice..." Kimiko turned around to see Haru walking towards them.

"Oh, it's you." Aoyuki said, nonchalantly.

"Woman." Gokudera spat out.

"Hahi! My name is not woman! It's Haru!" huffed Haru.

"Che." Gokudera ignored.

"Everyone!" called another familiar voice.

The four suddenly heard someone running over to them.

"Tenth!" Gokudera called out.

"Ah! Tsuna-san! Did you hear the news? An underground shopping mall is being built at Namimori Station. They're having events today! Should we all go?"

"Huh?" Tsuna asked. "Oh that... Well, Reborn... ran into... some trouble..."

"Hahi?" Haru looked worried.

"What happened to Reborn?" Aoyuki questioned, already knowing where this conversation was leading to.

"What do you mean he didn't come back? Come to think of it, where'd he go? What happened to Kura?" Kimiko feigned confusion.

"Tenth." Gokudera thought for a bit, "So Reborn-san and the other woman disappeared after being hit with the 10-year bazooka, but no one appeared in their place?"

"Yes. That's what happened."

"Wahh! Where's Kura! Tuna! Make them come back!" Kimiko suddenly yelled.

"If they went into the future, and no one appeared in their place, doesn't that mean that there's no one to take their place in the future? Which means that in ten years, both Sakura and Reborn are dead." Aoyuki commented.

"...Tenth! Don't listen to him! I bet those two are back! Let's go find Reborn-san!" Gokudera announced.

"Tsuna-san! I'll go to the Namimori Shopping district!" Haru ran off.

"Tenth! I'll go look over there!" Gokudera ran in the other direction.

"Hm." Aoyuki didn't seem to want to go anywhere soon and neither did Kimiko.

"Ehh? How come you aren't doing anything?" Tsuna asked.

Kimiko ignored Tsuna's question. "Hey, Tuna. Doesn't the cow thing have something to do with their disappearance?"

"Oh that's right! Adult Lambo should know about the future!" Tsuna ran towards his house.

"Really subtle there, Kimimi." Aoyuki sighed.

"It's what I do." Kimiko smirked.

After a while, they heard a loud boom.

"Fufu~ Tuna left. That leaves Dera-nii." Kimiko giggled.

"Oii! What are you two still doing here?! What was that sound a while ago?!" Gokudera came running up to them.

"Oh that? I think it came from Tuna's house." Aoyuki stated nonchalantly.

"Tenth!" Gokudera ran towards Tsuna's house. Minutes later, they heard another loud boom.

"Mission complete." Kimiko made sunglasses appear on both of their faces.

"Kimimi..." Aoyuki sighed, but didn't remove his sunglasses.

 


	15. The Tuna and the Bomb Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own KHR at all except our ocs.

**~In the Future~**

* * *

Sakurako, finally fed up with hearing about what her future self was doing, decided to slip out of the base incognito by surrounding herself with star flames to visit TYL Tsuna's grave before Gokudera.

"At least I'll see his face." Sakurako said to herself.

By the time she made it , kneeling close to the ornate coffin, she carefully opened the coffin.

Suddenly, Aoyuki appeared, slamming the lid of the coffin shut. "Nope. You can't see him."

"Not fair, Yuki!" Sakurako pouted.

"Not fair, yes. But remember that conversation we had ten years ago? Where you said that you wanted to see him, alive. And in person. So, no. You are not going to see him. Although I can't blame you for wanting to see him. He does look better ten years from the tuna you're used to seeing."

"Aoyuki! Don't say that!" Sakurako trudged off immediately down another path.

Chuckling, Aoyuki whispered, "It's the way you wanted it. Don't worry about it," before fading away.

The path led Sakurako to where Gokudera was murmuring to himself, "Should I visit the Tenth or not?" Gokudera continued pacing around.

Sakurako sighed, "Gokudera, you are so conflicted."

She went behind Gokudera's back and slightly nudged him towards the direction of Tsuna's grave.

"Eh?" Gokudera turned, but didn't see anybody however Sakurako quietly said, "Come on! Notice already!"

Gokudera shrugged off the feeling that someone was there, "Maybe I should visit the Tenth." Bringing his suitcase, he headed off to Tsuna's grave.

"Finally!" Sakurako was relieved, "Now to head back to the base before Reborn notices that I'm gone."

* * *

  **~Few Minutes Later~**

* * *

"Where were you." Reborn stared down at the girl.

"Ehehe~. Well, you see..." Sakurako tried to think up a cover for herself.

Aoyuki popped out of the air and settled on the nearby chair, startling Sakurako, "Hello. I'm back."

"Whoa! Yuki, don't do that! I'm going to have a heart attack one day!"

"Hm? Don't do what?" Aoyuki asked, hovering directly behind Sakurako.

Sakurako just stared at Aoyuki with a blank face.

"Never mind. Hey, by the way, where's Kiki?" Sakurako asked.

"Oh, Kimimi? She's in Italy with the Varia."

"Ehh?! The Varia?! What's she doing there?!"

"Looking after her froggie, I assume. And most likely, waiting for that to happen. You know. With her husband and all that."

"I see..."

* * *

  **~In Italy~**

* * *

"Kimiko-san, the fake prince is trying to kill me again. Hide me." Fran ran into Kimiko's room, knives sticking out of the back of his hat.

"No." Kimiko didn't look up and continued to write on a piece of paper.

"But Kimiko-san. He's being mean to me." Fran sat on Kimiko's bed, pulling the knives out of his hat, bending them, and throwing them on the ground.

"If you break anything in here, I'm throwing you out of the window. And get off my bed." Kimiko ordered as she kept writing her letter.

"Whatever you say, Kimiko-san." Fran jumped off of the bed and hid in the closet. "Hey, Kimiko-san. You have candy in here."

"You touch them, you die."

Suddenly, the door flew open and Bel walked in with his knives in hand. "Shishishi. The froggie's in here, isn't he?"

"So what if the frog is in here." Kimiko continued doing her work.

"I just want to have a little chat with him." Bel replied.

"Well too bad. Froggie's not in here."

"Shishishi. What are my knives doing on the ground?" Bel spotted his knives near the closet.

Bel picked up the knives and kicked open the closet.

Fran rolled out of the closet with a lollipop in his mouth.

Kimko's head snapped up at the sound of Bel kicking her closet open. "Damn it Bel. Why would you-Fran. What did I say about taking my candy." A dark aura started to emerge from Kimiko.

"Not my fault that the stupid prince barged into your room." muttered Fran.

"That has absolutely nothing to do with the question I just asked you." Kimiko got up from her seat and walked towards Fran with an evil glare.

"Hey! That froggie's my prey!" Bel grinned while spinning a knife between his fingers.

"Shut up. You're in trouble too for kicking my door." Kimiko grabbed the back of Fran's shirt and pulled him towards the window.

"Kimiko-san. Don't hurt me. The candy was taunting me." Fran droned, the lollipop still in the corner of his mouth.

"I told you I would throw you out the window." Kimiko ignored Fran's protests and opened the window.

"Hey hey! If you throw the froggie out the window, there would be no one for the prince to play with." Bel frowned, walking towards the window.

In a flash, Kimiko hit Bel over the head with a nearby ruler, causing him to wince.

"What was that for?!"

"For kicking my door. You two are lucky my window isn't large enough to throw people out of." Kimiko glared at her window. "I should get someone to fix that..." She muttered to herself and sighed. "In the meantime, you two are coming with me." Still dragging Fran by the back of his shirt, Kimiko walked out of her room.

"The prince doesn't follow anyone's orders." Bel muttered under his breath, but walked behind Kimiko anyways.

* * *

  **~Time Travel~**

* * *

The three were downstairs in the living room.

Kimiko turned to Fran. "Froggie. You're going to buy me more candy and go shopping for some things I'm going to need."

"But Kimiko-san, you have so much candy already." Fran pointed out.

"There's no such thing as too much candy, silly froggie."

"Shishishi. The peasant's being sent run errands."

Kimiko interrupted Bel's grinning. "You're going with him."

"What?! The prince doesn't lower himself to run errands with froggie peasants." Bel protested.

"Too bad. That's what you two get for barging into my room and eating my candy." Kimiko crossed her arms and glared at the two.

At least Fran had the shame to look guilty, even with a lollipop still sticking out of the side of his mouth. However, Bel still looked indignant about being made to run errands.

"B-but!" Bel sputtered.

"No buts! Go, or I'll bend every single one of your knives!" Kimiko threatened.

"Fake prince. Let's go before she threatens to mutilate your crown or something." Fran stated, moving towards the door.

"...Shishishi. The prince is only doing this because he has nothing better to do." Bel uttered before walking out the door.

"Sigh. Now I can finish packing in peace." Kimiko headed towards the stairs, intending to go back to her room..

Suddenly, Sasagawa Ryohei burst through the door, yelling "Extreme!"

"Oh gawd. Not you." Kimiko glared.

"Oi Tetsume-san! I extremely haven't seen you in a while!"

"I was hoping I could just avoid you until you returned to Japan," she muttered under her breath.

"Huh? What did you say? I extremely didn't hear you!" Ryohei's face scrunched up in confusion.

Kimiko put on a fake smile. "Oh, nothing! Hey, when are you going back to Japan?"

"In about a week?"

"Not soon enough..." she muttered. Suddenly, a thought struck her. "Hey, Lal Mirch should be in Japan right now, right?"

"Hm. I extremely think so."

"Hrm. Well, I have other things to do. Later." Kimiko walked away, leaving Ryohei standing in the room alone.

* * *

  **~Back at the Base~**

* * *

"Lal Mirch should be here by now. I should go get her." Yamamoto stood up, straightening his suit.

"Hm? Oh yeah. It's about that time isn't it. They should be there now." Aoyuki muttered. "Be careful!"

* * *

  **~Time Travel~**

* * *

Yamamoto returned with a fainted Lal Mirch in his arms along with Tsuna and Gokudera.

"Oh Takeshi! You're back! With Lal Mirch. And those two. How's it going bros?" Aoyuki smiled as he walked closer to the group. "And... cue music!"

The room burst into music by DJ Fortify. Gianni threw a fit again.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn was sitting on the chair.

"Re-Reborn... hug me..." Tsuna murmured, stretching out his arms towards Reborn.

"Over here." Reborn jumped out of the shadows, his foot connecting with the back of Tsuna's head.

"Gehh!" Tsuna cried out in pain as he was sent flying. "What the hell! What's up with this messed up reunion!"

"Hm. Anyways. Somehow, the ten year bazooka sent us only 9 years and 10 months into the future."

"No way!"

"Well, just be happy that we weren't sent to some strange place. Can you show it on the monitor, Yamamoto?"

"Na-! Namimori Middle School!? You're telling me this is Namimori?" Tsuna cried out in disbelief.

"We're in Japan?!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"That's right. Since we can't go back to the past, whatever's happening here is... your problem." Reborn said.

"Currently, every base of the Vongola's closest associates have been attacked simultaneously all over the world." Yamamoto stated.

"Of course, it's going on here too. The Vongola hunt made it to Japan, you know." Aoyuki added, leaning against Yamamoto's frame.

"Vongola..." Tsuna muttered.

"Hunt...?" Gokudera questioned.

"You guys must have also seen it. The coffin with the Vongola crest?" Reborn continued.

"Wait! So that means that I'm...?!" Tsuna's mouth gaped open.

"You bastard!" Gokudera exclaimed, punching Yamamoto. "What have you done?! Why is the tenth like that?!"

"Hey hey hey now. Calm the F' down. Or I won't hold back on you." Aoyuki growled menacingly.

"I'm sorry." Yamamoto muttered.


	16. Lots of Boring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own KHR at all, except our ocs.

_**Chapter 16: What Was the Heck Was the What the What the What?** _

_**Alternate title: Lots of Time Traveling.** _

* * *

  _ **~When we last left off~**_

"You bastard!" Gokudera exclaimed, punching Yamamoto. "What have you done?! Why is the tenth like that?!"

"Hey hey hey now. Calm the F' down. Or I won't hold back on you." Aoyuki growled menacingly.

"I'm sorry." Yamamoto muttered.

**_Now back to the story._ **

"Our enemies, the Millefiore, certainly have a monstrous fighting strength." Reborn continued, moving closer to the quartet.

"Yup. Their purpose isn't just to obtain all of the rings and conquer us." Aoyuki agreed, gently wiping the blood off of Yamamoto's chin.

"When headquarters surrendered, the Millefiore prepared to negotiate with a chosen Vongola representative. But they didn't. They shot him. They're ignoring all of our calls for a ceasefire, and are slowly picking us off, one by one, their goal being to wipe out all of the Vongola." Yamamoto recalled solemnly.

"Wait! So you're saying that everyone that came from the past is in danger!? Tsuna exclaimed, turning to Reborn looking for an explanation.

"Yes. But that's not all. Anyone with a connection to the Vongola will also be targeted." Reborn responded.

"Then! That means...!" Tsuna began panicking, thinking of his family. Specifically his mother. Since his father is perfectly fine and capable of protecting himself.

"Don't panic. We're not without hope." Reborn said, reassuring Tsuna slightly. "Yamamoto. The family's guardians haven't been confirmed as dead, correct?"

"That's right." Yamamoto confirmed.

"Then. There's only one thing to do." Reborn concluded, turning to Tsuna and Gokudera.

"Heheh. It's time to assemble your muthaf*cking guardians Tuna!" Aoyuki declared pointing at Tsuna with his index finger, accompanied with the sound system blasting Guilty Love. "Although, you've already completed a third of that job, since you already have your faithful dog-coughcough. I-I mean storm and the calm rain." Aoyuki muttered, rubbing his chin with his other hand on his hip.

* * *

  **~Aaaaaaaand. Time Skip!~**

* * *

 "So, have fun. Don't let whatever happens out there affect you too much. Look for Haru and Kyoko, Hibari too, if you can." Aoyuki chuckled, walking with them to the exit. "Heh. Kurakura. You're going too, right? Take care. With the you-knows. It's alright. Don't worry about it too much. You'll see. So... I guess I'll see you later then? Goodbye Takeshi." He said, turning to face Yamamoto. "Anyways, good luck! Be careful!"

"Will do. Don't worry. We'll be back soon." Yamamoto murmured, briefly kissing Aoyuki on the lips. "Let's go then."

_**~Outside~** _

"The remains of a factory in block 5... One of the six entrances is here." Yamamoto explained.

"Hey! What do you mean by 'The Vongola rings are our hope' You said you lost them! Why aren't there any Vongola rings in this era?!" Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto's back.

"Oh that story. A while back, they were smashed and thrown away." Yamamoto calmly explained.

"What! Thrown away! Who the hell would do that?!" "Gokudera asked, appalled.

"Yeah! After we suffered so much to get them!?" Tsuna demanded.

"The boss did. Of course, there were some guardians who objected, but you refused to give in Tsuna."

"I...Why did I do such a thing...?"

"Hahahahah! You don't know that either? You spoke of destroying the rings to change us. Among the mafia, there was a lot of fuss over the rings, another battle to claimed them neared. You were probably thinking it's best not to fan the flames of battle, right? That's just the sort of man you are. You were concerned with the existence of Vongola itself... Even now, we're still heavily relying on the rings.

"...", Sakurako was quiet, looking ahead for the explosion that was quickly approaching.

_***BOOM* *CRASH*** _

"This way! Hurry!" An unknown figure called out from behind the curtain of dust.

"Ah! That's...! Lambo and I-Pin!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Someone else is with them...!" Yamamoto noted.

"You mean... No way! That person is...?!" Tsuna stammered.

"Kyoko-san! Haru-san! Run! Leave this to me!" I-Pin yelled.

"Eyargh!"

"Argh!" Tsuna cried out.

"Up there!" Sakurako pointed.

"Give the finishing blow."

"Leave it to me, aniki."

"And here they come," Sakurako muttered.

"Millefiore's Black Spell!"

"?! Black... Spell...?" Gokudera and Tsuna repeated.

"Then...! K-Kyoko-chan and the others are?!"

"Let's go! Remove the Mammon Chain from the Vongola rings." Yamamoto ordered.

"I'll take these then. Don't interfere, Tazaru-aniki!

"Don't screw it up then, Nosaru." Tazaru said.

"Heh heh. Here I come! My prey!" Nosaru cried out as a war cry, opening his box with his storm flames. "I'll devour you while you're still weak! …! You, in the shadows. I'll have your heads!"

_***Clang*** _

"Aniki, who is this guy?" Nosaru asked, still pressing his scythe against Yamamoto's blade.

"He might be on the hit list. I mean, how am I supposed to remember guys I'm going to kill?" Tazaru scoffed.

_**Epic Fighting Scene We Can't Even Hope To Reproduce In Words.** _

"What's with this guy!? He's blocking my attacks!"

"Let's do this..." Yamamoto muttered, "Shigure Souen Ryuu 8th Form."

"! Get out of there, Nosaru!"

"! Gyaaa!"

"Shino Tsuku Ame, the Pelting Rain, if I recall properly from Yuki's rants." Sakurako noted.

"Not deep enough."

"Uffff. That... was close..."

"I heard the Vongola has two sword masters... He must be one of them."

"How disrespectful! How dare you ruin my matching shirt!" Nosaru exclaimed. He then swung his scythe, sending a blast of storm flames towards the group.

Yamamoto, seeing this, tossed up another blue box and opened it, sending out a wall of blue flames.

"What!?"

"A water barrier...!"

"You guys, remember this well. The rings have the power to open these boxes." Yamamoto explained to the trio.

"I see! So, that's what you do the hole on this thing." Gokudera synthesized, holding out a box of his own.

"Oh! Where'd you get that?"

"My future self had it in his bag."

"That's right. He said he found a powerful one."

"I won't let you hog the limelight!" *Click* "Hmm...? Nothing happened."

"Ha ha hah! There isn't just blood in the human body. There are things you can't see with the naked eye. We also have life energy coursing through our bodies in the form of pulses of hadou. There are seven hadou. When you harmonize with the ring, your hadou pases through it and is converted to high density energy. That is the dying will flame." _***Click***_

"Ugh! The flame!" Nosaru cried out, as Yamamoto's box animal shot past him.

"So powerful!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"What's that...?"

"This guy! I'll kill that flame!" Nosaru roared, swinging his scythe around him.

"He really is... the Vongola guardian of the rain." Tazaru muttered.

"Huh? Oh... Oh no! Kyoko is missing! Could it have been... that blast just now...!" I-Pin proclaimed.

"No... No way!" Tsuna proclaimed.

"That's not for certain. Go and look for her Tsuna! I'll take care of the enemy!"

"I'll go too!" Sakurako declared, running after Tsuna.

"It's too fast! I can't catch it!"

"I'm taking back what I said, Nosaru. I wasn't going to interfere, but now a big fish has wandered into our boring mission, I can't just let them go."

"That's not fair! He's mine, aniki! I'll give you the rest!"

"All right, I'll wait for you. Until I take care of the rest!" Tazaru sent a wave of storm flames towards Tsuna's and Sakurako's retreating backs, sending them crashing through a window.

"Ouch!" Sakurako screamed in pain from the attack after landing into the pile of bricks with Tsuna.

"Wait...where's Tsuna?!" Sakurako frantically scanning the area for Tsuna. as she tried to squander the area, a giant realization hit her like a brick. "Isn't this the...Tsuna!"

Sakurako slid down the pile of bricks grunting in pain as she looked for Tsuna, unfortunately Sakurako saw someone she didn't want to see at the end of pile. A familiar orange haired lady having a hard time standing up.

"Kyoko?" Sakurako sadly blurted out in shock.

The lady turned to face Sakurako, revealing that it was the TYL Kyoko, with a surprised face.

"Sakura-chan?" Kyoko stared at Sakurako, "How come you look a bit younger? Why's your hair longer? I thought you were with Tsuna-kun on your..."

"Uhhh..." Sakurako began to sweating beads as more questions were thrown at her. "I...uhh..."

Suddenly a familiar voice entered the area of which Kyoko and Sakurako were in, "Sakurako-san and Kyoko-chan?"

"Tsuna/Tsuna-kun?" Both Sakurako and Kyoko faced Tsuna who was covered in dust.

The threesome were silent each trying to put the puzzle pieces together about this situation.

"I've finally found you." A vulgar voice entered the area giving the three a scare. Immediately Tsuna and Sakurako went in front of Kyoko as they faced Tazaru.

"What's wrong, kid?" Tazaru questioned.

Sakurako took notice of what Tazaru said finding that Tsuna was stuttering in fear while holding the pill case and his gloves.

"Everything's okay...!" Tsuna kept mumbling to himself.

Sakurako nudged him, "Get a grip! I'm with you!"

Tsuna nodded however the thought of Sakurako fighting in his place gave Tsuna more worry. To even worsen pink smoke appeared from behind the battle ready teens.

"Eh?" Sakurako and Tsuna said in unison finding the present time Kyoko having no clue what's happening behind them.

"Tsuna-kun? Sakurako-chan?" Kyoko's face soon changed from a surprised face to a smile, "I'm so glad I found you two!"

"W-Why is she here in the future?!" Tsuna sputtered.

"What's going on? We were all looking for you guys and the others..." Kyoko stopped mid-sentence, "What do you mean the future?"

"I'll explain later!" Sakurako covered for Tsuna trying to hide her anger.

"Tsuna...incoming!" Sakurako immediately dragged Kyoko away from the incoming attack made by Tazaru. However the attack caused the two to get fly from the blast diving straight towards the ground.

_Shoot...if only I can use my other power at this time!_

Sakurako hugged Kyoko tightly bracing for the impact, but she didn't felt the ground.

_Huh?_

Sakurako opened her eyes to find herself and Kyoko carried on Tsuna's, or should I say, HDWM Tsuna's back.

"Tsuna?!" the two girls answered in surprise.

"I'll protect you two, even if it costs my life." Tsuna responded to them as he placed the two somewhere farther.

Sakurako noticed that Tsuna's flames were different from before.

_Did he receive power from the ring already? Was it because of my presence here that Tsuna progressed faster than usual?_

"This feeling..." Tsuna muttered to himself. "Scared?"

Tazaru flinched, but returned to what he was after, "Shut up! Flames are like women! It's how you use 'em!"

Tazaru raised his scythe readying his ring, "And annoying flies like you just need a bit of bug spray!"

Projectiles covered in storm flames hurtled towards Tsuna, luckily Tsuna dodged them immediately flying straight back into battle.

Sakurako sighed turning over to a shocked Kyoko, "Reborn will explain everything in my place after this is done."

"O-Okay..." Kyoko responded back to Sakurako with a face of worriment.

_Tsuna...I feel very awkward talking to Kyoko now...so finish the battle fast!_

Soon a scream of pain and a crash was heard from behind Sakurako.

_That was quick._

* * *

  _ **~Time Travel Back to Base~**_

* * *

 "So, you've all come here." Reborn addressed the new group. "You must have been shocked at many things. I don't want to add another, but I have to tell you what's going to happen from here on out. Please listen carefully."

_**~Meanwhile~** _

"Ah! Look out!" Tsuna suddenly yelled, sitting up. "Ow ow ow."

"You've been injured! Try not to move around too much! We're at our hideout! You lost consciousness right after defeating the enemy!"

"What about the others?!"

"It's okay. Everyone's all right."

"... She... came over... She came over here! Kyoko-chan came from the past!"

"... Well, about that... Sasagawa isn't the only one... everyone else too."

"Eh?! No... No way! Everyone from 10 years ago came too!?"

"Right now, I'm not quite sure how everyone got hit by the 10-year bazooka... But, it seems like they were all hit from behind..."

"That's...! That's terrible. This can't be happening! How could they all be here! If they stare here in such a place, they'll all be killed!"

"..."

"Uwaaa... I hate this." Came a voice outside the door. "This world of the future... So full of destruction..."

"!" She looks really pale...!

"... Tsuna-kun..." Kyoko looked at Tsuna.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru cried, running to Tsuna. "I want to return to the peaceful Namimori! I want to go back!"

"...!"

Kyoko and Gokudera looked quietly at them, while Yamamoto, Reborn, Sakurako and Aoyuki silently entered.

"Haru, Kyoko. Here, drink this. It'll calm you down. It's a special herbal tea." Reborn explained, passing the cups over to the girls. "This is the thing I entrusted you two with earlier. Just read and follow it."

"REBORN!" Tsuna yelled.

"Huh. Oh, you're up and about already?"

"...I..."

"Oh boy. Here it comes." Aoyuki muttered, leaning against the wall.

"I understand." Reborn said. "Haru and Kyoko, if you would please leave us for a bit. I wish to speak with them." Waiting until Haru and Kyoko left the room, Reborn continued. "I only told Kyoko and Haru that we're currently in a very dangerous situation. I didn't say anything about the mafia or the Vongola."

"... If we don't return... We can't let everyone stay in a place like this! Somehow or another, we must find a way to go back!" Tsuna panicked.

"This is what happens when you get agitated over every little thing. In any case, gathering the guardians is still something we can't avoid."

"What?! Why is it always like this! I've had enough of your random declarations! You are always saying things like that!"

"It's not random." Gokudera interrupted, pulling out the letter. "I've found the way to return to the past! The hint was lying in here all along. Let me read it to you one more time. Please hear it out."

"The G-Script, eh?" Aoyuki noted.

"Gather the guardians. With the Vongola rings, defeat Byakuran. Eliminate the guy with glasses in the photograph. Everything will return to as it was. That's all."

"But what you just said..."

"Yup. It's the same as what my future self told you from the start. I, too, thought it was a message to me from my future self and didn't realize it. But, since I learned of the facts from this morning, I realized that something which shouldn't exist in this world has been named in the letter."

"! The Vongola rings!"

"Furthermore, this letter says nothing of going to the past to eliminate the guy with glasses. Rather, it refers to defeating Byakuran in this era..."

"Do you understand? This letter was addressed to those who hold the rings in this era. In other words, it was addressed to all of you. So if we follow the message in the letter, gather the guardians, and kill the man with the glasses, everything will return to as they were. We'll be able to return to the past." Reborn concluded.

"Re... Return to the past?!"

"The good thing is, we now have an objective, and that's this man with glasses. Lal Mirch has identified him. He appears to be Irie Shouichi, one of the Millefiore's squad captains."

"How do you feel now? Do you think there's hope of returning to the past now?"

"But... but... I don't know if we can trust that letter or not..."

"Please believe it! Even after 10 years, no, 100 years, I could never hold onto a letter that could mislead the boss!"

"Go-Gokudera-kun..."

"Come on, Tsuna! Just relax! You're not alone in this mess! We'll work it all out together. It'll be fine!"

"That's right Tuna. You're forgetting who you are, and who we are. We are the Vongola. We stand strong and fight to protect those who are important to us. It doesn't matter if we can't accomplish it now. We can train, and strengthen ourselves to overcome it." Aoyuki added.

"I think it's a good thing we've come here. We'll shape our own futures with our own hands." Yamamoto continued.

"You! Don't act so cool! That was my line!"

"I'm the right hand man after all." Yamamoto grinned.

"You wish! You're just role-playing aren't you!"

"You two..." But Haru and Kyoko-chan got pulled into this again...

 _Aaaaand. Any second now..._ Aoyuki thought, switching his gaze from his watch to the door.

"Hey! I said, wait a minute! Lambo-cha..! Kya!"

"Oh jeezus. Be more careful Haru." Aoyuki said, catching her before she fell, then turning his body slightly to catch the bowl of potatoes on his shoe. "You almost dropped this."

"I'm so sorry! It's that Lambo-chan, always up to mischief. I had to chase after him!"

"What's all this... Potatoes?" Tsuna asked.

"Haru-chan! Are you alright?" Kyoko ran in, holding another bowl, and carrying I-Pin on her shoulder.

"Kyoko-chan! …. And onions?"

"Since they can't fight, I've asked them to take care of meals and look after the two kids." Reborn stated.

"We're making curry for tonight." Kyoko declared, helping to pick up some of the fallen potatoes.

"Please look forward to it!" Haru added, picking up Lambo.

"Ehh? How did they cheer up so quickly?"

"But, of course! Especially at a time like this, we can't just mope around all day long!" Haru assured.

"We won't lose to all of you. We've decided that we'd try our best too! Let's get to the kitchen then!" Kyoko declared.

"Hey Kurakura. You helping? Heheh! Keep away the 'monsters' under the sink, eh?" Aoyuki asked, grinning at said Kurakura.

"I should...I'm going to find Ginanni-san before they do." Sakurako whispered the last part to Aoyuki as she ran toward the kitchen.

"They regained their spirits so fast."

"Women are really something..."

 _That's right... I have such good friends around me... I can't be impatient myself. Right now, I must concentrate on what we have to do in this era. And we'll do it right!_ Tsuna resolved.


	17. Karma is a B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own KHR at all, except our ocs.

_**Chapter 17. Karma.** _

Lal Mirch moved around her room, getting ready for her mission. As she was about to leave, she took one last look at the picture frame which held a picture of her and Colonello. Sighing, she set the frame back down and opened the door, only to find Gokudera and Tsuna bowing before her door.

"P-Please! Teach us how fighting works in this era!" They both begged.

"... What is this?"

"We have to become stronger, so..."

"But... That is... We don't know how to use the rings, and, er..."

 _ ***Sigh***_  "This is all Reborn's idea isn't it?"

"Bingo! In order to gather the guardians, they need to level up their fighting skills. There's no one more suitable than you." Reborn declared, landing on top of Tsuna's head.

"I refuse. Go ask Yamamoto to do it."

"Well, about that... As you can see here, Yamamoto has returned to an ordinary baseball nut." Reborn continued, jumping to Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Hello."

"Hey you! Get on your knees too!"

"What about Kaji?" Lal Mirch persisted.

"What about me? Heheh. In any case, you have much more teaching experience than I have. You have all the honors." Aoyuki grinned, appearing behind Tsuna and Gokudera.

Lal with her fists clenched, looked like she was going to curse at any moment. "In any case, I have not the luxury of playing with you boys. Just carry on sitting here quietly, and you may live longer."

"Wait a minute! Please! We're being serious! It's not just because of what Reborn said!"

"Forget it, boss! We don't have to beg for help from that kind of woman!"

"But!"

"I don't think she has the qualifications of being a trainer anyways!"

"That's a rather a special point, actually." Reborn injected.

"Yup. She was a trainer for the Italian special forces. Apparently, she also trained Colonello before he became an arcobaleno." Aoyuki resumed drinking his milk tea that appeared out of nowhere.

"Ehhhh! Colonello?! His trainer?!" Tsuna yelled, picturing the Colonello that he knew.

"She trained an arcobaleno?"

"Wait, but can you become a trainer so young?"

"And before Colonello was an arcobaleno, he wasn't even born yet...?"

 _ ***Sigh***_  "Reborn. Didn't you explain it to them yet?" Aoyuki asked.

Suddenly, Lambo came running down the hall with guns in his arms, and I-Pin chasing him. Then, a scream came from the kitchen.

"There's trouble!"

"I'm coming along!"

* * *

_**~In the Kitchen~** _

* * *

"What happened?!"

"There's something under the sink!"

"What the heck?" Gokudera wondered, as he and Tsuna kneeled to try and address the problem.

"Oof." A giant black mass began expanding from beneath the sink. "Whew. Finally got out. I'm the Vongola family supplier, their weapons tuner, and inventor. My name is Giannini."

"Ah! You're the one who made the weapons weird!"

"What a funny man."

"How long are you going to sit on me?!"

"Pst. Kurakura. The curry, if you would."

"Ah. So sorry about that. It's been a long time, gentlemen. I have become a very respectable man too. Now, I'm the best mecha-artist, you know. About two weeks ago, my father recommended me to come to Japan and overhaul all the systems in this hideout."

"Ehh? You mean, you've been here all this time?"

"Yes. The barrier outside, and my clothes too. Both were made by Giannini." Reborn responded.

While the group was talking, Lal turned to Reborn.

"Do you really think these greenhorns can survive long here?" Lal Mirch asked Reborn.

"Makes one wonder, doesn't it?"

"Their prospects are zero. Even though they have the Vongola rings, in those hands, they'll never win. I'm not so bored as to waste my time training a bunch of kids with no future prospects."

"Even if they've ignited the flames?"

"! What are you saying? That's not something you can learn in a day."

"But the fact is, two of them ignited the flames, and Gokudera even opened the box. Well, if you saw it, you'd know they're serious."

"Stop talking nonsense! There's no way they could've done it!"

"Long ago, that's what you said about that guy just because he was younger than you. There's no way he could do it. His prospects were zero. Then, you left him, no?"

"!"

"But you must've seen it. Lal Mirch. When it comes time to protect those who are truly important to you, you will have a power that fears nothing, not even a curse. You can't afford to lose that. You have to get it back."

"..."

* * *

**_~Afterwards~_ **

* * *

_***Bang***_  "Listen up! The basic knowledge you need to know, and the fighting methods... I'll hammer them into your heads."

"Eh. T-Then..."

"For some reason, the enemy has sent out a much powerful squad than we'd anticipated. The Black Spell that you fought- if the whole squad had been there, you would have been goners in an instant."

"Ah. That's right, what's that Black- something or another?" Tsuna asked.

"The Millefiore family is a merger of two separate families! The up-and-coming Gesso family, led by Byakuran, and a family with just as much history as the Vongola, the Gioglio Nero family, led by Uni. Furthermore, those who came from the Gesso family are now the White Spell, and they wear a white uniform. Those who came from the Gioglio Nero family are now the Black Spell, and they wear a black uniform."

"So that's how it is..."

"By the way, it's said that the White Spell specializes in precision and cunning battle tactics. Whereas the Black Spell have more fighters and tend to engage in direct combat."

"Whoaho! What kind of weird has gotten into you? Suddenly, you're telling us so much!"

"Don't worry! If you fall behind just once, I will gladly leave you behind. Let's begin the first lesson. One of you, anyone will do. This box has never been opened. Take the box, and open it."

* * *

_**~Time Travel~** _

* * *

"All right, then. I'll announce your duties. Lal Mirch and I will go after Kyoko-chan. I would like Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto to search for Hibird. Um, Kaji-kun and Sakurako-san, are you guys coming too?"

"Oh us? Heheh. Nope."

"Eh?"

"You see, little Kurakura here needs to get her game on before she can do stuff. So, we're going to spend this time training. You guys go have fun. Bring Kyoko back safely. And hopefully, you'll find Hibari too. Come on Kurakura, we're going down." Aoyuki replied, another milk tea can in hand.

"I'm following." Sakurako replied walking after Aoyuki.

"So... How've you been so far? Holding up alright with Tsuna?" Aoyuki asked, pushing the number for the training room's floor on the elevator. "How far have you guys gotten anyways, in terms of relationship?"

"I don't feel like talking about that now." Sakurako muttered.

"Heh. I figured, with all of the Kyoko shit and stuff. Anyways, moving on. Cross-bows aren't too terribly difficult to learn. But your tarot cards were a nightmare. So we'll focus on that first. Let's see. You left me a note, a very detailed note, describing your tarot cards. A very headache inducing note. Here. You take this, and have at it." Aoyuki grinned, passing a very thick notebook and a pack of cards over to Sakurako.

Sakurako stared at Aoyuki with a puzzling look as she glanced over the notebook along with the cards.

"Well... You can actually go over that in your free time. Let's try some shooting, shall we?" Stepping out of the elevator, Aoyuki led Sakurako to a different training room and unlocked the door.

"I guess so."

"Let's see. Your stuff should through those doors over there, just get a bow and a quiver of arrows." Aoyuki pointed towards a silver set of doors while punching in a code on the monitor by the door.

"Woah..." Sakurako mesmerized by the set of weapons behind the door.

"The crossbow! The crossbow! Get your crossbow! And get my sword if you would!" Aoyuki yelled.

"...Why won't you get your own weapon?"

"Because you're already there!"

"Point taken."

"Yours is the one that looks like a silver pickaxe. Mine is the one that kind of looks like one of Dave's shitty katanas, with a blue and black handle, with a swallow attached to the hilt.

"The ones on homestuck?" Sakurako was going to ask more but she didn't want to act like Kyoko, "Never mind let's start."

Sakurako grabbed the weapons tossing Aoyuki his sword.

"Thanks. So. Let's get started. We have your basic training course right here Simple, non-moving targets. Pretty huge too. Then, we can move to the smaller targets on the human dummies. Then moving ones. Simple, yes?" Aoyuki caught the sword and attached it to his belt.

"I got it." Sakurako readied her cross-bow.

"Just think of it as Link's Crossbow Training game that I had. Except, it's a bit more complicated."

"...I'm not Link." Sakurako glared at Aoyuki.

"I know that. It was a simulation game. Like one of those first person shooter games you see at the arcades. Except it's a first person crossbow game."

Sakurako sighed, "Step aside or you'll be hit."

* * *

_**~Time Travel~** _

* * *

"You did pretty well for not knowing how to even hold a crossbow properly at the beginning. Heheh. Now go play with your tarots. Jeegus. That took forever for you to teach me. And I still don't understand all of it."

"Let's read my TYL self's note then!" Sakurako beamed wondering what her future self wrote.

" _ **Dear Me...well the Past Me,**_

_**I know this is tough to explain but whatever Aoyuki said about my honeymoon please ignore him since I have a feeling Aoyuki said something you didn't expect, so let's get down to the chase. The pack of tarot cards that Aoyuki gave you are known as my trump card which I now leave in your hands. Beware, that the results of what you decide to do with them can shock you in the process, so don't use them often. Aoyuki will explain the rest for me in my place. Also good luck in getting Tsuna's attention! :)** _

_**From,** _

_**TYL Sakurako**_."

"So...Aoyuki what are you supposed to tell me?" Sakurako turned to Aoyuki after closing the note.

"Huh? Tell you...? She asked me to tell you about the tarots didn't she? Damn it. Fine. Uh... So... Your deck is the Major Arcana deck. It contains the fool, magician, high priestess, empress, emperor, hierophant, lovers, chariot, strength, hermit, wheel of fortune, justice, hanged man, death, temperance, devil, tower, star, moon, sun, judgement, and the world." Aoyuki tells Sakurako, "Each card relates to a certain star sign, and a certain person. And when you use that card, then power is given to yourself, the person you were thinking of, or summons one of your stars. I think. Anyways, who do you think of when you see this card?" He asked, lifting a card from her deck it revealed to be a man about to go on a journey, the fool card.

"...Tsuna." Sakurako smiled as she took the card.

Aoyuki grinned watching Sakurako's face.

The card gleamed before Sakurako a ghostly hand stretched out from the card, Sakurako dropped the card in horror. "What was that...?"

"...What you don't recognize your own power?"

Sakurako's mouth gaped, "That is not...what?!"

"Does the name Virgo ring a bell?" Aoyuki prompted.

"V-Virgo? You mean that was Virgo's..." Sakurako flailed from left to right in fear.

"Yes."

"Oh shoot...Virgo is probably mad." Sakurako remembered the first time she met Virgo, which involved falling into a bunch of pits of doom and minor earthquakes that had scared Sakurako like crazy.

"Well, from what the future you told me, Virgo is much worse now than in your time." Aoyuki laughed, causing Sakurako to pale at the thought.

"...I'm going to study each of the cards now." Sakurako sat down on the floor spreading the cards out.

"Heh. Okay. You do that. You... still have your boxes right?"

"Yeah, they're in my pocket...why?"

"Just checking. Aren't you going to open them up and see them?"

"I want them to use them later," Sakurako started shuffling the cards before her, "I don't think it's best to use them now."

"Jeegus. I'm not saying that you should use them. I'm saying that you should see them. Since you haven't opened their boxes back in the past, did you?"

"Hm...I guess so..." Sakurako readied her sky ring on the orange box with floral decors. What popped out of the box was an adorable brownish white rabbit with droopy ears.

"Aw~ What an adorable bunny!" Sakurako picked up the bunny cradling the creature in her arms, "So this is my sky box animal?"

"Yup."

"I'll call this one Lop!"

Sakurako returned Lop back to the box and ignited her star ring, "Now for the other!"

The animal didn't pop out like Lop, but instead a white dove covered in star flames flew right on to Sakurako's shoulder.

"Cool! So this is the star box animal?!" Sakurako said with glee, "I'll name you Mana! Your energy seemed pretty hyper if I say so myself."

Mana chirped in reply to Sakurako's compliment.

"Anyway...you should keep Mana a secret from the others, at least for now. They don't know about your star powers or Kimi's moon powers. They have to stay hidden like Kuroko does when he's using his misdirection. They know about my wind, but only because I had to."

"What? How come only you get to show off your powers?" Sakurako questioned.

"It's a long story. And frankly, I'd rather not repeat that experience again. Let's just put it this way. I was desperate." Aoyuki looked away sadly.

"Oh...I won't ask anymore...wait doesn't that mean TYL Tsuna knows of my abilities?"

"Yeah. But it's just the Tuna. For yours at least. The Royal Fuck Lord, the Blood Dupre, knows Kimi's powers."

"This is going to be problematic isn't it?" Sakurako began.

"What is? Who knows whose powers and what not?" Aoyuki questioned, playing with his rings.

"Yeah plus you heard what I said earlier, Mana doesn't look like the type to stay in one place for awhile."

"Yeah. Your future self had problems too. We managed to fix it though. Tuna eventually made places like these, where you could let Mana out for a while to use up its energy."

Sakurako smiled at the thought that TYL Tsuna did that for her but immediately sighed, "If only that Tsuna was here!"

"Well... He's not. Too bad, so sad." Aoyuki smirked knowingly.

"I know already and so is your Yamamoto."

"Yeah... it's alright, though. I'm going to join him soon anyways." He gave a small smile.

"Oh yeah, you, Hibari, Ryohei, Chrome, and Kimiko didn't switch yet!"

"Yeah. Me and Kimi are the last to switch. It's more advantageous to you guys if we do it that way."

"True. You guys have more precaution since we know more than what the others know."

"Anyways, the group isn't back yet, so go ahead and play around with your cards. Figure out who's who and whatnot. I'm going to do some meditating for a while." Aoyuki gave a small wave, appearifying his ipod and headset. Turning the iPod on and playing his folder of Mugiwara and Shinigami songs, he moved to sit in the middle of the room.

"Well let's start." Sakurako shuffled through each card glancing at each card's picture.

"This is going to take a while..." Sakurako continued as she looks through the cards.

Sakurako placed each card in a numerical order

* * *

_**~Time Travel~** _

* * *

"Oi. Kurakura. They're back. Let's go to the infirmary to say hello, shall we?" Aoyuki asked, getting up and stretching his legs.

"Okay!" Sakurako replied as she slips the deck of cards in a case holder.

They walked over to the infirmary door, but before going inside, Aoyuki motioned for Sakurako to stop.

"Heheh. Watch this. Miracles will happen." Aoyuki made a couple of hand motions in the air, before nodding to Sakurako. "I know Yama's still sleeping, but let's go anyways."

Sakurako gave Aoyuki a look of curiosity having absolutely no clue to what he's about to do.

"So how come you are calling Yamamoto differently?"

"Huh? Oh that. It's because this is the Yama from your time. Not mine. Remember? I do believe that I haven't even told him yet, since this is what? Half a year after getting there? Anyways. This Yama's not my Takeshi. Or, at least, not yet. Anyways, in we go!"

"Oh." Sakurako ventured in with Aoyuki.

Aoyuki opened the door, and surprised everyone with a blast at low-volume of Koi No Gekidasa Ecstasy. "A~nd, we're back! How are you guys?"

"! Kaji-kun! Sakurako-san?" Tsuna said in surprise from their grand entrance.

"Yo, little tuna boy. Any stronger now? Did you find Hibari and Kyoko?" Aoyuki reached over to rest his arm on Tsuna's head. Of course you found them. And he should be coming in right about...-

"Excuse me. A word, if I may."

_Now. Heh._

"Aoyuki...is it who I think it is..."Sakurako paled.

"Hiiii- Hibari-san!" Tsuna yelled in fright.

"Kyouya." Aoyuki acknowledged, turning to nod at Hibari.

"Fudge." Sakurako still remembered her fight Hibari apparently.

"Carnivore." Hibari looked at Aoyuki. "You still seem to be well. Hmm. The other carnivores turned into herbivores again." He said, looking directly at Sakurako.

Sakurako immediately hid behind Tsuna. "Eek!"

"Well met, Hibari." Reborn greeted Hibari, extending his hand.

Ignoring the duo cowering, Hibari turned to Reborn. "Same here, baby."

"Erm." Giannini suddenly interrupted, poking his head in from behind the door. "May I interrupt for a moment?"

"Please do so." Sakurako said in fear.

"It's good news! Miss Bianchi and Master Fuuta have returned!"

"Fuuta!" Tsuna exclaimed in happiness.

"Sis?!" Gokudera groaned in pain.

"Bianchi!" Sakurako exclaimed along with Tsuna.

"Oh hey look at who just came in. Your brilliant mentor at cooking." Aoyuki jabbed at Sakurako sarcastically.

"...You mean my future mentor." Sakurako corrected.

"Didn't I say so? Good things always come after a crisis."


	18. Let's Bring You Up to Speed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own KHR at all, except our ocs.

_**Chapter 18: Let's Bring You Up to Speed** _

* * *

_**Recap:** _

"It's good news! Miss Bianchi and Master Fuuta have returned!" Giannini announced from the doorway.

"Didn't I say so? Good things always come after a crisis." Reborn smirked.

_**Now back to the story.** _

Immediately after Reborn said that, the doors opened, revealing Bianchi running in and Fuuta following.

"Reborn!" Bianchi cried out. "Aah... I'm not letting go of you ever again! My beloved!"

_The future Bianchi hasn't changed much in appearance, but she's somehow gotten more passionate?_

"You can't really blame us, Tsuna-nii. In this era, both Reborn and Tsuna-nii had died." Fuuta answered, reading Tsuna's thoughts.

"Is- Is that Fuuta?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Whoa...tall." Sakurako gawked at Fuuta's height.

"Heheh. Cool! I'm taller than you guys now!" Fuuta noted, comparing his height to the rest of the group.

There was a sudden  _ ***Crash***_ , and everyone turned to look at the noise.

"Ahh! When Gokudera saw Bianchi...!"

"I think this'll be well worth the wait, Tsuna. They seem to have brought back new information with them." Reborn admitted to Tsuna from his perch in Bianchi's arms.

"Oh yeah. Hibari-san, you said you had something to share too..." Tsuna trailed off in seeing Hibari's face.

"If you bring anymore herbivores in, I'll bite you to death." Hibari replied with a deathly aura as he lifted his tonfa.

* * *

_**~Time Skip of 13 Days~** _

* * *

"So me and Tsuna will be heading down to the basement, let's go together." Sakurako said as she finished her breakfast.

"Yeah. I guess I have to get back to training too." Tsuna sheepishly laughed.

"Have a good day, Tsuna-san~ 3. Should I prepare a beloved wife's lunchbox for you?" Haru asked, tiny hearts floating around her.

"I'm only going down the elevator!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Just ignore this, it's just Haru. It's just Har-okay I'm jealous! Bah! I want to give Tsuna my cooking also! Sakurako reminded to herself.

_**In the Elevator... Cue Elevator Musics.** _

"Lal Mirch mentioned a new training menu today didn't she? Does that mean I'm done practicing how to strengthen the Hyper Dying flame?" Tsuna asked Sakurako.

"I think she did." Sakurako replied, still fuming from earlier.

"Either way, I hope it involves less beating up involved." Tsuna wished as they stepped out.

"Yo!" Yamamoto greeted the duo.

"Good morning, boss! And the awkward one as well." Gokudera followed.

"You two!" Tsuna stared at them, surprised. "Have your injuries healed already?!"

"Yeah. We're getting back to the training program starting today." Yamamoto reassured Tsuna.

"Totally!" Gokudera responded enthusiastically, "I was starting to worry about getting out of touch!"

"Really... That's great." Tsuna sighed in relief.

"All three are present, then. As I've mentioned, you'll be starting a new training course today. It's called the 'Individual Assault Training Program'." Lal Mirch announced, crossing her arms.

"Individual... training...?" Tsuna repeated.

Reborn smiled. "Just like Tsuna has been receiving one-on-one training with Lal Mirch these past ten days, you'll each get your own home tutor to train you, same as during the ring battle. For example, the one I'm training is... Yamamoto" He explained, cocking his Leon-gun.

"I have a feeling that Yuki is going to spy on him soon..." Sakurako mumbled to herself as the group kept talking.

 _ ***whoosh**thunk***  _"Heya. Just thought I'd drop in to say 'hi'." Aoyuki greeted Sakurako.

"Now how'd you get here?" Sakurako stared at Aoyuki wondering how in the world did he do that.

"From the ventilation shaft. Duh. Like a ninja~." Aoyuki chuckled, pointing to the opened grate.

"You could've used the elevator like a normal person." She pointed out.

"And miss the opportunity to jump in a room from the ventilation shaft? Hell no." He stated proudly.

"Figures." Sakurako sighed to herself.

_***BANG*** _

A blast of sky flames radiated around Tsuna as he changed into his HDWM.

"That's the tenth!" Gokudera's eyes grew in admiration.

"You're almost like a completely different person. You've improved so much more than us already." Yamamoto noted.

"Shall we begin Lal Mirch?" Tsuna faced Lal Mirch.

Sakurako was blushing, this was Tsuna in HDWM yet again. Not everyday you get to see that side of Tsuna.

Aoyuki nudged Sakurako, knowingly. Snickering, he whispered, "I betcha you don't see that very much do you? Got a good view from here?"

"W-WHAT?!" Sakurako kept her shout to a minimum yet her face still seemed startled, "This is a serious scene, Yuki!"

"Yeah, so? It's all right. It's just us two talking. Everyone else is paying attention to the trio. Unless you're going to change that by yelling. Heheh." Aoyuki replied, nodding in the group's general direction.

"Obviously you know I don't want to do that because 'he' needs a suspenseful entrance right?" Sakurako quoted, reminding Aoyuki just who would be heading here soon.

"I'm no longer training you." Lal Mirch answered, "I've realized you weren't able to improve as much as I've expected for in a short time."

"But this is really all I have!" Tsuna argued back.

"Your power is far greater than this!" Lal Mirch noted.

Suddenly, a hurricane of Cloud flames charged directly at Tsuna. Immediately, Tsuna took action thus leading him to the point of blocking whatever was chasing after him. It was none other than a hedgehog. The box weapon of Hibari Kyoya.

Another figure stepped in, but you all know who it was anyway.

"Oh look. Everyone's faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavorite character. Cool, 'charming', mysterious, and silent. What more could you ask for from a guy like that?" Aoyuki muttered sarcastically, waving his arms about mockingly.

"If you don't pay attention you'll die." Yes all you fans out there know who said this.

"It's you!" Tsuna's eyes widened.

"I'm going to pry open all of your abilities." Hibari stated.

"Exactly as the baby said. Your strength is far from the strength of your future self." Hibari remarked.

"Guh!" Tsuna proceeded to use his Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition on the box weapon. Unfortunately he didn't notice what's happening next.

"No its not over yet!" Lal Mirch shouted out,"The purple clouds are multiplying!"

The entire room watched as Tsuna was surrounded by the clouds, sealing him inside. As Yamamoto and Gokudera went with their respective tutors, Aoyuki turned to Sakurako. "So. Whatcha going to do now?"

"I'm going to wait for Tsuna." Sakurako's face showed determination.

"Heheh. Alright. But after he finishes, we need to talk." Aoyuki's gaze hardened for a split second, before returning to normal. "So you do your thing whenever you're ready and we'll wait and watch."

"Okay." Sakurako turned her focus over to the needle sphere.

_I don't want Tsuna to feel pain. I wish there was something I can do than just wait for Tsuna._

Suddenly a voice appeared in her head, "Then use me!"

"Eh?" Sakurako muttered glancing around to see if someone was talking to her.

"Use me! Sakurako!" From her pocket a card gleamed a bit.

Sliding the card out she remembered as Sakurako stared at the card bearing the image of a heart with wings.

_The lovers card? I was wondering what this card was for since it didn't do anything at all during my training._

"The reason you couldn't use me was because I can only be used for someone with a strong heart. Your wish had a strong desire for my power!"

_Then! I can use you!_

* * *

**_~Inside the sphere~_ **

* * *

"I...I never wanted this..." Tsuna gripped his head as tears streamed down his face. Images of his peaceful life in Present day Namimori popped up until Kyoko's painful sad face appeared.

_Tsuna! Tsuna-kun!_

"Eh?" A familiar voice popped into his head. "Sakura-chan..."

_Remember...remember what you said! What you answered to Reborn! You said that!_

"... You're right!"

"No..." Tsuna spoke.

"What..." The spirits of the other Vongola bosses were flabbergasted upon hearing his answer.

"I thought that I can protect everyone with this power, but..." Tsuna began to speak up, "If this is what it means then I don't want this power!"

"What did you say?!"

"If it means by inheriting the sins then...I'll destroy the Vongola!" Tsuna announced.

* * *

_**-Back outside the sphere-** _

* * *

_Did my message go?_

"Shhhh. Don't doubt yourself. Just watch the result." Aoyuki shushed Sakurako.

Sakurako simply nodded back to her friend.

The sphere started glowing as cracks began appearing on its' surface. Everyone watched as the sphere burst open in an explosion of smoke to reveal Tsuna wearing the X Gloves Version Vongola Ring.

"Well well. Lookie lookie. It seems he turned out alright after all." Aoyuki observed, stretching. "Well then, shall we go?"

"Yup, " Sakurako followed Aoyuki into the elevator leaving the fight.

"Let's see... where's the best place to talk undisturbed..." Aoyuki muttered, glancing around. "Oh! I know! Here, grab me and hold on tight."

"Please tell me it's safe." Sakurako deadpanned.

"Hahahah! Of course it's safe! I've done this soo many times you can't even imagine. It's perfectly safe. Side effects may include: nausea, hurling, drying of eyes and mouth, popped ears, nose bleeds, panic if you're afraid of heights, and wind swept hair upon arrival." Aoyuki rambled, as if he were a salesperson.

"Yuki..." Sakurako sweat dropped, a worried expression adorned her face.

"Nah. Just kidding. Don't sweat it. I know what I'm doing." He reassured. "Let's go!"

"O-Okay..." Sakurako hesitantly held onto Yuki's arm.

**_*Whoosh*_ **

"Aaand, we're here. See? Wasn't as bad as you thought it would be." Aoyuki winked.

"Whoa...you're right!"

"So. Feast yer eyes on me secret lair. Why, it was only 2 years ago I had to defend me cave from a horde of angry birds. Arrrrg. Those birds can be nasty at times." Aoyuki growled, shaking his fist at the sky.

"Ahaha!" Sakurako laughed, "Good old Yuki as usual!"

"Heh. I could give you the grand ol' tour if you'd like? Actually, nah. Probably shouldn't. I don't want my past self to get any ideas." Aoyuki grinned at Sakurako, leading her to the living room.

"I'll keep it to myself if you want." Sakurako suggested.

"That'd be great. Make yourself comfortable. Do you want anything?" He asked, opening the fridge.

"Milk Tea, please."

"Alright I gotchu." Aoyuki grabbed a can and a 2 Liter bottle of milk tea out of the fridge, and snatched two coasters. "Here's your can of tea."

"Yeah!" Sakurako's happily drank the tea, "Delicious as always."

"Ahhh. Definitely. Anyways. Serious time, go!" Aoyuki cheered before capping his drink and setting it back onto its coaster. Returning to look at Sakurako, he continued, "So. You remember about how we got here, right? Not here, as in right now, but here as in this world."

Sakurako nodded in reply.

"Well, for you, it's not really all that long ago. What was it? A few months at most?" He asked.

"Yes." Sakurako remembered how it went.

"This entire time, we've been looking into it. We as in me, and the Kimiko and you of this timeline. And we haven't found a way back. Almost like there's no connection between our world and this one."

"I see."

"We got here through a miracle. And it'd probably take just as big of a miracle to send us back. If we did find a way back, of course."

"Then what would be the outcome of finding a way back?"

"Now you just shush and let me talk. I'll probably answer your questions somewhere, and if not, we'll have question time when I'm done."

Sakurako shut her mouth.

"Good. So. Miracles, blah blah blah. Uh.. way back. Yeah. Okay. We've been thinking. Now, we haven't proven it, but we believe that the way back is through the plushies. Remember them? We came here with them, after wishing to be here. We can only assume that in order to go back, we either need to wish with the same plushies, or make plushies of someone we love and care about in our home world, and wish with those.

"But, we're not certain that even if they did work, if we'd be able to return here or not. So we haven't tried. We would lose a lot. That's for us, in this timeline at least. Your timeline, however, nothing much has happened yet. So, assuming those methods work, you have nothing to lose."

"Well, besides being able to stay here with them. But then again... you do have a higher risk dying in this world then in our world... You could be a housewife! Like Haru and Kyoko! Except you probably wouldn't like that. But yeah. I'm rambling. Sorry. I know that was a lot of info. So I'll answer any question you have to the best of my knowledge." Aoyuki concluded, grabbing his tea and relaxed against the sofa.

"Do you have paper and pencil I can borrow?" Sakurako asked.

"Uh... yeah, just... hold out your hands."  _ ***Snap***_

A notepad and quill pen appeared on Sakurako's hands.

"Why a quill pen?" Sakurako stared at the items before her.

"Hey now. Don't be hating on the classics just because we've stopped using them." Aoyuki responded as he took a swig of his drink.

"Okay okay." Sakurako began scribbling all the questions she had so far onto the notepad. Once she finished writing she placed the notepad before Aoyuki.

"Uhhh oakie-dokie. Let's see here..."

**Questions:**

**Do you guys still have those plushies?**

**What would happen if we've gone to a decision to return?**

**Does any of our _husbands_  in particular know of this? You did say that they had a reason on knowing our other flames along with our special rings.**

**Do you think there was a reason why _we_  in particular have different flames from the others along with the regular set of flames in the storyline?**

"I'mma answer them in order. First, yes we do. Mine's been here in my safe, for at least a few years." He reached out and started turning the air like a doorknob. "Here it is. My secret safe. It's a pocket of air I keep with me at all times. And here's my plushie. A little worn and dirty, but still just as good as it was on the day I bought it." Aoyuki smiled gently at the plushie before returning it to its spot in the safe, and sealing it.

"Then my TYL self hid it also?!"

"Yup. I don't know exactly where, but yeah. KK has hidden hers as well. We did, however, use my wind powers and KK's mist powers to form kinda like a magic link. So, should one of us die, our plushie gets sent to the closest available person between the remaining two.

"Two, even I don't know what would happen if you returned. This timeline, after all, is one where you stayed. You being here proves it. And so do I. But I can only assume that you'd go back to living life in the world we left. Maybe time had frozen, maybe not. Maybe time is somehow warped, and time here is different than time there. We're not sure.

"Three, what do you mean by _this_?  _This_  as in our second flames? Or the plushies? Or something else?" Aoyuki asked, scooping some nutella out of the jar he teleported from the pantry.

"The second flames and rings. I'm not even sure that  _they_  know of that the plushies existed."

"What's with the  _they_? You can say their names you know. It's not taboo. Unless we're playing the taboo game. Then you probably shouldn't." He berated, waving the spoon of nutella at her face before shoving it in his mouth.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, and not but least...actually the worst Rokudo Mukuro."

_***Twitch*** _

"Nohpe. Whee ar not menshoning his name. His codename wheel be duchk but ash deick. Butt hyeah.  _ ***Gulp***_  They don't know about the plushies. That would be a bit weird, wouldn't you think? Meeting someone for the first time, and seeing a plushie of yourself with them. Yeah, I'd be freaking the fuck out and run like hell away from them."

"You're right on that..." Sakurako just imagined what would've happened if Tsuna saw the plushie version of him. It would be a awkward situation for all of them

"But uhm. Yeah. They all know about mine, and I believe you told Reborn, and I'm pretty sure Hibari knows, or is at least suspicious of you two. You guys did abuse your powers in front of him a couple times. And me having to reveal mine, kinda confirmed it. Possibly the duckbutt assdick. But who knows. Or cares about him. Certainly not me." He scoffed, taking another spoonful of the chocolate.

"Ugh don't remind me." Sakurako sipped more tea to ease her small headache.

"Ahnd four your lasst queschion, eye haave kno fahking clue. Ashk the yuniversh why."

"That's going to take a yule log time to Yuni's chapter, in fact the past you and Kimimi are there by then."

"Why hhhare whee bringing hup yuuuuuhni? Ahnd yhesh. Past uss shhhhould be here bhy then."  _ ***Gulp***_

"I thought you said...oh wait nevermind ignore what I just said." Sakurako slapped her forehead in realization.

"Ahh. Nutella's delicious. I do so pity the people who don't like chocolate or are allergic." Aoyuki sighed contently, drinking his milk tea again.

"Other than that is there any other things beside random stuff, I should look out for once you and TYL Kimiko leave?"

"Well you know how it goes already. So I guess no? I'm not so sure about the choice battle though. Because Byakuran's an ass, and he probably already knows or something. He might incorporate it then. But that's the only problem I can think of. Besides the final battle. Stay away. Very far away. Or do something that will protect you completely. Ghost worries me." Aoyuki cautioned, recalling the events from the chapters he had read a long time ago.

Shivering in thought Sakurako responded, "Alright. I'll warn your guys' past selves about that too."

"Welp. We've stayed here long enough. Shall we go back?"

"Yep, I kind of did promised Kyoko and Haru to help cook again." Sakurako again hugged Aoyuki's arm.

"And we go!" Aoyuki yelled, grinning as they were wrapped up by the wind.

_***Whoosh Swoosh TumbleTumbleTumble Zhooom*** _

"Whoo hoo! Better than roller coasters! Hey. We're back." Aoyuki turned to glance at Sakurako.

"I think the second time wasn't a charm of a ride." Sakurako seemed a bit pale.

"Nah man. You don't know what you're talking about. Let's go in and check on everyone shall we?"

The two head off to the kitchen.


	19. Last Minute Cram Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own KHR at all, except our ocs.

_**Chapter 19 - Last Minute Cram Session.** _

* * *

_**~In Aoyuki's Room~** _

* * *

To anyone who wasn't aware of what was going on, taking a quick glance around the room probably would have frightened them. Mountains of folded pieces of paper, envelopes, and boxes covered the floor, barely leaving any walking space. At the desk, Aoyuki was furiously scribbling on pieces of paper with a quill ink pen.

"And done!" Aoyuki exclaimed happily, finishing off the paper with his magnificent signature. "Now all that's left is to shove em' all in. Heheh. Too bad I won't be able to see their reaction."

The floor clean of paper clutter, Aoyuki picked up the remaining box, and headed for the meeting room.

* * *

_**~In the Meeting Room~** _

* * *

"How is it?" Reborn asked Giannini.

"It seems like an image data…" Giannini continued pressing random buttons, "I can decipher it soon."

"But then…..if we say assassination squad." Gokudera dreaded.

Tsuna gulped, "All I can think of is them."

"Yuki? Ain't TYL Kimimi in Italy also?" Sakurako remembered.

"KK? Yeah that's where she was last time I talked with her. Well, either there or flying somewhere else. Probably to get to Mu no who. Hahah, puns." Aoyuki recalled.

"Why do I get the feeling that she's with the Varia?" Sakurako deadpanned hoping that it wasn't true.

"Oh, I think we did it! The code seems to be the Vongola's. And the digital signature matches too." Giannini moved to play the message.

"Yuki….do you have anything to block Squalo's yell?" Sakurako turned to her friend for help while covering her ears.

"Got some earplugs. They aren't the best, but it'll block some of it at least." Aoyuki passed the set to Sakurako.

"Thanks." Sakurako placed the earplugs as well as covering her ears in the process.

"I'll play it." Too bad Giannini didn't expect what was happening next.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEY! ARE YOU GUYS ALL STILL ALIVE, YOU LITTLE SHITS?!" Squalo's voice echoed off the walls.

"How in the world does he do that?!" Sakurako screeched as the base shook.

"LISTEN UP! DON'T YOU DARE MOVE FROM WHERE YOU ARE, EVEN IF YOU FIND A NEW SIGNAL FROM THE RINGS!"

"If you stay there, you'll get an easy-to-understand order, so just be good kids until then." Belphegor mocked us, appearing behind Squalo's head.

"Ah! They hung up!"

"They haven't changed a bit!" Yamamoto felt somewhat nostalgic seeing Squalo and Bel.

"So scary… What would be an easy-to-understand order...?" Tsuna managed to stammer out.

"It seems that they were talking about him. The one that came back from Italy." Giannini noted.

Everyone turned to look at the person who entered.

"Sasagawa Ryohei….has arrived!" A older version of Ryohei carrying an unconscious Chrome in his arms.

"At least Kimimi isn't here to see him. Otherwise she'll be pissed off, right?" Sakurako sighed being glad her dear friend is not here to see the sun guardian.

"That's certainly true. He hasn't really changed a bit. Just taller, stronger, and louder." Aoyuki grinned.

* * *

_**~After the Meeting~** _

* * *

"Hey Kurakura, could you give this to me in a minute?" Aoyuki asked, holding out the tied box. "I believe that I won't be seeing you like this again."

Sakurako gave Aoyuki an incredulous look while taking the box into her hands,"Wait. What? What do you mean?"

"I mean that it's time for me to wish you guys good luck, not that you really need it anyways." Aoyuki glanced at the clock and chuckled, "Well then. Good luck. Don't think too hard about your choices. Bye!" With a small wave, he disappeared with a small poof of pink smoke.

"Yuki!" Sakurako gasped, unfortunately inhaling some of the smoke, "Cough!"

"Oh friggin *cough* hell. I'm gonna kick that blasted Kimimi when I see her. Argh! This blasted smoke is everywhere!" The Aoyuki from their time appeared out of the smoke, waving his hand in front of his face in an attempt to clear the smoke.

"Whoa. Uh.. hi guys. Long time no see? Heheh...heh...ehh..." Aoyuki trailed off, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Uh… where are we? What's happening?" Aoyuki glanced at Sakurako knowingly and smiled.

"Ehhh! Now Kaji-san's here!" Tsuna cried out holding his head in panic.

"You!" Gokudera glared at the person who recently arrived.

"Kaji!" Ryohei spoke.

"Oh! Yuki! You're here?" Yamamoto gave Aoyuki his blue ribbon smile.

_Oh crap. Don't smile at me like that! I'll turn red or something…_

"Oh, sure. I finally find you guys after a few weeks and the first thing I hear from you is 'Oh no. He's here'. Great. Thanks. But yeah. Kimimi shot the damn rocket at me when I wasn't looking. I don't even know where she got it from." Aoyuki muttered.

"Ahaha, so that's it," Yamamoto nodded.

Turning to face Sakurako, Aoyuki placed his arms over the chair, "Anyways Sakura, you were gone the longest right? So you should know the most. Wanna fill me in?"

"Yeah I'll explain that when we get to the training room, and by the way your TYL self wanted me to give this to you," Sakura handed Yuki the box.

"Huh. What's this?" Aoyuki asked, untying the string around the box, only to be pushed back by an explosion of papers from the box. "What the frick!"

"Hie!" Tsuna yelped.

"Tenth!" Gokudera tried to cover Tsuna from the hit, but was unfortunately swept away by a wave of papers.

"Ahaha~!" Yamamoto laughed even though the papers covered him also.

"Extreme!" Ryohei somewhat avoided the mountain, however the papers piled up to his knees.

"Yuki, I'll never understand your TYL self at all!" Sakura yelled while popping out of the mess of papers.

"I don't either!" After the papers had flown out, what was left were a small corded bag and a single blue envelope addressed to the younger Kaji Aoyuki.

_**"Hey little me. Well, you know most of the story as is already, but be careful still. Byakuran's just as dangerous as you thought he was, and even more dangerous now. Take care of yourself, and don't give up. Don't despair, because there is hope with your friends. Our friends. Hahah. Most of the notes in the box (that are probably all over the room covering people and things now ;D) are instructions and guides on how to make and operate things in the weaponry closet and a few from my room. (You really should memorize some of the blueprints. The things they make, work amazing miracles.) You really need to learn how to control your powers, there should be another note somewhere that describes it in more detail. Well… you and Kura both. Use this time to practice in secret, yeah? The time'll come when you need to reveal them, but that's not now or soon in the future. (It's actually pretty friggin distant,) but you'll know when it is when it happens. Until then, have fun in this world! Everything changes, and there's pretty much nothing we can do to stop it.** _

_**In the bag, are our box animals. A white wolf and a crane. Love em' just as much as I do, and they'll help you along your way. I think you know which one supplements which side of your powers. ;)** _

_**By the way, there's a button on the underside of the box. If you press it, all the papers go back in the box neatly. It'll help when you actually want to read the stuff.** _

_**Also! Tell Kura not to worry too much about her husband, the Little Flamer. He turns out pretty decent looking in the future, and while still stupid, thankfully not as much. Heheh. Good luck and all that shit.** _

_**Your Future Self"** _

"So what's it say?" Sakurako swam through the pile of paper to Aoyuki.

"It's about a buncha stuff. I'll tell you about it later." Aoyuki quickly folded up the letter, spotted the button on the box and pressed it. All of the papers that had flooded the room were quickly vacuumed back into the box. "Whoa. That was cool."

"That was quick," Sakurako scanned the room to see that there was no paper within sight, "So we're heading to the training room ?"

"That's correct. All of you need to prepare for the raid in five days. We'll continue the training as we started, and the two of you can train with each other." Reborn stated, jumping onto Yamamoto's shoulder.

Sakurako grinned, "Alright, let's go Yuki!"

With a small sigh followed by a chuckle, Aoyuki shrugged and extended his arm in front of him as a mock bow, "No choice I guess. Lead the way."

* * *

_**~On a Training Floor~** _

* * *

"Hey, are you sure we'll be fine training on our own? I'm still not exactly a master with my wind powers yet." Aoyuki asked, looking at one of the many papers left for him.

"Well your TYL self did help me start on my training," Sakurako pointed out, "Anyway have you seen your box weapons yet? Your TYL self hardly used it during training."

"Well… The letter did say it was a wolf and a crane, so I guess I'll see now." Aoyuki removed the wind ring from the chain on his neck, and placed it on his left middle finger, as opposed to his rain ring on his right middle finger. "I wonder which one goes with which… Come on out!" But that was slightly obvious as one was white with dark streaks, and the other was almost ocean blue.

What appeared was a wolf, the icy blue eyes seemed to chill the atmosphere while it was covered in a snow-like pelt with a silver streak down its back, and a spotless white crane that immediately spread its wings for a quick flight around the room, spreading what seemed to feel like a light sprinkle.

"Wow! Your box weapons made the atmosphere in this room cold!" Sakurako shivered.

"Whoa. I think I'll name the wolf Tora, and the crane Lyn. They really are amazing, just like my older self said they would be." Aoyuki murmured, petting Tora. "You'll both help me won't you? Heheh. Thank you!" Turning his attention then to Sakurako, he asked, "Hey, so then what are your box animals?"

"Just a moment...Mana! Lop!" Sakurako opened her box weapons revealing the hyperactive white dove sitting on her shoulder along with a chubby brownish-white bunny sitting beside her, "Aren't they just adorkable?"

"Hahah. Adorkable? Really, Sakura? Are you becoming a dork now?" Aoyuki dramatically pressed the back of his hand to his forehead, "Oh heavens above! Help me fix this poor love-struck girl… Or not really. Tuna's kinda a dork as well. Speaking of tunas, my older self told me to tell you that he's fine. As in decent looking. As in your husband, wink wink, nudge nudge, cough cough. And that he becomes far less stupid and annoying." Aoyuki recalled, gently stroking Lyn's crest.

Sakurako shrugged,"Well we are in the manga world, and hey I resent that! If I ever see your TYL self again I'll thank him for stating those words."

Aoyuki stood up and brushed himself off and turned to face Sakurako, "Well then, shall we start practicing? You need to practice with whatever the hell you need practicing with, and I need to practice my wind powers and using them in tandem with my little helpers. Right guys?" At that, Tora and Tamisyn let out a small cry that seemed to agree with him.

"Yup," Sakurako picked up Lop allowing the furry creature to change into a crossbow as the dove chirped happily, "Ready?"

"Yeah. Uh, don't expect much for a while though. I'm not used to using the wind as a lift instead of a weapon. Although the notes do give a kind of detailed explanation. Like this one. It says to think of my wind as a platform or a wall and use that for lifting or pushing things. Like myself."

"Then until you get the hang of using your powers, I'm going to practice on these targets," Sakurako aimed the crossbow at archery targets from the left side of the training room.

"Uh… do you have light things I can… oh wait. Nevermind. I have a shitton of papers." Aoyuki then lit his wind flames and started to lift the papers and move them around the room. "Well. This isn't that difficult. For now."

As Aoyuki practiced, Sakurako continued firing off sky flames at the first target alternating with her star flames.

"Hey Sakura, do you mind if I practiced with your boxes? Not your animals, just the boxes. I'm gonna try lifting heavier things." Aoyuki didn't look away from the papers already floating, and only added a few more to the bunch.

"Sure." Sakurako placed her weapon down as she took one box at a time to place beside Yuki. Lop returned to normal sleeping peacefully on the ground.

"You know, a lot of these notes are really interesting. I mean, they talk more about our powers in detail, and there's stuff about future inventions and upgrades we give to our normal weapons and its all really fascinating." Grinning, Aoyuki proceeded to lift the small boxes, but the papers began to shake. "Oh shit oh shith oshitshithsit duck!" His hands went up to protect him as the papers fanned out and launched themselves outwards towards the walls like bullets.

"Wha...oh no." Sakurako deadpanned. The two people in the room along with their animals stop, drop, and dodged.

"Well… Heheh I guess I need more practice? It might have been the weight or the multitasking. But that's not all that likely since I could pick up more than one page…" Aoyuki moved to remove the paper projectiles from the walls, and deposited them back in the box. "You wanna spar instead?"

"Probably." Sakurako took in Lop, aiming a crossbow at Yuki, "I've been wondering how my aim was."

Seeing Sakurako's stance Aoyuki grabbed his bamboo quarterstaff and slid into position "Ready. Tora! Wind armor!" With a roar from the snow wolf, Aoyuki's body was covered in a layer of rapidly moving wind. "Tamisyn, rain cover!" The crane took off, and a light drizzle started to spread across the room, melting away Aoyuki's form from Sakurako's sight.

Taking deep breaths, she focused her eyes directly from Aoyuki's spot. Sakurako thus took the chance to listen carefully to her surroundings. A creek was heard, yet it was not Aoyuki or was it?

"Agh!" Stumbling, Sakurako nearly landed onto the floor however she was lucky to somewhat regain her standing.

"Heheh. Don't be falling down now, we only just started." Aoyuki's voice seemed to float around the room. Taunting, almost, but not quite.

Sakurako puffed her cheeks in anger as she seemingly tried to shoot the arrow upon the direction of his voice.

"Well, you tried so hard, but missed by more than a mile. Although, I guess invisibility does make it hard to have a fair fight." Aoyuki slowly reappeared, several feet above Sakurako's head. Smiling, he waved at her before floating across the room. "Are you ready?"

"Ready than ever!" Sakurako spoke while aiming her crossbow yet again toward Aoyuki, "Lop!"

Hopping onto the crossbow, Lop stared at Aoyuki bearing a blank face. Well do rabbits or bunnies ever make an expression? It seems we'll never know. Pulling the trigger, another arrow was shot, only this time a little bit faster.

The crossbow bolt struck the wall with a thud, passing through a cloud that looked similar to Aoyuki, before collecting itself again to reform himself. "That was very close. I'm scared now. Please don't hurt me." Playfully bowing towards Sakurako with his hands pressed together over his head, Aoyuki continued, "Spare me, oh great one that wields the mighty doom striker. For this body doth not belong nailed to the wall. But rather, dancing with his loved one heheh."

"Nope." Sakurako smirked. Lop opened her, which seemed to be a yawn, but turned out to be adding sky flames to the arrow. Firing away the sky flame covered arrow hurled toward Aoyuki.

"Oh boy." Air cartwheeling over the incoming projectile, Aoyuki pushed off the wall with his staff and backstroked through the air. "Speaking of loved ones, my future self told me to tell you not to worry about future Tsuna. I did say that he looked nicer, but apparently, he's kept his kindheartedness and something about not worrying when you actually do the do and confess to him."

Lowering her weapon down, Sakurako's eyes soften, "I see. I guess I do owe your future self something the next time I see him."

"Oh? How do I look in the future? Decent? I hope I'm not wrecked too badly." Aoyuki touched down and resumed petting Tora.

"Quite swell. In fact you annoy Giannini the most."

"Ahahah. Perfect. Excellent. Now my plans will have the most effect. Now, if only I could figure out how I did it. I could use it even earlier, heheheh…" He continued chuckling darkly to himself, tapping his fingertips together.

Sweat dropping, Sakurako wondered about what Aoyuki was talking about only to shake away the feeling as she raised her crossbow again,"I think we should resume training, right?"

"Nah. Let's just skip it. It's no fun when you're the target. Especially for pointy weapons. Like guns. Or crossbows. Projectiles mainly. Oh! And slashy stabby things. Those are painful too." Trailing off quietly, Aoyuki just dropped his staff, and fell onto the floor.

"It's preferably called firearms for a reason." Sakurako pretended to make a gun formation with her free hand.

"I don't care what they're called. Do you see me caring? Nah. As you can see, I don't like in-fighting. It's no fun. I just wanna rampage against some poor sap of the enemy. Heheh. I'd probably get a kick out of that." Waving his hand at Sakurako from the floor, Aoyuki showed no intent to rise from his floordom.

Sighing she reminded Aoyuki, "Remember we're going into the invasion along with the others."

"Yeah…But...Ughh. No. I don't wanna. I'm tired. I feel alright with my skills, mediocre as they are." Aoyuki flopped around on the floor in protest, still refusing to battle.

"Fine, but don't complain to me on the communicator if we do end up fighting."

"But, but but. We know all the enemies. There's that ginger boy that looks kinda like a girl and sadistic whippy afro lady and her entourage and some carpet snake man and some really big buff guy that Tsuna smokes and Gamma and that mutherfriggin! Genkishi-asshole that Yama fights." Aoyuki counted off on his fingers, numbering the enemies that he remembered.

"What about us? Our well being here in this world may have changed not only on our side, but possibly the enemies' side also," Sakurako point out.

Propping himself up onto his elbows, Aoyuki stopped his rolling to look at Sakurako, "You really think Byaka has enough free time to create enemies personalized to us? I do think that he does have some sort of life besides eating marshmellows. And sugar. But how bout I bet you, let's say, a date, that he won't."

"...You do know that I don't like bets."

"Yeah, but what's to lose? If I win, you can go on a nice little date with your little Tuna-swoona. If I lose, you can make fun of me on my date with Yama. It's really a fifty-fifty chance. So, heads or tails?"

Placing a hand against her temple, Sakurako relented,"Tails."

Pushing himself off the ground, Aoyuki landed crouching and sprung back up. "Heheh. Oh, no using your tarot cards man. No cheatsie-doodles. None. We're gonna do this fair and square and see what fate chooses the coin to land on. Aaaaaaaaaand speaking of fate, why do you think fate decided to put us here? In this world? When technically, it should be impossible to transverse the borders between worlds."

"..." Sakurako didn't respond. In fact the thought never entered her mind until Aoyuki mentioned it, neither did his TYL self spoke of it. Except for the his current self, "I never gave much thought upon this until now."

"Me neither. But still, it's been nagging at me from the back of my head. Maybe it's possible that this is a world possibility that Byakuran had already seen and defeated? Even then, what chance do we have to make sure the story continues to its end? We've probably already changed things considerably if you think about the butterfly effect, which is the same as Byakuran…" Aoyuki trailed off, staring at the ground in thought.

"Why are we referencing to Persona 3?"

"Hahahah. I guess we are. Speaking of Persona 3!, I started playing it. Although… I prefer Persona 4 to 3. Yosuke is sooooooo adorable. I just really wanna hug him!" Squeezing his sides as if in a hug, Aoyuki flopped back down to the ground and resumed his rolling.

"Meh, Yosuke is kind of cute...but he's just not on my radar," Sakurako placed a hand against her cheek, "It's Shinjiro-senpai all the way for me on Persona 3."

"Oh? Not on your radar just as Tsuna is on your radar? Ehhh? I mean yeah sure, Shinjiro's nice and all, but doesn't he die? Spoilers oops." Aoyuki shushed himself with his hand, glancing up innocently-like at Sakurako, before giggling again.

"I DID NOT MEAN THAT! I meant by the video games! Video games and animes/mangas are completely separaaaaaa! I DIDN'T HEAR THOSE WORDS! LALALA!" Sakurako ran around the training room in a frenzy covering her ears.

"Hahahahah! You can't fool me puny mortal! I am the angel that glides upon the winds! I am the almighty Arcangel and shall smite you down with my mighty stick!... Pthff. Hahahahah! Stick. Oh man…" Aoyuki couldn't stop his giggles over his own dirty pun. Sticks. Or rods. Technically its a rod. Made of wood. Pffth.

"Well I am the almighty holder of Tarots!" Sakurako smirked, "Holder of the death arcana! Now Alice use Die for me!"

"Sorry girlie. But those who align themselves with the holy side block darkness! Hahahah! You cannot convince me to fall to darkness! I shall reign supreme!" Posing in the typical conqueror pose, Aoyuki slammed his staff end to the floor and used his wind powers to animate his hair.

The girl still smirked, "Helel! Morning Star!"

Gasp. "Well then. Maybe a Panta Rhei should knock you down a peg or two little miss Yukari. Maybe towards your Minato? AKA Tsuna?" Aoyuki grinned, sending a ball of compressed wind her way.

"Bleh! I am not Junpei! Yukari blocks wind attacks...I don't have any...nevermind," Sakurako summoned, "Orpheus Telos! Primal Force!"

"?...! Tora wind armor!" Even with wind armor, Sakurako's piercing attack penetrated through his defence, inflicting damage onto Aoyuki. "Ugghhh!"

Her ultimate fool persona sent out a severe pierce attack!

"Damn man. That really hurts. Remind me to never make you angry for any reason. I don't wanna face that again. I almost felt my life fade away:" Aoyuki lifted his shirt to check for damages before calling Lyn over to calm his pain.

"See this why you need to understand how awesome Persona 3 is," Sakurako spoke triumphantly,"By the way...Messiah, Salvation."

"Buuu. Just cause you finished it and I didn't. And thanks. Really useful not having to go explain things to the others. I didn't even know you had salvation on you. Its a really freaking great skill. Do you have Victory Cry to go along with that?" Tentatively poking the flesh of his chest before deeming it to be okay and no longer hurting, Aoyuki replaced his shirt before standing up and grinning at Sakurako.

"It's Messiah, but if you want Victory Cry on Messiah you need Orpheus Telos to remake Messiah into having the skill," Sakurako soon remembered, "But you it only works for the protagonist, not the rest of the team."

"L.O.L. Sucks man. We should probably get back to real training or studying now. Who knows who might bust in through the door and be like 'Hieee!', oh wait. Only Tsuna." Aoyuki scoffed at the door, before sitting down with his notes. "Tora! Come back and return into your box." Aoyuki extinguished his wind flames and watched as a white blur speed back towards the open box in his hand, before hooking his ring back around his neck, and then had a milk tea can appear in his hands.

Sakurako reached for her tarot cards, "Yeah, all this talk about persona made me want to review these." At the same time Sakurako placed her blue headphone clips on, the music on her phone was playing the Persona Music Live Band's version of Mass Destruction.


	20. Just Training, Nothing New

_**Chapter 20 - Training. Nothing. New.** _

* * *

"Go check on the others. See if they'll be ready for battle in five days." Lal Mirch ordered, turning away from Tsuna.

"O-Okay…" Tsuna responded warily.

_What's wrong?_

* * *

_~ **Taking the elevator to the fourteenth floor….** ~_

* * *

By the time Tsuna entered the floor, he found Aoyuki sipping tea while reading his papers. Meanwhile, Sakurako focused on her cards holding a bunny with sky flames radiating from it's ears.

"Hey there Tsuna. Why're you down here? Weren't you supposed to be training?" Aoyuki asked from his seated position.

"Huh? Tsuna?" Sakurako lifted her head up after staring deeply at her cards, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just checking on how everyone is doing so far on their training, " Tsuna scratched the back of his head, "Lal Mirch told me to do so. I've finished with everyone except you two."

"Is that so?" Sakurako stood up still holding Lop the bunny, "By the way Tsuna, this my box animal. Her name's Lop!"

"S-Sky flames?!" Tsuna's eyes popped out of his head in shock.

"Ohohoh! Someone's getting friendly here!" Aoyuki whistled, laughing at Sakurako.

"Y-Yuki!" Sakurako flushed, "Ignore Yuki. Anyway….Reborn didn't tell you?"

"About what?" Tsuna still in shock.

"I have sky attribute flames." Sakurako innocently said causing Tsuna to become confused.

_Sakura-chan has….sky flames?!_

"That's strange. I thought Reborn told you already?" Sakurako wondered why Reborn didn't say anything about it.

"Reborn doesn't tell him anything~. Even if he did, the spiky haired idiot wouldn't understand it at all you know." Aoyuki added, still chuckling at their reaction.

"Well now you know you aren't the only one with sky flames."

"He wasn't the only one with them in the first place either. Dino has them too. So does Xanxus." Aoyuki flopped onto the floor.

"I meant within our small group minus the ones that are already in their middle twenties." Sakurako reminded, however corrected herself, "But since its the future, they should be in their early thirties."

"That's mean, you know. They aren't that much older than we are. Besides, we'll be that age eventually too." Aoyuki chided, rolling around on the floor.

"I was only referring to Xanxus and Dino, since they're the only ones on our side with sky flames." Sakurako continued.

"A-Anyway what are you doing for training?" Tsuna cut in the argument.

"My TYL self gave me her secret weapon. These cards…" Sakurako showed Tsuna the cards on the floor, "Remember how I was able to summon that lion against Hibari-san?"

Tsuna nodded, unsure of where the conversation was leading to.

"Apparently my summonings have been sealed into my box animal along with these cards. Although my future self warned me not to use them often, so I have to be careful otherwise I might mess up during the summoning." She explained.

"So this rabbit is…?" Tsuna stared at the bunny.

"She's a supporting box animal that can allow the animals in my summonings a body to use." Sakurako looked over at the clock, "Is it time already?"

"What?" Tsuna did the same as Sakurako.

"I have to go help Haru and Kyoko now," Sakurako put her cards away along with Lop, thus leading her to grabbing Tsuna's hand, "Let's all go together."

"Okay." Tsuna agreed.

"Bye you two cuties. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Aoyuki called out to them from his position on the floor.

Tsuna and Sakurako faces burned.

"Yuki!" Sakurako yelled before the elevator doors closed.

Snickering, Aoyuki allowed his eyes to close for a nice nap. "Eheheh. Seems like I'll have some fun watching things develop between them. Not so much for my own."  _ ***Sigh***_  "Oh. Maybe I'll go watch Yamamoto. Not stalkerish-like!, but just like observing. Yeah." Collecting his things, Aoyuki headed over to the elevator to find Yamamoto.

* * *

_**Sakurako's side** _

* * *

_Yuki...I'm so going to get you once I get back._

Sakurako planned out as her face cooled off. It was silent between Tsuna and her. This wasn't on the fact that Tsuna hasn't spoke much, but the cause was training wise.

"So Tsuna-kun, have you made any progress in training."

Tsuna shook his head,"No...the gloves I use don't do much other than punch or chop."

Sakurako knew that Tsuna has not yet created one of his ultimate weapons...the X-burner. It looks like she has to shove yet another person, even if that person was Tsuna this time.

"Maybe you haven't realized it yet," Sakurako began as she straightened herself up, "There might be another function you're not aware of now."

"Eh?"

Sakurako's back faced him instead, she merely turned around smiling, "Think about it. It's great that you can handle two types of Sky flames, but what if those two flames are the key to the solution?"

"Uh, Sakura-chan, I don't understand," Tsuna scratched the back of his hair as he furrowed his brows.

Rolling her eyes, Sakurako explained in simpler terms, "If I recall not too long ago, you had two different types of sky flames, right."

He nodded showing response that he was indeed listening.

"Well what if it's the flames? Even if you can do close range hits, what if they can be used to hit from a distance? Like being blasted?"

Tsuna's head snapped up, "You're right! Maybe I can blast flames out from my hands like Xanxus!"

Sakurako shook her head in disapproval, "Didn't you already did that?"

Tsuna's spirit shot down, causing Sakurako to frown.

_Is my explanation not simple enough?_

Soon a cow print pattern hid immediately behind a stack of boxes, although you can see the fake cow tail quite well from a distance.

Sakurako turned to see Tsuna trying to fish for a piece of candy out of his jacket, but no luck. Luckily Sakurako had some grape candy , courtesy of TYL Yuki who declared he was the one along with her TYL self who has been giving Lambo candy whenever he traveled to the future.

She poked Tsuna's elbow, quietly showing the candy from her hand. Hiding away from Lambo's view. He smiled toward her, as Tsuna pointed over to Lambo Sakurako nodded in agreement.

The two quietly crept over to where Lambo was hiding, carefully placing the candy piece within his view. At the same time they hid on the opposite side of where Lambo was spying behind.

Lambo started to drool the moment he saw the nicely wrapped candy before him. Sakurako soon felt her hand being gripped. She shortly noticed her hand being held in Tsuna's, apparently he took her hand unconsciously. A tint of red spread on her face, as she kept herself quiet to keep them from being spotted. Lambo side stepped, finding himself standing right in front of the candy, at that moment Tsuna pulled Sakurako over to scare Lambo, "Boo!"

"Gupya!" Lambo screeched as he tried to scatter away from us, but both Sakurako and Tsuna were able to capture the little cow child.

"You're not getting away easily!" Tsuna happily spoke as he tickled Lambo's stomach. Sakurako smiled upon the sight.

_It seems that Lambo forgave Tsuna._

Soon Sakurako took Lambo in her free arm stating, "C'mon Lambo. We're going to prepare grape jelly for dinner, okay?"

A sparkle glimmered in Lambo's eyes as he moved over to Sakurako. Sakurako thus proceeded to tell Tsuna, "Um, you can let go of my hand now Tsuna."

Tsuna froze as his eyes trailed over to his firmly held hand on Sakurako's, thus causing him to let go frantically as he blushed madly, "I-I'm sorry!"

Sakurako cradled Lambo in her arms, "Well I'll be going with Lambo now, I'll see you at dinner?"

Tsuna nodded. Sakurako was about to leave until she stopped halfway in the hallway with her back facing him, "You know Tsuna. Kyoko, Haru, and I have been supporting each other the best we can. So have the others in order to accomplish many things. Don't give up. We all need to help each other out in order to create the best outcome."

Sakurako continued her way toward the kitchens. Suddenly Tsuna yelled, "Thank you Sakura-chan! Can you thank Kyoko-chan for me too?!"

Then another yelp came from where Tsuna was, "Oh shoot! I need to apologize to Haru as well!"

The skidding of sneakers squeaked disappearing from the hallway. Sakurako giggled to herself.

_I guess everyone in this universe needs a push before shove down the right path._

"What's so funny, Sakura-nee?" Lambo tilted his head asking the girl carrying him.

"No, it's nothing," Sakurako replied, "Nothing at all."

* * *

_**Aoyuki's side** _

* * *

"Hmm… Now which floor was he practicing on? I believe it was the tenth?" Pressing the button to bring the elevator to the 10th floor, Aoyuki rested against the wall, leaning slightly against the railing. "I wonder if he's still practicing with the glow-in-the-dark paintballs. Hopefully, they won't get too mad at me for disturbing practice."

Finally arriving at the 10th floor, he left the elevator in search of Yamamoto and Reborn, looking for the Japanese-styled sliding doors that would signal their presence. Noticing that there were paint splatters against the wall opposite of a set of doors, Aoyuki chuckled and briskly walked towards the door.

"Heyyy guys, hope I'm not interrupting things." Aoyuki called out as he slowly opened the door, sidestepping to avoid any stray paint bullets.

"Yuki!" Yamamoto blinked in surprise as he lowered his sword. In that moment, Reborn fired off several rounds at the both of them, and managed to hit Yamamoto while Yuki did an action roll into the room and hit the last bullet with his quarterstaff.

"Aww yes. Too pro." Aoyuki smirked and brushed imaginary dust off his shoulder.

"You let your guard down too fast Yamamoto." Reborn pointed out, "And Aoyuki, if it weren't for your reflexes, you'd be hit too."

"But Reborn, you should really drop that habit of shooting people who come in through the door. I saw the paint marks outside too, so I'm assuming you shot at someone else right? It's a nasty habit." Glancing at Yamamoto, Aoyuki turned to face Reborn with a blaming look.

"I don't know what you're talking about." A glint shined in Reborn's eye as he replied to Aoyuki, his hand still armed with Leon's pistol form.

"Anyways, I came in to check on you guys to see if you needed help. Me and Sakura were done for today and I got bored of walking around. But you know, Reborn, it looks like you're doing just fine training Yamamoto. And as much as I'd like to stay and watch, I don't think I'll like being in constant danger of being pelted with paint bullets. So, I guess I'll see you guys at dinner."

A vigorous shake erupted throughout the surrounding area of the room.

"What the...?" Yamamoto muttered, "What was that sound?"

"It sounded like it came from the floor above." Reborn affirmed.

"Oooh boy. That already?" Aoyuki muttered under his breath, as he glanced towards the cause of the quake. "Sakura musta been really quick about that talk then…" Turning towards the two, he asked, "Hey, you guys wanna go check it out?"

"We've been training for roughly five hours. Let's take a break and go check on the others." Reborn suggested.

"Ok!" Yamamoto agreed, offering his shoulder to the hitman and nodded at Aoyuki.

Arriving at the floor, Reborn, Aoyuki, and Yamamoto saw Tsuna kneeling on the floor, clutching his head as rubble fell above him.

"Tsuna! Are you okay!?" Yamamoto exclaimed as he ran towards Tsuna.

"Welp, there it is." Aoyuki murmured as he walked over, shoulders slumped and hands in his pockets.

"Yamamoto...Reborn...Kaji…" Tsuna faintly chuckled, "Haha...I was trying out a new technique."

"What...How did you cause this?" Yamamoto gasped in surprise, glancing at the Tsuna-shaped hole in the wall.

"New technique? Oh my god. No way." Aoyuki grumbled sarcastically under his breath. "Ohemgee uwahhh I think I can do this. Yeah, not perfectly though until you get the X-lens or whatever they're called from what's his face with the lollipop."

_Oh boy.. How is this gonna work out now? Maybe if me and Sakura stay out of it, it'll go decently? What if there's opposites of us? That'll be bad. I think we need to discuss this a bit more. Gotta go find Sakura._

"Oi Tsuna," Reborn inquired, "Can you master this technique?"

Tsuna blurted out, "Uhh..maybe."

However poor Tsuna knocked out after answering Reborn's question.


	21. Are You Ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own KHR at all, except our ocs.

**Chapter 21- Are You Ready?**

Sakurako sighed as she entered the room of Aoyuki, "Yuki…"

"Hey Sakura. What's with the sigh for? You got problems?" Aoyuki turned to face Sakurako and patted the bed besides him.

"What am I going to do?" Sakurako started, "That scene is going to happen. You know, that one scene."

"What one scene? The lovey-dovey scene? Hey, don't worry about it. You know it's gonna happen no matter what. So stop thinking about it." Aoyuki tried comforting Sakurako, gently patting her on the shoulder.

Sakurako continued to brood, "I don't stand a chance…"

"Uhh. Yeah you do. And I know we promised not to go there, but at least your guy is for-sure straight." Aoyuki ran his hands through his hair, unhappily looking away.

"...How? Haru cooked food for him, and soon there's going to be Kyoko giving Tsuna the charm. What am I supposed to do against them when I can only support him in battle?"

"Welp. I'm not entirely sure. But isn't that enough? You can give him support when they can't, and not to mention, you can do the things they do too. You're good on and off the battlefield, and is one less person he has to worry about. Isn't that something already? If you're upset about Haru making him food, then cook something for him! If you're upset that Kyoko gave him a charm, then why don't you make a charm too?" Aoyuki replied, counting off on his fingers.

"I feel like I'd be trying to copycat Haru and Kyoko. I hate that."

"Well then, make him a super battle charm! And, I don't know Sakura, make him a dessert or something. I like sweets. I'm pretty sure he likes them too."

Sakurako frowned, "Haru already did that."

"Ugh. Points on me for not remembering. Or noticing. Make him sweets anyways. It's okay even if they're repeat sweets. Like me, for instance. I don't mind getting the same type of candy again and again. Candy is candy and it's nice candy too." Aoyuki gazed at the wall, lost in a daydream about sweet candy.

"Not if Lambo steals the candy from right under your nose."

Aoyuki groaned. "It doesn't have to be literal candy. Look. All I'm saying is that whatever it is, he's gonna be appreciative of it, okay? It's the idea that counts. If you give something to him, anything really, with the thought of his well-being in mind, I'm like 87% sure that he's gonna be happy about it. That's like a B+ okay? No problem."

Thinking back, Sakurako remembered how the TYL Aoyuki spoke about Tsuna. "Fine." Sakurako ended her despair, "...Maybe he'd appreciate having a wrist band?"

"Wristband as in charm bracelet, wristband as in one of those funny rubber bracelets, or wristband as in sweatband?"

Sakurako puffed her cheeks, "Sweatband, of course!"

"Hahah, yeah, sure 'of course'." Aoyuki air quoted, grinning at Sakurako. "Nothing else is better for the manly man Tuna-chan."

Sakurako's eye twitched,"...did you just?"

"I did just. Take that." Aoyuki puffed out his chest proudly. "And it rhymed too!"

"We're off to see the Yama, the wonderful Yama around~" Sakurako hummed.

"Oh. My. God. You did not. You did not just say that." Aoyuki glared, exasperated. Jabbing his finger closer to Sakurako with every syllable.

"Tsuna isn't man enough. Right now, he's cute. A cute tenth generation boss that'll soon to become a wonderful man."

"A wonderful manly man? Who'll looooooove you forever and ever?" Aoyuki grinned, waving his fingers at Sakurako in a suggestive way.

Sakurako's face flushed red, "T-That's the me of this future, I still haven't figured out how my TYL self..!"

"Well, she did. One way or another, she did. Myself, however, I'm not so sure, but I suppose I managed somehow." Sighing, Aoyuki leaned against his propped up hand.

"Yes you did." Sakurako disclosed, "It's been a huge surprise, since my arrival to the future."

"Well, that's super helpful. I don't suppose I told you how I did it?"

Sakurako finished, "Nope. Not a single word at all about it during training."

"Ehh, figures. My older self is such a bust. Not even helping himself out by dropping some hints. Laaame. Thanks, self! Ya' selfish prick!" Aoyuki groaned and slid onto the floor.

Sakurako did the same, lying next Aoyuki.

The two friends sighed in unison, "We'll never know how they did it."

"Hey. On an off note, you ready for battle?" Aoyuki glanced at Sakurako.

"I guess so." Sakurako responded reluctantly, "I'm just worried. What if Byakuran...possibly did have opposites of us?"

"I have considered that possibility, yeah. I made that bet with you, remember? I do believe that since we have future selves that interacted with Byakuran, he created some sort of counter measure to fight us." Aoyuki admitted, idly staring at the rings on his hand.

"The possibility of Byakuran knowing of us…" Sakurako pondered, "Why do I get this feeling he might know something about us?"

"That's because he probably does. Maybe. Or maybe we'll be like a surprise since this is the one timeline that's different? Maybe this is the only timeline that we arrived in this world." Aoyuki mused, curling his hand into a fist.

"Could be."

"Could be… yeah… Best not to worry about it for too long. What is going to happen if there are opposites there? In the choice battle? What if it all changes? What if we have to fight, or they have to fight our opposites? It's not like we're gonna tell them now, and even if we do, there's not enough time! We don't have enough time!" Aoyuki ran his hands through his hairk, messing up the ponytail.

"In any case, let's keep on with the storyline we're going down." Sakurako nodded, "Though," She hesitated a bit, "Do you think about our possibility of returning home? Back to where we were before we even ended up here?"

"... Can't say I've given it much thought lately. It's really nice here after all. Even with the fighting and all that, I like it here. I mean, yeah, I miss my family. But I'm here! With the characters I've loved and only dreamed about being near. They're really here! I can see them and interact with them, and it's better than anything I've hoped for." Aoyuki paused, "So what I'm trying to say, I guess, is that I'm not entirely sure that I'd go back, even if I knew for sure I would be able to return anytime I want. What if there's a time difference?"

"That's right. There's so many," Sakurako paused, "I mean we never really get to live such a chance, and now we're technically living in one."

"We are living the dream of so many fans out there. It's amazing." Aoyuki flopped onto his side, towards Sakurako.

"Ah!" Sakurako realized, "W-What about Kiki?!"

"Ooop. Well, I guess she's okay? No news is good news, right?" Aoyuki cast a worried glance at Sakurako, shrugging his shoulders.

Sakurako sweat dropped, "I hope she's alright without us…"

"Hey, I smell dinner. Let's go eat. Gotta prepare for the raid after all. Can't fight on an empty stomach!" Aoyuki laughed, standing and offering a hand to Sakurako.

"Yeah." Sakurako followed Aoyuki toward the delicious smell of food.

_Adventures of Past Kimiko_

"Ahh.. it's so boring now that everyone's gone forward." Kimoko said to herself while riding on Ken's back. "Lemme think. I just sent Yuki forward, so that makes Reborn, Kura, Tsuna, Gokudera, Kyoko, Haru, Lambo, I-pin,, Yamamoto, Yuki, and Chrome. All that's left is Hibari, Ryohei, and me! Ugh, I'm gonna be so bored.."

"Kimiko-san, why do you insist on using us as transportation?" Chikusa remarked walking behind Ken and Kimiko.

"Well, its only two weeks after the new moon so I'm in my in-between stages of strength and I'd prefer not to waste any energy I might need in ohh about two days~?" Kimiko counted on her fingers. "I'm aiming for after the big Varia battle so I don't die horribly, but if I have my calculations right, I should shoot myself an hour after that turf top. I still need to be at top condition in case something goes wrong.."

"What are you yammering about now-byon?! Chrome is disappeared and we gotta find her before boss finds out!" Ken growled from underneath Kimiko. "And another thing! Kakipi's right-byon! Why are you still making me carry you around! You can't mind control us anymore-byon!"

"Oya~? I might not be able to control your mind, but I'm even stronger than when I was last time. Ken-chan~ Do you want a proper beating or are you going to be good~-?" Kimiko looked down on Ken with a grin showing all her teeth.

"Ken. It's not worth fighting Kimiko-san. Let's hurry up and find Chrome before something happens to her." Chikusa interrupted their glaring contest.

"Fufu~ Kakipi's right, Ken-chan~ But, I'm afraid Chrome-chan won't be easy to find right now."

"Hah? Did you do something to her-byon!?

"I didn't know you were so protective of little Chrome-chan~ Of course I would never hurt a hair on her cute little head. I'm just saying we've searched everywhere she could possibly be and there's not even a trace of where she could be." Kimiko pretended to look distraught, thinking about Chrome in the future.  _My poor Chrome! Facing that disgusting pervert Glo Xinia. There's no chance of her not winning though. But oh! the trauma of facing that gross man.._ Kimiko shuddered thinking to herself. "Anyways, I'm hungry now, let's go buy snacks. My candy stash is getting low."

_Does kimiko ever refill her candy stash? will things go according to her plan?_


	22. Get Set...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own KHR at all, except our ocs.

**Chapter 22- Get Set...**

After eating dinner, the group went off to their rooms to rest up for the upcoming raid. Except for Aoyuki who left to go with Sakurako to her room.

"Hey, Kaji." Gokudera called out, "Why the hell are you heading to Shimizu's room?"

Pausing, Aoyuki turned to Gokudera, "Ah, you know, it's one of the things we did back in school. Before any really big events, we'd just kinda have something similar to a prayer circle. Except secret. We'd let you guys join, but it'd take too long to explain things." Gently nudging Sakurako, Aoyuki continued with a wave of his hand, "Don't worry. I'll be back before long."

"Yeah. So don't butt into our friendship, squid." Sakurako sent a glare to the storm guardian, who indeed returned the glare with a scowl.

Aoyuki turned away to hide his laugh under a cough. "Squid," he whispered, tearing up, "she called him a squid. Hahahah. Oh, I can't take it."

"What did you say woman?!" Only to be held back by Tsuna and Yamamoto.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna tried to calm his friend's anger.

"Well then, we'll be off!" Grabbing Sakurako, Aoyuki quickly headed off to her room in order to strategize for the battle.

"You know," Sakurako began once the door closed, "What should we do once we're inside Melone base?"

Letting go of his friend's arm, Aoyuki slowed down before answering, "I'm not sure. I guess, stick to the group until we end up at Shou? That'd probably be the easiest. Hibari-san is gonna be doing his stuff, so he won't end up with us till later."

"True, but what happens if we end up separating?" She asked Aoyuki.

"You mean as a group, the two of us, or us with which ever group we stick to?" Aoyuki casually raised his arms behind his head and glanced back at Sakurako.

"When we stick to a group, like what if we end up with Yamamoto and Lal or Gokudera with TYL Ryohei?"

"Uhh… I don't know. Hide or something. You know what? Maybe it'd be better if us two stuck together and went off on our own. Less chance of us disrupting the story, yeah?"

Nodding, Sakurako made a decision, "Then our mission is to...find Shouichi on our own."

Aoyuki let out a sigh. "I suppose so. I'm not sure how big of a difference it'll make. Let's hope Kimimi gets here on time."

"I hope so, at least not in a battlefield…" Sakurako shivered at the thought, "Kiki's other nature is scary when in battle."

"Lol. You got that right. But isn't everyone a little scary when in battle?" Aoyuki glanced back at Sakurako, winking.

Sakurako deadpanned, "Right."

"Anyways. There's not really much to do except wait for the thing. The explosion. The beginning of the raid. Wanna go raid the fridge for ice cream?"

"Yuki…" Sakurako sighed, "We're going into battle soon, and….wait ice cream?"

"Yes, ice cream. Let's!" Aoyuki let out a laugh, and dashed over towards the kitchen. "I call dibs on chocolate!"

"Aw! No fair!" Sakurako pouted.

"You know how the dibs game works. You call first or you lose. And I called first!" Entering the kitchen, Aoyuki grabbed spoons from the drawer and opened the freezer door to grab the ice cream cartons.

"Fine! I'm getting vanilla!" Sakurako huffed, taking the carton Yuki offered to her.

"Here you go! Let's eat!" Aoyuki stuffed his spoon into the ice cream and prepared to take a bite.

_**Explosions heard in the distance** _

"...I wanted to eat ice cream." Sakurako teared up.

"Shit, really? Now? My ice cream! Ughhgh. Let's go. We can eat them afterwards." Aoyuki angrily shoved the cover back onto his carton and threw the spoons into the sink.

Stuffing their cartons of ice cream into the freezer, the two friends quickly grabbed their respective weapons and box weapons. Regrouping with Tsuna and the others, they were saddened by the fact that they couldn't finish their ice cream.

"Giannini-san, please open the hatch!" Tsuna asked, readying himself.

"Yes, sir! Hatch F is opened!" Giannini responded.

"...Still mad that we weren't able to finish our ice cream." Sakurako mumbled.

"Absolutely. But you know what? Gonna punch people in the face. And that's always great." Aoyuki whispered to Sakurako, punching his fist into his other hand.

"Perfect." Sakurako's tone darkened as she eyed the fans held in her weapon belt. Sakurako felt ready to shank someone with the edge of her weapons.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Tsuna unfortunately noticed sudden change in nature.

"Oh don't worry, Tsuna-kun." Sakurako reassured him.

"Yeah, don't worry about us. We'll be fine. You just focus on leading us through and doing your part. Let us worry about ours." Aoyuki followed, swiping his bangs away from his eyes.

"Kaji is right." Lal continued.

"I'm kinda glad I'm not a claustrophobic person. Otherwise getting through vents would be slightly problematic for me." Aoyuki commented, eyeing the spacing of the ventilation as he climbed through. "Hey Sakura, you'll be okay as the rear guard?"

"I'm very fine." Sakurako replied.

"Are you sure, Sakura-" Tsuna commented only to be stopped by Sakura.

"I'm wearing a skirt...Tsuna-kun." Sakurako explained causing Tsuna to shut his mouth immediately.

"Shot down. Such burn." Aoyuki snickered. "Wee woo. We're gonna need some burn medication in the tuna department."

"There's a grid of infrared lasers sensors ahead. It stretches for the next 5m." Lal informed the group. "If we trigger the sensors, the high powered lasers on the other side are going to carve us up. We're going to slip through just as we practiced. Giannini made this special virtual light filter, which will stop the lasers for 5 seconds. You have that interval to get through."

"Roger." Sakurako answered, only to be shoved away thanks to TYL Ryohei, "Hey?!"

Her eyes widened to find lasers in front of her, "The lasers…!"

"Just in time." TYL Ryohei relaxed.

"Are you two alright?" Aoyuki asked worriedly, bracing himself for what came next.

Sakurako responded,"We're fi-gah!"

Plummeting to the ground, the group find themselves in a sealed off room with a huge man standing there waiting.

"Huh~ I thought it was just a mole, but it's a bunch of human kids~" He laughed, scratching at the back of his head.

"...oh dear." Sakurako noted taking her fans in hand, as she fanned the smoke, "This isn't healthy."

"Hey Sakura! Let's get out of the way." Aoyuki half-whispered, half-shouted at Sakurako, harshly pushing her away from the scene. "We shouldn't appear too often. Who knows what'll happen. We might even have to get into a fight!"

Sakurako coughed, "Just don't shove me again. I think Ryohei used a bit of his brute strength in saving me from the lasers."

"Oh. Right. Sorry about that. I kinda forgot he pushed you. At least that was the worst of your injuries for now though." Aoyuki grinned sheepishly, playing with the tip of his ponytail.

"Wanna do quick recap of what we'll be seeing?" Sakurako suggested.

"I only remember very vaguely what happens. It's been so long since I've read it after all." Aoyuki sighed, struggling to remember. "Uhhhh it's like this fight right? Then its the fight with the snake charmer dude?" Aoyuki glanced behind them to make sure the others were preoccupied with the fight.

"Yes, then it's the wizard...or witch?" Sakurako frowned,

"Wizard I think. Ryohei fights, if I'm not mistaken." Aoyuki thought, glancing at the group every now and then.

Sakurako shook her head, "No it's Lal who ends up fighting the wizard."

"Then it's the ginger dude right? The weird doll copy thing?" Aoyuki puffed his chest out proudly, happy to remember the order of events.

Sakurako nodded in confirmation, "Yes, afterwards...I think wonderful candy lover sends out his robots while afro lady is contacted as well by Shou-tan."

"Oh yeah! Yeah yeah yeah. And somewhere, they get separated, and Yamamoto fights with Genkishi...Genkishi. Ugh." Aoyuki spat out Genkishi's name murderously.

"Then Gokudera-" Sakurako's voice ended by Gokudera's yell, "Are you two listening to me?!"

"No. We're not Squid!" Sakurako retorted to the dynamite wielder.

"No. Care to repeat?" Aoyuki shook off his angry look and replaced it with a calmer, relaxed face.

Gokudera restrained himself from releasing his box weapon, "We're heading to the next area now!"

After entering the next room, whoop de doo a new enemy strolled along. Just as the two friends predicted (out of order), it was none other than Gingerbread.

"Oh look. It's some variation on Ginger substances. I forget the name. But anyways, where were we?" Aoyuki turned to face Sakurako, huddling near the back of the room.

"Something about Genkishi and Yamamoto." Sakurako reminded Aoyuki.

"That sunofabitch is gonna hurt my Yama! I won't stand for it! I wanna punch him in the balls!" Aoyuki muttered darkly.

"Depends if we do end up following Lal and Yamamoto."

"Yeah, but there's no way around it. Even if we did follow them, I'd probably wouldn't get involved. It does help him in the end after all." Aoyuki sighed. "My Yamamoto…"

"True," Sakurako thus proceeded her recap, "Then it's Tsuna against Spanner's Gola moscas, right?"

"Yeah. That wasn't too bad of a fight. It would have been nice to see the effects of a giga zero-point whatever he called it." Aoyuki sighed wistfully, "I love ice."

"Zero-point: Breakthrough."

Pounding his fist into his hand, Aoyuki nodded. "Yeah yeah, that thing."

Sakurako returned her gaze over to the group, "We should follow. I think Gokudera seems ready to fire a dynamite at us."

"L.O.L. Like he would. That's too risky right now." But Aoyuki rejoined the group anyways.

Following after the group, Tsuna became a decoy against the incoming Gola Moscas after us. Leaving, a weakened Lal, Gokudera, Yamamoto, TYL Ryohei, Sakurako, and Aoyuki behind.

Yet in the next room they encountered a wild snake charmer ready to send out his box weapon

"Shall we continue?" Sakurako offered avoiding the incoming fight.

"Absolutely. Anyways. Tsuna's fight is done, and he gets caught by Spanner and gets help on his x-burner. Right? What else do we have to do but follow until we either meet up with Shou or get caught and meet up regardless?" Aoyuki glanced around them, before refocusing on Ryohei's fight.

Sakurako shrugged, "I don't know. Besides this snake charmer, our group still ends up being split anyways. Yamamoto against Genkishi while it's Gokudera and Ryohei versus Gamma."

Looking at Sakurako, Aoyuki crossed his arms, "Wow, much bore. But at least after this is Shou's box movement thing right?"

"Yeah. Honestly I found that unique for a box weapon. I mean how in the world did Shou-tan receive such a box weapon in the first place?" Sakurako spoke in awe of TYL Shouichi.

"Was it really a box weapon? I thought it was just his ring activation in the machine?" Aoyuki tilted his head in confusion at Sakurako's words.

"No. I remember him saying Melone Base is his box weapon." Sakurako pointed out.

"Oh. Must've glanced over that. Oh well. Oh hey, he's done. Let's go." Aoyuki smiled and waved at Sakurako to follow.

In the midst of the two heading after their allies, a sudden shake occurs. The separation scene commence as Yamamoto and the unconscious Lal sink below. Gokudera tried to reach out to Yamamoto, only to refuse Gokudera's hand.

"8059." Sakurako muttered while praying for Yamamoto's safety, "Good luck Yama-san against Genkishi."

"..." Aoyuki said nothing, still gripping at his arm in silence.

However another shake appeared, raising Aoyuki's and Sakurako's side of the floor.

"Oh shit! What's happening?" Aoyuki snapped out of his thoughts to balance himself against the quake.

"What?!" Sakurako yelped.

"Fu-" Gokudera cursed as he tried to grab Sakurako's and Aoyuki's flailing arms. Only it was too late. The two friends watched the walls close, sealing away the other pair, and found themselves in a completely different area. No sign of Gokudera or TYL Ryohei at all. They simply stood there in utter confusion.

"Well now. That never happened in the story. You don't think something bad's gonna happen now, do you?" Aoyuki shook himself off before checking on Sakurako's condition.

"...It's just as I said before, Yuki. Byakuran probably did anticipate our arrival besides Shouichi." Sakurako paled.

"Well shit. Nothing to be done about it, so let's go find Shou." Aoyuki determined, and began walking to the only path left available to them.

Spotting a door, Sakurako felt a chill.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Sakurako mumbled to herself as Aoyuki proceeded to enter the door before her.

In the room stood two people, with the lights turned on so bright that the pair couldn't see anything but their shadows.

"Ho-ly shit. Who are they? I s2g if it's some asshole…" Aoyuki trailed off, still shielding his eyes from the blinding light, before he was thrown aside by one of the figures. "Son of a..!

"Yuki!" Sakurako yelled.

Sakurako ran, heading as fast as she could to make it over to Aoyuki.

_I hope I can make it in time._

"Stop." A voice bellowed causing Sakurako to freeze in her tracks.

"Who's there?" Sakurako scoured the area wondering who the heck was that.

"Here." Turning towards the source, she spotted a man with black wings, "Anyway I need you to die for me."

A small sphere full of sky flames aimed toward Sakurako the moment he'd spoken those words.

Sakurako released Lop, forging a barrier in the nick of time to dispel the flames.

"Who in the world are you?" Sakurako held onto Lop tightly as she glared at him.

"Oh me?" The man frowned as if he didn't want to introduce himself from the first place, "Yanagi Yunokawa Masaru."

"Masaru..." Sakurako painted a picture in her mind, "Monkey boy?"

"The fuck no way." Masaru leered, "This is why he should've given me another name."

_He?_

"Although it seems that my creator was right about you." Smirking in triumph, the man clarified, "You can't unleash 'that' power."

_That?! You mean he knows about my second flame!_

Sakurako bit her lip.

_This is definitely not good. Is is possible that Byakuran knows our other flame?_

"So you know about that, huh? Maybe I should have a long chat with your creator while I'm at it."

He waved a finger stating, "Tsk. No can do. Even if you want to...you're going to have to go through me."

Stabbing the end of his staff into the metal platform, a burst of sky flames surrounded the two creating a barrier.

_What?!_

"Now show me your power!" He gave off a strange maniacal smile, which freaked the shit outta Sakurako.

Taking her implements, Lop hopped onto Sakurako's shoulder. Charging toward the enemy, she quickly threw one of her fans at monkey boy.

Dodging through minimal side steps, monkey boy smirked staring at his opponent, "Is that all you got? And to think you married my Tsu-Tsu."

Sakurako froze as anger flowed pointing her fan at the monkey boy named Yanagi Yunokawa Masaru, "Who the hell do you think you are claiming Tsuna-kun?! And why the heck are you calling him Tsu-Tsu?!"

"Ah. I forgot." He chuckled, "You're not married to him yet, right? Then..."

The same maniacal smile appeared against his perfect little face as black wings lifted him closer to the girl, "Allow me to take Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun off your weak hands."

Sakurako flinched. She never thought of herself weak, but when Sakurako heard those words...you can tell by one look on her face. That she was going to murder someone.

"Monkey Angel." Sakurako called out to the jerk as she placed a hand over her deck of cards, "I'm going to tear those pesky little wings of yours off. One feather after another."

"Try." Masaru lifted his staff, "Meteor strike."

"The Devil Tarot." Sakurako breathed glancing at the card in her hand, "Just my luck. It had to be him, Ophiuchus, lend me your strength!"

In the moment, Lop hopped back onto the floor. A twinkle gleamed in her eyes as an astral image of a snake took over the small rabbit, "Hiss!"

Bearing it's fangs, the snake's hazy mist stunted the incoming projectiles aimed at her.

"Yes!" Sakurako smiled for a moment. To realize, he was right behind her.

"You let your guard down too early!"

_How in the world did he...his damn wings._

Sending a kick toward the monkey angel, Masaru catches Sakurako's leg, "Is showing me your-"

"Don't you even dare finish that sentence!" Flustered slammed her iron fan across the angel, allowing Sakurako to be freed from his hold.

A bloodied gash mark was left against his cheek, "My face…"

"You deserved it." Sakurako replied holding Lop closer to her, "Stating that Tsuna-kun is yours. Trying to kill me in the process, and having the nerve of-."

Sakurako calmed herself down as she glared at Masaru. Lop merged together with her fan to form her crossbow as she aimed a sky flamed arrow toward the monkey angel, "Tell me. What is it that you and your partner over there fighting against Yuki are hiding from us? Better yet, what does Byakuran have anything to do with us you lowly pathetic excuse of a fallen angel."

"My face. You ruined my face! You damn bitch, how dare you ruin this beautiful model face of mine!" Masaru growled while staring at his pocket mirror, "Now I can't face my Tsu-Tsu anymore! You'll pa-"

Shooting her arrow, Sakurako watched as the bloodied angel flop to the ground. An arrow filled with sky flames had pierced his skull.

"Who gave you the right, to call him that? You gay trash monkey angel." Sakurako labeled the now deceased angelical being, "Unlike you, my friend over there is a much better person than you are. Yuki will be the happiest man alive with Yamamoto, and you along with your side-kick shall perish by our hand. "

Lop returned to her respective box, as Sakurako kicked the dead body aside.

"...I got my payback for the ice cream." Sakurako relaxed as she made her way to Aoyuki, "Now, I'm going to question Shouichi very soon about this."

Sakurako halted for a moment, "Nah. It looks like Yuki is still fighting whoever it is…"

Glancing over at the now dead body, Sakurako grinned as she raised a card from her weapon belt, "Well I guess I can wait until Yuki is done."

Kicking the dead body over to the wall, Sakurako raised her crossbow, "Ah. I guess I went too easy on you."

Shooting a plethora of arrows all over the monkey angel's dead face, Sakurako picked out one of the cards in her hand, "Chariot. Leo, you may use him as your scratch post."

Watching Leo rip off all of the black feathers off of the dead person to the point where you can see the bones of his precious wings, was slightly satisfying to Sakurako.

"Thank you, Leo." Sakurako thanked the beast, "Now off to see Yuki."

**Meanwhile, with Aoyuki**

"Ugh. Whoever did that's gonna pay, badly. You friggin toxic wastebin." Grabbing at his sore sides, he looked up at his opponent. "Oh no. Nooooooooooooooooo. You have got to be kidding me." His eyes widened at horror at what he saw.

"Tee hee hee! Like what you see, human?" A cutesy, high-pitched voice giggled, a pure white gloved hand gently tucked a strand of bubblegum pink hair behind a double pierced ear. "I'll have you know that you're looking at royalty! So you better show some respect or I'll have you killed."

"Oh my god. I think I'm gonna puke. Sakura, save me from this nightmare! I don't want to do it! She's weird!" Aoyuki whimpered, turning his face away from the pink stranger.

"Weird?! Weird!? You're calling Hime-sama, demon princess of the underrealm, weird?! How dare you! Ugh! Hime-sama's name is Sora Yumeshi Mizutensai, the Precious Pink Princess of the Phantom Valley." Sora finished off with a quick spin to show off her nadeshiko pink combat dress, letting her mauvelous pink tube top bells jingle and a cute pose pointing at Aoyuki with her pinky extended.

"Ugh whatever. I'll just beat your pink ass down and get going to fight Byakuran." Aoyuki stood up and extended his quarterstaff and stood ready.

"Like heck you will! Byakuran-sama is Hime-sama's saviour and Hime-sama won't let you touch him with your polluted peasant paws, you pig. Hime-sama has an IQ of 200 plus which means that Hime-sama is positively poised to perfectly win. Prepare to be pulverized by Hime-sama's Misty Rose Pink Passion~ _chuuu_ " Sora sang, making a heart with her hands and thrusting it towards Aoyuki, shooting out a pink beam of hearts.

Jumping aside to avoid the beam, Aoyuki glanced back at what was hit, and paled to see that the beam had left a perfectly heart-shaped burned hole in the crates. "Damn, that's dangerous. Better avoid it. Come on out Lyn! I need your help, slow her down!" Lighting his rain box, Aoyuki released his white crane who raised her wings menacingly in Sora's direction

"Oh goodness! What a pathetic looking pigeon! Did you really think something so pitiful could even prepare to penetrate Hime-sama's protection? Prepare yourself for Hime-sama presents the Precious Pastel Pink Power Series!" Sora reached into her wild watermelon pink purse, throwing a group of punzite gemstones that had been shaved down into darts.

"Okay lady. Look I get it. You like the color pink and you like words that start with the letter P apparently. I get it. So knock it off. It's getting annoying real quick. I'm going to knock you out of the sky and me and Sakura are gonna catch up with Yamamoto and the others. Then we're gonna take out Byakuran so I don't have time to waste here with you. So get out of my way!" Aoyuki yelled, rushing in and used his staff to deflect the gemstones that she shot at him.

"Oh! That's right! Speaking of Yamamoto, tee hee hee. You're not together are you? Then, Hime-sama will be taking Hime-sama's precious Take-chuuwan then!" Sora sighed dreamily and pressed her gloves against her face. Grinning evily, she then lightly pressed her left index finger against her chin, and activated her powers of mind manipulation, turning her words into poisonous weapons, "It's only right that a man and woman are together after all, tee hee hee! Something like your relationship in this time is phony, it's pseudo-love, it's not real at all. He was just doing it out of pity for you, after all, boys can only be friends with boys. He's way too polite to make a friend sad by rejecting their puppy love, even if he doesn't reciprocate in any sort of romantic way."

"..." Aoyuki was stunned, his eyes widening as he took in what she just said.

_Is that true? Is what she said true? It's true I don't know which way he really swings, but what if he was just pitying me?_

Lost in thought, Aoyuki stumbled backwards, clutching his head until he hit the wall. "No…You're… you're lying! Yamamoto isn't that kind of person to lie to someone! He.. he took me in when I had nowhere to go!"

"Isn't that exactly a show of his kindness? You are a burden on him, ever since you joined him. Did you ever stop to wonder, if he's alright with you staying with him? Living off of him? Like a  _ **Parasite**_? Forcing him to pay attention to you willy nilly, without a care for himself? Giving up his time and energy to protect you?" Walking closer to the fallen Aoyuki, Sora smirked, knowing her powers were working.

_No...No please no… Let it be a lie. Please God! I don't want to have it be the truth!_

Aoyuki, unable to stop the torrent of words, couldn't find anything to counter her noxious images. He didn't notice that Sora was inching ever so closer to him, swaying her hips, head held high like she had already won.

"Well, Hime-sama will end it all for you. Consider yourself lucky for having your life ended by Hime-sama's personal hands. Perish knowing that your precious Yamamoto will be well protected. Hime-sama will make sure he is happy forever. Say goodbye~ weak pathetic little plebian. Desire Pink Parasol Punch!" Sora raised her Cerise pink parasol and plunged it towards Aoyuki's outstretched neck.

"Lop!" Out of nowhere, Sakurako's box weapon blasted her sky barrier shielding Aoyuki from Sora's attack. Making her way over to Yuki, Sakurako slapped her friend in the face, "Snap outta of this stupid daze and focus Yuki. Remember what I said to you not long ago?! You're engaged to Yamamoto frickin Takeshi, and there's no way in god damn hell she's going to take your soon-to-be-husband. So get your shit together and stab this worthless piece of trash that dares ships herself with someone's husband. If you're awake now, I'll start shooting at everything pink she has, I'm beginning to detest the color now. Plus...TYL Yamamoto loved only you, it was clear the moment I first got here."

"Ah… Sakura? But…. she said… it's impossible… he doesn't actually love me at all." Aoyuki muttered, eyes still wide with pain.

"Do you want to know what my TYL self said in my letter left in her room? I never did say anything about my letter..." Sakurako's voice softened, "TYL Yamamoto kneeled before you, holding a box. It wasn't a box weapon. It's wasn't a box of sushi. It wasn't anything else you're thinking right now. It was an engagement ring, and you know who the witness of this beautiful scene is? My TYL self. Watching the whole scene right before she left to Greece with TYL Tsuna. The last line stated by my TYL self: I never knew Yuki, my dear friend, would cry so happily that day TYL Yamamoto carried you in his arms spinning you around once you agreed."

Meanwhile, Sora was just standing off to the side, as the Law of Monologues dictates that any powerful, moving speech must be uninterrupted and fully completed before the battle can be continued.

"Yama? He proposed to me? Oh… I can't believe it." Aoyuki smiled softly, tears of relief running down his cheeks. "Hahah, I guess it's possible after all. Thanks Sakura." Wiping off his tears, Aoyuki stood and faced Sora. "Sora! You filthy liar! You made me believe that he didn't care! I'll make you pay for that! Lyn! Like we practiced, Silent Rain!" Lyn took off and sprinkled rain over the room, covering Aoyuki, until he disappeared from sight.

"So, the pauper recovers and wants revenge. Well, come and get it. Even if you're invisible, it doesn't mean that Hime-sama can't find you! Hime-sama hears all!" Sora pauses, scanning the room before slowly turning pale.  _Hime-sama...Hime-sama can't find him?_  "Where are you, protozoa! You can't hide from Hime-sama!" In a rage, Sora begins throwing her gems in frenzied, random directions in an attempt to land a hit.

"Go, Yuki!" Sakurako cheered, "While you're at it, stab her as much as you want. Better yet, go for her eyes."

"You hear all, huh? Well not this time. Lyn's Silent Rain ability makes it so that my movements are silenced, allowing me to move unnoticed." A voice called out from behind Sora's back, teasing, taunting.

"You! Why you!" Sora pirouetted on her lavender pink pumps and swung her parasol in the direction of the voice.

"You missed." Aoyuki's voice sung, as he landed several harsh blows on Sora. The cover wore off, and Aoyuki swapped out his staff for his Jian sword, and stabbed through her neck. "Too bad for you. I'm going to make my romance from this timeline come true."

The pink-adorned princess tried to screech in rage, but only produced a bloodied gurgle before the life faded from her eyes.

Sakurako shot her crossbow, only to miss the darn purse, "Tch. It's still pink from all I see."

"Heh you missed." Aoyuki chuckled and pulled Sakurako for a hug. "Thanks for helping out. Let's get moving shall we? We lost enough time here as it is."

"Right. I also have questions for Shouichi about them." Sakurako walked by Aoyuki's side.

"...Was that really what your letter said? I… I want to believe that's what happened." Aoyuki asked, his insecurities rearing their heads again.

"I'm not kidding." Sakurako stated, "In fact, TYL Kiki raided my TYL self's letter stating: Oh my gawd it was so cute and gay. I can't believe they're engaged. Holy shit, I ship it so hard. It's so real. New OTP. Get it boooooy! And then a bunch of smiley faces and hearts. There were so many scrawls of writing from TYL Kimiko and my TYL self's apologies."

"Hah! I wouldn't doubt that Kimimi would say something like that. Wow. That's really amazing. I've got to hand it to my TYL self. He made it happen. I'll definitely follow that and make it happen too!" Aoyuki clenched his fist and pumped it slightly. "There's the door."

"Ready?"

"Absolutely. Let's go."

Opening the door, the two found themselves face to face with a shocked Tsuna, a nonchalant Reborn hologram, two fainted cervello, a not so surprised Spanner, and an exasperated Shouichi.

"Wow." Sakurako muttered deciding to step back, "We totally interrupted this room, excuse us."

"Oh man we came late to the party. Not cool. We'll just back out yeah?" Aoyuki laughed, and glanced over to the chamber to find Yamamoto.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi and everyone from the family, ahh I'm so nervous. My knees are shaking…. *Sigh* You did well to get this far. I was waiting for you…. I'm you ally."

Tsuna sputtered,"Wha-!?"

"You're on our side!?"

"Y-Yeah, that's right…" Shouichi replied,"Normally everything I do is under 24-hour surveillance by my subordinates and the cameras which transmit directly to Byakuran-san. But, thanks to you guys, everything's in a mess. Finally I can talk without alerting the Millefiore people...Haa, I have been waiting for this moment...Being able to meet you in this base, under these conditions, was the goal we were planning for from the start."

"Goal…?" Tsuna repeated Shouichi's words.

"Wh-what the hell are you talking about!?" Gokudera fumbled, yelling angrily.

"The fact that you were brought to this era because the Millefiore wanted to take the Vongola rings is true. But, ever since you guys arrived in this era, I've been pulling strings to get you here." Shouichi continued, standing up. "According to the secret plan we devised without the knowledge of the Millefiore. So that you can undergo through training, and become stronger. A lot of bad things happened though...for that, I'm truly sorry. But you had to increase your strength in the shortest amount of time, so that you'd be ready for the battle that's to come. This was the only way!"

"For the battle to come?" Reborn noted.

Shouichi nodded, "That's right! I'm not the enemy you're after!"

"Fuck you! You're making this all up! You were the one who got us all into this mess!" Gokudera shouted, not trusting Shouichi's words at all.

"Gokudera is right!" Lal supported Gokudera's claim, "Who'd believe a thing you say!"

"Hold up. Now I know this seems like it's a big fat lie, but it's true. Shou's telling the truth." Aoyuki interjected the argument.

"Tsuna-kun, believe us." Sakurako glanced over to Reborn. Understanding what Sakurako meant, she continued, "Please."

"Yeah. I know that you guys see Shouichi as the enemy, but trust us, he's not." Aoyuki stepped forward to try and block Gokudera's angry glares at Shouichi.

"Tenth! Don't believe them! They're traitors! They must have been lying to us this entire time!" Gokudera yelled from his confinement.

"...Gokudera Hayato." Sakurako spoke, causing Gokudera to flinch upon Sakurako's sudden usage of calling him by his full name, and not by a rude nickname. "If we've been lying this entire time, Tsuna and Reborn would've known that from the beginning. I'm not wrong...am I, Reborn?"

Reborn lowered his fedora, covering his facial expression.

"Exactly. Don't you trust their sense of judgement? Tsuna, as you know, can read a person's character right off the bat. If we were bad this entire time, don't you think he would've said something to you about it? Same with Shouni. Has he said anything bad about him?" Aoyuki swept his bangs away from his face, and gave a deadpan look to Gokudera.

"Shimizu-san...Kaji-san…" Shouichi spoke in surprise of their sudden mentioning about him.

"Don't worry about it Shousan. We know what's up. I'm surprised our future selves didn't tell you." Aoyuki patted Shouichi's shoulder.

Sakurako smiled at the red-headed adult, "That's right. There's nothing to worry about it, Shouichi."

For a second there, Shouichi thought he saw a shadowed image of TYL Sakurako and TYL Aoyuki appearing before him even though it's their past selves. "A-Anyways, this entire plan was part of your future counterpart's idea too, Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"! My idea…!?" Tsuna looked at Shoichi in surprise.

"This plan was of utmost secrecy held between myself, TYL version of you, TYL Hibari Kyoya, TYL Yamamoto Aoyuki, TYL Rokudo Kimiko, and TYL Sa-"

"Shh!" Sakurako immediately stopped Shouichi, "TYL Shimizu! Not that name!"

Shouichi straightened himself as he continued, "and TYL Shimizu Sakurako."

"Ooooh yeah that's right Shouyon. You can't be saying those kinds of things so easily. Mine too." Aoyuki chuckled, glancing at Yamamoto's sleeping figure.

"Rokudo…" Hibari's spatted the name from behind the glass. His TYL subordinate sweat dropped watching him darken in mentioning the taboo name.

"Y-Yamamoto…" Gokudera choked as he daresay turned over to the unconscious teen beside him then back to Aoyuki waving back to a shocked Gokudera, "He married…..Kaji."

"You got something to say, Gokudera?" Aoyuki shot a dangerous look at Gokudera, daring him to make a comment, and smirked as Gokudera promptly shut his mouth.

"That's also why TYL Hibari-san knew about the ambush from us. Furthermore, your counterpart resisted the idea of getting the others involved until the last minute. Finally he acknowledged that this was something his past self needed in order to grow," Shouichi continued explaining. "If we didn't take this gambit to deal with this situation, all of you and all of your friends will be annihilated! In fact! More people… or worse, all of humanity will be in crisis!"

"Is that related to the battle that's to come you mentioned earlier?" Reborn cut in.

"Ahh.. yeah.." Shouichi answered.

"...Reborn!?" Tsuna couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I think we can believe him. Because he answered most of the questions I'd been wondering about. And all of the facts have been consistent so far." Reborn concluded.

"T-Thank you…" Shouichi thus firmly announced, "That's right. Your true enemy is… Byakuran-san. He'll stop at nothing to collect the Trinisette and take control of the world, he called this plan  _Trinisette Policy_. If he succeeds at getting what he wants, you're going to see a hell much worse than what you've experienced so far… any man, organization, or country who doesn't do as he says will be wiped out...hm?"

"Hey Shougo. How's the Varia holding up?" Aoyuki questioned, feeling like it was dragging on too long.

"Ahhhh!" Shouichi panicked for a moment, "I totally forgot about them! Thanks Ya...I mean Kaji-san!"

"Have you received word from the Vongola HQ?" Shouichi asked Reborn.

"No." Reborn answered.

"Not yet then…? Right, it's not time yet." Shouichi held his stomach as kneeled to the ground, "Ugh...I'm getting nervous again."

"So what you're saying, Shouichi, is that the Varia has something to do with what you're going to say, correct?" Sakurako encouraged Shouichi to continue.

"Right. The war is being fought on two fronts. One in Japan with the Vongola, and one in Italy with the Varia." Shouichi scratched at his head, picking up where he left off.

Sakurako pondered, "I wonder how TYL Kiki is holding up as well as the Kiki in the past?"

***In Italy***

TYL Kimiko watched from a tree as Fran and Belphegor stood in shock.

"The one who became the king is the one who you supposedly killed... Your own twin brother... Rasiel-sama," the grinning man on the throne proclaimed.

_***POOF*** _

A coughing voice rang out in the silence. "Oh I am going to kill that boy when I get back, I can't believe I got shot early. Where the hell am I, this stupid smoke.. Oohh shit." Kimiko looked around at her surrounding, almost falling out of the tree.

Everyone stared at the newest arrival to the battle.

"Ushesheshe, is this the special person I was warned about by Lord Byakuran? It seems she's a bit younger than I expected. No matter, you'll join my brother in his death in just a moment."

Kimiko ran towards Fran. "Little froggie, protect me." She promptly latched onto his back.

"Eh? Kiki seems to have shrunk. How did that happen? Also Bel-senpai said he killed his brother. Is that guy some kind of illusion?"

"Moron, the ability to see through illusions, isn't it an illusionist job?"

"I don't think they are using an illusion even though its just a feeling. What do you think, Kiki?" Fran turned to face Kimiko latched on his back.

"Just a feeling, eh?" Belphegor flicked Fran on the head.

"To see through illusions is very difficult. Even my master has to rely on feelings sometimes."

"Belphegor, it can't be helped that you suspect me, but I'm not a fake or a look-alike cause there's a same mole on both of our tummy plus… the scars you gave me… isnt this evident enough?" Rasiel grinned while lifting up his shirt.

"Shishishi~ those wounds are definitely left by me. It looks like it's the real one." Belphegor sighed before entering a flashback. "Ever since birth our relationship has worsened. That day started with us painting our booger on each other. Then throwing rocks, then throwing bigger rocks, then knives and then… finally eternal victory!" Belphegor laughed reminiscing how he killed his twin, but sobered up when he remembered the figure standing before him.

"Wow senpai, you can say such violence and sad drama into such a humorous manner," Fran deadpanned, lifting Bel's shirt up to look at his birthmark.

Kimiko stared for a minute.  _Wow. Impressive. No! I must think about Muku-kun. Oh but he's gonna be old in this period. Dang I did not think this through well. 15 year old and a 25 year old… Does that mean I have to wait until we get back to start my romance? Nooo… Screw it, I'll romance Chrome and Mukuro. Kimiko, the equal opportunist! Oh wait they're still talking. I'd better listen._

"Do you know what this is!?" Rasiel raised his hand to show a ring with a red stone and clipped wings.

Fran blinked. "Huh? A Mare Ring? That means… senpai's brother is…"

"Shesheshe~ That's right! The 6 Funeral Wreaths," Rasiel grinned showing all his teeth.

Fran tapped the side of his hat. "Leader Squalo, Funeral Wreath on the south… What's more surpising is that Funeral Wreath is moron senpai's supposedly dead brother… Looks like he's still alive and along with a creepy butler. Also Kimiko-san seems to have shrunk."

_Oh shoot. What am I going to do._

Fran listened for a minute and then spoke again. "Bel-senpai, there's bad news."

"I heard it. I didn't plan on asking for help anyway. This is my own debt, I will clear it myself."

"That was what I wanted to say, my failed brother. I will take care of you nicely." Rasiel took out a box.

"Hey froggie. Since I seem to have shrunk, it's your job to protect me, got it?" Kimiko said into Fran's back.

"But Kiki should be able to defend herself with the stuff in her coat pockets. Normal-sized Kiki put everything in her pockets before she shrunk." Fran pointed out a Varia coat lying on the branch next to them. "Can Kiki see the future?"

Kimiko got off Fran's back and picked up the coat, rifling through the pockets.  _TYL me couldn't have hidden during the battle or something?! At least she gave me rings and boxes-ooh! Candy!_  "But oh look. There's only two of them and I think you and Bel can handle this without me. I'll just hang on to my little froggie until the battle's over."

"Don't think you can get out of fighting so easily, my cute little rival." A figure appeared from behind Rasiel's throne. "Oh how the fates have arranged for us to meet like this. Under the moonlight, your heavenly element, which you flourish beneath. I will teach you the meaning of love and defeat. I am Tsubaki Kiichi Hikari, your destined opponent for this match." A handsome shirtless person with leather pants grinned down at Kimiko.

"Kiki, why is this strange man addressing you? I thought master was the only one you loved." Fran drawled, eyeing the suspicious figure.

"My handsome boy~, do not presume to confine me with your 'genders.' My love knows no gender for I have no gender. Please refer to me as 'xe' and I shall call you my precious darling~" Tsubaki winked at Fran, blowing the frog a kiss.

"This is different. This was not supposed to happen, why is this happening, oh my god." Kimiko fell off the tree branch and started running away.  _How does xe know about that element? Oh damn, this has to be Byakuran's doing, that stupid marshmallow-loving creep._

"Tetsume Kimiko-chan~ Come back so the moon can witness our lovely battle." Xe leapt up and the sound of bat wings opening echoed through the forest. Tsubaki flew after Kimiko, blue hair flowing in the wind, xyr black wings blurring against the darkness of the night sky.

"Wings?! What the heck are you?!" she screeched, seeing the figure fly closer and closer to her.

Xe did a spin in the air, flipping xyr hair with a smirk. "Why I am a sinncubus, of course~ Could you not tell by my seductive allure? Now come here so I can show you the extent of my  _love~_!"

"This is very unexpected. Why is this happening!?" Kimiko stopped, far enough away from Fran and Bel that they wouldn't interfere with each other's battles. "Ugh I don't have a choice." She looked up at the moon and sees that it was almost gone, signalling the arrival of the new moon. "At least I might be able to use  _that_ power."

"You put up quite a chase, my sweet moon flower. Unfortunately you must meet your beautiful demise. But don't worry, I'll take good care of my darling Mumu-chan and Chrome-love in your absence~" The sinncubus lands on a tree branch and retracts xyr wings. "Now are you prepared to face The Midnight Moonlight Lover?" Tsubaki lit an indigo ring, waved xyr hands in the air, and materialized two obsidian daggers with heart-shaped rubies buried in the hilt.

"Oh vomit. Who picked that name for you, your mother? And don't presume to think that you'll get to lay a finger on Chrome-chan and Muku-kun." Kimiko took out her staff from her belt.  _Oh I hope this works._

Tsubaki lunged at Kimiko, daggers aimed for her heart. She ducked and kicked one of the daggers out of xyr hand and got scratched by the other. Kimiko swung her staff around, hoping to decapitate xem or at least slit xyr throat. Unfortunately for her, Tsubaki spread xyr wings once more and hovered out of reach of her staff.

"How weak, my innocent kitten~" Xe suddenly appeared behind Kimiko, whispering in her ear. "At this rate, my darlings won't even remember you. What a shame, such a pretty face has to be removed from existence~" Xe leered, caressing her cheek.

"Disgusting pedophile, I'm 15, you creep!" Kimiko thrust her staff backwards, impaling xem in the stomach.

To her surprise, the body vanished in a poof. "What a surprise. Your older, more attractive counterpart could tell the difference between reality and illusion far better than that, young lamb." Xe reappeared above her, flapping xyr wings slowly.

"Stop being gross you old fairy. Now come down here so I can rip your wings off with my teeth." Kimiko snarled at the figure above her head.

Suddenly, a boom was heard from the clearing where Bel and Fran were fighting Rasiel and Olgert.

"Oho? It seems as if your lovely companions have been defeated. What a shame~ Despair~ But oh! Lucky us~ But I still have yet to destroy your cute little face, so prepare for a taste of a dagger overflowing with my love." Several daggers floated in a circle in the air above Kimiko.

"Do you even hear the stuff that comes out of your mouth? That's disgusting!" she yelled before all the daggers stabbed into her. However, she also disappeared in a poof.

"Fufu~ For all you brag, I guess you're not very good at telling apart illusions and reality either." Kimiko giggled from behind a tree, throwing a handful of shuriken at her hovering target, one deeply cutting xyr face, another snipping an inch off xyr hair.

"Shesheshe~ Oi, haven't you killed this girl already? I've already dealt with my shitty little brother and you can't deal with one little girl?" Rasiel's throne flew towards the duo.

"Rasiel-sama, such a marvelous and swift defeat is only befitting a man of your glorious stature, my golden prince." Tsubaki batted xyr eyes at the blond.

Rasiel frowned. "Oi. How many times do I have to say I'm a king?"

"Maybe if you told me a couple more times, a little closer to me~?" Tsubaki purred. "I'm afraid my battle has tired me out and I can't hear you very well. Maybe if I were to recharge? Hmm~" Xe hovered next to Rasiel's throne, reclining over a throne arm and leaning into the king's personal space.

"Fine but make it quick."

Kimiko wondered what they were talking about.  _Ugh hurry up and leave so Xanxus can kick your ass and Fran and Bel can help me beat this-OH MY GOD WHAT. THIS IS VERY NEW._ "Oh my god..." Kimiko breathed out, peeking from behind her tree, entranced by the scene in front of her.

Tsubaki had leaned in much farther than she had expected and the two were face to face. Rasiel's hand had grabbed onto Tsubaki's dark blue hair, tilted xyr head back, and attached his mouth to xyr skin. Tsubaki smirked slyly as Rasiel licked up the length of xyr slender neck. Xe made eye contact with Kimiko still watching the pair and waggled xyr eyebrows, as if saying ' _you like what you see~?'_

Rasiel bit Tsubaki's ear. "Hurry up and take what you need, you damn sinncubus."

Tsubaki licked xyr lips, "As you wish, my lion, king of  _beasts~_ " Xyr eyes turning red at the last word, the sinncubus pressed xyr open mouth to the king's, clashing their teeth together.

From where Kimiko was standing, Tsubaki looked like he was about to devour Rasiel's soul via his mouth. They tangled their tongues together, occasionally licking inside the other's mouth. Suddenly, Rasiel bit down on Tsubaki's tongue, causing him to bleed.

"Oh, my delectable dandelion, your passion is simply  _delicious~_ " Tsubaki moaned and climbed onto Rasiel's lap, causing Kimiko's face to flush.

Rasiel grinned at xem, teeth stained with blood. Tsubaki leaned in and licked xyr blood off of his lips. Xe put one hand on the back of the blond's head, pulling him closer. Tsubaki continued licking at the king's mouth, occasionally biting them, trying to get the last of the red staining his lips. Xyr other hand slowly crept near Rasiel's hips, until-

"I'm sure you're fine with it, exhibitionist peasant, but a king doesn't engage in risque behavior during a battle like this. Now get your hand out of my pants before I remove it for you." Rasiel grinned widely, a knife pressed against Tsubaki's jugular.

Kimiko stared. "I'm dead. This is the only explanation. Oh my god. I'm hallucinating.  _How is this happening!?_ " She dropped to the ground, unable to make a sound or tear her eyes away from the scene taking place in front of her.

Pushing the sinncubus off his throne, Rasiel tugged his cape while surreptitiously adjusting his trousers, "Now get back to work or no more."

Tsubaki grabbed Rasiel's hand, bringing it up to xyr face. "Are you sure, my delicious honey pudding? It seems there's a part of you that wants a bit…  _more~_ " Tsubaki looked at the king with hooded eyes and took his fingers into xyr mouth, nipping and sucking at his fingertips.

"...Fine." Rasiel pulled his fingers out of Tsubaki's mouth, grabbing xyr chin instead.

The two mouths clashed together yet again, causing Kimiko to repeatedly deadpan, "I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead."

By the time they separated, Tsubaki slurred as the cut on xyr cheek healed with renewed energy, "Thank you for the meal."

Rasiel glared at the sinncubus, "Just finish your job."

"Then allow me to be wrapped in your cape as a token of your affections, my golden king." Tsubaki suggested with a wink.

Clicking his tongue, Rasiel left the sinncubus to attack the Varia headquarters, "If you live, that is."

"Of course, I shall." Tsubaki replied, "After all, I need to return to my lovely marshmallow angel, Byakuran-sama~." The sinncubus swooned, speaking xyr creator's name, "I must show him my sweet  _gratitude~_ , for it was him who gave me this divine chance to erase my fated counterpart."

Kimiko's ears perked up at the sound of Byakuran's name.  _Shit. So it is that guy's fault I have to fight._  "I have bad news for you, creep. You're going down and so is your precious marshmallow," she taunted.

"Oh I sincerely doubt that. If you can't kill me, you can't even imagine the power that Byakuran-sama has. And looking at the love scratch you gave me, you're 100 years too young to defeat me, my sweet moon flower." Tsubaki grinned, looking slightly manic. "Thanks to my generous king, I've gotten an increase in power.  _Ooh~_  I can still feel his delicious  _essence_  inside me~" Tsubaki's eyes glazed over, one hand over xyr heart and the other on xyr cheek, and xe drooled a little before composing xemself.

"Oh my god! TMI dude seriously!" Kimiko yelled at Tsubaki, face red. "Just fight me or something! Stop scarring my brain!"

"Scarring? Oh my adorable darling, it doesn't seem like you found our show to be distasteful in any sense. As a matter of fact, I would go as far to say you enjoyed that, hmm~?" Xe smirked.

"S-sh-shut up!"

"Ohh~ I do enjoy seeing that pretty pink blush on your face, but I'm afraid our time together must come to an end now." Tsubaki laughed, a wild look in xyr eyes, and to the utter confusion of Kimiko, xe began singing.

"Oi! What the hell do you thi-ohhhh pretty…" Kimiko's eyes began to glaze over and she walked towards the sinncubus, who continued singing from xyr perch on a tree branch.

"My beautiful charming honey~ Come up here with me~ I will love you until there is nothing left~" Tsubaki's eyes turned black as xe lured Kimiko to her death.

"So pretty…" Hypnotized by the melodic singing, she walked closer to the tree until-

"Kiki, if you keep going, Master's going to be upset."

"Shishishi~ Silly frog. She's being illusioned by that half-naked bat over there and the only way to stop it is to shut 'em up. Like this! Storm mink!" Bel's box animal dashed at the singing sinncubus. The mink ran figure-eights around Tsubaki's legs, burning xyr ankles and causing xem to fall off the branch.

"No~! Interrupting a song is very rude!" Tsubaki yelled indignantly, standing up and dusting xemself off. "But you two are too late~! My sweet little moon flower is about to perish!" Xe threw a handful of daggers at Kimiko, who was still dazed from the hypnosis.

Suddenly, Fran swooped in and grabs Kimiko before the daggers hit her.

"Pretty… Wha-what's happening? Why are you carrying me? Is it that creep's fault? Let go of me so I can rip xyr wings off with my bare hands!" Kimiko struggled in Fran's arms.

"I think Bel-senpai wants to burn off some rage for not beating that brother of his, so you'll just have to wait until he's done. Anyways, I have something else for you. Kiki put a letter in my hat for a special someone that wasn't Master, so I guess she was talking about you." Fran landed on a branch safely away from Bel and Tsubaki, put Kimiko down, and took his hat off. He reached into it and pulled out a letter.

Kimiko tore open the envelope and started reading the letter:

"Dear little me,

If you're reading this, you're in the future. Wow! *jazz hands* Welp lil Shou-chan shot us earlier than expected, but theres nothing we can do about that besides shoving his head in a toilet and I bet Kura and Yuki'd stop you before you'd get to :P But anyways you gotta fight the creep in front of you. Can't explain too much, you know. Might screw with the timeline. So just do whatcha normally do and kick butt! The purple box is the mist and the black is the you-know-what. Don't use the black box in front of other peeps."

"Oi! Read faster! This weirdo's a lot stronger than I expected." Bel snapped at Kimiko, dodging Tsubaki's attacks.

"Take your time, my cute little rival. I don't mind the delay at all, because ohh..~" Tsubaki leered at Bel, "What a delay it is~ He really does look just like his brother~ Such a handsome devil~" Xe winked at Bel and licked xyr lips.

Bel cringed. "What the hell."

"Oh Rasiel-sama~" Tsubaki swooned, the thought of the king making xyr go weak at the knees. "How I despair at losing your passionate embrace, but my longing for you is tolerable, for we will meet before long to continue our act of ardor~"

Bel and Fran muttered in disgust, "Gross."

Kimiko continued skimming the letter.

"Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to kick ass. Also go with froggie to break our man out of prison. Make froggie train you along the way. Use him as target practice. Bribe him with the candy in the third pocket on the right. Theres a lot of pockets in this coat and a list of everything is included in the envelope. Don't die! Have fun! ;DDD

Love, your fab future self.

PS u gotta be a baws, make these ppl fear u, we got blackmail on practically everyone (its in the inner pocket close to the heart) 333"

Slipping her ring on and taking the purple box out, Kimiko steeled herself. "Alright, I got this."

Fran waved his hands, trying to gain Kimiko's attention, "Kiki, do the thing." He motioned for her to light the ring and stick it in the box.

Tsubaki made eye contact with Fran and did the universal hand motion for doing the dirty deed.

"Why." Fran deadpanned, covering his eyes.

Placing the flame into the box weapon, Kimiko watched as a small black raccoon with random white markings rolled out, chittering quietly as it puffed out small plumes of mist flames.

"Oh my god, it's adorable." Kimiko cooed at the little critter, leaning close to pet her box animal, "Hey, buddy." She glanced at the letter in her hand and dug through her pockets. "The letter says I gotta feed you a grape."

While Kimiko fed the box animal a grape, Bel spoke up, "Hey, this creep keeps hitting on me and it's getting out of hand."

"I don't blame xyr. Senpai is aesthetically pleasing." Fran interjected.

An awkward silence fell over the forest.

Bel gawked at the teen. "What?"

"What?" Fran echoed.

Kimiko decided to return to reality. "Yo! Fake prince! Hasn't anyone told you its rude to stare with your mouth open?" She snickered before addressing the raccoon at her feet. "Alright my wonderful raccoon son! Go rip that creep's throat out with your teeth!" Kimiko pointed at Tsubaki, who was sitting on a tree branch a distance away from the trio.

The raccoon bounded over to Tsubaki, letting out a cute chitter. At first glance, Tsubaki was enamoured by the adorable box animal, almost tempted to start petting it. Then the raccoon raised its delicate paw, extended its claws, and gained a mischievous sparkle in its eyes. Which is how Tsubaki ended up falling out of the tree, screaming with a growling raccoon attached to xyr head, who was doing his best to mutilate the sinncubus's face.

Kimiko, clutching her staff, maneuvered close enough and took a swing at Tsubaki's head, not unlike a child trying to get candy out of a piñata, as her raccoon box animal returned to her side.

Pissed and disheveled, Tsubaki wiped some blood off xyr face with the back of xyr hand and the extended xyr wings. However as Tsubaki flew up, Kimiko jumped into the nearest tree and started running through the branches.

Tsubaki flew after the girl and laughed, "Oh~ my dear, at this rate you're going to tire yourself out, so you might as well-"

The sinncubus's speech was cut off as xe ran face first into a tree with a loud  _ **crunch**_ , breaking xyr nose and causing xyr to collapse onto the ground.

Appearing from behind the tree, Kimiko looked at the crumpled body. "Genkishi might be a douche, but he's not stupid," she muttered, before walking over to the twitching frame and stabbing Tsubaki through the heart with her staff.

Tsubaki screeched, eyes turning red, "OH SUCH PASSION!" Xe began launching into a monologue akin to something from Shakespeare. "With my dying breath, as I lay in the lovely forest of the fated engagement of myself and my destined partner, I mourn the tragic loss of my divine being. OH MY LOVE! What a beautiful night sky we all stand underneath the amorous light of the dimming luminescence. BRILLIANT ZEAL! How I fear I will never meet you again my precious brilliant creator. OH MY ANGEL, MY GOD! Such a befitting end from my fated moon flower... AHHH! Under the glow of her bewitching element… OHHH! Will this be the demise of the Midnight Moonlight Love? AAAaahhhh…" Despite the gaping hole in xyr chest, Tsubaki seemed to show no signs of actually stopping.

Kimiko glared at the still yelling sinncubus on the ground and gripped her staff tightly with one hand. Kneeling over Tsubaki, she grabbed xyr hair and hissed in xyr face. "Shut up." With a swing of the blade on the tip of her staff, she ended the life of Tsubaki Kiichi Hikari. "Better."

"Hey Kiki, I should get candy for saving you from the creepy singing," Fran stated, landing on the ground, Belphegor following closely behind.

"No." Kimiko whipped her head around to look in Fran's direction and stood up. She grimaced at her hands and wiped the blood on a tree. The raccoon chittered at her feet until she picked him up. "Hey bud, good job out there."

Bel just stood there watching Fran and Kimiko bickering about candy then glanced over in Tsubaki's dead direction. There was no sign of life from the sinncubus currently in two parts.

"Do you admit defeat yet?." Kimiko spoke up from where she had Fran in a headlock.

"Eh, but I was so close to getting Kiki's candy." Fran's face didn't show anything, but Bel somehow got the feeling he was pouting.

"Get your hands away from my pockets, froggie, before I remove your hands myself." Kimiko's eyes turned dark and the raccoon on her shoulders chirped menacingly.

Bel grinned. "Well, smaller Kimiko, you're fitting right in, but this means you're currently the newest member of the Varia. Shishishi~ so you may address me as  _Bel-senpai~_ "

"Ah? Does that mean Kiki is my kouhai now?" Fran mused.

Kimiko suddenly paled.  _Oh shit._


	23. GO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own KHR at all, except our ocs.

“Giannini just received word from Italy about the main battle.” Reborn started, “Looks like Xanxus managed to defeat his opponents.”

“Finally, the news we’ve been waiting for. I don’t want to be a wet blanket, but it’s too early to celebrate.” Shouichi sighed in relief, holding his stomach. “Even if you’ve defeated their general, the strength of their army is far superior to yours. If the Millefiore appoint a new general and draw out the battle…”

“There’s no need to worry about that. The enemy has began retreating.” Reborn finished, taking a sip from his virtual espresso.

“Oh, no. This is merely a little break.” A voice appeared out of nowhere. “Both the main battle in Italy, and the Melone base in Japan. You have been the most entertaining.”

Soon, a virtual hologram of Byakuran appeared in the middle of the area.

“Shit, this already?” Aoyuki muttered, staring at Byakuran’s image. “Please don’t say anything about us…”

“This pre-game battle had a very important purpose you know.” Byakuran smiled, “Like how you’ve shown me the true abilities of the Vongola’s most powerful squad. And Shou-chan’s desperate act of lying to me.”

“! Th-then, you mean…” Shouichi panicked upon hearing Byakuran’s bold statement.

“Yup,” Byakuran sang in a sing song manner, “Busted~.”

“What you’re doing is...wrong!” Shouichi stammered, sweating at this newly announced  knowledge.

“But, Shou-chan, you like living on the edge don’t you? The Vongola Tenth generation boss is still a greenhorn , yet you’ve cast your fate in him.”

“That’s why. I thought it’s about time we had a proper match. An official test of strength between the Vongola family under Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun’s command, and my Millefiore family. Of course the Trinisette will be the stake. The time is right too. A farewell party to bid Shou-chan and his old world goodbye and...”

“Okay.” Sakurako slightly turned over to Aoyuki, a little annoyed, “He talks too much.”

“Yeah, he absolutely does. It didn’t seem so much when we were reading it though. I guess, it was longer in person. Ugh.” Aoyuki glared at the hologram, as if it were the real being, before facing Sakurako.

 Sakurako frowned hearing Shouichi’s ring snap as Byakuran mentioned it was a fake Mare ring, “That’s really unfair.”

“What is?” Aoyuki asked, not really paying attention.

“Shouichi’s ring being a mere rank A ring.”  
  
“Oh yeah. That. Well...Byakuran knew though. So why would he give him the actual ring?” Aoyuki commented, watching Shoicihi’s face form into shock.

Sakurako heaved an unsatisfied sigh, “I hate plot twists. Plot twists love to make stories go round.”

“Yeah. The biggest ones were those two people we fought earlier. I don’t remember seeing too much of your fight sadly.” Turning his gaze to the screen showing the Six Real Funeral Wreaths, Aoyuki grimaced, unhappily thinking about what was to follow.

“Don’t even try to make me remember that piece of trash.” Sakurako calmly muttered, “Calling him Tsu-Tsu. I swear.”

“Byakuran-san! The match you were saying… what are you planning!” Shouichi-s voice cut through the pair’s conversation, and turned their attention to the group.

“Last time, I was always playing with Shou-chan… Do you still remember the game named _Choice_?” Byakuran paused dramatically. “I am planning to make it real. Details will be informed 10 days later. I won’t be moving during that, so rest properly.”

Aoyuki and Sakurako glanced at each other, waiting for Byakuran and the rest of the base to disappear.

“Oh… There was one thing I forgot to mention. You two…” Byakuran turned to face the pair.

Tensed, Sakurako stood her guard as Byakuran faced them. Aoyuki continued to hold his impassive expression.

“I had really hoped you two had liked the gifts I sent you/ Maybe you did. However from the looks of it, you loved them so much you just couldn't help but love them until they broke by accident.” Byakuran grinned, waving his hand.

“You damn marshmallow-loving jerk.:” Sakurako spoke darkly raising her fan towards the hologram threateningly, “Who gave you the right to create those vile presents?”

Aoyuki staggered, taking a few steps in a frozen stupor, as Byakuran’s words reminded him of what had happened earlier. “Those… _things_ … were gifts?”

“.... You’re horrible.” Sakurako continued, close on the verge , “I’m never going to make you see mercy.”

Tsuna and the rest, except for Shoichi, didn’t know what was happening between the three. In fact, since when did Sakurako and Aoyuki’s change in demeanor appear once Byakuran mentioned the world ‘gifts’?

“Hahh… Well, it can’t be helped. Since you loved them so much, I’ll just fix them up for you! After all, they are my adorable creations. And don’t think that I don’t know your secret. Something that you’d rather die keeping it than having it known.” Byakuran chuckled lightly, before turning his gaze to the rest.”See you 10 days later.”

A bright beam of light surrounded everyone, forcing them to shield their eyes from the harsh light.

“The base… Melone Base is gone!” Tsuna yelled in shock of what’s left of the area, “But how is it only us?”

“Because he came here with the Sun Vongola Ring.” Shouichi commented directing our attention back over to the supposed person bearing the said item.

“WHERE IS THIS PLACE TO THE EXTREME?!” Ryohei’s voice sounded out loud, causing most of us to nearly lose our hearing.

“Kiki’s not going to like this…” Sakurako sighed, trying to cover her ears from Ryohei’s outburst.

“...” Aoyuki mumbled something inaudible before turning his gaze away.

Noticing her friend’s dilemma, Sakurako asked Aoyuki, “You okay? Byakuran’s words didn’t do much anyways.”

“I… I don’t know… I don’t know anymore.” Aoyuki groaned softly, clutching at his head.

“Don't worry,” Sakurako reassured Aoyuki, “It sounds as if Byakuran was probably going to aim his bluffing in order to stray us from what’s needed to be focused on."

“We know. But the others.. They’ll want to know, won’t they? What are we going to tell them?? Aoyuki began to panic, looking atht e chaos Ryohei’s arrival caused.

“....” Sakurako thought carefully, “At the most, all we can do is that when the time arrives, just remind them about our current situation.”

“NO! We can do it!” Shouichi’s shout once again interrupted their conversation. “It is because of that , that you guys got through all of this. The you that is grown can definitely match them. We are not just purely making it hard for you guys… This level of threat was predicted.

“Now we will pass it to you guys…. accept it with your heart!! The power granted by the guardians of this era!”

“Huh? Sakurako blinked in surprise as a new deck of cards landed onto her hand, “More tarot cards?”

“Hmmm.” Aoyuki said nothing, only raised his arm to catch an orange-sized blue pouch. “What’s this?”

“WHAT IS THIS YELLOW BOX TO THE EXTREME?!” Ryohei exclaimed, raising the box weapon up in his hand.

Sakurako sweat dropped watching Ryohei state his own stupidity so easily. ONce Shouichi explained how Tunsa and the others earned a Vongola box,  Shouichi thus turned over to sakura and Aoyuki, “The future versions of you two wanted to leave these items in your care.”  
  
Shuffling through the nes deck, Sakurako screeched in utter happiness, “Oh holy mother of Nyx, sweet personas created by our own masks. Alice and Thanatos…!”

“Oh hey nice. More personas for you. I got… a key? To what?” Aoyuki held up the silver key, confused, “Looks like a keyblade.”  
  
“Key?” Sakurako pondered, “For a box weapon or… something else? Is that all there is in that pouch?  
  
“No.. There’s a note and a small book? Inside there.” Letting out a small sasp, Aoyuki skimmed while flipping through the pages.

“What’s that? Sakurako peered over Aoyuki’s shoulder only to be blocked by his arm, “Hey! Lemme see!”

“Nope. I can’t let you see. This is a precious secret.” Aoyuki finally grinned, snapping the book shut and hiding it away. “Maybe a little later, I can show you a part of it.”

Suddenly a deafening voice rang out, “VOOOOOOIIIII! ARE YOU BASTARDS? STILL ALIVE!” However, Squalo growled in anger after a sound rustled in the background, “ WHAT THE HELL?!”

“Hey! Guess who’s in Italy and not dead?” Kimiko’s voice rang out from the earpiece.

“K-Kiki?” Sakurako was elated, yet shocked that her friend managed to take Squalo’s earpiece before Xanxus did.

“Holy shit, Kimimi! You made it!” Aoyuki’s smile widened as he pumped his fist in the air excitedly.

“So, I’m gonna guess you’re all alive since Squalo’s yell didn’t kill you, huh?”

“Yuki, may you do the honors of congratulating our Friend, Kiki?” Sakurako offered.

“Oh right! Hey Kimimi! Congrats on your marriage to the purple pineapple head!” Aoyuki laughed, smiling knowing that the three friends were okay.

“Oh my god! I can’t believe...but wait! That doesn’t do me any good when he’s like 25 now. That’s so illegal, gosh. He’s still in jail, isn’t he? It’s illegal on at least two different levels.” Kimiko ranted on the other side of the line. “Chrome on the other hand… Chrome-chan! How are you-OW!”

“Sawada Tsunayoshi.” Xanxus voiced, “Have you gotten rid of your naive feelings? The Vongola in 10 days time will be the strongest! You will prove it!”

The line went dead after Xanxus finished his piece.

“Err.. Nothing bad is happening over in Italy, right?” Sakurako hoped.

“Heh, knowing Xanxus, he probably threw something at Kimimi and took the earphone.” Aoyuki chuckled before returning his attention to the group, and smiled seeing that Yamamoto was up and moving about.

“Hey you two! What did Byakuran mean by a secret?! What does he know that we don’t? What are you hiding from us?” Gokudera yelled, directing the attention to the pair.

Sakurako eyed the storm guardian before closing her eyes, “You’ll all know in due time.”  
  
“It’s nothing that concerns you at the moment. Right now we need to focus on the upcoming battle. Everything else can be put off till later.” Aoyuki glanced at the gray haired ball of anger before pointedly ignoring him.

“Sakura-chan.” Sakurako bit her lip, hearing Tsuna’s worry. She began to wonder if Tsuna lost faith in them.

“Leave it. He’d know if it was something important. Until then, he’ll trust us. They have to . Whether they like it or not, we’re a part of this. We’re here, we’re going to help with the battle. They can complain all they want, but having three more people is better than not. So they’re going to have to sit somewhat quietly until it’s over.” Aoyuki side whispered to Sakurako to calm her.

Holding the deck of cards close, Sakurako nodded, and found it comforting to know that Aoyuki was there to help.

“Yuki...What exactly are you hiding from us? We’re friends aren’t we? Friend’s don't hide things from each other, right?” Yamamoto asked while holding Gokudera back.

“Ugh.. those words again…” Aoyuki grimaced turning his head away, refusing to look at Yamamoto. “We...we have our own reasons.” He muttered under his breath.

With tensions high, the battle at Melone Base was finished.

***/IN ITALY/***

Kimiko rubbed her head where Xanxus had hit, “Boss-san, it’s no nice to hit a kid.”  
Xanxus grabbed another shot glass from Levi and drank it before retorting, “I don’t see a kid.. I See a loudmouth from ten years ago.”

Squalo eyed Kimiko, “And why the hell did someone like you get sent back?”

KImiko shrugged, “How am I supposed to know?”

Ignoring the continuing conversation, Xanxus looked around the room for something. A plate, to be exact. More specifically, one kind of plate. A plate with meat on it. A steak plate. Seeing none, Xanxus’s eyes began to furrow in anger, and then he ordered Squalo to get him a plate of steak.

“In any case,...” Kimiko brought up, “Little froggie, you’re going to protect me for the next few days, right?”

“What?” Fran uttered, “Why me, little Kiki?”

Grabbing Frans’ cheeks and stretching them out, Kimiko grinned, showing all her teeth, “And who said you can call me little? Respect your senpai.”

“But you’re younger then me right now Kiki. So I’m technically your senpai. Respect your senpai.” Fran managed to get out of Kimiko’s cheek-hold and pouted slightly, rubbing at his sore cheeks.

“...” Kimiko glared a Fran, a tick mark appearing on her forehead. She briefly toyed with a thought about attacking the frog, ripping his hat off and beating him with it. However, it was coming close to the time when the moon waned new, so she let it go. Letting about a deep sigh, Kimiko attached herself onto Fran’s back. “Little froggie.”

“Senpai.” Fran corrected.

“Do you have a death wish?” Receiving a silent response, Kimiko continued, “I thought so. We need to go rescue my Muku-kun.”

***/IN JAPAN/***

Upon returning to the base, Aoyuki and Sakurako hardly made any conversations between each other Vongola members. They kept their heads up though, waiting for the upcoming battle known as Choice.

 “Gah… I can’t believe how hard it is to get a proper aim on long range targets!” Sakurako complained, she kept missing the target during their practice sessions, “I can't focus!”

“Haha. Likewise. I had no idea that my future self learned how to use all those new weapons! These are amazing! but so hard to use.” Wincing, Aoyuki gingerly prodded at some of his injuries from practice. “Hey... What do you think they think of us right now? We haven't really spoken to them since the raid.” Aoyuki paused to light his head and look at Sakurako.

“I don't know.” Sakurako sighed, “I’m hoping we’ll be able to med out nearly severed bond.”

“You will. At some point you will be able to, with Tsuna at the very least. I’m not entirely sure how mine will work out. He leaves for training camp later doesn’t he?” Aoyuki trailed off, looking towards the door.

“Right, we better-”

***suddenly explosions***

“Do you think that was?” Aoyuki stood up and looked at the direction the sound came for.

Sakurako raised her sky box weapon, igniting her ring after the realization of what’s currently taking place, “I’m going on ahead!”

“Right after you.” Aoyuki ran out, following Sakurako.

Spotting Tsuna in his HDWM, Sakurako opened her box, “Lop!”

Activating, Sakurako’s sky rabbit initiated a barrier of skyf almes stopping the beast of sky flames from causing any more damage, “Yuki! A little help here!”

“Yeah I know! I can’t do it alone though!” Aoyuki yelled, taking out his rain box, “Lyn’s not strong enough by herself.”

“What’s that huge mass of flame? Down at Sawada-dono’s feet!” Basil cried out, noticing the open box on the floor.

“The Vongola box!” Gokudera pointed out, “That’s the tenth's box weapon!”

“Get back, it’s dangerous!” Tsuna warned, still trying to hold the beast back.

Sakurako noticed that Lop’s barrier was weakening, “Do something! This barrier can’t last!”

As Tsuna was slammed into the wall, Gokudera pulled out his storm box, “That bastard! Wait for me, 10th!”

“Wait Gokudera-dono, your storm box has the ‘destruction’ characteristic! If you fail, Sawado-dono’s box might get damaged!” Basil interjected, stopping Gokudera from opening his box, “I’ll calm it down. Everyone please stand back. Let’s go Alfin. Open!"

“Whoa,.... so that’s Alfin.” Sakurako was really impressed by everyone’s box weapons.

“Yeah, except Alfin can’t really do much on his own. He got brains, not brawn.” Aoyuki rolled his eyes and opened his box. “Lyn! Heavy Rain!”

At the same time, Yamamoto’s box weapon flew by Lyn’s side, “Yuki! I’ll help you! Rondine di Pioggia!”

“Y-Yamamoto…” Aoyuki’s eyes widened as he noticed Yamamoto standing by his side. “Heh.” He smiled and returned his attention to the fight in front of him.

By the time Tsuna landed on the ground, Sakurako quickly made her way over to him, “Tsuna -kun!”

Tsuna answered, “Sakura-chan?”

“Why did you do something so reckless?! “Sakurako demanded from Tsuna, even though she knew Tsuna was going to do this, “You know that we’re not supposed to open the Vongola Boxes until Choice!”  
  
For a second, Tsuna thought she was going to slap him, but no sign of pain landed. Opening and eye, Tsuna realized Sakurako was almost on the verge of crying.

“Stop it…” Sakurako muttered, “You worry about everyone else, but please… think about yourself for once.’”

Tsuna's eyes softened seeing Sakurako's reaction. “I’m sorry, Sakura-chan.”

“Just stop making me worry about you, okay? I know you have something heavy placed on your shoulders, but don't strain yourself.” Taking Tsuna’s nod as a response, Sakurako helped Tusna get up from the rubble.

Aoyuki hung back, just watching the scene in front of him progress. Smiling to himself, he took a glance at Yamamoto’s back and sighed. “Guess it’s my turn huh? Now how am I going to do this? I don’t have much time before _he_ comes.”

“Uhm, Yuki?”” Yamamoto began as he turned to face Aoyuki, “Can I talk to you for a bit?” He smiled sheepishly as he scratched at the back of his head.

“....? What?” Aoyuki froze as he looked at Yamamoto. “UHHhhhh….. Yeah, I guess…”

_Well.. That’s one way to do it...damn... I did not expected he’d initiate._

Stepping aside, Yamamoto began, “I know it’s been awhile since we last talked, but Yuki, I want to know… are you my friend?”

All Aoyuki could feel was a numbing panic.

_Well frickafrack here we go again. The whole song and dance routine replay number three. Strike three and you’re out. Or is it three times’ the charm?_

“Of course I am.” Avoiding Yamamoto’s eyes, he awkwardly shuffled on the balls of his feet. “Why do you ask??”

Yamamoto paused, “Why aren't you looking at me then, Yuki? You did the same thing the last time I asked you before.”

_Clam down don't panic, take a deep breath, deep breath, calm down , don't panic._

Internally, Aoyuki felt guilty and panicked, but on the outside his facade remained cool. Glancing out of the corner of his eye ot Yamamoto, he asked, “Did what last time?”

Yamamoto stepped forward, “This. Exactly as before, during the Melone base mission.”

At the same time, Aoyuki took a step back. “The whole ‘what are you  hiding’ thing? I gave you an answer back at the base, didn’t I?” Aoyuki bit his lip and brushed his bangs away from his face, giving him a chance to look away.

_Can I run? I could run. How far would I be able to go? There's a door right there. I could lock myself in for the rest of the night. But then, that’d give him another excuse and another example._

“That wasn’t the answer I expected from you, Yuki.” Yamamoto closed the distance between himself and Aoyuki.

Only to have it widened again as Aoyuki took two steps back.”What did you expect then? A promise? Me to spill my guts? My life story?” He noticed his breathing was starting to become uneven, as his heart began beating faster as if to match his turmoiled feelings.

_Why does he insist? Why em? He could’ve interrogated Sakura. They are just as god of friends as we are. That way I wouldn’t have to suffer like this. Leave me alone! I don’t want you to mhae me!_

“An honest answer.” Yamamoto stated simply, matching Aoyuki’s backward steps with his own forward steps.

“I-I gave you an honest answer both times!” Aoyuki countered, stepping acak once more only to be stopped by the wall. He quickly turned his head to look in shock at the wall that blocked his path, then turned back to face the approaching body.

_F**k me. I’m so boned. That’s a wall. No escape. Please don't do the thing. Don't do the thing. Lemme go._

By this time, Yamamoto stopped Aoyuki by blocking him against the wall. “Then don’t run!”

Aoyuki flinched when yamamoto trapped him between his arms, his heart racing in disarray, “I am not running… You just happen to be too close for comfort.” He muttered, squishing himself closer to the wall and shutting his eyes.

_He did the thing. I cannot believe he did the f**king thing. I am trapped. How to abort? Windy Rain to Command, we have a problem. CODE: I an unable to self-abort. Pleased dispatch rescue team immediately with a comfort kit. Stat. On the double._

“Yuki, look me in the eye, and tell me.” Yamamoto leaned closer, refusing to let Yuki deny answering his questions, and just repeating his previous statements.

_F**k it. Blaze of glory, with the last of my dignity_.

Opening his eyes, Aoyuki looked straight at Yamamoto, “Fine. We are hiding things. But, I can’t reveal them right now. All three of us have to be present in order to explain everything..” He paused, heart still beating irregularly, and let out a shaking sigh before slowly bringing his flushed forehead to a rest on Yamamoto’s chest, hands clutching his shirt. “It’s just…. really difficult. Keeping secrets from you guys. There’s three parts to our story, but I can only tell you mine. Believe me when I say that we’ll explain the rest to everyone later.”

Closing his eyes in understanding, Yamamoto nodded, and gently patted Aoyukis head. “Thank you, Yuki. Your secret is shared between all three of you, right? I won't’ force you to say it yet then.”

“Yeah. One part at the very least. It’s really strange. All three parts interconnect, but you’ll only learn one after you’ve learned the other. The last one, I can tell you if you promise not to tell the others, for now at least.” Aoyuki lifted his head to meet Yamamoto’s gaze.

Realizing that this was something on the same magnitude as Reborn’s secret, Yamamoto nodded sharply. “Yeah I promise. You’ll tell the others when the time is right though?

“Yeah.” Aoyuki agreed, but in his head, he denied telling the others. “See, the thing is… I have more than one flame. Kinda like Gokudera in a sense. But it’s different. It’s not a flame that is known, I guess. I mean. it’s not one of the seven sky flames. It’s…. I…”

“HEY! YOU GUYS! THERE IS A MEETING GOING ON RIGHT NOW.! EVERYONE IS SUPPOSED TO ATTEND TO THE EXTREME!” A voice interrupted Aoyuki from finishing his sentence, and forced them to jump away from each other in shock. Ryohei ran  up to them and threw his arms around the both of their shoulders.’

“Alright Sasagawa-senpai.” Yamamoto replied, glancing over to Aoyuki and gave a smile.

 “Me too? Alright then I guess…” Glancing at Yamamoto, Aoyuki moved to follow Ryohei to the meeting room.

Stepping into the room, the trio was met with the rest of the group and Dino’s waiting faces.

“Hey guys.” Aoyuki smiled heading to stand near Sakurako.

Looking up at the blonde, Sakurako noticed TYL Dino’s height. “Tall. He’s tall.”

“All right. Now that everyone’s here, let’s get started. From today on, you’ll be undergoing serious training to learn his to use your new box weapons. As Reborn’s number one pupil, I’ll be in charge of pairing up everyone with their tutors for the training sessions” Dino prompted, “Is everyone with me”

“By the way, this time I’ve even promoted to the official position of Tutor Fairy.” Reborn spoke as he was lowered in by hanging wires from out of nowhere.

“He turned into a fairy..!”Tsuna screeched.

“Don’t worry, I’ll punish Dino if he digests gearless. I'll make sure to punish him.” Reborn stated, landing a kick to Dino’s face.

“Ow! Cut it out Reborn!” Dino cried out in pain. Rubbing his cheek, he continued “Well, let’s get started. Before that, come here. You have to make up your mind. You’re a Vongola guardian as well as a member of Mukuro’s group. Can we count on you as one of our allies in the fight against the Millefiore?”

Chrome focused her resolve, “I...I want to become a stronger person. Then… I want to return to the past with the people most important to me.”

“All right, we’re counting on you. Also, Lambo needs to have some serious training as well. If we want to defeat Byakuran, we’re going to need to the power of all of the guardians.”

“So, let’s start with Sawada Sa-” Dino began.

Sakurako cut him off by stating, “You meant Tsuna-kun, right? Right? Riiight?” She gave him a dark smile while glaring holes at Dino.

“Uh.. Yeah, right…. Sawada Tsunayoshi! Are you ready for the details of your training? You’ll train by yourself until you can open your box the right way.” Dino hurriedly corrected himself, turning to Tsuna. “You have to make seure you and your box weapon are in complete harmony unless you want more trouble like last time. The user always has to make sure to keep them in their sizes, no matter what. That is your hint.”

Turning away from a shocked Tsuna, Dino continued, “Next is… Sakurako-chan and uhhh…. Aoyuki-kun. You guys are going to be self-training with what your older selves left you. That’s all.”

 “Alright.” Sakurako nodded.

“Nice Free period.” Aoyuki grinned and tugged Sakurako aside.”So we can ignore him now right?:

“Kind of.” Sakurako glanced over to group , then back to Aoyuki, “So what happened between you and Yamamoto?”

“Ah right… I uh… I had to tell him prat of the secret. Only that I had a second flame. That was as far as I got.” Aoyuki sheepishly scratched at his head. “But we knows that we’re absolutely hiding things from them, and that the three of us would explain to everyone when we had the chance.”

Sakurako shot up in realization whispering, “This…! I think what you said just now, it’s similar to what your future counterpart stated. That you had to tell him about your second flame under certain circumstances.”

“Oh really? Didn’t expect this to be those ‘certain situations’.” Aoyuki muttered, making air quotes, “He doesn’t know what it is though. Guess they’ll find out eventually, huh?”

“Probably.” Sakurako frowned, “I wonder if they understood the situation when our future selves explained it.”

“Hmm. I hope so. Did Yamamoto at the very least seem fine with it?” Aoyuki tilted his head, watching Yamamoto, who seemed surprised at Dino’s words.

“TYL Yamamoto?” Sakurako tried to recall if the future Yamamoto reacted in any way. “He seemed pretty calm, not in much of a rush.”

“Huh. Really? I guess it didn’t bother him that much then. Hopefully at least.” Aoyuki muttered to himself. “Oh hey they’re done.”

“Ah you’re right.” Sakurako noted, “Should we go?”

“I thought we were...Oh…. Yeah. Let’s go.” With one last glance to the motorcycle, Aoyuki followed Sakurako out the door.

Waiting a few seconds on the other side of the room, Sakurako and Aoyuki then returned to the room. They spotted Kyoko and Haru, wearing bandanas along with a tarp.

“I didn’t notice you girls were here.” Sakurako pretended to act surprised, “You two should’ve said something.”

With a side glance at Sakurako, Aoyuki smirked and continued,, “Yeah. We probably would be told you guys if you just showed up instead of hiding.”

 “Sakura-chan…” Kyoko stepped forward, “Uhm, you knew that the others were hiding something from us from the start didn’t you?”

“Kaji-san too…” Haru discarded the bandana and stepped forward to join Kyoko. “Do you two know something about the situation that we don't?”

Sakurako eye Aoyuki before returning her gaze to the two, “Yes. However, are you two willing to pry the truth from Tsuna-kun and the others?”

“Knowing that in doing so, you’d be making them uncomfortable in forcing them to share with you something sooner than they’re prepared to do so?” With a  level gaze, Aoyuki stare down the two girls, continuing where Sakurako left off.

“Yes!” Kyoko and Haru answered at the same time.

“I don’t like it when Onii-chan, Tsuna-kun, and the rest are so secretive.” Kyoko explained.

Haru nodded in agreement. “She’s right!”

“Even if they’re doing it to protect you two?” Aoyuki quickly cut the pair off.

The girls became silent. Turning to each other, they left the room, leaving Aoyuki and Sakurako standing in the middle of the  room.

“Do you think they got the message?” Sakurako wondered out loud.

“Aaah probably not. If they did, they would’ve said something like, ‘I got it’ or “I didn’t know’ or something like that.” Aoyuki sighed, moving his arms behind his head. “They’re probably still determined to get the truth from them. Which means that you’ve gotta start worry about that one scene.”

“Hah… Give me a break!” Sakurako exasperatedly bgam massaging her temples, “I…. I’m going to start preparing provisions for them now.”

“Like some help then?” Aoyuki laughed, before leading the way.

“Sure. I’m pretty sure Haru and Kyoko are going to ignore me quite soon.” Sakurako huffed as she made her way out the door. “Let's go.”

**-Time Travel-**

“Sakura-chan!” Tsuna called out.

“Ah.” Sakurako blinked, “Tsuna-kun what’s wrong?”

Sakurako was in the middle of washing the guys’ dishes, placing the cleaned plate down, she continued. “Are you alright?”

“N-no.” Tsuna replied, scratching his head. “I just wanted to thank you for helping us cook and clean. I’m sorry to placing all this work on you, since…”

“It’s fine.” She closed her eyes. “I mean.. it’s not your fault Kyoko and Haru wanted to know the truth from you guys. They even tried to demand answers from me and Yuki as well, but of course we didn’t tell them. We did our best to warn them of what would happen if they did learn of what’s currently happening.”

“You and Kaji.” Tsuna questioned Sakurako, who nodded in return.

“In any case, how’s your training going?” Sakurako asked.

Tsuna gave a solemn expression as he took out the orange Vongola box from his pocket. ‘Not so well. I’ve been trying to figure out how to open the Vongola box without unleashing the same beast-like being again. So far, no luck.”

Sakurako started at the box for a bit, “How did you first feel when you got the Vongola box”

Tsuna pondered a bit, “Hmm. A little uneasy.”

“How about when you faced it for the first time?” Sakurako pointed out, “Were you in synch with your box animal? That’s one of the key features having a supportive box animal."

“Trust.” Sakurako repeated in a gentler tone. “That’s how me and the others were able to use our box animals.”

“Trust?” Tsuna parrotted, glancing to the box he held in his hand, “Sakura-chan, thank you.”

“No problem.” Sakurako smiled, as Tsuna mirrored the action.

“Y-You know… I find it really easy to talk to you, Sakura-chan.” Tsuna commented, “It’s really hard trying to say something you can't, but you don't mind whether I say them or not. You’re such a good listener. So I'll say it again…. Thank you, Sakura-chan.”

“You’re welcome, Tsuna-kun.” Sakurako repeated.

 


	24. Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own KHR at all, except our ocs.

"La. La. La. La. La. LaLa. LaLaLaLaLa. Byakuran~ How is it. Is it interesting? It was too boring so I came to play! Want some?" Byakuran joked, eating from his ice cream sundae. "Actually, I'm here for some business regarding 'choice'. That's right even though we decided a time, the location isn't set yet, right? 6 days later, 12 noon, gather at Namimori temple."

"Ugh… Him again… Whatever… Sakura, how do you think everything'll hold up, now that we know some of what Byakuran has in store for us?"

"No clue as of now." Sakurako replied to Aoyuki, "Let's just wait and see for now."

Once Byakuran finished his monologue, he ended it by stating, "At least bring everyone from the past in Japan at Namimori Shrine."

Hearing this, Ryohei shouted "SAWADA!", and punched the wall hard enough to leave an impact crater.

"Speaking of which, how did Byakuran invade the network?" A voice came from the doorway. "You amateurs!" Squalo entered the room carrying a large tuna in his right hand.

"Oh no… my baby…." Aoyuki whispered unhappily, remembering what was about to happen to Yamamoto.

Sakurako covered her eyes, hearing a few steps arriving at the scene.

"Eh? My training tutor is…" Yamamoto started, but stopped as he was attacked by Squalo, causing him to faint.

"Goodbye Yamamoto." Wincing, Aoyuki turned away to look at Sakurako.

"At least you were able to mend your friendship." Sakurako reminded Aoyuki, even though she was still covering her eyes on what's to arrive next. A loud punch was heard in the background, "I think I can open my eyes now."

"Nice punch." Laughing, Aoyuki grabbed his friend's arm to lead her away from the chaos. "Let's resume our practice."

"Okay." Sakurako responded.

As days went by, the success of everyone's training became true within the time limit they were given.

"Ayyy nice clothes. I mean, personally, I dislike suits, but whatever. This's cool." Aoyuki mentioned, adjusting the collar on the sleek black suit and tie, similar to the rest of the guardians' outfits.

Sakurako twirled a bit and straighten the sleeves, the outfit wasn't as different from Haru and Kyoko's style, except it was a complete black suit close to Chrome's, just not the same skirt, "Battle skirt. Perfect."

"Ready?" Sakurako asked Aoyuki, pointing over to the door.

"As ready as I'll be. You?" Aoyuki replied, taking a step backwards towards the door.

"Quite." She replied following Aoyuki, as they regrouped with the others.

It was hard trying to stare at the sky. A floating Byakuran head isn't always fun to see.

"You know… his head is actually pretty damn ugly. Especially since it's all patchy and shit." Aoyuki commented offhandedly to Sakurako.

"You're right." Sakurako answered back, "Plus...Yamamoto and Hibari sure take awhile to get here."

The light was beginning to fade away, and yet Yamamoto and Hibari were still missing. Though when all hope seemed lost, the two missing beings finally decided to appear.

"What are you all doing?" Hibari questioned, jumping towards the circle with tonfas bared.

"Hey." Yamamoto did the same covered in bandage while holding his katanas, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Awww my love's covered in bandages... " Aoyuki sighed happily as he gazed upon Yamamoto's arrival.

"Well they sure got here on time." Sakurako watched as group proceeded to unleash their Vongola Boxes.

"Vongola box…" Tsuna lit his ring, "Open!"

Sakurako admitted,"So colorful."

"Yep, too bad we can't open ours." Agreeing, Aoyuki observed the group's box animals appearing.

"Right." Sakurako nodded, "I wonder what happens now that we're involved."

"Hopefully nothing. I swear to god if something does end up happening I'm gonna get angry." Aoyuki glared at Byakuran and the 6 Real Funeral Wreaths, not really paying attention to what they were saying.

Sakurako remembered at the last minute, "Hey, do you remember that bet we made? You know the one that depended whether or not Byakuran created opponents for us?"

Aoyuki gasped, and looked at Sakurako wide-eyed. "Ohhhhh shit. Damn man I forgot about that."

"You do realize who won that bet right?" Sakurako gave a small smile to Aoyuki, "Good luck at your date with Yamamoto-san."

"Ughhh…. Well… If I'm going on a date because of a bet….. Then how about we raise the stakes? Another bet!" Aoyuki grinned, a wild look in his eyes.

"Another?" Sakurako frowned.

"Yeah another. Let's say…. That we won't fight in the battle. Even if that jerk-face Byaka puts our flames in. If we are, I'll go on a second date. If not… then you have to go on one too!" Aoyuki declared.

"Do I need to remind you of how much I hate bets?"

Grinning Aoyuki patted Sakurako on the shoulder. "Yeah, but humor me will ya? It's just a bit of fun. Someone's gonna get a laugh out of it. Hopefully I will this time."

"Ugh…" Sakurako groaned getting a bad feeling about this, "Fine."

"Heheheh." Aoyuki laughed, praying that they wouldn't have to fight in the Choice battle. But paused, noticing an additional two figures standing with Byakuran. "Hey…. Look over there. Are they…"

"Oh my gawd." Sakurako blanched in shock, "Didn't I shoot him to death and had Leo used his wings as a scratch post?"

"Shiiiiit… I hope… I hope… Do you think he put our flames on that damned roulette?" Aoyuki began to panic, his eyes locked on to a very bright pink haired figure in particular.

Sakurako turned over to the roulette tugging Aoyuki's sleeve, "Yuki...you might wanna look at this."

Directing Aoyuki's gaze to where Sakurako was looking, lo and behold there on the roulette had their other flame attributes. Wind and Star flames.

"He knows." Sakurako muttered in shock, "Yuki, what're we going to do?!"

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! He… that bastard! Of course he knows. Why else would he send us those 'gifts'? What I'm more worried about is that he had the nerve to put our flames on the wheel." Aoyuki whispered to Sakurako, face twisting in mockery at the word "gifts".

"Better yet how in the world are they still alive?!" Sakurako didn't like where this is leading.

"I don't know! Byakuran can grow wings and heal Yama's wounds and you're asking me how they're still alive?! He must have used some sort of magic from one of the other timelines. Or something…" Aoyuki finished in a huff, hoping that the wheel turned in their favor.

Gripping her hands into fists, Sakurako hoped the story went as according to the original storyline, even if it means losing the bet against Aoyuki. Heck, it's much better than facing those two again.

"Huh?" Tsuna noticed three symbols completely different from the original seven flames of the sky, "These symbols?"

"Oh those? Well, its easy Tsunayoshi-kun! The white square is for non elemental. In other words, it's for people who don't have any rings. And the other two…" Byakuran paused, smiling, "Those two are also flames!"

Panic shot through Sakurako the moment Byakuran mentioned the other two symbols.

Aoyuki grimaced, taking a few slow steps back. His eyes glancing at the symbols and the group.

Sakurako quietly calmed herself down. It was still unnerving to see that happen.

"But...But we don't have anyone with those kinds of flames!" Tsuna said in a panicked voice. "Those aren't any of the normal sky flames!"

"Actually," Byakuran declared, "You do. Did they not-"

"Actually, why don't you just shut up and spin the damn roulette?" Aoyuki growled mockingly, cutting Byakuran off from saying anything further, eyes dark and angry.

"Yuki?" Yamamoto took notice of Aoyuki's sudden change in demeanor.

"Fuu...you don't need to be so harsh." Byakuran breathed, "After all we're not in a rush are we, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"..." Tsuna didn't know how to respond at first. In fact he found it strange seeing Aoyuki respond like that.

"Anyways...Think of it as a mystery, Tsunayoshi-kun! It'll be fun! Now place your hand with the ring on this side of the gears, Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran waved it off before placing the spinner close between them. When I say Choice, the gears will spin to the right."

"Eh…?! Wait a minu-" Tsuna sputtered, however Byakuran took no heed in waiting for the 10th generation Vongola boss.

"Choice."

As the roulette came to a stop, there in giant holographic images appeared the results. Sakurako and Aoyuki sighed in relief when they saw the counter on the star and wind wind up at 0 for both sides.

"Thank the gods." Aoyuki muttered, releasing the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Sakurako side glanced to the others, a few of them seemed to be watching her and Aoyuki.

"Hey, Yuki." Sakurako nudged Yuki to avoid her friend from noticing the group's expression toward them, "Do you want to play cards?"

Turning to Sakurako, Aoyuki quietly asked, "Cards?", sounding a little lost and tired.

"Yeah, let's play goldfish." Sakurako smiled, and out of the corner of her eye, watched the five choice members head off.

"Sure." Aoyuki nodded, and walked with Sakurako to the waiting room.

**-In choice-**

As Gokudera helped Yamamoto fix his necktie, Tsuna pondered over Sakurako's and Aoyuki's reaction toward Byakuran.

Of course he tried to place it in the back of his mind for some time in order to focus on Choice. However, seeing their reactions for the second time made Tsuna return to what happened at Melone Base.

"Kaji-san...Sakura-chan…" Tsuna unconsciously spoke their names out loud, without realization.

"10th! I knew it from the beginning! Those two are hiding something from us! We shouldn't have trusted them at all! They could be working with the enemy!" Gokudera shouted, finally having finished helping Yamamoto with his tie.

"Gokudera-kun." Tsuna's eyes widened, "W-We still don't know the reason as to why they're acting like this in the first place."

"Tsuna is right." Yamamoto agreed, " After all they promised to tell us when all of this is over."

"Yamamoto..." Tsuna felt at ease, however he hoped the two would be willing to answer.

One of the Cervello announced, "Your three minutes are up. Well, then….Let the Choice battle begin!"

**-Outside of the Choice Battle-**

As everyone continued watching the Choice battles taking place live, Chrome silently watched the lone duo playing cards. Ignoring the battles, she began to wonder why they would rather play cards than watch the battle.

_...Why?_

Chrome questioned. It was hard to understand the two who preferred to stay within the sidelines rather than fight on equal grounds as the others. Not only that, the way the two answered to the man named Byakuran worried her. But, Chrome knew that even she couldn't be trusted as the current mist guardian of the Vongola family. Did she felt sympathy toward the two who suddenly became outsiders?

 _My dear Nagi…_  A familiar voice called out in her head.

_Mukuro-sama…?!_

Chrome's eyes widened, but quietly announced in her mind.

_Yes, Nagi. The unease you feel is justified, however, you can trust them. You will learn the truth from them soon, and it will all become clear._

Chrome wanted to say more to Mukuro, however his short presence vanished from her mind. Returning to reality, Chrome shortly turned her gaze over to the group watching the battles then over to the duo.

_Mukuro-sama wants me to trust them._

Chrome remembered a few times when she encountered Aoyuki and Sakurako in the underground base. They had a similar kindness to that one girl. The one who nearly took over Kokuyo Land. Similar to Tetsume Kimiko.

_Kiki-san…_

Chrome asked herself.

_If those two made it to the future...is it possible that Kiki-san arrived too?_

**-Over to Aoyuki and Sakurako-**

"Got any sixes?" Aoyuki glanced at Sakurako above his hand of cards.

Sakurako shook her head, "Go fish."

Cursing, Aoyuki reached for another card from the pile. "Your turn."

"Have any queens?" Sakurako asked this time.

With a sigh, Aoyuki passed over his card. "One actually. Go again."

"How about an...eight?" Sakurako placed her match into a pile of cards beside her.

"Lol nope. Go fish" Aoyuki smirked at Sakurako. "Got an Ace?"

"Boo." Sakurako pouted as she revealed the ace of hearts from her deck.

Making a move to grab the card from Sakurako, Aoyuki paused hearing the room shout in panic. "Guess they're done?"

"I guess so," Sakurako quickly gathered the cards together, "We should get a move on as well."

Following the group out to the wounded fighters, the pair glanced at each other and stepped back and tuned out Reborn's explanation on parallel worlds.

"...So, we're going to see Yuni and the pineapple man before Kiki does, huh?" Sakurako started.

"I suppose it means so, yeah." Aoyuki mumbled, quickly looking at Yamamoto, before facing Sakurako.

"Do you think its possible for Yuni to know about us?" Sakurako continued.

"I would think so. If we were in on Shouroku's plan, then we should be…" Aoyuki shrugged his shoulders.

"I just noticed now," She blinked, "How come you keep calling Shouichi different numbers?"

"Oh yeah that! Ahahah. Well you know how Irie's name is 'Shouichi'? Like as in the number one? I just kept going with it. So two, three, four… That thing." With a grin on his face, Aoyuki sheepishly scratched his cheek.

Sakurako nodded, "Ah...I see. Did Shouichi asked you the same question?"

"Not yet. But I'm betting on it, that he'll get to it eventually." He laughed, and brushed his bangs away from his face. "Damn bangs."

A silence fell over the chatter of the group, making Sakurako and Aoyuki turn to find that Yuni had appeared.

"Please protect me." Yuni asked of Tsuna.

"What?!" Tsuna exclaimed in shock, "Pro..to...Protect...Aren't you the leader of Millefiore?!"

"Not just me," Yuni revealed four colorless pacifiers from her cloak, "Also...the pacifiers of my comrades."

Aoyuki turned back to Sakurako, "Welp. This'll be long again. Tsuna has like zero contact with the female population before all this happened. That boy blushes at every female."

"Definitely," Sakurako sighed, "And yet you wonder as to how my TYL self was able to get him. It's going to take me forever to put sense into his dense mind."

"Absolutely." Aoyuki nodded in agreement. "You think yours has a dense mind? Let's talk straight (not that I am) for a second here. Ayyyymaoto def takes the first prize."

"Ayyyymaoto?" Sakurako paused for a moment, before realizing who the person is, "Oh...yeah. He sure does."

Chrome's ring began glowing, mist started spilling out from it. "Ah." Chrome exclaimed, staring at her ring.

Out of the mist, a voice could be heard laughing, "Kuhuhuhu. Won't be stopped?" Mukuro's body formed as the mist disappeared, "I'll stop you."

"Mukuro-sama…" Chrome gasped in surprise.

"Poor Kiki, she'll never get to see him." Sakurako sympathized, "Well at least Kiki is able to meet TYL Mukuro...never going to happen for me at all."

"Same with me… And Tsuna remains the most elusive in the end." Aoyuki glared at Mukuro's back. "This old flamingo, on the other hand. I wanna punch his parrot haired head. In the face. With a boulder. A pointy one, preferably."

"Still the foul mouth, Kaji-kun?" Mukuro commented, focused on Byakuran.

Aoyuki frowned, before flicking the bird in Mukuro's general direction.

"Yuki. Remember that he's stopping Byakuran for us right now." Sakurako tried to restrain her friend.

"As neutral as ever, Shimizu-san," Mukuro continued.

Sakurako knew how much Yuki detests Mukuro, however Kimiko would throw a fit whenever it deals with him in particular.

"Kufufufu. No matter." He laughed. "...That being said…. Hurry...your flame to the transport system."

"Oh.. Okay!" Tsuna responded. "Chrome! E...Everyone!"

By the time the whole group returned to Namimori, Sakurako and Aoyuki find themselves groaning in pain. Sakurako landing on a bush while Aoyuki landed in a nearby tree.

"We should've gotten inside with the others than out here...ow…" Sakurako placed a hand against her wrist, only to wince upon contact, "My wrist."

"At least your wrist is the worst of your injuries. My entire back is in pain." Aoyuki groaned. Covered in twigs and leaves, he began rolling on the floor to relieve some of the pain.

"Yuki." Yamamoto lent his hand over to Aoyuki, "Need some help?"

Aoyuki paused in his floor movements to look up at Yamamoto's extended hand. "Ah? Oh...Yeah. Thanks." With a small smile, he grabbed Yamamoto's hand and stood up, then moved away to de-branch himself.

Tsuna decided to lend a hand toward Sakurako, "Sakura-chan."

Gokudera, noticing Tsuna moving to help Sakurako, decided to intervene in this possible help of a traitor, shouting "Don't trust her! Don't even help these traitors baseball idiot! Jyuudaime! They're all liars!"

Sakurako's eyes widened in shock for a moment before returning to a solemn expression, "...I."

"Gokudera-kun." Tsuna glanced at Gokudera then toward Sakurako, "But...she needs help."

"Traitors don't need help from us." Gokudera spat, crossing his arms over his chest.

By this time, everyone from inside the small base made Shouichi and Spanner walked out wondering

"I'm fine." Sakurako replied reassuring Tsuna, sending him a fake smile as she headed over to help TYL Bianchi by tugging on the sleeve of her blazer, "Can I help you...please."

Bianchi nodded in return, understanding Sakurako's dilemma.

Gokudera turned to Aoyuki and pointed in his face, "Don't think we didn't notice that you two talking with that purple bastard back there! Why did he talk to you? He's a criminal that tried to kill the Tenth before! There's no way that you have met him before either! He was sent to Vindice! Explain yourselves!"

"..." Aoyuki glared at Gokudera, then slapped his finger away. "Get your finger out of my face."

Shouichi's voice cut through, "That's great! Destroy the transportation system right away! That way they can't follow us!"

"Tch. We'll deal with you and her later," Gokudera clicked his tongue as he aimed a flame missile toward the transportation system, "Leave it to me, Jyuudaime!"

**Kaboom. Kablooie. Psuhwwww.**

Although, the transportation system vanished afterwards. A few minutes later, the blasted machine returned...along with nine other lights.

"Nine!?" Aoyuki whispered, vexed. "Who are the other thre…" He stopped before turning to look at Sakurako with wide eyes. "Oh no…"

"..." Sakurako seemed numb at the moment from hearing Gokudera's speech about them, she didn't even see the nine lights that landed throughout Namimori. However, Aoyuki's face explained everything by one glance, "...Just great."

**-Back inside the Base-**

Changing back into regular clothes, Sakurako sighed, "...Ha."

Having finished changing already, Aoyuki walked over to Sakurako. "So… Now what? They….. They know… Things are happening much faster than we'd like."

"...I'm going to alert Reborn." Sakurako decided straightening her jeans. Patting off wrinkles on her light blue long sleeved shirt.

"Are we…? Really?" Aoyuki frowned, disgusted at the events happening.

Sakurako closed her eyes, "...I'm unsure whether or not we can tell them about our flames, but we can tell them the truth behind how we got here to say the least."

"... F**********ck…." He sighed loudly. "We're gonna need to move out then, huh?"

"I'll go get Reborn." Sakurako stated as she made her way down the hallway, only to find Tsuna with Reborn on his shoulder as well as Gokudera and Yamamoto.

_...Do the walls have ears or something…?_

Sakurako deadpanned. Calming herself down, Sakurako proceeded in telling Reborn, "It's time we have a talk."

"...Now?" Reborn, this time got up from his sitting position to standing atop of Tsuna's shoulder, "Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. It seems Sakurako and Aoyuki have something to say."

The trio turned to the duo. The first one to speak up is Sakurako, "You know how we said in the beginning that all three of us came back from a reunion?"

"Woo boy. This is a loooooong story." Aoyuki grumbled quietly.

"Well...we didn't exactly arrive to Japan...this version of Japan." Sakurako voiced.

Tsuna began scratching at his head in shock. "What do you mean? Are you guys from another timeline? Like Byakuran?!"

Sakurako shook her head, "No. More like we come from another world. One where this world is just a regular manga and animated series."

"I knew it! They weren't normal! I told you so Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed, pointing fingers again.

"Ugh. Shut up Gokudera. We know, we know." Aoyuki rolled his eyes at Gokudera before continuing in a whiny, high-pitched voice, "Oh! Tenth! Look! I knew it! Blah bla blah! They're all suspicious and we shouldn't trust them just because they came from somewhere else." Resuming his normal voice, he straightened and stared at Gokudera. "Like you didn't come from somewhere else in the first place either, you foreigner."

Yamamoto blinked, "Then are you guys aliens?"

Aoyuki stared at Yamamoto. "No. I meant that we're not from Japan. Like Gokudera."

Sakurako coughed to return everyone's attention back to her, "As I was saying...Aoyuki, Kimiko, and I came from another world. We were having a reunion in the Japan of our world at the airport. However we ended up taken to this world...a world that only appears in manga and anime."

"...We're from a manga and anime?" Gokudera's eyes narrowed.

"Yeaaaah. Betcha never expected that? Of course not. I wouldn't either." Aoyuki drawled. "Who would believe that what happened to you, your life, was recorded and illustrated for someone else?"

"About a boy and the number one hitman as his tutor...who goes through struggles to protect those dear to him while under constant conflict of his mafia heritage...do you four know who these two are?" Sakurako asked of them besides Aoyuki.

"Three guesses to who they are. Oh! And if you need hints, I'm more than happy to give them. Let's see… How about it's a young, middle school boy who is absolutely horrible at everything he tries? How about that he finds himself stuck in the middle of a power struggle? How about that he finds himself guardians that take the trials with him? Still don't get it? Or was that too much for you to take in all at once?" Aoyuki sarcastically lectured, counting off on his fingers. He then cooed at the four, "You poor babies."

"M-Me?!" Tsuna pointed to himself, "I-I'm the main character?!"

Reborn smirked, "...You're still a dame even in their world, Dame-Tsuna."

Gokudera nodded, "That's Jyuudaime and Reborn-san alright...but that doesn't explain how you three arrived here as well as being able to fight us on equal grounds."

"I was getting to that," Sakurako continued her explanation, "Before we even arrived to your world, we were given weapons along with rings in some kind of space tear...we had absolutely no clue as to where that place is, but after we left the area...all three of us separated landing us in your world."

Aoyuki sighed, and leaned against the wall. "Like she said. We were in our world one second, and in what seemed like a space-time hole, the next. We trained. We learned how to use our rings and boxes and weapons, or rather, the two of them did. I just refreshed my memory. But once we were good and ready we just, you know. Kinda poofed into this world. And that's how you found us. So that story you heard at the beginning, absolute B.S."

"B.S?" Tsuna and Yamamoto had no clue as to what Aoyuki stated last.

"You've gotta be kidding me. B.S. Otherwise short for Bull. Shit." Aoyuki dragged his hand down his face in exasperation.

"Ah! Don't defile Jyuudaime's ears!" Gokudera covered Tsuna's ears.

"Wah! Gokudera-kun?!" Tsuna jumped unable to hear whatever Aoyuki was saying.

"Ohhhhhhh? What's so wrong with bull shit? It's natural, no?" Aoyuki turned up the sass meter. "You're a damned piece of shit, Gokudera. Don't you think he's already been defiled, especially from Shamal or Reborn or the Varia already? Don't you think he's been defiled already, from all the violence and death and lies and hidden meanings? Don't be so moronic as to think that someone can stay innocent forever, especially going into the mafia world as the next boss, Ahodera."

"…Lo siento, Tsuna, Reborn, Gokudera, y Yamamoto." Sakurako stopped her friend by placing a hand on his shoulder, "Espera, Yuki...es esto lo suficientemente bueno para usted?"

"Sakura enough. I'm not good at… What is that? Is that Spanish? I understood the lo siento… Look, I'm sorry, okay? Stop the Spanish." He put his hands up in apology, giving Sakurako a confused look, but whispered to himself quietly, "Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition."

"Sí...y gracias, Yuki." Sakurako returned to face the trio again, "And there you have it. Once we see the rest along with Kiki, we can formally explain the truth about us."

"Wait Yuki! Didn't you say something before? That you had a second flame?" Yamamoto recalled.

Gokudera interrupted Yamamoto by pointing to his own hand. "What are you talking about, you baseball-idiot? Even I have more than one flame! That's nothing new!"

"You know what I mean, Yuki. You said you have one that none of us know about." Yamamoto pressed on, ignoring Gokudera's outburst.

Aoyuki cursed inside his mind, and shrugged in a way to try and subtly hide the fact that he had taken a step back. "I… That'll come later. Don't forget, Yamamoto, you promised." With that, he turned on his heel and started walking away.

Gokudera took no heed in listening to whatever Yamamoto was trying to demand from Yuki, thus headed over to the direction of the conference room.

However Tsuna halted in motion, muttering to Reborn, "You can go on ahead, Reborn."

"You sure?" Reborn watched Tsuna, who nodded his head in return, "Alright."

Reborn followed Gokudera in suit. Finally Yamamoto decided to bring it up next time, since their other friend isn't available at the moment. He did promise Aoyuki that he'd wait.

Once alone, Tsuna turned to Sakurako, "What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"

"...Nothings wrong, Tsuna-kun. I'm probably just-" Sakurako tried to make an excuse, although Sakurako still remembered Gokudera's words.

_**Gokudera, noticing Tsuna moving to help Sakurako, decided to intervene in this possible help of a traitor, shouting "Don't trust her! Don't even help these traitors baseball idiot! Jyuudaime! They're all liars!"** _

_**Sakurako's eyes widened in shock for a moment before returning to a solemn expression, "...I."** _

" _ **Gokudera-kun." Tsuna glanced at Gokudera then toward Sakurako, "But...she needs help."**_

" _ **Traitors don't need help from us." Gokudera spat, crossing his arms over his chest.**_

_**By this time, everyone from inside the small base made Shouichi and Spanner walked out wondering** _

" _ **I'm fine." Sakurako replied reassuring Tsuna, sending him a fake smile as she headed over to help TYL Bianchi by tugging on the sleeve of her blazer, "Can I help you...please."**_

_**Bianchi nodded in return, understanding Sakurako's dilemma.** _

_**Gokudera turned to Aoyuki and pointed in his face, "Don't think we didn't notice that you two talking with that purple bastard back there! Why did he talk to you? He's a criminal that tried to kill the Tenth before! There's no way that you have met him before either! He was sent to Vindice! Explain yourselves!"** _

" _ **..." Aoyuki glared at Gokudera, then slapped his finger away. "Get your finger out of my face."**_

Then the dreaded monkey angel...Yanagi Yunokawa Masaru's words.

_**Dodging through minimal side steps, monkey boy smirked staring at his opponent, "Is that all you got? And to think you married my Tsu-Tsu."** _

_**Sakurako froze as anger flowed pointing her fan at the monkey boy named Yanagi Yunokawa Masaru, "Who the hell do you think you are claiming Tsuna-kun?! And why the heck are you calling him Tsu-Tsu?!"** _

_**"Ah. I forgot." He chuckled, "You're not married to him yet, right? Then..."** _

_**The same maniacal smile appeared against his perfect little face as black wings lifted him closer to the girl, "Allow me to take Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun off your weak hands."** _

Tsuna bristled, he felt strange senses coming from Sakurako. "Sakura-chan!" He yelled.

Sakurako tensed from Tsuna's sudden newfound tone.

Ignoring Sakurako's silence, Tsuna continued, "Why are you avoiding my questions? You always help me and the others through advice, and are always kind and able to find solutions to things... But...now you're being selfish!"

" Tsuna-kun…" Sakurako felt even more numb, trying to prevent herself from breaking down.

_I...I can't cry in front of Tsuna-kun again._

Finally noticing the distraught look on Sakurako's face, Tsuna calmed down and tried to rephrase his words. "Please, Sakura-chan. I want to trust you and Kaji...Tell me...tell me what's going on with you."

"I...I want to say-" Unfortunately Sakurako's words were cut off.

"Hey Sakuraaaaa!" Aoyuki's voice could be heard down the hall, becoming louder as he ran closer. "I need to…"

Tsuna stepped over to look at Aoyuki, "Ah, Kaji, you're here. Good I also have questions for you too."

As Tsuna stepped out from behind Sakurako's frame, Aoyuki froze, skidding to a stop. "Ahh. You know what? It looks like you guys are having a very important discussion. My thing can wait. Ehheh. We can talk later Tsuna. Bye!" He about-faced, took a few steps, paused, turned back to look at Sakurako knowingly, tapped at his wrist a few times, and then quickly ran away.

"See even Kaji is the same," Tsuna pointed out to Sakurako, "But I know you'll tell me the truth Sakura-chan."

Sakurako swallowed back her fear, this time answering, "Tsuna-kun, I...I want to say it, but you wouldn't trust me...Can you still trust me even if I tell you?!"

Tsuna, giving Sakurako a determined expression, motioned for her to continue. "...I trust you."

"I have ano-" Yet again, Sakurako's words were stopped, except this time it wasn't by someone.

**BWOOM. KWAPOWW.**

"…Uwah!" Sakurako soon found herself falling.

In the nick of time, Tsuna caught Sakurako before she landed to the ground, "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, but…" Sakurako responded unsure of what else to say.

"We can continue this later, Sakura-chan! We need to check up on the others!" Tsuna pulled Sakurako along as he ran to where the others were.

_A-Already?! Just when I was about to tell Tsuna about my star flames? Great...the funeral wreaths and Byakuran have the best timings in the world…_

Sakurako rolled her eyes for a minute before realizing that Tsuna is holding her hand again.

_...But is this alright? What if I...end up ruining the bond I have with Tsuna? My future self...is my trust in Tsuna weaker than you expected it to be?_


	25. Can I Go the Distance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own KHR at all, except our ocs.

_Of all the time in the world, why did the Storm Funeral Wreath decided to pick a time like this?! Byakuran, you and your family sure have the best timing in the world!_

Sakurako grumbled in her head while running alongside Tsuna toward the direction of the sound, but at the same time Sakurako felt her confidence deplete.

_...Tsuna-kun...can you really trust me?_

"I was trying to tell you. He's here already… We gotta go." Aoyuki muttered, taking a few slow steps backwards.

"This is already too much!" Sakurako angrily grimaced.

Gokudera and Yamamoto's voices could be heard over the crumbling structure, getting ready to fight against the opponent. Just before they could release their box weapons, Squalo stopped them, saying, "You're all useless. Take Yuni and get out!"

"Let's head out of the base everyone!" Tsuna as well as the rest of them followed behind. Only Squalo left to face the storm funeral wreath known as Zakuro. Once the group left the base, a few more explosions were heard from behind. Unfortunately the only choice left for the group was to go see this supposed realtor Haru suggested.

"Well, see you later Squalo. Hopefully you won't be too bitter about this." Aoyuki let out a sigh before following the others to Haru's 'secret hideout home'. Catching up to Sakurako, he nudged her gently, "You okay? He didn't do anything bad to you right?"

"It's nothing, Yuki. I'm just...mad at myself." Sakura clenched her teeth, "You were able to talk to Yamamoto-san, but I...I wasn't able to finish what I wanted to say to Tsuna-kun."

"Hey hey hey. Don't be like that. You were interrupted, there's no helping that. You'll have time to explain it to him more clearly later." Aoyuki looked ahead towards the rest of the group.

The rest of the group, or rather Haru and Tsuna were trying to open the door to the realtor's shop. Until someone else opened the door.

"Hurry up and get inside. You're being chased, are you not? I'll take care of the real six funeral wreaths for you. Now hurry up." The stranger calmly continued eating his bowl of ramen, as if it were a daily occurrence.

While the group stood around in shock, Sakurako and Aoyuki quickly strode inside, while giving the man a sideways wary glance. "Thanks for the help." With a bob of his head and a wave of his hand, Aoyuki trailed after Sakurako into the store.

By the time the two entered the shop, slightly away from Kawahira's listening range. Sakurako whispered to Aoyuki, "...Do you get the feeling that someone is watching us?"

"Him, maybe. Cuz he, as Checkerface, would know about us, if anything." Aoyuki replied, with a quick look towards the entrance, before returning his gaze to the interior decoration. "Oh! Let's hide here!"

"Alright." Sakurako nodded, crouching down behind the couch.

Time seemed to slow down for most of the group once Zakuro entered the shop. Aoyuki and Sakurako were just waiting for the moment to pass so they could prepare for the next event.

… _.I hope I don't throw up…._

Sakurako thought reminiscing of what's going to happen quite soon.

Luckily, Zakuro, fooled by Kawahira's mist flame, left in a hurry, allowed the rest of the group to heave a sigh of relief upon his departure.

"Honestly, are we stable enough to face the next funeral wreath?" Sakurako questioned Aoyuki.

"Well…. The logical answer is no, but… You know what happens. Surprise surprise. We gotta let it happen, no?" He let out a sigh, and scratched at his head in frustration. "I wanna go with him, though!" He whined softly.

"Then why didn't you go with Yamamoto-san?" Sakurako asked her friend.

Aoyuki blushed, then looked away sheepishly. "Eheheh… Because I don't know what happens. Better to stay with something I know, then go be happy and at risk."

Sakurako closed her eyes, "True."

In a flash, Torikabuto had made his way inside the shop disguised as Lambo.

"Oh no….Whatever shall we do? He got Yuni… Aaaaah. The 6 holly berries..." Aoyuki spoke sarcastically to Sakurako.

"I think I'll be covering my mouth for a while." Sakurako groaned as Torikabuto unleashed his other form, "Urk…"

"...What's wrong? You sick? Was it from the stress? Did Tsupid do something to you after all? You gonna puke? If you are, point it towards Gokudipshit." Aoyuki began asking rapid-fire questions at Sakurako.

"Do you not see us floating because of this illusion made by Torikabuto?"

"What illusion?" Aoyuki looked at his friend, completely baffled.

Sakurako sent Aoyuki a glare while trying not to puke.

Looking around, he looked at Sakurako again. "I see no illusion? I'm standing on the floor? Like everyone else is?"

"...Don't make me hurl my vomit at you."

"Gross. Projectile vomit is nasty." Aoyuki snuck glances at the others' faces and found it amusing that they looked just as sick as Sakurako did. "Oh. Yo is it that dude's ugly ass moth wings?"

By that time, however, Tsuna finally blasted his X-burner thanks to Chrome's guidance of Daemon Spade's Evil Lens. The remaining two funeral wreaths left the scene immediately.

"Huh… I guess it was. Nice." Aoyuki gave a little fist pump, and returned his attention to his wobbly friend. "Any better?"

"...For now." Sakurako regained herself.

"X-Burner!"

**-Kimiko with the Kokuyo gang-**

"We're here to protect a girl named Yuni."

"Hn. Why should we have to help the Vongola-byon?! And what's so important about this Yuni person anyways?" Ken scrunched his nose.

"Dumb dog. Yuni's just the most important player in this game. Plus, if we don't go, the universe would be destroyed." Kimiko spoke up from her spot on the floor, where she was busy eating Ken's snacks. "Really, you're just useless without me. What ever have you been doing the past ten years?"

Ken jumped up, "That's right! Fran! What the heck is this girl doing here! Wasn't she going to stay with the Varia? And why is she younger all of a sudden?! Why-mmph!"

Kimiko shoved a scarf in Ken's mouth. "Stop barking. You've gotten more wild over time. I really need to teach you some damn manners when I get back."

"This is silk! How dare you!" MM grabbed her scarf from Ken, who made a face as he tried to get the taste out of his mouth. "Listen you! I don't know how the older you tricked Mukuro to marry you, but now that you're younger, you have no chance here!"

"Look here, hag. I don't know how I managed to score that either, but it's definitely not because I was a thirsty gold digger unlike someone. Hint hint, it's you W.W." Kimiko stuck her tongue out at the other girl.

"You little brat," M.M's expression twitched as a dark aura swelled behind her while reaching for her instrument, "You're looking for a beating with that attitude."

"Hell yeah. You wanna go? I'll shove that lame flute or whatever some place the sun don't shine." Kimiko grinned, upbeat at the change of pace. Then her expression simmered into a mocking stare, "Oh? But wait a minute. Would your back be even able to handle bending over, granny? You don't want to chip a nail picking yourself off the floor, right?"

"Kiki-senpai...M.M." Fran called out to the two, "Master is waking up."

Halting their argument, the two side glanced at the other thinking the same thought.

_You got lucky this time._

**-With the Vongola-**

Back in Japan, the group made refuge in the middle of the forest.

"Ohohoho… Now maybe a nice time to tell him some things." Stepping up next to Sakurako, Aoyuki let out a puff of air. "Regain a little trust and reassurance?"

"I'll try." Sakurako got up from the ground, heading over to Tsuna. Before Sakurako reached Tsuna, a sense of hesitation surged.

_I can't hesitate now. I have to tell Tsuna-kun the truth._

Making up her mind, Sakura tugged onto Tsuna's sleeve.

"Tsuna-kun, is it alright if I talked to you….alone?" Sakurako requested from the Tenth Vongola Boss.

Tsuna taking notice of Sakurako's change in tone, nodded, agreeing to talk with her.

From a small distance away, Aoyuki could barely be heard saying, "You got it! Don't be afraid!" to Sakurako, followed by a thumbs up and a wink.

Sakurako gave a small smile to Aoyuki, afterwards she and Tsuna ventured to an area close to the group. However, it was far from listening range.

"Is this about what you were going to say earlier, Sakura-chan?" Tsuna started breaking the silence between the two of them. '

Sakurako nodded, gulping down her fear. The fear of losing Tsuna's trust. "Yes. You see, Tsuna-kun...I have another flame besides sky flames."

"You mean, like Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna looked amazed at this, giving a bright smile to Sakurako. "That's amazing Sakura-chan!"

Sakurako continued still troubled of the outcome soon to arrive, "Yes, but a little different."

"Eh?" The gravity-defying haired boy raised a brow in a confused expression, "What do you mean?"

"I mean it's a flame, but it doesn't exactly follow the seven flames of the sky. It's called star flames." Sakurako explained as she placed another ring onto her hand, "Watch."

Closing her eyes, Sakurako's star ring glowed a white flame.

_A...white flame?! This is Sakura-chan's other flame…? Star Flames?_

Sakurako stopping the small amount of star flames, she directed Tsuna one statement, "Tsuna-kun...please swear to me that you won't say anything about my other flame to anyone else."

"W-Why, Sakura-chan?! Your other flame might be able to help us for the battle tomorrow!"

Sakurako shook her head, "That's the thing , Reborn, and my friends are the only ones of our time who currently know about my other flames. However we're facing someone of the future, a person by the name of Byakuran. Plus...he kind of knows about my other flame due to my future self, which eliminates the element of surprise completely.

"Also...there's a reason as to why Reborn and my friends never mentioned about this flame to the others. It's because we're up against Byakuran right now. Our focus is to defeat him and protect Yuni at all costs. Please understand Tsuna-kun…"

Tsuna stared at the ground for a few minutes, and then answered Sakurako, "I understand, Sakura-chan." Smiling at Sakurako, Tsuna placed a hand on the girl's shoulder as he gave his thanks, "Thank you for being honest with me Sakura-chan."

Sakurako felt relieved.

_Tsuna-kun didn't lose his trust in me...thank goodness..._

"Hey hey heyyyyyy. Wowwie wowow. You told him a bunchsies. Anyways, I'm glad that that's all done and done, but please don't forget to remind tell him it's a secret and that he needs to swear not to tell anyone anything, not just your flame." A voice floated gently in Sakurako's ear.

Sakurako jumped a bit, before realizing it was none other than Aoyuki's voice.

_My gosh….Yuki…_

Calling out to Tsuna again by grabbing Tsuna's sleeve, Sakurako asked, "Please don't tell anyone yet. I along with my friends are going to explain everything once we return to our present. I won't lie or run away from telling you and the others the truth this time."

Blinking for a minute, Tsuna reassured Sakurako, "I know, after all...I trust you."

"Tsuna-kun…" Sakurako's mouth formed a smile.

_While I'm at it…._

Sakurako decided on her own, and leaned close to Tsuna's face. Then she placed a kiss on the Tenth Generation Vongola Boss' cheek.

"Thank you." She muttered afterwards.

Tsuna's face flushed red upon Sakurako's sudden forwardness, "S-Sakura-chan?!"

Walking a few steps ahead of Tsuna, Sakurako grinned as she extended a hand to him, "Let's go back to where everyone else is, Tsuna-kun."

Reluctantly, Tsuna took Sakurako's hand. Unable to keep himself from blushing right in front of Sakurako.

Upon Sakurako's return, Aoyuki was having a laughing fit.

"...What're you laughing about?" Sakurako eyed Aoyuki.

"*snort* Hehehahaha… All I can think…. Hoo hoo hoooooo…. *wheeze* Ohmygod... " Aoyuki couldn't stop laughing, kneeling on the floor holding his sides. He turned to Sakurako, wiped a tear from his eyes and whispered, "Kiss kiss fall in love," before bursting into laughter again.

"Yuki….you did not...you spied on us after that?!" Sakurako seemed ready to get her fan out to whack Aoyuki directly in the head.

At the same time a certain arcobaleno decided to question Tsuna.

"So Dame-Tsuna...how's it like being the one receiving a kiss from a girl than giving one?" Reborn smirked watching his student flinch remembering Sakurako's recent as well as the previous kiss from her.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna yelled at his tutor in embarrassment, "Y-You were watching?!"

"Nothing goes unnoticed from my eyes." A gleam shined in Reborn's eyes. Tsuna deadpanned noticing the gleam.

… _.I don't want to know how much of what you seen…_

**NIGHT OF THE SECOND DAY**

As night fell, everyone had already gone ahead to get some sleep. Reborn and Yuni, as they were the few who knew the truth about the trio, wanted to discuss Sakurako's and Aoyuki's part of the plan.

"From what I heard, you and Shimizu-san met two of the 'gifts' Byakuran created for you three, correct?" Yuni questioned the two.

In return, Aoyuki and Sakurako nodded.

"Don't even get me started on how bad it was. One word: Absolutely horrible...That's two words. Oh well." Aoyuki gave a disgusted look, unhappily remembering what had occurred in the base raid.

"Right, those gifts were nothing but trouble to us." Sakurako explained, not too fond of the memory.

"I know you two would rather avoid fighting them, but is it alright if we leave them to you two?" Yuni looked at the two of them with hope in her eyes.

The pair looked at each other in unison, and nodded, "Absolutely."

Once Reborn, Yuni, and Tsuna left to return back to camp to get some sleep, Sakurako patted Aoyuki on his shoulder and asked worriedly, "Are you going to be alright for the battle?"

Aoyuki let out a deep sigh and shrugged, "I should be okay. I have a few things that can counteract her powers this time, now that I know what I'm up against, so…. What about you?"

She dropped her hand, and turned her gaze to the ground, "This time, I don't know…"

The two stood in silence for a while, before Aoyuki glanced at Sakurako and smiled, "Want me to show you?"

Sakurako tilted her head in wonderment, "Show me what?"

"You know how my parents are, right? Pops is a police guy and mum is a doctor, so to protect myself on overseas travel, they taught me what they know, which include fighting basics for most available weapons: fisticuffs, single hand, two hand, firearms, short range, long range, blades, staffs, stuff like that, The general weak spots of a person: their pressure points, nervous system, fracturing and dislocating bones and the sort." He let out a small chuckle as he took a couple steps back.

… _? What's Yuki doing?_

Sakurako felt as if she was forgetting something.

_Something...what was it...ah!_

Sakurako faltered in realization, "D-Don't tell me…!"

"Hahah! Yeup~" With a wild grin, he brought his hand down from his head, the hues of his hair and left eye darkened considerably. "Don't worry about me Sakura. Worry about yourself. I can handle anything and everything that comes my way with certain death."

_I forgot that Yuki and Kiki are the only two capable of switching attitudes for battle purposes. At this point...I really should be worrying about myself than Yuki._

As the two went to rest, Sakurako's hand formed into a fist.

**DAWN OF THE FINAL DAY**

"So is everyone ready?" Tsuna questioned before the groups set out to their station. Everyone answered, affirming each group's preparation for the upcoming battles.

"You ready? I know I asked earlier, but…" Aoyuki questioned Sakurako as they walked out to their destination.

Sakurako nodded firmly, "I'll be fine, Yuki. Our job right now is to prevent those two from heading to Tsuna-kun's group."

"Yeah… But I'm more worried about you. You still look… I guess the term would be...shaken… from what happened earlier. And with another rival battle coming up, judging by how bad I was last time, I'm not entirely sure you'll come out unscathed." Aoyuki scratched at his head, casting a worried look to Sakurako.

"Like I said before," Sakurako repeated the same words, "I'm going to face him one way or the other."

"Still…" He sighed deeply before throwing his hands up. "If you say so. I'll try to finish as fast as I can just in case."

"Take all the time you need, after all she personally insulted you."

"Worry less on me. I have everything I need to beat her." Grinning, he swung around in front of Sakurako and patted his pockets knowingly.

"Now that I think about it," Sakurako recalled, "When are you going to show me that scrapbook your ten years later self gave to you?"

"Oh right! Lemme just-" However, Aoyuki was interrupted by two figures dropping in from the sky in the forest clearing. "Goddamnit."

Being lifted into the air, Sakurako felt herself being dragged off, "Hey?! What the-!"

"Uh… okay? Bye Sakura." Aoyuki watched Sakurako get stolen by a long bunch of yellow hair, before turning to a similar bunch of pink hair. "Gross. Let's get this over with then."

Sakurako finally released after being dropped somewhere else, started raising her fans close in defense.

"So, you've arrived just on time. Shimizu Sakurako-san." Dropping to the ground was the same long blonde haired enemy proclaiming that he's a model. Probably a gothic one at that by his dark attire accented by cross earrings.

_And his name is….huh? I think I forgot his name….I guess I was too angry to even try remembering his name._

Sakurako blanked out, "Uh...what was your name again?"

"Oh for the love of…" The blonde face palmed anguished at the fact his rival daresay forgotten his name, "It's Yanagi Yunokawa Masaru."

"Oh...yeah! Monkey Angel!" Sakurako pointed at the man.

"I'm not a monkey angel, you damn prick!" Masaru yelled to silence the girl's sudden outburst, "That's it! Meteor Toss!"

Chanting at high speed, Masaru aimed his staff directly at the raven haired girl. Hastily, Sakurako pulled herself away from the incoming sky inflamed projectile. Lifting her head, Sakurako found Masaru's staff steadily slam into her stomach. Gritting the pain down, Sakurako threw one fan toward the monkey angel. Side stepping to the left, Masaru was able to avoid the projectile weapon directed at him. Unfortunately he didn't see the fan reverse its direction, to the back of Masaru's blonde head. Slashing away some of Masaru's blonde hair as it returned to Sakurako's hand. .

"You b-" Masaru almost cursed, before calming down and pointing at the girl, "...You there. Has your trust in others depleted ?"

"What kind of point are you trying to make?" Sakurako glared at monkey angel, "Or are you asking for another plethora of arrows to your head?"

"...As if you'll be able to." Masaru chuckled as he reminded Sakurako, "I'm not just any model you know. This fallen angel, Yanagi Yunokawa Masaru, has seen the many times your future self lost trust from the people who trusted you."

"...What are you…" Sakurako faltered.

_Shoot...he's gaining the upperhand Sakurako. Don't listen. Don't listen. Don't listen to anything of what he's saying!_

"I remember those times. You and that storm guardian of Tsu-Tsu's would often argue to the point where he'd disregard your presence. He didn't accept you as Sawada Tsunayoshi's wife at all. Then there's the two girls whom Sawada Tsunayoshi could've ended up with, but he chose you instead of them. Don't you think they despise you for taking away the one they love? Hey, even Reborn, the Sun arcobaleno was beginning to doubt on you too for the many mistakes as well as white lies you ushered. Then again there was a rumour that you were intimate with the cloud guardian of Vongola Family, Tsu-Tsu probably was going to divorce you the moment you returned from Greece."

Sakurako froze thinking about all of what Masaru stated.

_Was my Ten Years Later Self lying to me?_

_Would Gokudera hate me to that extent?_

_Do Haru and Kyoko really despise me?_

_Didn't Reborn already begin to doubt me from the moment I fell into Tsuna's room?_

… _.I don't remember ever wanting to be in a relationship with Hibari or how the heck a rumour like that even started…but would Tsuna really divorce me for being untruthful?_

_It's possible...I've always been lying whenever I try to tell myself that everything is alright. Was it all in order to protect myself from the horror of being rejected by everyone else except for Yuki and Kiki?_

Sakurako's bangs covered her eyes, as the girl continued to sink deeper and deeper into her own questions.

_Why were we sent here to KHR..?._

_Why did we have rivals...?_

_What was our purpose for being here in the first place?_

… _._

_Why am I still alive?_

"Don't you wish for someone to save you...once you die, no one shall worry about you...I'll make sure everyone forgets you, even Tsu-Tsu...I'll even make your death seem painless!" Unleashing his staff, Masaru swung the weapon toward the defenseless girl. Only to be sent flying by a pair of steel-toed shoes.

"What?!" Shouted Masaru as he groaned from the blunt attack.

"Hey… Sakura… You okay?" Aoyuki dropped to one knee in front of the fallen Sakurako, recovering from his flying drop kick.

Sakurako didn't respond.

"Come on. Stand up. He's a fool, and so are you for believing his words." He leaned over and extended his hand to her. "You are irreplaceable, just like the rest of us. As for something as trust being fragile? Don't make me laugh. If you really think their trust would be shattered so easily just because of a few white lies, or rude actions, then you really need to re-evaluate their personalities and priorities. Now come on and finish this."

Sakurako slowly got up from the ground taking her friend's hand, " ...I know everyone doesn't trust us...but...what is trust, Yuki?"

Aoyuki grinned, and slapped Sakurako's back. "Trust isn't easily definable. But I think its something similar to believing. They believe in you, as do I, and that becomes something like trusting you."

_Believe…?_

A snap sounded in Sakurako's mind.

_That's right…!_

Sending a glare to Masaru, Sakurako grabbed a card from her weapon belt, "This...this doesn't mean you can brainwash me into thinking I'll let you replace me! Wheel of fortune!"

_And the random card is...the Hermit: Scorpio!_

Scorpio stood atop of Sakurako's fan, while the girl pointed the desert animal toward the monkey angel.

Masaru, unable to avoid Scorpio's paralyzing injection, muttered to the girl walking over to him, "You damn b*tch…"

Pointing one fan under Masaru's chin, Sakurako proclaimed, "Monkey Angel...I never liked you since Byakuran gave you and the pink mistress of doom as gifts to us. But hear me out...I'm never going to let you touch Tsuna-kun."

Slamming down her fan, Sakurako aimed to land a blow to the model. By the nick of time, Masaru blocked the incoming weapon from hitting his face. However didn't realize Sakurako's other fan. Bashing it behind the monkey angel's head, Sakurako headbutted Masaru's forehead. Knocking Yanagi Yunokawa Masaru out cold.

"A model you say...?" Sakurako's face darkened as she wiped the blood trickling down from her forehead sent an ominous stare to angel, "Tsuna-kun doesn't care for people who are obnoxious as you."

After a few moments, Sakurako decided to not shoot the angel as she remembered a certain scene arriving quite soon.

"I'll use you as a shield for Ghost."

Turning over to Aoyuki, Sakurako asked him, "Can you help me carry this poor sack of potatoes?"

"Don't use words that start with the letter 'P' anytime soon for the love of all that is good and delicious." Aoyuki blanched, "Or any kind of lightish red colors or words."

"Let me rephrase that. Help me carry this modeling monkey angel?"

"Sure. Lemme grab mine….What's left of mine too and then we'll be off."

**SHOT THROUGH THE HEAD. AND YOU'RE TO BLAME. YOU GIVE FIGHTS A BAD NAME. I GAVE MY LIFE. AND YOU WON YOUR GAME. YOU GIVE FIGHTS A BAD NAME.**

"So what happened during your battle?" Sakurako questioned Aoyuki as they dragged their enemies.

"... Oh, you know..." Aoyuki reminisced of what previously took place before heading to Sakurako.

**Pink Ball of Death Vs. Aoyuki**

"Ugh… You again. Pinky, was it? You couldn't have chosen any other color for your dress?" Aoyuki grimaced with disgust at his opponent's hot flamingo pink outfit.

"For the last time, it's a combat skirt, you poor pygmy prick! Hime-sama's name is Sora! S-O-R-A! Best not forget Hime-sama's perfect prestige again." The girl in question huffed, and brushed her hair away with a gloved hand. The other hand adjusted her parasol to perch daintily on her shoulder and protect her from the sun.

"And for the last time, like I give a damn about what it is. Its a clothing for your lower half that doesn't have leg holes. It's a goddamn dress. Do you go up to a apple salesman and tell him 'This is a fuji apple and this is a granny smith apple and blah blah blah'? Hell no! They're all apples, so who gives ten shits about what specific ones they are? Blanket term, you piece of shit!" He huffed, before calming down a bit, "Anyways. Let's get this over with. I'm going to tell you right now, the same stupid tricks you pulled last time won't be effective anymore."

"Ohohohoho~! You say so now, but observe, pathetic pig! You should be glad that you're once again basking in Hime-sama's glorious persona! Prepare to perish in your own personal purgatory permanently!" She reached into her purse and pulled out a neon pink rocket launcher. "The rockets are also a pretty shade of pink. Tee hee hee! Fire!"

_How the hell did that fit in that purse…? How?_

Aoyuki dodged to the side only to not have dodged anything. The launcher didn't fire a rocket like he expected. It was a blank.

_What… a blank…. this little…_

"Ugh! That paltry plague plank forgot to restock! When Hime-sama returns, Hime-sama will pierce his posterior and pummel him!" Throwing the weapon to the ground with an angry grunt, Sora then looked away in disdain. "No matter, Hime-sama can still prevail!" Turning to face Aoyuki, she lowered her eyelids into a half-lidded gaze, and placed her left index finger on her chin. "Poor you. Did you ever really ponder that Take-chuuwan would ever place his heart in your philistine palms? Even that friend of yours. Who was it? The one who presumed Masa-chuu's precious Tsu-Tsu actually loved her?"

"That's it. I've had enough. I don't care for your lies and tricks at all. It's time I end this fight so I can return Sakura's favor." Aoyuki slowly closed his eyes, and ran his right hand through his hair.

Sora, noticing the color change in his hair, pranced a few steps backwards. "What are you doing?! Hime-sama commands you to pause whatever you're pretending to do."

"Too late." The last few strands of his sapphire blue hair had darkened to a midnight blue, and when he opened his eyes, they had darkened from his normal blue to almost black.

This new look of Aoyuki was unheard of to Sora, if only because he never had to show this form in any previous world. She broke out into a cold sweat, unable to move due to feeling a strong killing intent emanating from the body in front of her.

"It's my turn to play," was all that he said before disappearing into thin air.

"Pause in your performance! Hime-sama will… Hime-sama will prevent you!" Taking out her box weapons, she opened them to have a pink cornsnake and a circlet. Placing the circlet on her head, it immediately formed a spherical barrier around her. "Ahahahah! What will you do now? This is an unbreakable protection shield! Persian Rose! Find and bind that parasite!"

"Your mind control won't work. One, it needs a visible target within hearing distance. Two, you need to have full control over your emotions to project a sense of submission on your target. And three, your target must believe your words. Unfortunately for you, you have none of those things. I do not care to listen to your words, nor do I care about what you say at this point." A voice called out, as a loud crack rang through the woods.

"The protector!" Already a giant crack had formed in the shield, similar to a baseball smashing into a car windshield.

Several more appeared with the sound following a few seconds after. Unbeknownst to Sora, Aoyuki had reappeared several meters above her shield and was staring down at it. "Time to finish cracking an egg and beating the yolk. However bloody that may be." With a jump, he aimed the reinforced soles of his boots for the center of the sphere, and smashed through, and Sora's head at the same time, effectively .

"What a shame. I would've loved to play more… But Sakura needs my other self's help. Guess my play time's over… for now." With a grin, he closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair.

When he opened his eyes, Aoyuki fell to his knees. " _*pant pant*_  Goddamn. That  _*pant*_ always  _*pant*_  takes so much  _*pant*_ out of me…" Looking around, he saw Sora's headless corpse and shuddered. Edging away from the body, he turned towards Sakurako's fight and saw her slumped on the ground, similar to how he had been in his first fight against Sora. "Goddamit! F**k! Sakura!" He stood up and began sprinting to the offending figure that was approaching his friend.

**~Present Time~**

"Nothing much, now let's go find Kimimi...probably with Chrome or the pineapple bastard somewhere… All you need to know, is that I won. I'm a little tired, but nothing worse for wear. I'll be A-okay for the next battle!" He returned to his rival's body and began dragging by the arms. "Do you think Ghost will still take this?"

"Probably," Sakurako answered.

**~At the same time~**

Somewhere...within the area of the final future arc battle…

Kimiko, utterly displeased, ended up separating from Mukuro's group in the process of heading toward Chrome's direction as well as the Vongola's. A certain red headed witch was absolutely going to take advantage now.

"That old hag," Kimiko hissed mentioning the said person, "I can't wait to choke her to death."

_Perhaps I should find Kura and Yuki… They're probably wandering around here somewhere._

A voice called out to her from above the treetops. "Oh, well if it isn't my little moon flower."

Aghast, the girl cringed in horror.

_...What. What. What...ain't that...oh helllll no.._

Kimiko, still in her crouched position, turned slowly towards the source of the voice.

_The fucking hell?! Didn't xe lose a head!_

As if reading her thoughts, the figure waved a hand toward Kimiko, "Tsk. Tsk. Tetsume Kimiko."

"It seems you underestimated my beloved Master's abilities." The sincubus hugged xyr own body, in a position which caused Kimiko to gag, "Byakuran-sama's power is truly spectacular, but...it's too bad my King will never return to me."

The sincubus poetically proclaimed, "Oh my darling! My one and only precious Rasiel-sama! Allow me to use this newfound chance gifted to me as a sign of your almighty forgiveness! For I, Tsubaki Kiichi Hikari, shall avenge your beautiful and glorious, but untimely death!"

Gagging internally, Kimiko declared with a disgusted look in her eyes, "Your ugly 'Prince' is dead. Forever. The one who brought you back was Byakuran, stupid. Why don't you make him your new King?"

Tsubaki sighed upon Kimiko's attitude, "To think the moon flower as of now became the wife of that delicious man and friend of the sweet lady of mist."

Xe paused as a smirk formed against xyr face, "Oh wait...you're currently not together with Mu-sama or friends with Chrome-sama as the way you are now, correct?"

"You take that back you regurgitated piece of stinking dog shit. My precious Chrome-chan and Muku-kun would never let you get your filthy ass infected hands anywhere near them. I destroyed you once, I can do it again. I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you, because I'm so much better. Let's go, just me and you. Let's go, time for round two." Kimiko began to pump herself up for the upcoming battle, and silently made preparations to borrow the power of the new moon.

Xe laughed, and spread his wings, "Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able, can't you see that my wings are very able? I can see you hate the way I play my powers, but I think you're just mad 'cause you're single."

_Xe did not…_

At this point Tetsume Kimiko, began to slowly boil as she quietly lowered her hand to reach the handle of her implement.

_This son of a bitch. Trying to use this against me? You think you're the biggest fan? No. You're not a real fan. You may have wings, but you're not electrically powered, nor do you spin yourself in a circle._

"This little me won't ever follow your rules," Kimiko raised her staff. Pointing it directly to Tsubaki, "Come fight me using any of your lame ass moves. Let's go fight in the pit. Let's go just me and you."

 _I need to be able to stall until the clouds get out of the way of the new moon_.

"Tsk Tsk." Xe shook xyr head at Kimiko. "But you won't conquer and win. I will stay with them forever. If you kill me again, I'll just come back newer. And I will always be better than you are.

"Prevail? Conquer? Win?" Kimiko threw the words across like a dart, "The only thing I want...is for you to die."

Readying her weapon, Kimiko lashed out to strike Tsubaki in order to force xem to back up. With the newly gained space, and the new moon in plain sight, the final preparations were complete to use the power of the moon. "Asunder." A mixture of white streaks appeared on Kimiko's hair.

Tsubaki was slightly repulsed by the sudden brightly flashing lights coming off of xyr opponent's hair. "What is that aggravating blinker doing in your hair, my pretty flower?"

Kimiko laughed, "Blinker? Ahahaha! You're quite an imbecile to think that far...I guess someone like you isn't fit to be my rival."

"I take offense to that! I am the perfect person, although I couldn't really be called a human, to be your rival! It's just that… It is an unappealing look for you, my innocent kitten~ After all, the moon glows soft and pretty... Not harsh and strobing like the rave in your silky hair. Although, I must agree that a rave, like most parties, is one of the best places to find another little hunny bunny for myself to play with." Xe licked xyr lips at that thought, almost if recalling a fond memory, and wrapped both his arms and wings around xemself in an overly disgusting manner.

"Gross," The moon flame user pretended to puke as she yet again pointed at xem, "Then...why don't you just die."

Soon, a foreboding sense of fear struck within xem.

_What is this? Could this be the power the little firefly's older self had been hiding?_

Suddenly pain. Excruciating pain. This feeling that uncontrollably spread through xyr wings felt like being on fire and like being stabbed in the gut.

"Hm…?" Kimiko hummed close to Tsubaki, "Little bat, little bat. What do you see, I mean feel?"

Gasping in pain and clutching at xyr shoulders, xe turned xyr head to find that xyr wings had melting, gaping holes in them.

"What did you do?" Xe asked, outraged and blinded by the pain in xyr wings.

"The power of the moon is separated into several abilities. Haven't you heard of the phases of the moon?" Kimiko smirked, "The two most prominent being that of creation, with the full moon, and that of destruction, by the new moon. At either point, that power becomes the strongest. At any other time, it is based on the wax and wane of the moon. So in short, I destroyed some of the matter in your weak wings."

Kimiko grinned at the shaking body of her rival. "Let me end this now by destroying your flea brained head."

**Crack.**

The sincubus let out a vicious cry of pain. A demonic-like howling. Screaming as unbearable pain struck through Tsubaki Kiichi Hikari.

"Ahgahghaghahgha!" Until the last blow set the end for the sinncubus.

… _.Ah. My dear King...don't worry. This time... This time I'll be joining you._

With one final shriek, the sinncubus' headless body slumped to the ground, blood streaming from the exploded stump of a head xe had left.

Kimiko closed her eyes, content by the result as the white streaks returned to her natural hair color.

"Now, it's time to find Ch-"

"Hey hey! Kimimi! You're here!" Aoyuki's voice greeted Kimiko as he appeared from the thickets.

"Kiki! You finally made it!" Sakurako rushed dragging something. Once Kimiko's two friends came closer, she noticed Sakurako dragging an unconscious body. While Aoyuki was dragging a headless body.

Kimiko looked surprised at the pair, eyes flicking between her friends and what they were carrying. "Yo...why are you dragging bodies?"

"To protect ourselves from Ghost." Sakurako explained, "Remember how he tries to absorb everyone's flames? Well I thought this would be a better way to avoid Ghost's attacks...but on the way here...you can say Yuki's rival's...ahem. Lost a head while we were trying to find you."

"Likewise." She used her foot to point out her own brainless corpse. "I guess you could call us the French Revolution, huh?" A loud sigh left Kimiko's mouth before she headed over to her dead rival.

"As much as it pains me I'll do the same." Grabbing the sinncubus' legs, Kimiko began to drag the body over to Aoyuki and Sakurako, "So what now?"

Sakurako glanced over to Aoyuki, signalling him to tell Kimiko on what they learned from yesterday.

"I was shaking my salad, then an explosion of egg, lettuce and cheese in my face. I learned that I should have checked whether the lid was completely sealed or not."

A facepalm sounded, Sakurako groaned, "Not that, Yuki!"

"Oh. No? Then what? Oh, right. Noodle man!"

Sakurako nodded in affirmation, "Correct. I'm actually curious as to why he was watching us during that time."

"Wait! You guys found Kawahira? As in Checkerface?" Kimiko questioned. "Did you ask him anything?"

Sakurako lowered her head, "That's the thing, Kiki. The other characters were there when we saw Kawahira. Nor did we have the time to question Kawahira or rather Checkerface on whether he's involved with our well-being."

"Yeah. Remember the timing? We had just been chased out of the base because of fire boy and so we went to Haru's 'super secret hideout'. Which turned out to be the Kawahira real estate place. I got a picture if you want to see?" Aoyuki began digging into his pockets looking for his phone. "Here it is!"

Shown on his phone, was a half selfie, with Aoyuki's head half appeared at the bottom. The rest of the picture was the inside of the agency. And if you squinted real hard, you could make out the tips of Tsuna's spikes peeking out behind a couch.

"Oh hoh hoh. Master of quick pics, tis me. Oh hey hey hey! I got a reading!" Aoyuki exclaimed as the phone began its alarm. Which happened to be the soundtrack music for the Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Amazing…" Sakurako sputtered in surprise, "I never even thought you'd be able to take a pic-Wait a minute a reading?!"

The star flame user's eyes narrowed toward the wind flame user, "Yuki. What exactly did you do?"

"Heheh. Wouldn't you like to know? Come on. I'll take you guys there."

Using his wind flames, Yuki envelops the trio. Sending them in Kawahira's direction following the navigation on his phone.

Somewhere in the forest, Kawahira had another helping of ramen. In the midst of slurping noodles, three beings dropped before him.

"...So...why're you three here?" Kawahira asked, still eating.

"Oh god... Eughhhh…" Aoyuki fell to the floor, panting and groaning in pain. "Too much power. I'm just gonna… *pant* leave this to you guys. *wheeze* Ugh..."

"Alright, we got your back Yuki." Sakurako stepped forward, taking over Aoyuki's place in demanding answers, "We should say the same thing about you."

"I think you know why we're here." Kimiko continued.

"You know something about us. Are we going to get answers?" Sakurako inquired to the supposed real estate agent.

Kimiko nodded slowly, "You know that we know and we know that you know, so just tell us what you know, yes? Yes."

Noisily drinking the soup of his ramen, Kawahira ignored the trio. "Delicious. You know, I've been ordering from this same place for a while now. Their miso ramen is quite a delicacy, and is, quite simply, my favorite thing to order from there."

Sakurako and Kimiko deadpanned, "Seriously, dude?"

Aoyuki had ended up on his back, his arm thrown across his face. "Hrrnrgrghh"

Kawahira chewed on noodles, "I have to eat too…" He chugged down the soup, "Now...you three want answers?"

Sakurako found it hard to even make words with Kawahira basically eating right in front of her.

"Uhh. Hell yeah. We only said it, like,, how many times? Jeez talking to old people is such a drag." Kimiko huffed and crossed her arms. "This old man has one heck of a poker face. Fight me. Meet me in the pit, you nerd."

"No thank you." Kawahira seemed to be only listening to some of what the three said, completely ignoring Kimiko's threats as he turned over to Aoyuki and Sakurako's direction, "I understand that you three suspect me, but have you guys ever thought of wanting to return to your original world?"

The standing pair were stunned into silence. Sakurako was vaguely reminded of a similar line TYL Kaji Aoyuki had stated before.

" _ **Even I don't know what would happen if you returned. This timeline, after all, is one where you stayed. You being here proves it. And so do I. But I can only assume that you'd go back to living life in the world we left. Maybe time had frozen, maybe not. Maybe time is somewhat warped, and time here is different than the time there. We're not sure."**_

While waiting for their answer, Kawahira thought it to be proper to continue eating his noodles.

Aoyuki, unnoticed to the trio who were just staring each other down, stood up slowly, and groggily slapped Kawahira's ramen bowl, dropping the meal to the ground. "To hell with your noodles, old man."

Kawahira blinked in surprise. Looking from his hands where the bowl was supposed to be, to the floor where the bowl was now, to Aoyuki's outreached hand, Kawahira looked absolutely offended at this insult to his noodles. "I was still eating those, you know? A waste of perfectly good food too…"

"Yuki!" Sakurako gently slapped Aoyuki's arm down and dragged him back to where Kimiko was. "Sorry about that… Anyways...back to where we were saying…"

"Yes! Answers. Now. Right now old man." Kimiko pointed her finger in Kawahira's face, and gave him her best scowl.

With a sigh, Kawahira straightened up and looked them in the eyes. "Then, if you want your answers so badly, you better be prepared to handle the consequences…"

The girls looked at each other, tensed, before looking back to Kawahira and nodding.

He held those looks for a few seconds, before smiling. "Just kidding! I always wanted to say that line to someone. Anyways. What happened here is something that can be called a miracle by you normal humans. Somehow, when you three made your wishes to be with your favorite characters from this world, at the same time, there was what you would call, a shooting star in space that holds considerable power. That, along with your strong desires, mixed and created a sort of time-wormhole, connecting both of the worlds together. You three were pulled through that hole, and landed quite close to the ones you hold affection towards."

"Now, for your world, from what I can tell, seems to be paused. Similar of an effect as if you were reading a story. You put it down, the story pauses, and when you pick it back up again, it continues. You three, the readers, have left your world, your story, and are currently in what used to be just a story in your world. Once you return to your original life, then time would continue as if you were only gone for a millisecond. At least, that's what I'm assuming."

Sakurako frowned at Kawahira, "That's what you think? Then what happened to the other versions of us besides the ones in this one. What did they choose? You must have seen the outcome on what happened to them, right?"

"Unfortunately, that power is out of my jurisdiction." Kawahira pointed out pushing his glasses up, "If you recall, there were two people with the ability to look into the parallel worlds. However you three never did have the time to confront either of the two due to the current setting of the storyline."

Seeming to have regained his energy, Aoyuki joined the conversation. "Byakuran and Yuni, right? Damn. There's no opportunity to ask right now… And any later would be too late. What do we do then?"

"That's correct. Yuni, as you all know, is going to die here. So is Byakuran. The question for you three is as of now...is the future you seek. Will you three stay here world and live the life your future selves have chosen? Or return to the world you once called home and move on with your lives?"

The friends turned to each other to talk amongst themselves.

"There is another time we can ask Byakuran and Yuni," Sakurako reminded the two, "But it's going to take time, since we don't meet them until later in the present."

"The group battles… They're both going to be there." Aoyuki muttered to himself. "Oh… But also…. Well… Nevermind."

Sakurako sent a questioning gaze toward Yuki, however she brushed it aside to hear Kimiko's answer.

"That's also the time when Muku-kun is physically there, although…" Kimiko clenched her teeth, "Chrome-chan is gonna go through harsh times alone. I can't leave her as of now…"

Kimiko raised her head, eyeing the other two, "Plus, I never got to see Muku-kun yet. It's not fair to me if you two get to see your Yama and your Tuna."

"Mmmhmm. Yeah yeah… What I really want to know is two things. First of all, we could choose to go back at any time. How would we actually get about doing that? And second… What would happen, theoretically, if someone changed the natural progression of the story?" Aoyuki stared at Kawahira, eyes dark and emotionless.

Kawahira shrugged, "I have no answer toward any possible changes to the story, after all you three are the readers. Whatever you three do, it will either fail to happen in the process or succeed in happening. The other question though, the key to getting back to your world is held by an item that you three had at the moment of the wish."

"The key in is the key out, huh." Kimiko rested her chin on her chest, staring down at the floor.

"The plushies…" Sakurako gasped, "You mean those three plushies?!"

"What if one of us dies?" Aoyuki brought up, "I mean, we already used our 'other' flames to hide them, and in the case of one of us is dying, it gets sent to the closest person between the two of us left."

" _ **Mine's been here in my safe, for at least a few years." He reached out and started turning the air like a doorknob. "Here it is. My secret safe. It's a pocket of air I keep with me at all times. And here's my plushie. A little worn and dirty, but still just as good as it was on the day I bought it." Aoyuki smiled gently at the plushie before returning it to its spot in the safe, and sealing it.**_

" _ **Then my TYL self hid it also?!"**_

" _ **Yup. I don't know exactly where, but yeah. KK has hidden hers as well. We did, however, use my wind powers and KK's mist powers to form kinda like a magic link. So, should one of us die, our plushie gets sent to the closest available person between the remaining two."**_

… _.That's right. We could use the plushies to return home, but will they ensure our return to this world?_

Sakurako thought a bit. Glancing over to Kawahira, she wondered if he knew.

_Although, truthfully, Yuni is probably the only reliable one that'll answer questions. Kawahira is too vague and probably knows more than what he's revealing...probably trying to stay as Kawahira for right now until the time of the final arc, and the young Byakuran would probably jerk around about our questions which would lead to unnecessary tension._

***Another Poorly Timed Explosion***

"So...did you three find what you'll be doing from now on?" Kawahira folded his arms, waiting for the three to answer, "I think you three are running on a strict schedule."

Sakurako turned to face Aoyuki and Kimiko. The two nodded confirming their decision.

"It seems that we've come to this conclusion." Sakurako spoke as she turned over to Kawahira, "We decided to-"

Kawahira raised his hand, "You don't need to say any more. From the look of your expressions...I think I know what your answer is. With that settled, let's get into something more pressing, your current living spaces. You're going to need the contents of this box. It has everything you need."

Inside the box were a photo of a high-rise building with an address written on it, the room contracts and accounts for electric, gas, and heating, debit cards with their names on it, and three decorated sets of key rings: blue, orange, and indigo.

"Now...shoo." Kawahira waved his hand, "I need to go buy more food, since mine is already soiled."

"Absolutely not sorry for that. We'll see you later then. Let's go, ladies. That's our cue to go." Aoyuki took Sakurako and Kimiko's hands, and called upon his wind flames for a teleport.

***Swoosh***

The companions reappeared in a small forest.

"...Yuki, are you alright?" Sakurako asked Aoyuki, kind of worried on the fact that he used the same power twice.

"I think I'm going to pass out." Aoyuki looked pale, and was wobbling, stumbling around in an attempt to remain upright. "Yup. See you whenever I wake up." And promptly proceeded to collapse.

"Eek! Yuki!" Sakurako screeched and tried to catch her friend falling in action. Although a figure instead caught Aoyuki in the midst.

"...!" Sakurako stunned made an inaudible shriek, mouthing the words, "Oh my gawd…."

"Oh hohoh? Lookie there. Yuki's prince has come to literally sweep him off his feet." Kimiko snickered to Sakurako's shocked figure.

"Whoa there Yuki! You okay? What happened to you?" The 'prince' in question, was none other than Yamamoto, followed by the rest of the group into the small clearing.

"If you can't tell, Yuki is KO'd the hell out. I mean, just look at his face! Definitely not normal for him to be that pale." Kimiko failed in holding back her giggles, and instead focused on taking pictures.

_Should I be glad Kiki isn't taking pictures or…?_

Sakurako couldn't decide on time. As the sound running footsteps were heading directly toward the trio.

Tsuna ran up to the group, his body still battered from his recent battle. "You guys are alright! T-Tetsume-san! When did you get here?!"

"Are you trying to say I'm not allowed here, Tuna-fish?" Kimiko sent a glare toward the weakened Tsuna, who in return flinched.

"Hie!"

"You!" Gokudera stepped up in front of Tsuna, as if to block him from Kimiko's anger. "Don't you dare talk to the Tenth that way!"

Kimiko stepped forward, opening her mouth to throw out another retort, but she was grabbed by Sakurako and had a hand clamped over her mouth. "Anyways! The important thing is that we need to get Yuki somewhere safe that he can rest! He used too much power in the uhhh….. battle... and collapsed from stress exhaustion. He's already beginning to show signs of fatigue, might also be low on sugar too. Yuki didn't get enough food from earlier today."

Sakurako turned to Yamamoto, "Yamamoto-san, I'll be relying on you to help Yuki."

"Right! Leave it to me. Up you go Yuki." Yamamoto lifted Aoyuki up into a princess carry, as if he weighed no more than a child, and carefully rearranged the tangle of limbs into a more of a tucked position.

Focusing her attention back on the unconscious Aoyuki held in Yamamoto's arms, Kimiko giggled to herself. "Perfect blackmai- ah.. I mean video opportunity."

As Sakurako walked with Yamamoto to get Aoyuki away, she couldn't help but frown at Kimiko's eagerness in creating blackmail for their unconscious friend.

_Kiki...why?_


	26. The Finish Line?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own KHR at all, except our ocs.

After returning to the present, the trio went into a deep discussion. Away from the school, Kokuyo land, the Sawada residence, Yamamoto's house, and well the point is-

"So how should we tell them about our flames...Tsuna is already demanding answers the minute we returned to the present." Sakurako started, not so fond on the fact that Tsuna practically asking her more than what she wanted.

"Yama too. Ugh. The timing is all bad. I don't know how this will work out… We have the apartment now, it's just a matter of when we move in, I guess." Aoyuki sighed heavily, and leaned back against the wall.

Kimiko crossed her arms in a huff, "You wouldn't believe it, but so is Chrome-chan as well as….Muku-kun. He finally appeared, however he had a lot of demands."

"I figured that ugly old bat would demand shit from you, especially after what he saw in his future vision." Aoyuki drawled, playing an app on his phone.

"Does this mean he knows you married him?" Sakurako tried to sustain her laugh.

"Who knows. I hope so. That would make things a lot easier. For me. I won't have to compete at all with that ugly bedazzled turd W.W." Shrugging her shoulders, Kimiko smirked at the prospect of not having to try to gain a one upper against M.M.

"Now that I think about it, you two were arguing quite a lot once we returned to the base," Sakurako remembered not too long ago.

"ANYways… We need to focus on this shit, guys. We can have a spat-fest after this is all done." Aoyuki grimaced as he lost his combo. A little early, just a tiny bit too early.

"...Do you want me to arrange another meeting with Reborn?" Sakurako suggested.

"We don't need to tell them. I don't think its something they need to know exactly. It might help, but it might not help," Aoyuki glanced over to Sakurako, "You said that they knew mine? I could tell them mine, and I don't know about you...guys just tell some random secret that sounds secret enough to be the hidden secret."

"But Mukuro is demanding to know since he can sense that I have another flame. And he must have told Chrome-chan too, if she trusts me." Kimiko held her head in her hands.

"But then that would be unfair to Tsuna, I mean you saw me being confronted by Tsuna at the base." Sakurako reminded.

Groaning, Aoyuki slid his phone into his pocket and pushed off the wall. "Yeah, but you told him of your own free will. You could have told him anything, and that would have been fine. But you chose to tell him about your flame. Though I don't blame you. I probably would've told Yama in a heartbeat if he asked me again. But ehhh. We'll figure something out."

"Then, I'll go find Reborn and tell him the situation." Sakurako gathered her stuff, heading toward Tsuna's house.

"Fiiiine I'll get Chrome-chan too." Kimiko illusioned a cape and waved it dramatically, causing it to rise and create an effect not unlike that of a certain potions professor.

"And as for me…. I'm going to prepare for all this shit to be wrecked thoroughly. I'm off to find the Yama, my beloved Yamamoto. Gotta tell him I'm moving out..." Aoyuki stretched, and walked towards the Yamamoto residence.

**BAM. TIME SKIP.**

**~~At Tsuna's house. ~~**

_We're finally going in depth about everything._

Sakurako fiddled with her hands hoping that time would move faster.

"So yeah. Long story short, we're not from this world, this world is a supernatural fantasy story in ours, which is why we know some shit ahead of time, and we officially have our own apartment. No, we don't know how or why we came here. No, we won't tell you how things are going to happen, and no, we don't know why we got these flames in particular. Questions?" Aoyuki finished explaining to the group, and leaned back on his palms to watch their faces.

Tsuna decided to inquire by asking Sakurako, "What about the second flame you were talking about from during our time in the future, Sakura-chan?"

Reborn's eyes narrowed to the three. Sakurako in particular.

_Shimizu, are all three of you truly ready to tell Tsuna and his guardians about that?_

Aoyuki's mouth flipped from a lazy smile to a pulled back one of disgust.

_This boy, I swear to god, I will destroy his entire shitty hairspray and hair-gel collection, and burn all of his cutesy wittle timey-wimey diaper pajamas._

"In a sense, there's an addition to our primary flame," Sakurako raised her hand as she slipped on her star ring, "Each one of us has been given our own secondary flame. Individually unique of it's own kind, a completely different set of flames compared to the seven flames of the sky."

Yamamoto side glanced over to Aoyuki, taking notice of the fact that he seemed a little distant after hearing Tsuna's question. In fact, it's as if Aoyuki is all in all trying to avoid speaking up about his flame.

Igniting the star ring, a white flame danced glowing brightly on Sakurako's hand.

Tsuna smiled at Sakurako, "That's amazing! I know I've seen it already, but it's still just as amazing to see up close, Sakura-chan!"

Sakurako blushed a bit, directing her gaze to the floor. Avoiding Tsuna's gaze of amazement.

_Y-You don't have to point that out…_

She suddenly felt a glare being sent towards her.

_You're giving the squid the wrong idea._

Kimiko piped in, "I wouldn't say earned. More like, awakened a dormant power? Its the same with the normal flames of the sky too. Dormant, not awarded. We're not too sure on what kind of system it operates on though. Chrome-chan! Watch closely now~"

Kimiko slipped her moon ring onto her finger, and let it ignite into a flames, rotating back and forth between a pale yellow and white.

Chrome let out a small gasp as she watched the flickering flame on Kimiko's ring. "Kimiko-san…"

The group was staring at the two girls' flames with a mix of surprise and amazement. Aoyuki on the other hand, after getting over his initial shock of seeing the two of them reveal their flames, rolled his eyes and gave them an exasperated eyebrow raise.

Yamamoto's gaze turned to the remaining of the three, who was just sitting there, looking very disgruntled with the direction things were going. "And what about you, Yuki? You told me that you had another flame too?"

The room became silent as everyone turned their attention to the blue-haired boy, who was giving a bored stare to Yamamoto. Silently waiting to see what kind of flame he had.

"... I…" He closed his eyes, and sighed, sitting up straight.

_It's time to raise hell._

Looking at the group, Aoyuki deadpanned, "I lied. I don't actually have one."

And hell let loose.

Yamamoto frowned silently at his friend's answer. But seeing as how Aoyuki's eyes were darker and unforgiving, backed off, hoping that he would tell him at a later time.

"What are you saying, Kaji-san…?" Tsuna spoke up the minute Aoyuki stated that one line.

Reborn tipped his hat to cover his eyes, and sat in silence.

"Cut the crap, Kaji!" Gokudera stood up this time, furious at Aoyuki's outburst, "You can't talk to the Tenth like that either!"

"I said nothing to the 'Tenth' that would require you to defend him, Gokudera. I just said a simple sentence. Or do you think that Tsuna is so stupid he can't decipher it himself, that you need to rush to his aid?"Aoyuki rolled his head and leaned back onto his palms again.

Hibari, sitting on the windowsill, simply raised an eyebrow at the scene unfolding.

"Yuki that's not fair! You can't just not tell them, especially after we just did!" Kimiko launched to her feet in anger, yelling at her friend.

Sitting in silence, Chrome fidgeted, looking back and forth between Kimiko and Aoyuki.

"Once again, like I said earlier, that was completely your own choice. You didn't have to show them anything at all. And you know what? This is my choice. So back off Kimimi." Aoyuki rolled his head to glare in Kimiko's direction, not appreciating his friend's tone of voice.

Sakurako, silently agreed to Aoyuki's choice however at the same time the discussion was beginning to look pretty ugly if no one stopped it.

"It's not just your choice, Kaji! You're lying to us! Tell us the truth now!" Gokudera joined in the yelling barrage.

"That's right to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled, "Even though I have no idea on what is extremely going on!"

Aoyuki snapped at Ryohei, "If you have no idea, then shut up."

"But Kaji-san, this is important! If you do have another flame like Sakura-chan and Tetsume-san, then it can really be useful if we get into another battle like in the future! I'm not sure yet what either of their flames can do, or what their power is, but I'm still sure it's useful in some way!" Tsuna exclaimed, trying to reason with Aoyuki. "Besides, in the future, Sakura-chan told me that you all would tell us the truth about everything!"

Sakurako flinched. It seems as if her own words were beginning to haunt her.

" _ **Please don't tell anyone yet. I along with my friends are going to explain everything once we return to our present. I won't lie or run away from telling you and the others the truth this time."**_

Aoyuki laughed and stood up. "Are you hard of hearing, Sawada Tsunayoshi? Or maybe you're getting too old. Your memory seems a little shitty. Sakura said that SHE wouldn't lie or run away from the truth. She never said anything about me. So go suck a dick or five, Sawada. Everyone has their secrets. Even you, Sawada. Or don't tell me you forgot already, about your little adventure with death? The skull that kept revealing your secrets all over your body? Against your will? Don't be such a god damn hypocrite Sawada."

"How can you say that to the Tenth! Oi! Kaji! You can't speak that way to him! Apologize right now!" Gokudera stormed closer to Aoyuki, yelling in his face.

"Shut up will you?" Aoyuki placed his hand against Gokudera's face, and used his leg to trip Gokudera to flip him to the floor, where he landed with a thud. "Nice 450 flip."

"Stop, Kaji-san!" Tsuna, finally, took a stand, making everyone else wary of the fact that Tsuna made a move, "If you continue to act like this…."

"Then...I won't accept you as an ally!"

Aoyuki paused, eyes widened in shock, before resuming his face from before and raised an eyebrow, "Does that mean you're going to kick me out of the Vongola?"

Tsuna bewildered at Aoyuki's question, had nothing to say. He wasn't sure. Tsuna was in a disarray of whether he can call Kaji Aoyuki a member of the Vongola Family, because Tsuna knew...that he himself didn't want any part in the mafia to begin with.

Kaji stood still, watching Tsuna battle with his thoughts, and the others who had looks of shock on their faces, stunned into complete silence at what was happening in front of them, and what Aoyuki had believed Tsuna's words to mean. And then grinned to himself.

_Oil onto the fire._

"In that case… I accept. I never really cared for you or the Vongola in the first place." He stretched his arms above his head, and turned to leave. "Oh, Yamamoto. Don't worry, I'll clean my stuff before you get back."

Ignoring the others, Yamamoto stood up and asked Aoyuki, "Why? Aren't… Aren't we friends? Friends stick together!"

Aoyuki froze at the door, his hand already on the doorknob, and turned his head to face Yamamoto, "You know… I think I'm starting to really hate those words." He then opened the door and stepped out. "Prepare yourselves, babies, for a shitstorm. Cuz' I'm bringing it hard."

At that point, Yamamoto was speechless to what Aoyuki had spoken.

Yamamoto ran out of Tsuna's house, following after Aoyuki, "Wait, Yuki!"

Reborn raised his head, a grim expression shown.

_I'm disappointed in you, Dame-Tsuna. You lost a valuable ally._

Sakurako, gripping her hands into a fist, stepped forward to calm the current unease of the group, "Everyone."

"Yuki may sound like he doesn't want to be involved, but…Yuki is truly on our side, just probably a little mad. No, rather, angry of being forced to say something he doesn't want to admit." The star flame user inhaled and then exhaled to calm herself down, "Isn't it the same for all of you? Not wanting to speak the general truth to others for the sake of benefitting the use of that power in a fight, or to keep them out of harm. Like you did with Haru-san and Kyoko-chan?"

"Also, Tsuna-kun…if I remember," Sakurako pointed out, "You never wanted any of us in the perils involving the mafia, correct?"

"So in the end, everyone gets what they want! Isn't this ideal for you?" Kimiko sneered at Tsuna. "Do you want the two of us to leave as well? After all, you already have your guardians. You don't really need three extras, do you?"

"N-No, I didn't mean it that-!" Tsuna flubbed his words toward the remaining two, "I just…"

"You just don't trust us, right? It's not like you asked for this, right? This wasn't what you wanted? Fine! Then we'll all leave!" Kimiko yelled, grabbing Sakurako's arm.

"W-Wait a minute, Kiki!" Sakurako struggled from her friend's grip, "We're not done-!"

Tsuna, reckless as he is, reached out and took hold of Sakurako's free hand, "I just want to protect my friends! A-And you...you three are also my friends too!"

Kimiko stopped pulling, noticing that Sakurako didn't struggle in trying to remove her hand.

Sakurako's expression became unreadable. Unhappy of being labelled as a mere friend, she tugged at Tsuna's hand. Once Tsuna released his hold thinking that Sakurako was going to say something, she raised her hand up. Colliding the bare palm of her hand against Tsuna's cheek, a rather painful slap was heard through the room, one which Sakurako never would've thought to do.

"It hurts…" Without realizing it, Sakurako felt the droplets of tears roll down her face, "Tsuna...don't you know how painful your words can be…?"

"Yuki is right…" Sakurako admitted, her body shaking from what she just heard, "I also seem to hate the word 'friend'."

Tsuna placed a hand over the area where Sakurako hit, "Sakura-chan…?"

Biting onto her lip, Sakurako wondered whether she would regret saying her thoughts now. However at the same time, she'd feel a lot better to say the words right now.

"Tsuna-kun...I know that this isn't the right place or rather the time to say this...but," Sakurako gulped down the nervousness in her tone, as she finally stated, "I like you, Tsuna-kun…"

Tsuna, his face full of shock enveloped him, while the others watched the drama progress before them.

"More than a friend...a fan...a person not of this world…" Sakurako straightened herself, her eyes directed toward the surprised tenth generation Vongola boss, "I like you as someone I truly care for…. from the bottom of my heart! You're the one that inspired me to move forward no matter how many hardships hit! I...I…"

"I like you no matter what kind of person you are...Tsuna-kun!" By the time Sakurako confessed her true feelings to Tsuna, Kimiko pulled the girl out of the room with her.

The silence in the room was unbearable. Even Gokudera and Ryohei didn't know what to say, just standing there with their mouths open. Hibari was no where to be seen, probably having already gone off somewhere, tired of listening to all of the noisy herbivores' drama. Chrome sat there, flushed into a red hue after watching Sakurako's bold confession to the boss.

Reborn, who'd been sitting in silence, stood up from his small seat. Hopping in front of the coward that didn't even move after receiving a second confession during his own life span.

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn slammed a ten ton hammer atop of the brown gravity defying haired pre-teen.

"Ow!" Tsuna hissed from the pain radiating on his head, "What the heck was that for Reborn?!"

"For being a real idiot," Reborn's strict tone sounded a little angrier than what Tsuna was used to before, "You almost lost three allies...Allies aren't easy to regain once an act like that happens."

Reborn had Leon return to his chameleon form, as he made the decision to reveal a secret, "There's something...that involves your relationship with Shimizu Sakurako and you, Tsuna."

Tsuna, not knowing a single clue of what Reborn is talking about, sent a curious gaze toward his tutor.

"In that future, the same future where we defeated Byakuran. The future version of you and Shimizu Sakurako were married."

The bomb dropped to the ground, "What the hell?! That...that...that woman married the tenth?!"

"What are you extremely yelling about octopus head?!" Ryohei yelled, absolutely confused of what in the world happened earlier.

"Eh?! I...I...I was married to Sakura-chan in that future?!" Tsuna exclaimed, finding it really hard to believe it.

"It's the truth." Reborn flat out finished, "You know Tsuna, you may need to work on the way you speak to others...especially women. You have no tact when it comes to speaking the right words to those three."

Suddenly, Kimiko popped her head back into the room. Surprising all of the occupants except Reborn.

"Oh my...so many confessions being thrown everywhere today," Kimiko sing-sang in a mocking voice. Focusing her gaze to the eye-patched mist guardian, Kimiko grinned, "Chrome-chan, would you like to go on a date? I feel the need to clarify this date will not be as 'friends' since that appears to be a taboo word today~ It would be very lovey dovey, just you and me-"

"Kiki, I'm ready." Sakurako's voice could be heard from behind the door.

Rolling her eyes, Kimiko told Chrome, "Just text or call me or alert me whenever you want to!"

**Slam!**

The four boys eyed Chrome, who fidgeted in response to Kimiko's offer.

**-Meanwhile-**

Dark, heavy clouds loomed overhead, with spots of patchy grey sky. A few small drops of rain were beginning to spot the ground.

Yamamoto had finally caught up to Aoyuki in the middle of the park, grabbing his hand to stop him. "Yuki wait, please!"

Aoyuki paused, held back by Yamamoto. "Why did you follow me?"

"I need to know what you meant back there! And I was worried about you… You seemed really angry back there.." Yamamoto trailed off, but tightened his grip on Aoyuki's wrist.

Anger inflamed, Aoyuki spun around and began to yell, "Of course I'm angry! Who the hell wouldn't be? Everyone was laying into me about how I should," he paused and pushed his hair up to imitate Tsuna, mocking his voice, "tell everyone for the good of the group! It could be useful later on!"

Lowering his hand, he resumed glaring at Yamamoto. "Not only that, but we aren't the most mentally sound at this point. We're still not exactly how in nine hells we managed to come here, or why. This is a completely strange environment to us! We've only seen bits and parts of this world, and that still doesn't help at all! It's like looking at a travel brochure versus going to the actual place! It's different! That's not helping my stress levels at all!"

Noticing that Aoyuki was more intent on releasing his pent up emotions and thoughts rather than running away, Yamamoto gently let go of Aoyuki's wrist, to let him express himself more.

"You know how hard it is? Lying? Keeping that many secrets from the people that you care about?" He paused, chest heaving, his emotions running wild really taking a toll on him, "It's hard to sleep at night, knowing that I've been lying to you since the very beginning! And then, that son of a fother mucker, Byakuran!"

Yamamoto silently waited for Aoyuki to vent out all of his frustration. It's better than what Yamamoto had chosen to do, once his arm broke before a major baseball game. He nearly committed suicide, never had the chance to speak about how he felt. Even when he was facing Gamma… Genkishi… and Squalo as well. How much pressure was being weighed on his shoulders in many of those times. Watching Aoyuki, Yamamoto kind of envied Aoyuki's capability of bursting into anger then move onwards rather than going to extreme measures to solve a solution.

"He just haaaaad to bring out the goddamn Choice wheel with our flames on it! Granted, Kimimi's wasn't there, but that's beside the point! Her ugly ass dog shit 'present' wasn't there either! What would've happened if we had been chosen to fight? I don't know, it would be hella stressful that's what! Then, that cheeky son of a b*tch decides to be cute, and revive them, after we had already killed them!" Aoyuki was ranting and waving his arms about, trying to convey his frustration with the events of the future arc. "If we hadn't been able to defeat them the second time, if they had powered up…. I don't think any of you would have come out of a fight with them nicely. And then your injuries, or even deaths, would have been on our hands and consciousness! I know we said that we could take care of them, but that was just a front! We were almost trounced the first time we had to fight them. It's true I did find a countermeasure for my 'present', but Sakura… She was suffering even before the battle!"

"Absolutely none of this is helping with anything! Screw Sawada! Screw Gokudera! None of you have even tried to understand from our standpoint! What if you had magically been teleported to a world that had been just a fantasy to you, and had to fit in? It's insane and crazy and so fast paced that there's no time to stop and collect yourself! And then we have you guys, who have just been demanding answers and getting angry when we choose not to say anything! Just keep on asking and asking and asking! We aren't some sort of treasure buried in the sand, Yamamoto! You can't just keep digging and digging for something that you believe to be there! We're only human, made of skin, blood, flesh, and bone! We will break if you push us too hard! And you know what?! This is my f*cking breaking point! I'm sick of it!" Aoyuki took a few steps back after his rant, and let out a few dry coughs, panting. "My throat hurts now…"

He looked frustrated with himself, turning to stare in the distance. "Oh… Rain… You know, I really... have always loved the rain… At my home, it almost never rained, so rain calms me and makes me happy." Aoyuki smiled gently, and stretched out his hand to let the raindrops collect on his palm.

"You alright now, Yuki?" Yamamoto asked the currently calm Aoyuki.

"I think so…" Aoyuki replied. "I just… I don't like being forced to answer things. Even at home, I… I hate it." He closed his eyes, and took a few shaky deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heartbeat and soothe his aching throat.

"Including the ...you know…" Yamamoto found it hard not to say the word, since Aoyuki revealed that he hated hearing the word, "friend".

Aoyuki opened his eyes to look at Yamamoto. "Look… there's a reason behind that, okay? I…. I don't want to be friends. No, no.. That's a bad way of putting it. I want to be more than that, okay? But hearing the word 'friend' all the time, again and again and again, it's painful. It's like… How would I put it?"

He paused, and began pacing in circles, "It's like being at an ice cream shop. It's you on one side of the glass, and it's another person on the other side. They have what you want, the ice cream. But you know what, there's this pesky little thing in between you and the ice cream. A glass screen. And if you want the ice cream, you gotta wait for the person to give it to you. You can't just bust through the glass and take it, that would not only be rude, but scary and painful for the other person too."

Turning to face Yamamoto, Aoyuki continued, "And at this point, it's you and me on opposite sides of that glass, my 'friend', and you've got that ice cream." He paused, and took a step closer to Yamamoto, "And it's not actually ice cream that I want from you." Another step. "It's your affection."

Aoyuki let out a sigh, and turned away. "Not that I really expected you to know. I never gave any clues as to my dislike of that word. And I certainly gave you no reason to know that I love you. Damn, this is like one of those high school centered anime confes-" Pausing, Aoyuki's eyes widened as he spun around to look at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto, at the same time, had his eyes widened. "Yuki, you…."

Cheeks flushed red with embarrassment, Aoyuki muttered, "Shit. Didn't mean to say that yet…."

_But since I've already said it… Might as well._

Aoyuki took the last few steps to bring himself face to face with Yamamoto. He placed his hands on both sides of Yamamoto's face, "Yamamoto."

"Do you love me?"

Yamamoto struggled to answer.

_If I say yes, that would make Yuki happy, and bring him back, right? But then… I would have lied to him, knowingly…_

_If I say no though, I would hurt him…_

_I treasure our friendship a lot... But I also want to keep playing mafia with him and everyone..._

"Yuki, I…"

The sounds of thunder could be heard in the distance, as the rain began falling even harder.


	27. Now What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own KHR at all, except our ocs.

Approaching their new home, Aoyuki spotted a group of people walking on the opposite street. One of them had messy red hair. "Ah… It's Shimon time… That means that that's going to come up soon." Quickly averting his eyes, to avoid attracting their attention, he continued mumbling to himself. "I don't think I'll be able to take it well, considering what just happened…"

Walking into the apartment, Aoyuki muttered a quiet greeting, and then moved to sit by the window, staring out at the vast expanse of clear sky, a complete turnabout from the heavy rain that fell in the morning.

Almost as if in a trance, he began to speak, "You know, earlier… I told him how I felt. It came out as an accident, I never really meant to tell him now, but…"

"He said no…."

Sakurako's eyes widened. She was stunned in hearing Aoyuki's words.

"Yuki…" She placed a hand against her friend's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Oh no…Yuki." Kimiko threw her cell phone over to the couch, making her way toward Aoyuki. Giving the guy a hugging Aoyuki, she asked, "Do you want me to fight him in the pit?"

Sighing, he leaned into Kimiko's arms. "Please don't fight the one I love in the pit, Kimimi."

"Hey...Yuki," Sakurako managed to break the silence the trio had between them, "Do you want to know something?"

"You're not the only one who accidentally confessed today."

Aoyuki raised his head from Kimiko, and smiled. "Did he just gape and stare at you, and end up not saying anything?"

Sakurako weakly nodded, "But...I don't know whether Tsuna-kun is willing to answer at all. So probably...it's."

The tears resurfaced on Sakurako's face, "A definite no."

"Chrome-chan still hasn't replied to me either. It's a pity party today! Break out the chocolate and ice cream!" Kimiko released Aoyuki and skipped to the kitchen.

Wiping off her face, Sakurako made an effort to smile, "That's right!"

"No waaaay!" Kimiko shrieked, sliding back to the living room, "There's no chocolate or ice cream! Kawahira is such a jerk!"

Sakurako sweat dropped, "Probably it's payback from what happened in the future. Then let's go buy some ice cream and chocolate!"

Eagerly agreeing to Sakurako's suggestion, Kimiko ran back to her room to change.

"I'm going to nap. You guys should too. It's almost time for the next big event." Aoyuki sighed and stood up, and moved to his room. "Before you leave, make sure to at least wash your face Sakura."

"O-Oh yeah, right…." Sakurako was going to head to the restroom, only to halt in motion, "Wait what big event? There is no big event until the Rainbow arc…?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading our first collaborated fanfic, however (as we mentioned in FF.net) there's going to be a remastered version of FFM arriving when we have time since most of us are focused in college. Might start posting in the summer maybe, but in any case good luck to everyone and again thank you for taking your time to read this. 
> 
> (A"Love Delta", just to say.)
> 
> You gotta, y'know.


End file.
